New Devil for Rias Gremory
by De4thknight
Summary: A Devil goes by the name of Sebastian has his life turned around as he was killed and revived by Rias to make him a slave to her, thanks to what Rias did Sebastian will have to get stronger for her to fight against so many powerful foes who wants Sebastian dead, now he will change his life around all thanks to the one he will soon fall in love with.
1. A new Devil

The world is set in the medieval age but higher than that as the human race possess great power thanks to the devils, angels, fallen angels, vampires, dragons and any other supernatural species they serve and protect against the other races. The humans grant their powers by serving these species but all this turns to violent as these races declared war against each other for dominance over others, fighting all over the world for many years but finally the leaders of these races decided to make a peace treaty to stop the bloodshed before it's too late. It worked and caused all the races to stay away from one another and the humans were told not to possess any of their powers again but there are those who survived the war and still possess the powerful abilities that they use for themselves and others especially this half devil that goes by the name of Sebastian, a strong muscular man with long black hair and carries a large red great sword with spikes on the top part of the blade.

Sebastian was a part of a fighting clan that has many humans there that possess the other races abilities; they were ordered by the leader to destroy these beings with their powers as they will never declare war against the human race. Sebastian was a strong member but then he was kicked out for being weak to them, he wanted to show them how strong he is but he couldn't persuade them to let him back in so he fights alone against these humans and by doing so he keeps increasing his powers every time he slaughters a person who possess devil powers, trying to become a full fledge devil and show the clan how strong he can really be.

He continues wondering around the lands ignoring the devils that controls mansions and a large city, he has been dealing with some stray devils around their borders but he doesn't want to enter their cities or other places to deal with them, he only cares for that fighting clan dead and he will get rid of them but then he would have to deal with those stronger than him including a devil that goes by the name of Razziel the third strongest member they have in the clan and Sebastian has been fighting him a few times but couldn't defeat him, this time this is going to be his last battle.

Sebastian heads to an academy close to the devils borders; it's being controlled by the angels and devils just to make the two sides be at peace so they can work together on taking out this clan that they do not know yet, they do know that Sebastian was a part of this and wanted him there so they can get answers from him but it's harder than they thought it would.

"Sebastian... are you going to help us or not?" said a devil council member, sitting with four other members, three of them are angels, the devils are wearing darker red armour while the angels light blue and silver armour, all not showing their true appearances.

Sebastian leans against the wall "This is the last time I'm telling you... i am going to hunt them myself and kill every last one of them." He looked angry as he looks towards them, he was wearing black and darker red clothes, and his clothes were a bit cut due to fighting a while ago.

"Then you are going to die alone out there Sebastian... we know your story and you will not defeat all of them alone... you need to cooperate with us."

"I am out of here... screw all of you." He walks out the door, one of them stood out and yelled out his name but he ignored him and kept on walking, shutting the door behind him.

He walks down the stairs and stops halfway looking at two of the devils he met a while ago. He talks to them for a while before heading out.

"I can't believe your actually turn against the council members... pretty badass right there." Said one of the males

Sebastian leans against the wall crossing his arms "This is personal, this is why i don't want anyone with me... i want to deal with my problems myself."

"Can't take on the whole world Sebastian everyone knows that."

"I know but still..." he yawns a bit then notices three women standing on the top of the stairs looking down at them "It's her..."

The other guys look up seeing them "No way..."

The woman on the right was wearing black tight attire along with a cross pendant on her chest, she covered herself a bit with white cloths, covering her short blue hair with her hood and holds a sword on her right hand. The one on the left was wearing a black short dress with long black hair of a pony tail, the one in the middle had long red hair wearing a red dress; a short skirt and revealed her chest a bit but still covers her breast, long red boots. Sebastian knew they were nobles from one of the mansions, he looks away as the three starts to walk downstairs, just when they move past the guys the woman in red looks over to Sebastian and slightly smiles before walking away from them, heading outside of the academy and soon they teleport together to the mansion, using a red symbol underneath them to vanish back home.

Sebastian shakes his head "I got to get out of here." He starts walking off not saying a goodbye to the others; he heads outside and then spreads his devil wings. Flying off elsewhere away from the borders.

The three women moves inside the two story mansion, the woman in red walks upstairs while the other two walks off elsewhere, she heads to an office room and then locks the door as she enters inside, she walks to the table in the middle of the room that has two couches on both sides, she touches the table and a small symbol like before appears, it moves up and creates a sort of hologram of Sebastian flying off elsewhere. She would sit in front of her office table looking at Sebastian, she smiles again watching him.

Sebastian lands somewhere in the forest, he looks around before his wings returns to his back then starts walking off, he would draw his large sword and holds it with one hand as he sense he's being watched.

"I know you're out there... come out!" He shouts out looking around the place

"Easy there slayer you will wake up the neighbours." Someone stands behind him; he was wearing black plated armour, black hair and red eyes, holds a sword on his belt and was taller than Sebastian.

"Was waiting for you to show up." Sebastian said as he looks back at him "Razziel." He rise his sword towards him "I'm going to kill you."

He draws his sword and aims at him "Dream on... you're too weak to defeat me."

The two would suddenly vanish then they stand in the middle, clashing their swords together, both were holding each other but then Sebastian grabs his neck and pushes him back but then Razziel ducks down and makes him flip over him, falling on the ground behind him then he jumps up and swings his sword at Sebastian but he blocks it and swings up before getting up but he crouches down looking up at Sebastian.

"You're weak Sebastian... no wonder you were a slave to them." He moves back and three swords appear floating at the top of his head.

Sebastian got even angrier and charges towards him striking the sword he holds then notices one of the blades above him moves up and dives down to stab his face but he grabs it with one hand to the blade, ignoring the cut but then Razziel raise his hand in front of him, sending a blue beam out of his hand and knocking him flying back, smashing through two trees and landing on the ground with a few cuts.

"That all you got?" he starts walking towards him then grabs one of the blades above him to dual wield.

Sebastian gets back up ignoring the burnt marks he's got from the blast, he then rips off his shirt and holds his sword with two hands "It's my turn" His sword lights in bright red flames that wraps around his blade, he then fires it towards him sending the flames off of his blade and towards Razziel.

Razziel swings his sword to block the flames as it swarms around him but it doesn't hurt his body thanks to his armour but he swings down to make the flames vanish, giving Sebastian to stand in front of him to swing down at him, cutting through one of his swords and giving him a cut to his chest. He kicks Razziel back and was going to finish this off with one swing of his sword; it wraps in flames again to hit him with his sword without firing off the flames, making it stronger.

"It's over bitch!" he yells at him to swing but he suddenly ducks underneath and stabs his other sword on his foot then summons five blades above him, sending them down to stab the back of his body five times, some even went through his body.

Razziel gets up as he looks at Sebastian just standing there lowing his sword but still stood there. "You got alot of guts i give you that, you are still able to survive six stabs of my sword but in the end you are not strong enough to take me down."

Razziel grabs his neck and lifts him up off the ground, his blades vanishes out of his body and he starts to walk towards the edge looking down at the ocean, he moves his body off the land and let him float there while holding his neck. "Goodbye Sebastian." He moves his other hand back and then punches through his chest

Sebastian would yell out in pain as he got punched through, he lets go of him and lets him fall into the ocean, he watches Razziel looks down as he falls then it turn to black as he crashed through the water, he would start to sink into the darkness seeing only his blood rising up from the water, slowly closing his eyes as this is the end for him.

"It's over... i failed... i wanted to be strong... but i guess this is the end for me." He said in his mind "They were right about me... i am weak... i do not want to be a slave to the devils anymore... i wanted to fight against them but now i am useless... im nothing but a waste of time..."

"You are chosen." A female voice suddenly appeared in his mind, a soft voice made him open his eyes and he sees a red and black energy coming from a symbol he saw before when the women vanished, it would wrap him up in this energy before he hits the ground. He would close his eyes again as he ran out of oxygen.

Suddenly he would slowly wake up, he was in a room that looks dark as the windows were covered up, he lies on a king size bed, also was dark with darker red and black. He slowly sits up placing his hand at the back of his head looking around the place, knowing he's in a bedroom but doesn't know where he is and even forgot the fact that he just died a while ago.

"Where am i?" he said as his eyes were half open "What am i doing here?" he moves the blanket down noticing he's naked "Where the hell is my clothes?" he looks around then notices someone was in bed with him but was underneath the quilt cover.

He pulls the cover away and noticed the woman from before, the red haired woman lying there asleep and is completely naked with him. "What the hell!?" he moves back and falls off the bed, she slowly opens her eyes and sits up, she would yawn before looking at Sebastian.

"You're... your bloody naked!" He yelled at her then looks away.

She looks down at Sebastian and smiles "Morning."

"Morning? That's all you have to say to me?!"

She would fix her hair and sits to the side of the bed looking at him "Nice to see you in person... I am Rias Gremory... and you Sebastian are my new slave."


	2. Joining the Gremory

Sebastian woke up on a weird day like he had a hangover but this time he can't remember drinking and going crazy with a Devil in a high noble clan in the Devils society, Rias Gremory is the princess and future heir to the Gremory noble clan and also an expert at assassinations but now Sebastian doesn't even know why he's doing here and why is he a slave to her. He puts on his pants then walks to the side thinking about this while Rias gets off the bed to put on her clothes.

"Okay Sebastian remember what happen... i swear i didn't drink that much, wait i didn't at all today... all i did was-" he stops and remembers fighting Razziel. He froze for a moment and looks back at Rias "What did you do?"

Rias put on her underwear and her bra then looks back to Sebastian "I saved your life, you died and i brought you back with my powers..." she turns around "Can you help me with this?" she couldn't clip in with the bra.

Sebastian would just walk over to her and clips it in "I'm still confused of what just happen... why the hell are you in bed with me naked in the first place?"

"Like i said i saved your life, i had to bathe you in my energy in bed by wearing nothing."

He would freeze for a moment "You had to... what?!" he takes a step back "I'm not sure if i should enjoy this, think this is legit or thank you?"

She turns back "But don't worry im still a virgin, right now i just want you with me now because i want you to be my slave."

Sebastian looks away then towards the door as it opens up, the woman with the black dress walks through seeing them; she was smiling at the two but looks at Sebastian for a while.

"Oh my you're a strong one... you're the one Rias kept talking about." She bows to him "I am Akeno Himejima, im looking forward on being with you." She acts all seduced or in other words slutty to Sebastian. She was wearing the black dress like last time Sebastian saw when they were at the academy.

"I am Sebastian..." he would think to himself for a while "This is insane... it's almost as if i went to hell but it was heaven all along..." he slightly smiles "Might as well play along."

Akeno would escort Sebastian to the office room while Rias goes to take a shower, Sebastian sits on the couch while Akeno stands there looking at him since he isn't even wearing a shirt, she slightly smiles at him but soon she would lend him a black shirt to wear. Another person walks through the door while Sebastian puts on his shirt, the woman that covered herself and wore a black tight clothing with the heaven cross pendant, she was with them before but this time she revealed her face to Sebastian and Akeno before sitting down on the other couch looking at Sebastian for a moment.

Sebastian crosses his arms and looks at the two, thinking for a while "Is this place full of women or what? Not sure if i hit the jackpot but i do know she isn't exactly a Devil." He looks at Akeno "She is different from Rias... i can't put my finger on it but it's almost as if she is-" he looks over seeing Rias walking out of the shower, she was wearing a towel to cover her body and another towel to cover her hair.

"Well nearly all of us are here. Were still missing two of them." She looks over to Xenovia "Xenovia where is Raiden?"

She crosses her arms and looks down "He went out to fight a Stray Devil on his own. He will return tomorrow."

"Im surprise you didn't go with him, thought you wanted to protect him." She slightly laughs at Xenovia and notices her blush a bit.

"That's enough Akeno, he will just have to meet Sebastian later then. Shall we get started then?" she looks at Sebastian

"I want answers... why am i here and how come im not dead, unless of course you are with the council."

Rias shakes her head then walks to the table and stands in front it leaning against it "I wanted you to become my next pawn in the Gremory family, Akeno is my highest rank and Xenovia here is my third, her partner also is fourth and the other one but she isn't here yet is fifth... you are my sixth."

"Is this some kind of joke? Who said i was going to join you lot." He stands up "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean i surrender my will to you, i am not going to be a slave to you devils a second time."

"I knew you would say that." A red symbol appears underneath her, it goes up removing the towels and replace them with her normal clothes, she wears something different from the one Sebastian saw, she was wearing a darker blue Lolita clothes with long sleeves and knee length, she had a white bow on the top of her outfit.

"Sebastian... what is your goal in life?" she crosses her arms and looks over to him

"To kill the clan of those Slayers... Razziel is my target first before i confront him."

"We are aware of the Slayers increasing but you on the other hand are better than that clan as i know how strong you can really be."

"Is that so? Care to explain yourself Rias?"

"You are the only member of a rare clan called the ChaosBlade, the one your father created during the Great War between all us devils, angels, dragons and fallen angels. They were the ones that fought against the dragons and manage to kill the red dragon; your father was the one who killed it."

Sebastian sits down and looks away "I know... i was told in the clan i had his power but they didn't want me there. Damn bastards..."

"It's because you haven't mastered your true powers yet. I want to help you in exchange you will be able to take on Razziel... we want you with us Sebastian, don't fight for the devils but please will you fight for me and my friends here, we want them gone." She smiles at him a bit

Sebastian lets a deep sigh then stands up yet again and was about to walk out of the room "I need time alone... this is all too quick for me, i cannot join a clan so quickly..." he walks out of the office and heads downstairs

He notices a man walking up the stairs and bumps into his shoulders "Watch it." He said to him then walks out of the mansion.

He walks back and grabs his shoulder "Why don't you watch it you idiot!" the man had short darker blue hair like Xenovia but had a few black stripes, he was wearing a blue and white robes like he was a mage but didn't seem to be a mage as he holds two silver pistols attached to his waist of the belt that looks like Desert Eagles.

Sebastian turns back to him "You better back off now Devil or im gonna take you out." He moves his hand back noticing he doesn't possess his great sword "Damn her." He said in his mind then looks back to the man.

"You don't belong here boy, you may be taller than me but i can take you." He taps one of the handle of one of his guns.

"That is enough Raiden." Xenovia walks downstairs holding the handle of her large blue sword covered in chains "I thought you were coming back home tomorrow?"

Raiden looks back to Xenovia then let's go of Sebastian "I was but i know you will be missing me if i stayed out there longer."

Xenovia looks away as she stands next to him "You should go back out there."

"Of course." He looks at Sebastian "But i am not backing down from this bitch."

"If you want a fight then you got it. Outside." He turns back and walks outside

"This is going to be fun." He follows Sebastian then Xenovia would follow him.

Rias was at the top of the staircase looking down at them as they walk out of the room. "He is perfect." She whispers to herself then she walks downstairs to watch the fight between the two males.

Those two were the only males in her group; Raiden was with Rias for almost two years just like Xenovia was but now they are about to lock horns together to see which one is the best in her family, Raiden or Sebastian. The two stands outside away from the mansion just in case they destroy the place, Sebastian doesn't possess his sword but his claws are still sharp enough to cut through his skin. Raiden moves his hands close to his guns but hasn't draw them out yet but will be ready to draw them out the moment Sebastian charges.

Raiden looks over to Xenovia and winks at her "I'm going to own this guy-" suddenly Sebastian stands in front of him about to claw his face in. He quickly moves his head back to avoid the swing then does a back flip away from him.

Sebastian charges towards him but then he quickly stops as he takes out one of his guns and about to shoot him, causing him to stop and take flight, flying away from his shot so he stood on a tree and doesn't know he now possess four wings instead of just one.

"Don't lose focus Raiden." Xenovia said as she crosses her arms watching them next to Rias.

"Oh shut up." He takes out a silver clip and reloads his pistol "I forgot to reload."

"He forgot to reload?!" he says in his mind then charges towards him "Oh that's it."

He tries to claw his face in again but Raiden jumps back again letting him crash through the ground, making a small hole where he was before, he watches Sebastian and doesn't shoot but Sebastian's claws starts to glow darker red like blood, he claws the air in front of him sending strange four red waves towards him from the air towards Raiden. Finally he aims his gun at Sebastian then fires, it fired off like a sniper rifle, blasting through the red waves and penetrating through Sebastian's chest, it went through his body and hits the tree behind them that was a mile away, he just stood there for a while as Raiden just smiles and soon laughs at him, lowering his gun and about to grab another clip to reload his second gun but suddenly Sebastian appears in front of him.

"Surprise bitch!" he grabs his neck and lifts him up then punches his chest, sending him flying back through a tree and hitting against another tree but falls to the ground.

Xenovia takes a step forward but Rias grabs her shoulder telling her not to go. Sebastian holds his wound then looks over to Raiden waiting for him to make the move on him, he jumps up and reloads his second pistol then aims both of them to Sebastian, they would glow blue runes over the pistols and he was about to fire but then Rias walks over to Raiden.

"That is enough Raiden... the fight is over, i do not want you using that technique so close to my mansion. Put them down."

Raiden looks at her for a moment then his guns turns to normal, he places them away and looks to Sebastian "Fine then but this little fight isn't over... not yet, this time i am not holding back..." he spits out blood on the ground then walks over to Xenovia.

The two walks off then Sebastian looks at Rias "Why did you stop the fight?"

"Did you notice you have four wings now?" she looks at his wings

Sebastian looks back seeing them spreading wide, then notices his wound isn't hurting anymore. "What did you do?" he looks at Rias

"I helped you become the full fledge Devil you always wanted to be. I wanted you to see for yourself, you are now able to fly faster, fight well and regenerate quicker."

Sebastian looks at his hand, the one that punched Raiden "If i am like this then..."

She walks closer to Sebastian "Now will you side with me? I want you to join the Gremory clan. Will you please join for me?"

Sebastian looks to the side then back to Rias "Fine then... on one condition... i am not going to become a slave to you, you got it? I am free to hunt down those members of that clan on my own; i will fight for you until i am strong enough to face him in battle."

Rias smiles a little "Thank you, i chose you for a reason and i will make sure you will kill all of those clan members, including Razziel." She turns back "Come." She walks back to the mansion

Sebastian follows her then looks around as he felt something out there watching them, he then returns to Rias in the mansion. Razziel watches them from a far knowing that Sebastian would be revived by his attack, he would then spread his four wings and flies towards the clan where all the Slayers like him lies.

They were in an abandon fortress that lies in the North West, away from all the races, away from their borders except for the humans, hiding in secret and appearing during the night. There were hundreds of them all training as they were all humans but they all possess the abilities from other species they served long ago but rebelled against them just like Sebastian did, Razziel walks through the place looking at them all training and preparing for war. He continues walking until he stops at a large door guarded by two fallen angels, they let him through to see the one in charge of this operation, and he was talking to a fallen angel but vanished as Razziel enters the room.

He bows before saying anything "Lord Kaname... Sebastian is back and he has sided with the Gremory family, the strongest devils."

He turns to face Razziel. He was wearing heavy black armour just like Razziel but different, he holds a large sword on his back and has a black helmet with long horns aiming up; it was on the table near him.

"Then we got no time to waste... Sebastian will get strong and he will come here to challenge us Slayers... we must win; we are doing to defeat him and the Gremory clan first before attacking the others. The Slayers will reign Supreme."


	3. Gauntlet of Abaddon

Sebastian was in the lounge room doing some pull ups at the door, he attached a strong rod on the door and starts doing almost thirty of them then stops and notices Rias then let's go of the rod and walks in the lounge room to put on his shirt before turning his attention to Rias.

"You seem to be enjoying me alot... especially when i have my shirt off." He slightly smiles

She would try not to smile "I have my reasons." She walks past him and sits down on the couch "How are you feeling now Sebastian? Do you regret joining my side now?"

"Oh i knew you would drop that on me... I will stay until i wipe out all the Slayers, then you will have your peace so until then i should probably find a room to rest."

"You can sleep in my bedroom." She said as she drinks some of her tea.

"I can sleep in... wait what? Again?" he looks over to Rias

"Sure you can sleep with me in bed all you want but first you should really find some armour to put on or something... useful."

Sebastian sighs and looks back "You're just saying that because you get distracted if my shirt gets ripped off... normally that happens..."

Rias finishes drinking then walks over to him "We should go find something that would fit you. Come." She walks past him and walks out of the room "Unless of course you want your opponent to remove your clothes." She looks back to him with a smile on her face then walks downstairs

Sebastian starts laughing then walks out of the room to follow her outside heading to the academy again with her. During their travel to the academy they notice a few of the devils starring at them as they enter the area, they were pretty much jealous that the fact Sebastian is with Rias, most of the guys there wanted to fight Sebastian while the women were upset she is with him and not anyone else but they don't know much of Sebastian anyway so they can't really say anything bad about him but they do it anyway.

"Dumb idiots..." he mumbles to himself while he walks with Rias to the academy "Why are we here anyway Rias... i don't like coming here especially when the angels got a lock on me." He looks up seeing two of them standing on top of the building.

"I will take care of the angels; you just need some gear that's all. I know a perfect weapon you can use against Razziel."

The two walks inside the academy then Rias would looks to Sebastian "Why don't you stay around here, I'll be back for you Sebastian." She walks off elsewhere

"Fine then..." he looks around at the people that stare at him. He spreads his four wings as he stares back at them, they would disperse and he would walk off elsewhere then his wings returns back.

He keeps walking and soon walks down a corridor seeing a woman walking towards him wearing a white short knee high dress and has a dagger on her leg but was covered by the skirt a bit, her hair was white snow and almost touched the ground, she would stop and looks at Sebastian for a moment as he walks past her, she could feel the demonic presence and also Rias energy flowing inside of him.

She turns back to face him "You're him... Sebastian."

Sebastian stops and looks back at her "Who are you suppose to be, one of her members?"

"I am Alleria Karroth... one of Rias friends she probably told you about me."

"You're that Nyx assassin i heard about... i take it your husband isn't around to protect you."

"He is off elsewhere fighting but trust me you rather not pick a fight with me, i am more deadly like Rias." She walks off

Sebastian turns back "Another woman... great..." he looks back and starts walking off

Sebastian keeps walking but suddenly he felt someone coming towards him, he turns to the side as someone smashed through the building and through two walls to punch Sebastian, and he quickly blocks the attack then smiles as he knows who it is. This strange person was wearing silver armour and covered his face with the helmet, it looks like dragon armour and his wings were large and cyan coloured.

His punch may have been blocked but Sebastian still got blasted outside, Alleria turns back hearing the blast but she would keep walking as this doesn't concern her. Sebastian lands on the ground then gets back up looking up at the hole in the wall seeing his old rival.

"Vali..." he smiles "I knew you would come back here."

His dragon helmet vanishes, showing his dark silver hair "It's been a while Sebastian, last time we had a skirmish here it caused you to get out of here and return to your master Azazel. Why are you here again?"

"I heard the rumours and came here to take you on again..." his helmet covers his face "Don't hold back this time." He charges down towards him

"Bring it!" his wings spread and charges towards him ready to punch him but then Rias interferes by sending a twisted red and black waves towards them, hitting Sebastian back and hurting Vali a little bit but he stood his ground

"Come along Sebastian... you will be fighting him later." She turns back and walks off

The two looks at each other then he would remove the dragon armour off of him "We will fight again... no holding back." He starts walking off

Rias wouldn't say anything to Sebastian as he stays behind her; they keep walking until they stop and spots Raiden, Xenovia and Akeno standing in front of a door. "Glad your all here... we are still missing her but she will come to the mansion at night."

"What's this all about?" Sebastian said to her

She turns back "This is where you will become stronger than before..." she smiles "Do you want this?"

He simply nods then they would open the doors, they all walk through the dark room where no one has ever been in, Sebastian then follows them into the room until they stop in the middle, suddenly a light appears from the ceiling shining down at a table in the middle of the room, they would all surround it except for Sebastian as he notice the table had a black spiked gauntlets, a red ruby on both of them that seems to be glowing once Sebastian gets closer.

"This is the second test... obtain the armour of Abaddon." Rias said as she crosses her arms looking at him

"Abaddon... Sounds familiar." Sebastian walks closer to the table

"Abaddon was one of the strongest devils in the war, fought against many humans and fallen angels, he served a powerful devil named Avernus by giving him these gauntlets he was able to defeat against anyone but he died when fighting an angel stronger than him." Raiden said while looking at the gauntlet "Don't ask how he died but once he was killed Avernus was next to be killed by the same angel."

"Will you pick up these gauntlets and fight for me Sebastian? I know you will do alot to get to their level and i want to help you." Rias said to him "In exchange you have to promise me that after this is over you need to return back to the mansion to serve me and the Gremory family."

"Why are you giving me all this power? What is stopping me from taking this and leaving?" he looks at Rias.

"Because i know you will return... only you can defeat the Slayers... i believe in you Sebastian."

Sebastian remains silent for a while as he looks at the gauntlets for a moment. He would pick the two up and puts them on but doesn't feel a thing, the red ruby on both of them would shine for a moment then stops but still he couldn't feel anything.

"It is time for you to face your rival." Xenovia said to him.

"I am ready." He smiles then raise his left gauntlet in front of him "I'm gonna get him."

"I know i can count on you Sebastian, make me proud please." Rias said with a smile on her face.

Vali was waiting for him outside away from the academy in his dragon form already, there were people from the place already outside ready to watch the fight, and nearly everyone was there as Sebastian walks over to Vali in the middle of the circle while Rias and Akeno stays back standing next to Alleria. Akeno looks back as Xenovia or Raiden was here, she was curious to where those two went.

Xenovia and Raiden was having alone time elsewhere in the academy while everyone was watching the fight. Raiden lift her legs off the ground and she wrapped them around his wait while they were making out in a room, she was sitting on the table while he stood there still kissing her and grip a hold of one of her breasts, she moans a bit still wearing her black attire clothing wanting to take it off but couldn't as it will take longer to put it back on as she doesn't possess the change clothes ability like Rias and Akeno.

"Are you ready to finally admit defeat to me?" Vali was ready to fight.

Sebastian looks at Rias then back "Let's do this." He punches his hands together, they both glow for a moment then armour would start to come out of the gauntlets, covering his body and making him wear black armour with spikes on the front of the legs and also spikes on his shoulders, a helmet covered his face and made his eyes turns red, he had bone curved horns on both sides of the helmet.

The two charges at each other and finally it has begun the moment they punched each other's fists. Sebastian grabs his arm and throws him over him but he lands perfect to the ground then punches Sebastian in the face pushing him back a bit. Sebastian charges again and the two starts punching and blocking a few times but Vali gets the upper hand as his punches are only damaging him in half so he would kick Sebastian back and charges a blue beam from his hand, Sebastian remembers this technique well as Razziel used this on him before but he stood his ground and waits for him to fire it.

"Here it comes." Rias said to herself as she watches Sebastian

Vali fires the blast towards Sebastian and he would try to grab it but he gets pulled back away closer to the ground but they disperse away just in case, Vali keeps firing this like a laser beam but then notice Sebastian stops and suddenly he was absorbing the blast inside of his armour, it sucks in like a vacuum cleaner until finally Vali would stop before he wastes all his energy.

Sebastian absorbs all the blast and his armour starts to glow darker "Well how about that..." he lets the energy out of his body by aiming both his arms towards Vali, firing them off so quickly sending a darker red beam back to him but stronger

Vali uses his wings to block the blast as he gets pushed back but he can still make the damage break in half but once he strikes the beam in half with his wings Sebastian appears in front of him and punches his face then two times to the chest and then face again, pushing Vali back away, he was going to punch back but Sebastian grabs his arm and then Sebastian uses his head to his Vali's head, breaking his helmet.

"He actually did it..." Alleria said while watching the fight

"Impressive isn't he?" Rias said as she looks at Alleria

"Yes but he is no match against my husband in battle." She crosses her arms

"Not yet he is." She looks back to the fight

Vali would take flight in the air after he lost his helmet but Sebastian chases after him, he would dive back down to him and tackles him, sending the two down back to the ground, crashing through the ground and causing the people around to back away quickly. Vali gets back up out of the small crater but Sebastian would jump up and punches his chin, causing Vali to jump up then Sebastian finishes this off with a kick to the chin again kicking him out of the crater and almost breaking his jaw.

He falls to the ground out of the crater about to get back up but then Sebastian flies up a bit in the air then crashes down to use both knees to hit his chest, true it only damage half but Vali would still feel the pain of it.

Sebastian lifts him up off the ground and moves his fist back about to punch his face in "Give up?"

"Screw... You..."

"Alright then." He punches his face in sending him towards the crowd crashing through them but he transform back to normal before he crashed into them

"Now i understand Abaddon's armour... it's able to absorb energy and fires it back at the one who fired it but i can also use it as my energy, i fired that beam but only send a half of it cause i know it won't defeat you so i had to charge to take you out personally with the energy i still possess."

Rias walks over to him and place her hand on his shoulder "You did great Sebastian."

"That was a fun fight." Akeno slightly laughs

Alleria would turn away "It ended so quickly." She starts to walk off elsewhere

"I did it... victory is..." he would soon pass out after using too much of the gauntlets power so quickly. Before he hits the ground his armour shatters, only thing he has now is the gauntlets.

Rias goes on her knees looking at him "Sleep well Sebastian..." she whispers to him

Later that night Sebastian finally awoken in the bedroom yet again but this time instead of Rias lying in bed naked next to him she already just came in the bedroom seeing him awake, everyone else are already in bed except for Alleria as she went off elsewhere in the forest alone.

Sebastian sits up seeing he was still had his pants on but not his shirt, he looks over to Rias when she walks over to the drawer "Rias..."

She looks back with a smile on her face, she was wearing her nightgown but nothing else underneath it "Did you sleep well Sebastian?"

"Yeah i feel great... but..."

"But?"

"Why are you doing this to me, giving me powers, taking on that clan? This has nothing to do with the clan at all am i right?"

She looks to the side "I knew you would answer me that, you probably forgot."

"Forgot about what?" he sits to the side of the bed still looking over to her

"Do you remember me?"

"What are you talking about, i know you now."

"You don't remember saving a girl's life during the war?"

He freezes for a moment seeing a vision after she said about the girl; he saw a kid version of Rias with her wings wearing that same nightgown but different colour. He stands up and faces her "I forgot all about that day... i heard you were killed and forgot about you... after my father... father..." he looks away

She looks over to him "I was suppose to return to my father but i was attacked by angels, i escaped and was alone in the forest... you were there and helped me... you saved my life. That's why i wanted to find you."

"I didn't know... i pretty much ignored my past, i didn't want anything to do with the war or anything that happen out there... i knew you were familiar but i didn't want to say anything."

"That's why i wanted you to be with me..." she looked sad for a moment "I wanted you to be with me! I only wanted you by my side; i have been watching you for months and wanted to see you but... You were with the Slayers so i stayed away but then you were killed by Razziel."

"Rias stop-"

"I needed you Sebastian... i fell in love with you!-"

"Rias." He walks over to her standing right in front of her placing his hands on her waist

"Sebastian-" her eyes wide when Sebastian moved to kiss her, she stood there then started to kiss him back.

Sebastian moved his body against hers as they were locked together, she was leaning against the drawer then she place her arms around his neck still locking her lips against his but then Sebastian had to break it as he slowly moved his hands down her nightgown and lifts the bottom of it up until it reaches her waist then grabs her ass to lift her up off the ground making her sit on the drawer, she was smiling most of that time then they back kissing one another but Sebastian lifts her legs up again and starts to move her towards the bed, they lie to the middle while he lies on top of her, he grabs the nightgown and takes it off of her, he was on his knees moving up looking down at her body as she was ready for him.

"I love you Sebastian..." she said to him with a smile on her face, she moved her hands back above her head

"I love you too Rias." He moves closer to her to kiss her again and again, moving down to kiss her neck then stops as he gets to her chest.

She starts to moan for a bit then she wraps her arms around him as Sebastian starts to move his pants down his legs, he looks down then back to Rias, she nods to him as she wanted this for a long time. He would push inside of Rias making her moan louder, he would place his hand over her mouth to make her shut up as he continues going and slowly going faster to her, he keeps his hand there and moved his other hand to grab hold on one of her breasts, she was enjoying every bit of this as he continues going until he can't go anymore.

During the time they were still going Alleria would start to return to the mansion after she couldn't find her husband out there in the wilderness, she knows she is being followed but she thinks it's him but it was someone else. A female fallen angel was watching her moves, she had black hair and very revealing clothing, she would get a pink spear ready as she charges down towards her.

"Time to begin the kill." She whispers to herself as she charges down at her


	4. Darkness or Demonic

Sebastian slowly wakes up after having a good night with Rias, he looks around on the bed not seeing Rias anywhere, wondering she must have went out but suddenly he looks down seeing a hand coming out of the blanket. Rias slowly comes out of the blanket and lying on top of Sebastian with a smile on her face.

"Morning Sebastian..." she starts to kiss her and he kisses her back

"Hey Rias... did you enjoy that?"

"I loved it, it was better than i hoped it would be." She moved her head on his chest

"This was your first time?"

"Well i always wanted you to take my virginity." She slightly laughs

Sebastian laughs also "Listen Rias... about that night..."

"You want to go again?" she looks up at him

"No... and maybe later, but i need to be focus when fighting Razziel... i can't let him get under my skin ok, i need to do this alone."

"Oh... i see..." she sits up "You still love me right?" Rias looks a bit sad just to get Sebastian attention to

"Hey i love you Rias... i owe you alot for what you did... thank you..." He moves his hand to move her hair to the side but then it starts to sting a bit. He tries to ignore it just to make Rias not worry about it.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry... we should get out of bed."

"Ok... i will go have a shower." She gets off the bed and puts on her nightgown before walking out the bedroom to head into the office where the bathroom is.

Sebastian gets out of bed and was about to put his pants on but suddenly Akeno walks in seeing Sebastian, she looks down and smiles for a bit then Sebastian pulls his pants up then shuts the door, she walks off but she keeps smiling for a while as she walks to the office room.

Sebastian puts his clothes on and walks out the room heading downstairs and noticing the woman with the white hair before, she had a few blood spots on her body and holding a dagger. She looks at him for a moment then looks at the staircase seeing Rias.

"Alleria... im glad your back." She said to her as she walks downstairs and stands next to Sebastian

"Yes i just wanted to know if my husband is here... i know he will." She said then looks around the place

"He isn't here... but why are you covered in blood?"

"A Fallen Angel try to kill me, she isn't that good to assassinating an assassin." She slightly smiles. The woman who attacked her was on the ground outside with a few stab wounds all over her body

"Well if he isn't here then i will just go searching for him..." she turns back but suddenly the man she was looking for stood there and kisses her right there on the spot. She froze for a moment and moves away from him "Kanis..."

He had short black spiky hair with a long black coat and clothes, spiked gauntlets and spiked steel boots; he held a sword attached to his waist and had a blue ring with black symbols all over it along with a flawless Sapphire on it.

"He honey... missed me-" suddenly he gets punched in the face by Sebastian, sending him back and hitting against a tree

"Sebastian!" Rias yelled at him as he stood next to Alleria

"We meet again Kanis, you damn son of a bitch..."

"Just what the hell you do that for you stupid bastard!" he gets back up and draws his sword

"You know what that was for you damn idiot!" he walks over to him

"You damn stupid idiot!" he swings his other hand to the side, a black whip with black flames wrapped around it, he swings it towards Sebastian

"Like that will work on me." He grabs the whip and makes it wrap around his arm

"That's what i wanted you to do." He pushes the whip back to him causing Sebastian to fall to the ground.

Rias and Alleria just watches the two fight each other. Rias looks at Alleria once she stands next to her "So how are things with you and your husband?"

"It is going well..." she looks at her "What about you and your man?" she looks back to Sebastian as Kanis was kicking his chest then he grabs Kanis and makes him trip over

"It is great... we finally had a night together." She looks away slightly smiling

"Hold it!" Kanis yelled out as he heard her, he tries to get back up "You and he... you lucky son of a bitch!" he looks at Sebastian

"Kanis you have me... or are you going to start this again." She crosses her arms

"Oh let's not go there again."

"Then stop saying Rias is hotter than me!" she walks off

"Oh wait honey... come back." He starts walking after her then looks at Sebastian "This isn't over!" he runs after her

"Listen Sebastian, maybe you should relax while i go with Alleria for a while, just stay here i will come back." She kisses his cheek then walks after the two

"So much for a fight." He lets a deep sighs then walks back into the mansion, his arm started to burn a bit then walks to the office to sit down trying to at least embrace the pain but right now he can't

He used too much of his power when fighting Vali in combat when he absorbed the power and used some of it on fighting him head on. It still hurt him without the gauntlets on him but he can still feel the power he's using even though he isn't, he just sits there holding one of his arms and thinks about telling Rias about this but then he looks to the door seeing Akeno walking in seeing him sitting there, she decided to walk over to him but closes the door first.

"Well you look hurt." She smiles a bit standing in front of him

"Yeah yeah the damn power i used before i overused it..." He looks down noticing his arm was red, it was covered in some strange red, it puffed up for a bit as his energy wasn't stabled.

"If you allow me... i can help you..."

"You can?" he looks up at her

She smiles as she goes on her knees. Elsewhere Rias and Alleria talk together in the forest while Kanis was standing on the cliff looking down at the two but he would turn back and walk away, moving to the other side of the cliff then sits down on the edge and waits for them to be done talking.

"So you're really going to leave this world and return to yours?" Rias said to Alleria

"I wish i can stay but we don't belong here, if we stay here any longer then my husband will keep flirting with you and Akeno and other women that he thinks are hotter than me..."

"He is funny... but i guess he's your idiot."

"He really is interesting..." she looks up to where he is "He saved me many times... i do not want to betray him now, let him have his fun for now because he won't be coming here anymore." She stands up off the ground

"I hope you and Sebastian go well in the future... he might marry you just like Kanis married me." She shows her a red ring with black symbols all over it and a ruby on it

Rias smiles then stands up "I don't think he will really marry me... unless i keep getting in bed with him then he will soon give me the question. Just hope he doesn't blow it or he will regret it."

Back in the mansion Akeno was sucking on his finger just to drain the energy out of his body; Sebastian would sits there looking at Akeno as she was enjoying this more than he was. His red arm was finally gone and went back to normal since now his power is now stabled.

Akeno would stop and looks up at him "Did you enjoy that?"

Sebastian sighs a bit "Yes..."

"There is plenty more where that came from." She then moves up and sits on top of Sebastian, placing her hands on both sides of his face, her face starts to blush a bit "I can't control myself anymore Sebastian..."

"Akeno what are you doing... Rias will kill me..."

"Leave Rias to me..." she then kisses him, she starts draining a little bit more energy out of him.

Sebastian's eyes wide but then soon he starts kissing her back, placing his hands at her ass and pushes her close to him then wraps his arms around her. She would then move back and rips over his chest, moving her hands over it before locking her tongue through his mouth again, while she was doing that Sebastian moves one of his hands up her shirt to grab her breast but then Rias would appear standing on the door crossing her arms

"Sebastian... What do you think you're doing?"

The two would stop and looks over to Rias at the same time, Sebastian would speak first "Uhm... i can explain Rias..."

"Hello Rias... Sebastian was hurt so i helped him." She starts laughing

"Well i guess i can't explain then..."

Alleria would walk through the door seeing them "Well how is he going to explain to her now." she crosses her arms also then look back to Kanis "Not a word from you."

"Fine i won't say anything." He turns back and walks off "I'll be outside."

Rias walks over to the two then pinches the side of Sebastian's face then drags him out of there while Akeno just sits there on the couch "I will talk to you later Akeno..." she takes Sebastian to the other room.

Sebastian stayed in the bedroom while Akeno and Rias are talking to one another. Alleria was outside looking for Kanis but he was nowhere to be found but he appears in the bedroom crossing his arms looking at Sebastian from behind.

"So you're getting scold by Rias now... well that's what happens when you try to hang around with another woman."

"Keep talking Kanis and you are going out the window." He stands up off the bed and looks over to him

"You don't have the guts to take me on." He smiles

Alleria Akeno and Rias were all talking to one another in the office about Sebastian and Kanis, Akeno would keep pushing Rias until she would snap but suddenly an explosive went off in their bedroom, Kanis jumped out of the window and throws his coat away and draws his sword in the air, he notice Sebastian charging out of the window with his armour and wings out, Kanis swings his sword down to block Sebastian's punch, once it impacts it blasted the two away from each other, Sebastian hitting against the mansion wall behind while Kanis crashes through a tree but they both gets up at the same time.

"Well we knew that was coming..." Rias said then to Alleria "Should we interrupt them?"

"Let us watch and see who wins the outcome." Alleria walks outside and jumps on the roof along with Rias also and Akeno to watch the fight.

Kanis looks over to Sebastian as he got up then he notices him charging towards him mid air and tackles him back, holding Kanis tight as he crashes through a few trees, Kanis would knee his face then kicks him away then swings his sword at him but Sebastian blocks it with his arms then grabs his blade and swings him over him and slams him to the ground. He would punch the ground but then he rolls to the side avoiding the punch as it blast through the ground, Kanis jumps back up and forms another black blade made of black flames and swings both of them to Sebastian's arm, giving him two cuts to his arm then he jumps back before Sebastian would do anything.

"That all you got?" he aims both blades at Sebastian

Rias crosses her arms and watches the fight "Black flames of the Abyss... Alleria you didn't." She looks at her

She looks to her then smiles a bit while looking back to her husband "He is a dark one... but at least he has a heart to protect me with his life and i will do the same to him."

Sebastian gets back up and looks over to Kanis "It will take more than that to kill me..."

"I know... so come at me bro."

Sebastian charges towards him to punch him then Kanis would block it with his sword, he stood his ground blocking the single punch with one hand to his sword but then he notice his other hand lighting up in red energy then punches Kanis sending a dark red blast through him sending him flying against the cliff, he falls to the ground and coughs out blood then loses the sword he summoned. He looks up seeing Sebastian charging towards him but didn't have enough time to avoid the punch to the chest, causing him to cough out more blood.

Sebastian grabs his neck and lifts him up off the ground "Had enough?"

"You wish..." he suddenly turns black smoke, he fades away like smoke and through the ground in front of Sebastian, then he appears behind Sebastian by using his own shadow against him, he summons his sword again and then stabs through his back with both of them.

Sebastian stood there for a moment but then Kanis takes the swords out of his body and takes a few steps back, he slowly looks back to Kanis as he starts walking back away, he looks up seeing Alleria he would slightly bow to her but then Sebastian charges towards him yet again, punching the side of his body breaking two ribs then punches him again to the face then kicks him away.

He loses his black sword yet again and starts to breathe heavily and holds the chest that Sebastian punched "That's it... i have had enough..." he swings his sword around him creating black fire from the air, he consumes his sword with it then fires it towards him

Sebastian thought of blocking the blast but then he couldn't absorb it, it caused Sebastian to push back away and also the blast flames was strong enough to break through his armour, soon he falls to the ground and the flames consumes the area, he looks back to the others seeing Rias worried about him, he decided to get the flames out of the area by returning back to his sword, he sheathed the sword and the flames died out.

Alleria vanishes next to Kanis "Thank you for sparing his life..."

"I don't want to ruin a moment between the two." He looks back seeing Rias going on her knees looking at Sebastian

Rias looks back and stands up and walks over to the two "Does this mean..."

"Yes." Alleria nods "We have to go now... we might return... maybe when you and Sebastian are closer than what you are now." She looks at Kanis and he nods. Both of them gets consumed by bright light and soon once the light slowly fades away the two were gone.

Rias would return to Sebastian and notices Akeno, she lets a deep sighs "Once... okay?"

Akeno slightly smiles then the two looks down to Sebastian as he was unconscious and losing alot of blood. Sebastian would return to the bedroom but not alone he was, he slowly awakens seeing his armour gone only thing he had on was his pants and still had the wounds on his body, he couldn't move his arm due to the flames striking his chest and shoulder, if he starts moving then the wounds would give him so much pain.

"You're finally awake..." Rias said while standing by the door and wearing her nightgown

"Rias..." he slowly looks over to her "I'm sorry for what happen... I... Akeno?" he notices she stands behind her wearing a night bedroom gown on "What's... going on?"

The two walks over to the bed and lays both sides of him. Rias slowly moves her hand up to his chest touching the wound he had, it causes him to yell in pain a bit. "This is what happens when you do stuff behind my back..." she digs her nails in his wounds seeing the blood spills out

"I like it when he suffers." Akeno said then moves her head close to his wounds and starts licking the blood off of his chest "Shall we Rias?"

Rias nods to Akeno and the two moves back on their knees on the bed, both of them starts to take off their clothes showing their naked body to Sebastian, all he would do is just smiles as he knows where this is going but he looks down at his wounds and stops smiling as this will be more painful than the night with Rias since now there's two of them this time.

Both of them moves down to him, moving their naked body against his, Rias would kiss him while Akeno starts kissing his neck and works her way down, he does notice that his wounds slowly gets healed but he can still feel the pain as Rias still had her hand on his wounds. Akeno would slowly pulls his pants down and stays between his legs while Rias would continue kissing him, both of them were never gonna let him go. Xenovia and Raiden was outside the room leaning against the door hearing Sebastian scream like hell, Raiden laughs at him then walks away and Xenovia would follow him.

After a while later Sebastian was fully healed and the two were ready for him this time as he sits up looking at the two. "Your first." He looks at Rias then grabs her and pushes her on the bed, he holds her down while kissing her, Akeno would just sit there looking at them while Sebastian lies on top of her and starts going hard on her like last time they did this, she moans as he keeps going but once he was done with her he moves then to Akeno, he grabs her and makes her turn around pushing her to the bed lying next to Rias, she was loving this more than her as Sebastian stood behind her, grabbing both her breasts and pushing inside of her from behind. He continues going then notices Rias moving up to Sebastian to kiss him, he lets go of Akeno's breasts and starts kissing her back.

After a long time of enjoyment and so much pain Sebastian lies on the middle of the bed while Rias and Akeno just lies on both sides of him both were smiling and breathing heavily, they both move closer to Sebastian to both kiss him together then they lie together on top of him while he just wraps his arms around them before trying to sleep.

"Now that... was hell..."


	5. Hunt for the Sword

An hour has passed since Sebastian and Akeno and Rias were together in bed, he decided to take a bath alone thinking about something, too many things were coming through his head, Razziel, Kanis, his power and other problems that will soon start to bug him. He then notices Rias walking in the bathroom, tying her hair up before going in the bath and lies next to him.

"Hello Sebastian... that was a fun night..." she leans her head against his shoulder

"It was... but i need to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"There are so many things happening... Alleria is one of them, i know her husband long ago but i have never seen her before... also..."

"Alleria join the academy the same time i did long ago... she wanted to get stronger and soon she returns to her world but she came back before i got you... her husband maybe a ladies' man but he knows he will surrender everything to be with her forever."

"I see... but they better return... i want another round with Kanis, i want him dead." Sebastian felt a bit angry

"If you killed him... she will kill you, she is strong you know... maybe stronger than him..."

"Of course it has to be-" Akeno would walk through the bathroom "Oh no..."

"Grayfia has summoned you two." Akeno said to the two "Along with your brother." She walks out of the room and heads downstairs

"My brother..." Rias mumbles to herself then she gets out of the tub

"I guess we have to go." He too gets out and puts on his clothes and heads downstairs to see them.

Rias brother Sirzech stands in the hallway with his wife Grayfia with him; he was wearing black and red armour while Grayfia was just wearing a maid outfit. Both of them looks over seeing Rias and Sebastian walking downstairs together, Sirzech walks forward and goes past Rias and towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian... son of Skarin the destroyer... pleasure to meet you in person." He raises his hand towards him for a handshake

"You know my father?" he doesn't shake his hand

"He was one of the people who fought in the great war." He lowers his hand "He was the one who defeated the red dragon and stopped the war against the dragons, he pretty much gave us time to bring peace in all the races of this world."

"Didn't know that..." he crosses his arms "What else do you know."

"Brother you didn't come here to chat with us, what exactly do you want?" Rias said while crossing her arms

"Actually that is why i am here; i wish to speak with Sebastian alone in my citadel, if he accepts this." He said while starring at Sebastian not looking back to Rias

"Where Sebastian goes... I go." Rias walks closer to Sebastian

"I never asked you to follow me Rias." he takes a step back "I will go as long as you tell me more about my father."

"Of course then... come with us." He looks back seeing Grayfia already preparing the teleportation symbol on the ground.

Sirzech walks on the symbol with Grayfia then Sebastian was about to but Rias grabs his arm "Be careful... what he said to-"

"I'll be fine just stay here." He walks with Sirzech and they all teleport to the south eastern lands in the devils territory, the large citadel that lies in the corner of their land the place where Sirzech and his wife lies and other high ranking devils that serves him.

Sebastian follows Sirzech to a study room, a few bookcases and a few tables along with a large window on the side for him to look out at the moon. Grayfia would deliver some coffee for the two then she takes her leave to let the two talk in private, both of them sits down by the table in the middle of the room both looks at each other but Sirzech starts drinking some of the coffee while Sebastian doesn't drink.

"Nice place isn't it?" he said to Sebastian after placing his coffee on the table "Good area to be alone."

"What do you know about my father?"

"Straight to the point then... very well then." He drinks a bit more then looks back to Sebastian "He was a part of the Great War and fought many people... he was the first to never gain the powers of other races but he did obtain a powerful blade, some call it a Sacred Gear while others call it the forbidden weapon. He manages to take out the red dragon."

"I know that part. He rose to the top and ended the war by striking the wings of the dragon and then beheading it. I know."

"Then you already know his weapon is still intact but it hasn't been found, those slayers still wish to find it and use it to take on the other races."

"Why did you wish to see me... i do want to know more about my father but there is something else you want from me?" Sebastian crosses his arms

Sirzech finishes his cup and remains silent for a moment but then "Riser Phenex has been killed along with his father, you remember Riser well correct?"

"I faced him before; he caused trouble with me saying i am weak. I manage to break his tooth." He slightly laughs "Why do i care about his and his father's death?"

"Because you are not strong enough to take on this band of slayers that wishes to wipe us all out, if they manage to kill another one of our high ranking devils then it might trigger a war, the fallen angels will attack us and then others will join, triggering the second Great War."

"They will all burn, every last one of those Slayers."

"Then why are you waiting?" He said to Sebastian, all he does is remain silent and looks away "I already know the whole thing between you and Rias but it won't be long before they come after her if you fail to defeat them, you must become stronger, i need you to find the great sword your father possess, only then you can defeat the man who is in charge of this. Once he is dead then the others will break apart and ending this rebellion once and for all."

Sebastian stands up "What happens to me in the end? I am a half devil."

"No you are a true devil now thanks to my little sister, she has now made you one of us and i had to order my men to kill you then Rias would sacrifice herself for you. You are spared when this is all over. Then you can go wherever you want, just as long as you don't rebel against the other races and kill anyone in your way, remember i do not want to a devil to trigger the Great War."

"Is it because you lot started the first war?" he turns his head to Sirzech, he would just remain silent then Sebastian turns back "All i want is the slayers dead, but since you were talking about that sword, where is it?"

"If i tell you where this blade is... what is stopping you from turning against us?"

"Why would i turn against you?" he looks back to Sirzech

"Oh yes of course, never mind then you don't know." He stands up "Actually you don't want to know, forget what i said." He grabs a book off a bookcase then throws it to Sebastian

Sebastian catches it and looks at the front of the book "Wait this is..."

"One of the books your mother wrote up before she died; some of it is for you but the rest is blanked, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"I bet you already know where the sword is, you had this book and you never went out there to take it."

"Didn't i just say i do not want to start the next war? If anyone takes that weapon then that will trigger other forces to head to the sword, it will become a king of the hill death match."

Grayfia would enter the room and looks over to the two then to Sirzech "Lord Sirzech, Gabriel is here to see you."

"Well i guess our time is up now, but you better defeat the slayers before they catch onto this, they don't want you just taking something that strong. You know what you have to do." Sirzech gets up and walks out of the room with Grayfia.

Sebastian starts walking out of the room and into the hall, just when he was about to walk out the door a stranger comes through looking at Sebastian as he walks past him, he had silver plated armour with a long red cape attached to it and silver spike hair, he stared at Sebastian with his cyan eyes as he walks past him then he keeps walking towards where Sirzech and Grayfia are at the moment.

"Vampire..." Sebastian mumbles to himself then walks out the door, he looks at the book then spreads his wings "Time for a treasure hunt." He takes flight and flies off to the north east where his home used to be.

Rias would wait in the bedroom in her mansion, waiting for Sebastian to return but he doesn't come back, she called upon Raiden and Xenovia to enter the bedroom to meet Rias. She turns back to face them.

"Sebastian is out there finding a powerful weapon... my bet is he is getting one of the swords, the sacred swords."

"The Decider and the Abyssal Blade." Raiden said to himself then looks at Xenovia

"There are other blades out there but Sebastian will soon collect this new sword, i want you two to find him and help him because i know he will fight the members of the Slayers the moment he takes that blade."

"I guess we will be fighting them Slayers after all. We are ready to fight them." Xenovia said to Rias

"One more thing... Do not kill Razziel, that is Sebastian's kill not yours, if you kill him Sebastian will kill you so please don't try to get in his way."

"We will fight those but not the ones Sebastian wants dead." Raiden said then looks at Xenovia "What are we waiting for then."

Sebastian wonders around the land but then he saw it, the old building that hasn't been destroyed yet, it is half destroyed thanks to the red dragon Skarin faced long ago during the war but he won and showed the world the humans can defeat a powerful beast. Sebastian would also see good memories of this place as he walks inside the small house, he remembered his mother protecting him and training him to become the warrior of this land, but she died before he had a chance to impress her but she would have been upset if she saw him become a devil and not like her husband Skarin. He does feel bad coming here after what happen but he tries to ignore it and goes to find the weapon, he kept the book and reads some of it but it was about stories of the two and other stuff about the war.

"Fifteen years... i haven't been here in fifteen years..." he closes his eyes for a moment "Thank you for training me mother... but allow me to become the man you wanted me to be." He opens his eyes and looks around for the sword.

He searched everywhere through this place, couldn't find any hidden places or any other areas where his father or mother would put the sword, he knows all the areas and where they go but he couldn't find it, later that night he sets up camp close to the house and still looks at the book for a while looking at the blank pages for a moment.

"Nothing... just nothing." He throws the book close to the fire, he looks over seeing it about to light up then he quickly runs to it "No!" he yelled then grabs the book but then he did the right thing of throwing it to the light as it showed him the way "What the..."

The blank pages were able to be seen as the fire was able to make the writings and the map visible for him to see, all the pages were clear but there were some stuff he never thought it was true, the man who controlled the organisation isn't the one who created, in fact the man who is leading this organisation is a different man in disguise but it doesn't say who is the real Kaname but right now he knows that his father created the organisation and asked Kaname to take over, it had a few writings from Skarin himself long ago, it said about Kaname controlling the organisation, asking Sebastian to join the group and take over then he can take the blade called the Chaos Eater to start the second Great War in this world. Sebastian looks up his eyes wide as he figured it all out.

"Of course... that's why i was kicked out, that's why my father was killed... it all makes sense... Kaname was replaced later on then this imposter kicked me out and made me what i am, he is using the Slayers to destroy the others except for himself and his race. No doubt about it this imposter has to be either a Devil or an Angel..." he closes the book and stands up "He will be my next target to die."

Sebastian looks through the book again and notices a few maps of other areas, he notice there is one underneath the house, underground where he hasn't been before but the only way there is to take out the house in the process, and removing the memories of that place forever but only he will remember. He has no choice but to head into the middle of the house, he takes flight and flies right up into the sky but not that far from the house then he turns into his armoured version, his wings stop helping him as he wishes to crash down like a giant missile that will destroy that house and hurt him a bit in the process, he crashes through the house and making a hole through the ground, crashing through a new area where he hasn't been before but he looks up seeing the house tumbles down, he closes his eyes and lets the debris cover the hold and blacken the area where he was but suddenly the room got brighter with red and yellow as the Chaos Eater was just there in his sight, it was a large great sword with a few faces on both sides of the blade, the leather stripes wrapped around the handle and a shaped C at the top of the handle.

"The Chaos Eater, the blade that took down the red dragon out of the sky, the destroyer of the Vampires, defender for the human race." He walks over and wraps his hands around the handle "And now the blade will have a new story as i Sebastian..." he slowly pulls the sword out of the ground "Will give it a new chapter for it." He raises his new sword "It's pretty heavy though..."

"Then you should test it." Someone stood behind him, a man with black feathered wings, it was a fallen angel that had a brownish coat and a formal suit underneath it and he had a hat on to cover his eyes and summoned a green spear in front of him.

Sebastian turns back and holds his sword "So the Fallen Angels are really are in league with the Slayers..."

"You knew?"

"Not really... but it was strange that Kaname ordered me to not take on you Fallen Angels and gave that job to Razziel even though he is one of you. I know why they wanted me out of there and none of you damn people not even Azazel will take me on now." He charges towards him

Elsewhere Raiden and Xenovia were close to where Sebastian is but they stopped as they sense something is out there but its hiding for now. Raiden draws one of his guns ready while Xenovia stands on the cliff looking around; they were standing on the mountain nearly in the middle of this land and Xenovia was ready to fight whoever is coming.

"Something is out there... I'm watching you Xenovia." Raiden said as he walks forward with his gun ready

"I know love... be careful too..." She would stop and saw something standing in the shadows, the clouds were covering the sun but once the clouds move off the sun shines down at the creature, a Stray Devil stands before her, a human figure with swords as an arm, large blades without a handle as it's consumed by the flesh, it opens its jawing mouth and charges to Xenovia.

She would block the creatures attack then more like it appears, one dives down to Raiden and he fires his left gun, blasting it back as it hits its head then two more appears to the side then he shoots them both in the head with his right gun. Xenovia was clashing her sword against her opponent but then she strikes it in half, sending the bottom part off the cliff while the other part falls to the ground but then the creatures tries to stab her but Raiden saw it and shot it in the head, she looks down at him and nods then looks over seeing more so she starts beheading them one by one while Raiden shoots them down quickly.

Another Fallen angel reveals to the two, another male comes from out of nowhere would throw his spear towards Raiden, he turns to shoot the fallen angel but he gets impaled by the spear, it stings like hell then falls on his knees dropping his guns.

"Raiden!" Xenovia yelled out and strikes down the last Stray devil then jumps down to help Raiden

Raiden quickly changes the appearance on one of his guns, the one he was holding looked like it opened up, showing the inside of it, it had bluish energy inside then he pulls the trigger and fires it towards the fallen angel, he gets hit by the blue beam and after it was gone his body was burnt, he would just fall from the sky off the mountain and crashing down on the ground.

Xenovia helps up Raiden and looks worried to him "Raiden..." she pulls the spear out of his chest and places her hand on his wound "Your gonna be alright..."

"I think im gonna die Xenovia..." He said to her as he coughs out some blood

"Raiden... Don't die on me... you promised me something remember... you know what i mean, you promised me you idiot." A few tears start to go down her face and drops down to Raidens face

"I know... i guess we can't help Sebastian now... all we can do now is hope that he can get it all done by himself..."

Sebastian walks out by making another hole nearby, he drags the dead angel with him as he walks through the clearing, he throws him to the ground then looks around, Sebastian doesn't have a scratch on him and only that sword is covered in angel blood. He would stop and notices Razziel standing on the rocks in his armoured form with a few swords above him while holding two of them. He stood there and would charge towards Sebastian as he doesn't have time to chat, the fight must begin now, Sebastian would think the same thing so he charges, Razziel throws both his swords at him while flying towards him and grabbing another sword but Sebastian would hit those two blades and then clash against Razziel in the air before the two touches the ground.

"It begins again... Sebastian!"

"Razziel!"

(First off i don't play Dark Souls i only saw that Chaos Eater on Deviantart so don't complain about the sword plz also good luck finding the hints and clues cause they will soon appear again in the next story and in Season 2...)


	6. Round Two: Fight!

The battle between Sebastian and Razziel has begun once again while Raiden and Xenovia are elsewhere fighting the stray devils and other members of the Slayers before retreating out of there but Rias decided to help them out when she heard they are not doing any good and couldn't find Sebastian but prefer not to get involve in his fight or he might kill her so she joins forces with Xenovia to help his love get out of the fight.

Xenovia was striking down two more stray devils in front of her before looking over to Rias "Anytime you can use that technique of yours..." she said then looks over to the stray devils

"It's done stand back." Her body glows and her claws glows darker red.

Xenovia jumps out of the way while Rias swings her hands outwards, sending twisted black and red waves of missiles on all directions in front of her, the stray devils and anyone else in the area would get impaled through by this missile attack killing almost ten of the people in the area, all they see is people and creatures falling to the ground, Xenovia lowers her sword and looks over to Raiden as he tries to get up but Xenovia would help him up by grabbing his arm and wraps it around her neck.

"I got your back Raiden... i won't let them take you from me."

"Xenovia... just..."

"I am not abandoning you..." she looks up at Rias "We need to go back, there could be more Fallen Angels out there..."

"You two can go, you fought well, leave them to me and leave Sebastian to me." Her wings spread and start to fly towards where Sebastian and Razziel are fighting at the moment

The two would stand on both large rocks looking towards one another with their weapons ready, Sebastian covered his face with the helmet as it appeared over his head while Razziel summoned ten more blades above him, they would float there and spin around a bit then he summons another sword that is different from the others, it could be his original blade that he was preparing to use against his weapon.

Razziel quickly makes the move by raising his hand towards Sebastian, three blades from above him zooms towards him like a missile, Sebastian would swing his sword breaking the blades but the third one would spin back and falls to the ground then the two would charge at one another, colliding their swords and both would land to the ground together. Sebastian would kick his chest to push him back then upper cut swing towards Razziel but then his blades above him would swing down to form a shield in front of Razziel to block his attacks, he manage to break through five blades but missed Razziel so he notices he moves to the side and swings his sword, giving him a cut to his left arm but Sebastian would spread his wings, using his wings to distract him while he punches his face to send Razziel back against a tree, he charges towards him to behead him but missed instead he slices the tree in half. Razziel would jump up to punch Sebastian's chin then kicks his chest to push him back, he uses the rest of his swords above him and sends them flying towards him but Sebastian stood strong and swings towards the blades, he would notice a little blue energy wrapped around all the blades, he would just swing at them to break three of them and knocks another one back but the other two would come, cutting his shoulder plate while the other one hits his chest but didn't get deep enough to touch his skin.

Sebastian stabs his sword to the ground and pushes the blade out of his chest then notices Razziel charges towards him and spears him back but he stood there not falling back on the ground, he then knees his chest twice then punches the back of his head, he grabs his arms and throws him behind him to crash against the wall then he runs towards his sword, Razziel hits the wall but he calls upon more blades but he uses the ones that didn't break, there are two of them sticking up on the ground, they would float back up again and charges behind and left side of him. Sebastian grabs one of them while the other one would stab through his hand then Razziel would charge again with his wings spread, he strikes his shoulder stabbing through his skin then pulls his sword back and jumps back before Sebastian would grab his sword.

"Well well you are doing a better job than what you did last time... about damn time..." Razziel said while more blades appears on top of him

"I have been gaining more strength than you can ever imagine..."

"I know you possess one of the great blades of this world, the Chaos Eater and also possess the armour of Abaddon, the armour that can absorb someone's energy and either fires it back or keeps it."

"So that's why you're not firing your blast at me, you know your gonna get owned by my power." Sebastian slightly smiles

"The only reason why you have this power is because you have been rocking with that devil woman... you should have been dead in that water but instead that bitch-"

Sebastian stood in front of him and swings his sword down at Razziel, he blocks it but he stood there "Don't talk to her like that, she did more than that, she gave me the reason to fight and I fight for her." His strength of the sword was pushing Razziel's blade down, touching his forehead but then he notices the blades above him would aim down at him so he breaks off and flies backwards.

"I can't believe the great Sebastian is in love with a devil, last time i heard you hated that kind more after what they did to you, turn you into one of their pawns but now you are back on the leash."

"That's it i am ending this..." his sword would be wrapped by darker red flames.

"Oh you gonna go that way now huh... i suggest you pick a side because you better know what you are doing when joining a side." He then flies up in the sky.

Sebastian looks up and takes flight also chasing after him, Razziel would send four blades down at Sebastian, all of them are wrapped in his blue energy but Sebastian would break them apart with one swing of his sword, he then notices Razziel stood there in the sky and hides in the clouds, suddenly instead of ten blades he calls upon a hundred blades above him, he fires them all down at him all he could do is just keep flying and tries to swing his sword to strike them down, he sends his darker red wave from his sword outwards towards the blades, breaking nearly all of them but then suddenly he gets hit from behind, four blades hits his four wings, they didn't come from Razziel's attack it came from the broken blades he destroyed on the ground, they probably recovered then fired towards him. Razziel summoned a few more blades and then they would all impale his body in different areas, one in his wounded shoulder, two to the chest and another one to the right leg, with his wings down he flies down and about to crash to the ground, his wings were screwing up and the blades inside the wings would start to move down to cut them through to make him not able to fly for now.

Sebastian crashes to the ground and Razziel soon lands nearby, he looks down at the small crater and grabs Sebastian's neck "Strange... this is so familiar to me from somewhere... oh yeah i forgot... your death is here again but i don't think this time you will be coming back..." he punches his face a few times then punches his chin to break off his helmet, he falls to the ground and Razziel would lay his foot on his chest.

Sebastian looks up and he tries to move to get his blade as it was close to him but then Razziel kicks it away and then kicks down at his chest, seeing his chest plate will soon break as he spots many cracks around the front. "This is the end for you... after i kill you that bitch is next to die by the Chaos Eater i will possess after i behead you..." he aims his sword to his face

Suddenly Sebastian started to growl a bit, Razziel raise an eyebrow but he doesn't have time for this so he stabs down but then Sebastian grabs the blade with his wounded hand, he holds it in place then breaks it in half. "Impossible..." Razziel said to himself then takes his foot off his chest and moves back.

Sebastian slowly gets up and he would notice his skin was red all the sudden, red like blood. Razziel quickly summons another blade but then Sebastian would punch his chest, breaking through his chest plate and causing Razziel to cough out blood due to that strong punch he did to him, once the chest was cleared he grabs his blade he was holding and moved it backwards aiming to his chest, he pushes his hand through to stab himself with his own weapon, he leaves the sword through his chest then punches his face to send him towards the wall.

Razziel was still alive and looks down at his blade, all of his blades in Sebastian's body and all of the ones he summoned started to fade away, the one in his body fades and blood spills out of his chest. "So you got me after all..." he slowly looks up seeing his red face and darker red eyes "You are the one... the..." he then falls forward to the ground but then Sebastian appears in front of him yet again and beheads him before he hits the ground.

Sebastian was breathing heavily but soon he started to calm down as he felt Rias was nearby, his red skin started to turn back to normal. Rias got there seeing the area they fought but she was here a while ago as she watched the end of the fight but didn't see him turn, she slowly walks over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" she place her hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian turns back "Rias..." he noticed she was smiling so he place his hand by her back and pushes her close to him then kisses her.

Rias would place her hand to the side of his face while they kiss then once they break off she smiles a bit and looks down "Well then..."

"I defeated that son of a bitch..." he looks down at Razziel's body "The Fallen angels are with the Slayers."

"Really? are you sure Sebastian?"

"Yes..." he looks back to Rias "Kaname is dead and whoever is using his body is probably an angel, that is why i was kicked out because i was one of the few that can stop them so he got Razziel to kill me but that failed..."

"I knew Razziel was a fallen angel but this... If the others find out about this..."

"It will trigger a war but don't worry... i got this." he place his sword on his shoulders "I will go and kill the leader."

"Sebastian you can't do this alone let me help i can send a few people to help get rid of-"

"No Rias... this is my fight, i told you i will destroy the Slayers and i will get it done." He starts walking but then he looks back "If i don't make it... you know what to do."

"Please return to me Sebastian... please..." she started to look worried for him

"I will be back... because of you, you gave me a new goal in life after i remove these bastards. Return to you Rias..." he looks at his broken wings then they return to his body "Guess i have to walk there... but don't worry Rias i will come back for you just be patient." He starts walking off.

Rias stood there for a moment but then "Sebastian!" she runs towards him, he turns back and she hugs him "Please return to me in one piece ok?" She place her head against his plated chest and looks to the side

Sebastian moves his hand underneath her chin to make her raise her face to him "I will return." He kisses her again before turning back and walking off, placing his sword on his back while he walks.

Rias stood there hugging herself while he walks off, she spreads her wings and flies off elsewhere but she stays with Sebastian just to watch the outcome of the battle.

There was a large fort that was once a station place for the angels in the war, the angels manage to defeat the devils and other races in the Great War but now it's a place for the Slayers to communicate on the battlefield. Sebastian walks in noticing there are no one around like they were here but left or they knew he was coming so they asked them all to back off. Sebastian does sense someone nearby so he starts to walk up the fort until he reaches the top of where the fake Kaname is where he sits by the table wearing his black spiked armour and his helmet lies in front of him on the table, his weapon was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian walks up the stairs and spots him, he taps on the handle of his sword as he enters the room looking at Kaname as he just stands there looking up at him.

"You have finally returned, just as planned." He smiles at Sebastian

"Razziel was the pawn... it wasn't me..."

"Actually by the start you were the pawn but then everything worked out well according to plan." Suddenly Sebastian aims his sword to his face "There is no need to fight here Sebastian, i am not your true enemy."

"I want to ask you something... i want to know who the second is strongest... Long ago the real or fake Kaname told me that there is another member of the Slayers and he is stronger than Razziel and me. Who is this man?"

He crosses his arms and touches the blade to move it away from his face "Why should i tell you that?"

"Because after i kill you i will kill him." He moves his blade away and lowers it down in front of him

"You don't want to know his name... to be honest this man is stronger than Kaname and Razziel put together."

"What is his name now?!" He moves his sword on his shoulders

He would remain silent and closes his eyes for the moment then he opens his eyes and says the name of the one he hates the most in this world "Titorius."

Sebastian froze after he said his name, this man faced Sebastian long ago and heard alot of things about him, the angel who defeated Avernus and Abaddon and also another devil named Skarth "The angel of war... no that's not it... Titorius died on the battlefield, he can't be a Slayer!"

"Actually he was a Slayer... after the war he joined Kaname's side but i took over and cast him aside, me and Azazel sealed him away, never to return again." He said to Sebastian

"That is why he isn't here... you knew that if he was here he would turn against you and destroys Razziel and come after you... and me if i was still loyal to Kaname."

"That is all false he was sealed away and without him." He stands up "I have the perfect weapon to take on the devils... you." He grabs his helmet

Sebastian rise his sword to him again "Show me your true face to me now or i will kill you, then my task here in the Slayers are done."

"Oh your task isn't done yet, you have one more mission to do for the Slayers and you will get this done."

"I am not your pawn anymore so enough of these games and tell me who you really are." He would swing his sword towards him but then he would grab his blade with his hand "What?"

"I know you absorb powers... but here's a present." He raises his hand and sends a yellowish lightning beam towards him, blasting him out of the tower and onto the field where he was before.

Sebastian got back up off the ground and his armour would glow for a bit but he couldn't absorb all of it due to his armour broken a bit thanks to Razziel, he looks up at the hole in the wall seeing Kaname standing there looking down at him. Kaname jumps down and draws his great sword he got while he blasted Sebastian out of there, he jumps down and swings down at Sebastian while he swings up to block his attack, both of them collide causing both swords to back off then they collide once again, both of them looks at one another but this battle has just got serious for both of them.

Rias looks out while she stands on the cliffs looking at the two but looks over to Kaname as he has this strange energy she hasn't felt for a long time "That can't be him... can it..."

Both swings swords at one another a few times and continues going but then Kaname would get a perfect strike to his chest and then knocks him back, his chest plate would break apart and all he had was just gauntlets but they suddenly vanished, all he had now was his lower part armour and no shirt on but he held his sword ready and would swing his sword back to Kaname as he runs towards him to strike his shoulder and would swing again but then Kaname blocks it and moves to the side then elbows his face and sends another yellowish lightning blast towards Sebastian to send him flying back through the broken stone walls.

Rias looks worried at the moment but Sebastian got back up, his lower part of his body manage to absorb some of it and used it to increase his strength and defence but he charges towards Kaname with that power to his strength, he sends a red and black wave in front of Kaname, sending him flying back but he takes flight with six feathered wings, his armour would slowly break apart and falls from the sky as he looks down at Sebastian, his sword also started to break apart.

"So you have finally revealed your true face to me... fallen angel..." Sebastian looks up and places his sword on his shoulder

This has an appearance of a young man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels, he has pointy ears. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories. This man is the leader of the Fallen Angels and the Grigori.

"Kokabiel..." Rias said to herself as she looks up at him.

"The leader of the fallen angels huh... this is just my luck." Sebastian said to himself while the leader lands to the ground and summons a yellowish energy sword.

"You should have obeyed orders just like everyone else Sebastian."

"Yeah well i am not for sale... i am already told to a devil who is waiting for me so after i am done with you." He aims his sword in front of him holding it with two hands "I'm coming back to her."

He starts laughing "Your funny, after you are done with me... dream on little devil, but no matter if you somehow defeat me or not you will fulfill the mission i will give to you."

Kokabiel holds his sword ready while Sebastian holds his ready for a fight, all Rias could do is just stand there watching the fight but not alone as there are two other people there watching the fight waiting for the right moment to strike but all they can do is sit back and enjoy the show.

((First off the characters will be stronger than what they were in the anime for example just because Vali was able to own Kokabiel doesn't mean he can defeat him in this and along with other characters and so on.))


	7. Arch-Devil

Battle between the leader of the Fallen Angels and the Grigor and Sebastian the man who possess the Chaos Eater who defeated Razziel and other people he had to fight to get to him now they will lock swords together while the others who are watching this remains hidden and waits for the time to strike, Rias already revealed herself on the cliffs looking at the fight between them while Akeno, Vali and Xenovia stands ready just in case Sebastian needs their assistance but the way this is i don't think he would be needing some help to fight him.

Sebastian was struggling fighting him when they keep colliding their swords together and moving back away, Sebastian knows that he is holding back and just teasing him so he wraps his sword in red energy and charges but he would take flight in the sky and Sebastian follows him trying to swing his sword up at him but he missed twice already while he just laughs at him making him mad he continues chasing after him in the sky but then he would charge down grabbing Sebastian's neck and flying back down faster than before sending Sebastian down with him but the moment they were close to the ground he would let go of Sebastian while he flies away letting him crash through the ground while he stands on the cliff near Rias.

"Enjoying the fight Rias Gremory?" he looks over to her, she would take a step back but she stands ready to fight "You don't stand a chance." He looks to Sebastian and he swings his sword to block Sebastian as he charges from the smoke clashing against his sword again but he would smile as he looks down at Sebastian

"You shouldn't fight me Sebastian... i am not the real threat here."

"I know you want to go after Rias... so forget it!" he kicks him back and looks over to Rias "Get out of here." He looks over and charges towards him yet again clashing against his sword but then he would push Sebastian back and swings to the side giving him a horizontal cut on his chest.

Sebastian ignores the cut then moves back holding his sword with two hands in front of him, the leader of the fallen angels would lower his sword "Sebastian we should be on the same side... you are just a pawn to the devils and a pawn to Sirzech."

"Just shut your mouth... i am not gonna do what you ask me to so forget it, just shut up and lets fight."

"Oh you are such a fool..." he shakes his head "I guess Sirzech never said anything about your parents."

Sebastian charges and clash against his sword yet again "What do you know about my parents..." he looked very serious this time, he was able to push the angel leaders blade back to him but not close to cut him.

"Your father was the human's greatest champion... after he killed the red dragon he was ready to rebel against the other species... who do you think triggered this rebellion?" he moves to the side to let Sebastian run past him then he strikes his back and kicks him against the wall then throws his sword at him impaling his chest with it "Do you know about his death as well?"

Sebastian coughs out blood; he grabs the blade then hears Rias calling his name out loud. "Stay back Rias..." he looks back to him and gets punched to the face by him causing him to spit out blood on the ground.

"Do you know the one who killed your father... do you know the man who betrayed him and cut him down to prevent the next great war..." He grabs Sebastian's neck as he moves closer to his ear to whisper the name of the man who killed his father.

"Sirzech Gremory."

Sebastian froze for a moment when he said his name, his eyes wide for a moment then he pushes him away and pulls the blade out of his chest "You're lying!"

"I was there when it happens... Sirzech and your father were friends in the war, he sided with the devils to take out the red dragon but once his back was turned Sirzech send the final blow to kill him and preventing the rebellion against the races."

"No... You can't be right... like i would ever believe a word you say!" he raises his sword but then he gets another cut to the hand causing him to drop the sword to the ground then he gets hit across the face, hitting against the wall again.

"You are not good enough then... i told you the truth and you won't believe in me..." he looks over to Rias "Am i wrong Rias?"

Rias stood there remaining silent as she looks at Sebastian with a sad look, she shakes her head when Sebastian looks up at her as she knows he is telling the truth "I'm sorry..."

Sebastian stood there for a moment as he leans against the wall then the angel leader would punch Sebastian yet again to the chest causing him to sit against the wall then gets impaled again by his sword to the leg causing Rias to charge towards him, he would turn back and swings his blade but Rias would summon a black and red pentagram in front of her to block the swing, it shatters and causing Rias to take half the damage, she flies back and falls to the ground but she slowly gets back up.

Sebastian just sits there slowly looking up seeing Rias falling to the ground then getting back up, the angel leader would hit Rias across the face to send her to the ground once again, Sebastian started to get more madder as he watches this fallen angel hitting her around like she was nothing and she would take all this damage just to save Sebastian. Finally he would just wrap this up by stabbing his sword through her, causing her to freeze and so does Sebastian, he pulls the sword out of her and she falls to the ground but not getting up this time, because of that darker red energy would start to come from the Chaos Eater and would wrap Sebastian in darker red flames into a flaming pillar. The leader looks back at Sebastian and smiles as he knows whats going to happen.

"It's true... he is the Arch Devil..." he said to himself and takes a few steps back then takes flight and lands on the high ground to watch his transformation.

Rias would open her eyes and watches the flames consuming Sebastian, she closes her eyes then Akeno appears near her and gets her out of there before the flames dies out, the others hidden would vanish over to Rias while Akeno tries to heal her would she sustain but they would look back and watches what is about to happen soon.

The flames dies out quickly and Sebastian stood there looking down, his skin was red like blood, all he had on was his black armour lower part of his body, his hair was longer than before and his spike horns was longer facing forward.

"The Arch Devil... the rarest devils ever... i knew you were the one... and a male Arch Devil also, now there are three of them." He said looking down at Sebastian

Sebastian would take a few steps forward then suddenly he stood in front of him and grabs his face, throwing him off the cliff and crashing to the ground, he jumps up and looks up to Sebastian then he moves his hand to the side and his sword would come to him by flying in the air, he grabs the sword and place it on his shoulder ready to give him a serious fight.

Sebastian would charge towards him but he jumps back while Sebastian swings the ground causing an explosion thanks to his swing of his blade as it was at its true form, he continues chasing after him and tackles him against the wall, he grabs his hand that was holding the sword then strikes through his arm and his wings with one swing of his sword, he would yell in pain for a moment then gets punched to the side of the face to send him falling to the ground while Sebastian yells out loud in the sky.

Rias gets up sitting next to Rias looking over to Sebastian "How is this possible... is that even Sebastian?"

"He has become the Arch Devil, the rarest devil in our race, he is the first to become a male and i know two female Arch Devils hidden among us." Akeno said while watching Sebastian

"The three Arch Devils... just like the Arch Angels..." Rias said to Akeno

The Fallen Angel Leader gets back up and summons his spear, his wings appears back on his body and looks over to Sebastian "He is getting serious."

Sebastian charges down with two hands to his sword, once he got in front of him he swings his sword, letting go of the handle with one hand to it trying to strike his face but he missed, he jumps back and then charges towards him swinging his spear and clashed against his blade but Sebastian grabs his neck then kicks him away before charging to swing down on him, striking his chest a bit but didn't go deep enough, once he takes flight Sebastian gives chase by grabbing his wings and slamming him back on the ground then finishes this off by stabbing his sword through his chest, leaving his sword inside him while he takes a step back and watches him slowly dying.

"Sebastian..." he said while trying to pull the sword out but can't, he raise his hand to him then coughs out blood "... Remember... Sirzech... did this... don't be their lap dogs..." he soon moves back letting go of the blade; his body would start to burst into flames until there is nothing left of him. Sebastian pulls the sword out of his body and place it on his back, soon his body would start to go back to what it was before without the Arch Devil side.

Sebastian stood there for a moment and Rias would get back up slowly walking over towards him, Akeno would stand there looking over at the two but once Rias got closer to Sebastian he looks over to her and backs away from her.

"Sebastian..."

"You knew and you didn't say anything to me... you used me to get to the Slayers, destroy them..."

"Sebastian i didn't know-"

"You knew Rias!" He raise his sword in front of her "And now i am going to finish this once and for all." His wings spread and then he places his weapon away before taking flight and flying over to the citadel where Sirzech is at the moment.

"Sebastian!" she yelled at him while he flies off "Oh no... brother..." she soon takes flight but then she started to get pain from her wounds, causing her to go on her knees

"Rias you can't go i haven't finished healing you." Akeno runs over to her and crouches down to her

"I have to... before he kills me brother..."

Sebastian was coming with a vengeance to Sirzech as he was the one who killed his father and his mother. Sirzech stands in the room where he was talking to Sebastian before, he stood there looking out at the window with Grayfia and both of them would notice that Sebastian stands behind them holding his sword tight ready for a fight.

"Grayfia could you please leave the room for me." Sirzech said while still looking out the window

"Ok darling, be careful." She turns back looking at Sebastian while she walks out of the room and closing the door

Sirzech looks over to Sebastian and he takes a step forward "I know what you did Sirzech... you used me... you used me to kill the Slayers... you killed them!" he aims his sword at Sirzech while he just stands there

"During the war he did kill that dragon but he was plotting to go against my kind and the others, i had no choice, he force me to kill him and then his wife got involve and i had to kill her also... didn't i tell you i didn't want to see another great war, that is why i wanted the war to hold-"

"Rias and me... you wanted me to become your soldier, to become your pawn... did you get Rias into bumping into me long time ago!?"

"He never told me that he had a son... i only knew about your existence a year ago thanks to Rias... your moment with Rias is real and she feels the same but she knew about the death so i told her to keep it a secret until the slayers are dead."

"You forgot one thing... i didn't kill all the slayers... there is one more who can stand in your way and that's me." Suddenly his skin turns red again turning into the red arch devil once again

"The Arch Devil..." he said to himself then he raise his hand in front of him and suddenly his sword appears, a long sword with red markings all over it, he held it ready "Very well then... if you are going to be like this then i will have to kill you."

"Sirzech!" he charges towards him with one hand to his sword once his transformation is complete, he swings down at Sirzech while he swings up, once they collide they cause an explosion inside the room, causing Grayfia outside to worry a bit but she hides it from everyone but she knows that he can defeat Sebastian.

Both of them flies outside still had their swords collide, they continue going until they land away from one another when they hit the ground. "You really want this don't you Sebastian..." he held his sword with two hands

"You're going to die, let the world burn it's not my problem anymore." His sword lights in red flames and charges towards Sirzech

"So be it." He swings forward causing another explosion outside.

Rias and Akeno made it nearby and spots the fight "What have i done..." Rias said to herself as she watches the battle between Sirzech and Sebastian, this could be his last fight in this world even if he does win or lose he will get what he wants, vengeance for what Sirzech has done to his family.

(Sorry it took so long i had other plans and the making of the Halo stories, this is short because this is the second to last season of this story.)


	8. Season final

Rias made it inside the citadel with Akeno noticing the room that was destroyed by Sebastian; Grayfia was standing outside of the room crossing her arms looking at the mess "I am not cleaning my husband's mess..."

"Miss Grayfia, why aren't you helping lord Sirzech?" Akeno ask

"My husband can take care of the Arch Devil... there is no need for me to turn into like that." She turns back and walks off

"Into like what?"

"Grayfia is also an Arch Devil." Rias said while looking out of the fight seeing the two clash swords against one another in the sky and on the ground "She knows that my brother can take on someone like him, Sirzech can't be killed by Sebastian even if he wanted to."

Sirzech flies in the sky for a moment then looks to the side seeing Sebastian tackles him to send the two crashing towards the mountain wall, Sebastian moves back then charges but then Sirzech moves to the side to let Sebastian hit the wall then he would stab his chest with his sword, passing through his gut with just one stab. Sebastian stood there but he hits Sirzech in the face to push him back but he still has his sword and knows that it will take more than just a stab to actually wound someone like him.

"I know this isn't a good time but the way you are... this should be an honour fighting something like you." He stands normally "My wife is like you but you are indeed the first male to become an Arch Devil. Not bad though but it is honourable to fight against you."

Sebastian remains silent holding his sword tight ignoring his wound. "I guess you are a hollow when you are in that form." He charges at him and so does he, clashing against one another again and again

Rias moves outside to watch the fight but was getting more worried as if Sebastian keeps going in that condition he will keep suffering in that form, or worse he will stay in that form for the rest of his life if he fights Sirzech. Those two keeps going and soon Sirzech manage to cut his arm and his chest with his sword as he flies past him, he did notice he took a cut to the neck but he keeps going, swinging both swords together but soon Sirzech decided to get serious by engulfing his sword in red flames and strikes again hitting his chest but his cut was deep this time, causing Sebastian to back off a bit but he would keep fighting until Sirzech is dead.

Sebastian keeps going until finally Rias decided to get involve by firing a black and red twisted blast towards him, hitting him a bit but didn't damage that much to Sebastian, he turns his head to Rias while she walks closer to his, Sirzech stands there lowering his sword soon Grayfia stands next to him.

Rias wasn't afraid or worried anymore, she walks closer to Sebastian but he takes a few steps back and looks away but she keeps coming towards him, once she got near him she slowly moves her hands to his chest then moved her body against his "Forgive me... Sebastian." She moved her head against his chest.

Sebastian looks down at Rias but soon he calmed down, his red skin and his power started to be drain away, returning to his normal form and lowering his sword. "... Rias..." he slowly moved his hand on her head as she wraps her arms around him, he would notice that a few tears starts to go down her face going on his chest. "I have Forgiven you..." he slowly looks over to Sirzech "But... not... him..." suddenly he would fall on his knees, Rias would still hold him but she too goes down on her knees, it was side effects of the Arch Devil, he used it too much against him and the Fallen angel leader causing him to see nothing but black as he was about to pass out.

During that day when it was midnight Sebastian finally awoken from his sleep, noticing he has back in the bedroom again lying on the bed just like the time when he died. He felt more warmer than before, he moved his hands to his chest underneath the cover but then he would feel something else, he slowly lifts up the cover seeing Rias lying naked on top of him asleep. She had her head lying on his chest and her hair was all messed up, Sebastian would slowly move his hands around her to slowly move her up to him making her lying next to the side of his face while she sleeps, she did move but was still asleep then he covers her up and lies back on the pillow.

"Just like last time..." he said to himself in his mind then slowly tries to go back to sleep, he slightly smiles as he closes his eyes enjoying the warmth of Rias body against his.

"With the Slayers dead my husband Sirzech is preparing to join the others on finding a new leader to rule over the fallen angels." Grayfia said to Akeno and the others while Sebastian and Rias are asleep, they were in the dinner room sitting down by the table listening to her. "They are asking for Azazel to take the seat of leadership. They were thinking of Lilith but she is nowhere to be seen, she somehow left the Fallen Angels so their final candidate is him."

"It's funny that the angels had nothing to do with any of this event." Raiden said while leaning on his chair and his legs were on the table "What the hell are they doing up there?"

"They are just keeping the peace; my husband will be speaking to Michael in a few weeks." Grayfia looks at Raiden

"Thank you for the help... but what is Sirzech going to do to Sebastian now?" Xenovia ask

"He cannot do anything at the moment, he will just simply ignore the fact that he was trying to kill him, besides he would have to cut down Rias if he wants to get near him so for now he can stay in the Devil ranks just as long as he doesn't trigger that side of the devils."

Raiden would sit normally "I still can't believe Sebastian is an Arch Devil... who would a thought there would a male." He looks at Grayfia "There's you... and another woman i forgot her name."

"I am no longer an Arch devil, that was a long time ago i prefer to be just a maid servant to my husband and my child." She turns back "If you mention this to anyone about me as an Arch Devil." She slowly looks back with her red glowing eyes to Raiden "I will kill you." She keeps walking out of the mansion

Raiden remains silent after that, Akeno looks over to Raiden slightly laughing "Oh my, that's what you get for causing trouble to the queen of annihilation."

Raiden looks over to Akeno "I thought that was just a title to scare off female devils!"

"Nope."

"Terrific."

Once everyone left and went to bed Rias would slowly wake up and noticing that she wasn't lying on Sebastian anymore, Sebastian decided to relax a bit by going to have a warm shower, he was standing in there for a while now thinking about what he should do, he is thinking about leaving Rias and the others after what happen and still cannot forgive the Gremory for the death of his family, he is also starting to worry about actually falling deeply in love with Rias, if that happens then one day he will be force to marry her and be a part of the Gremory family.

"What should i do..." he kept saying it a few times in his head but then suddenly he looks to the side as he heard someone opening the door to come in the bathroom. "Who's there?" he opens the curtains seeing Rias standing there naked in front of him "Rias what are you-" she pushes him back in the shower so she can walk in and share with him.

She moved her wet naked body against his looking up, her face was blushing so much to him "I don't want you to leave me Sebastian... please be with me... i don't care what you did and i am sorry for what my brother did but don't leave me."

"Rias..."

"Please... Im in love with you, i don't want you to abandon me after what we have done together." She smiles to him "Be my slave for a little while longer... ok?"

Sebastian remains silent for a moment but he had to give in to her, he couldn't say no to that face so he sealed it with a kiss to her, wrapping his arms around her holding her tight as he kiss her in the shower. She would wrap her arms around his neck and soon she lifts her legs off the ground to wrap them around his legs, both of them lock tongues together in this small area in the shower, it started to get more hot in there thanks to the hot water but soon Rias would turn off the shower and cause the two to move out of there and lying on the ground with Rias on top of him still going. She would stop for a moment fixing her hair a bit moving it back then moves back down to continue their little fun together on the ground in the room.

Later that night before the sun would rise up, Rias put on her clothes and walks to the office table and sits down having some tea before the next day comes. She turns her eyes to Sebastian as he walks out of the shower putting his pants back on and his shirt, she slightly smiles as she drinks some of her tea then puts it down on the table.

"I enjoyed that Sebastian, can't wait to go again."

"You naughty girl." He said to her "And here i thought Akeno was dirty."

"So Sebastian... you going to stay with me?"

"I can't really say no to that now can't i?"

She gets up and walks over to him "Like i said in the shower, be my slave for a little while longer ok?"

"I already gave you an answer." He kisses her once again but not longer than before he backed off from her.

"I see... as long as you are with me i can help you with the Arch Devil side, if you give me a massage." She smiles as she walks back to the office table and sits down

Sebastian lets a deep sighs "Of course..." he walks over to her and gives her a massage to the shoulders "But you know Rias... there will be more problems ahead if i keep staying with you."

"I know... and i will be by your side when that comes, and this time we will do it together."

"The only problem now is figuring out who will be next to fight me and my Chaos Eater?"

"Don't worry about that right now Sebastian... just be with me..." She looks back at him with a smile on her face

He slightly smiles at her "Sure... i will..." he moved his head close to her as he stopped massaging her to kiss her and she would do the same.

(Time for a sequel)

In another area while this is going the fallen angels were going to an abandon tomb that has been locked for a long time, three of them were servants to Azazel and are still upset that Sebastian killed him, because of that they search for a special someone who is locked in a coffin chained up by a very strong seal, and they are about to wake him up.

"With our leader dead we can't fight the devils or angels now with Azazel on our backs." One of them said to the others while walking to this coffin

"Is this even a good idea to unseal this guy? He will go against the devils but are you sure he won't-"

"Just shut up and help me break the seal." He stops and looks at the glowing chains wrapped around the metal coffin "We have what we need to break it now; this man will kill Sebastian and all the leaders." He takes out a scroll

They would begin a long chant that will take them a while to do, they speak in a different tongue and the scroll they place on the ground in front of the coffin started to glow and float in the air, soon it burns in a purple light and started to swarm around the chains until they break apart and awaken the one from within, the coffin would explode from the outside causing them to back off and wait for the smoke to clear out so they can see the man inside.

The man inside wearing heavy plated black armour, covering his body except for the back of his helmet, his black long hair comes from the back of his strange helmet; he stood there for a moment but then his green eyes glows out of the helmet, his long feathered black wings spread knocking the rest of the coffin away from him and slowly raising his hands in front of him then looks at the fallen angels in front of him.

"He is awake... welcome Titorius, the angel of war and Nephilim of heaven."


	9. Proposal

Bells going off and a new day between Sebastian and Rias but Sebastian doesn't even know what the hell is going on as he lies in a strange dark room noticing his friends standing by the side, along with Sirzech and Grayfia also wearing their formal clothes even himself also wearing his formal clothes.

"What the hell is this?"

"Congratulations are in order Sebastian." Sirzech said to him and lends his hand to him

"I don't even know whats going on Sirzech... why are you here?"

"We are here for your wedding." Grayfia said to him while she walks next to Sirzech

"Wedding?!"

"Try not to flirt with other women now Sebastian." Rias suddenly appears next to him wearing her wedding dress, covering bottom part of her breast but revealing the top part of her. She looks over to Sebastian with a seductive smile to him "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

She moved close moving her body against his "Ready to kiss your bride?" she started moving closer to him to kiss him.

The moment she got close to kiss him he suddenly awakes from this dream, waking up on the bed and sitting up looking around and notices it was just a dream, but it wasn't a dream when he looks to the side seeing Rias asleep lying next to him wearing her white nightgown. He would slowly get out of bed and would put on his pants and walks to the other room to have a shower alone.

"It has been four months now and i can't believe i am still here with Rias and her family in this mansion." He thinks about this in his mind while he walks in the bathroom putting on a towel to cover himself up as he was about to have a shower but stops for a moment "Am i really going to be with Rias for the rest of my life?" he looks down for the moment "Am i going to marry-" he stops and shakes his head "No... After what he has done." he started thinking about Sirzech and his mess of what he did to him and his family.

He was about to go in the shower but then someone would come through the door, Rias stood there wearing only a towel to cover herself "You going to have a shower without me?" she smiles and said seductively to him as she walks forward, closing the door behind her and locks it as she got close to him.

"Rias... still sexy as always." He slightly laughs as he turns to face her as she moves her body against his

Rias would kiss him then pushes him back while pulling the towel off of him, causing him to slip and fall to the ground, hitting his head against the wall behind him. He sits there for the moment scratching his head then he looks back up to Rias while she stands there looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"I like what i see... what about you?" she would open up her towel showing her naked hot body to Sebastian right in front of her.

"Do i really need to ask?"

"No you don't..." she would move down and lying on top of him and started kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and would move her legs wrapped around his legs and starts having her way with him right here in the bathroom.

Akeno was about to walk to the bathroom to have a shower also but once she got to the door and about to open it she could hear Rias moaning inside as she is having some fun with Sebastian, she would feel sad for a moment and wanted to go inside but was locked, she lets a deep sighs and walks away going back to her room while Rias keeps going while Sebastian just sits there pushing through her over and over again, grabbing her breast tight and she keeps moaning as she was enjoying this every bit of it, she would keep going until she couldn't take it anymore but will be a while before those two can get out of the shower as once Sebastian couldn't take it anymore both of them would have another naughty time together again in the shower, wrapping themselves around one another as Rias keeps going with Sebastian.

After a few hours of ravishing one another Sebastian finally got out of there, putting on his clothes and breathing heavily while Rias stays in the shower washing her body for a while. Sebastian would walk downstairs to get something to drink by finding some red wine in the kitchen counter, opening that up and taking a few sips from it from the bottle, it was good so he started drinking alot of it until it was half empty.

Rias soon comes in the kitchen wearing a red gothic Lolita wear, leaning against the wall looking at Sebastian "That was for you Sebastian."

Sebastian looks back "Thanks... appreciate that..." He puts it back on the counter and closes it up then walks over to Rias "How are you feeling now." He would start kissing her and started kissing her neck

"Love it..." she slightly sighs as he kisses her neck "I'm glad you stayed here longer with me... i want you in my life."

Sebastian would stop for a moment and takes a step back "In your life huh... well i appreciate that but i can't stay here forever you know..."

"I know... but can you..." she looks over seeing Akeno walking through

"Hey Sebastian and Rias... having fun without me?" she slightly smiles as she looks at the two "By the way Grayfia is outside, she wishes to speak to you alone..."

"Grayfia is outside... I'll be right back Sebastian." She would start to walk out of the mansion while Akeno walks closer to Sebastian

"Grayfia isn't outside isn't she?" Sebastian said as he looks at Akeno "You naughty girl."

"Just for some satisfaction." She would start kissing Sebastian while Rias was elsewhere, pushing him against the wall and keeps going with him for a while but this little moment won't last long as it won't be long before Rias comes back.

Rias would wonder outside for a while now but she was soon about to turn back but then one of her old friends were outside waiting for her to come out, knowing she would come. "Rossweisse.."

"Hello Rias..." she stood there with her Valkyrie armour with a sad look in her eyes "I need your help..."

Sebastian would sit by the dinner table drinking his wine crossing his legs on the table and fixing his shirt before Rias would enter the room, once she enters Sebastian turns his attention to the other woman next to her who had white long hair and wearing Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Who is your friend?" Sebastian said while looking back to Rias

"She is..." she looks over to Akeno as she walks out of the kitchen room fixing her hair a bit but she stops and slightly smiles looking at Rias, she sighs and looks back to Sebastian "Her name is Rossweisse... she is a Valkyrie who had come from the heavens."

"Do i have to deal with another woman or what?" he finishes drinking the wine he had then puts it on the table

"No..."

"... Titorius." She speaks before Sebastian puts the wine bottle on the table

Sebastian stops for the moment then looks back getting his legs off the table "Titorius... what about him?"

"He has returned..."

Sebastian stands up and looks at the wine bottle "Titorius..." he crushes the bottle with his bare hand then back towards Rias "Tell me what happen..."

Elsewhere in the ruins of the tower that used to be a place for the Slayers but now it's abandon for the few months after what happen here between the fallen angels and Sebastian. The angel of war Titorius would walk through the wreckage, sensing the energy of the fallen angel leader dead here, it may have been a few months now but he could still sense the blood of him still stain on the ground, he looks around then notices a figure close by, knowing it's a Stray Devil. Titorius draws one of his swords and it engulfs by a green lightning around the blade then the moment he swings it towards where that figure was he sends the lightning blast towards it, hitting the figure and causing it to retreat but Titorius would give chase.

"Titorius was the angel of war who was one of heavens deadliest angel warriors... he was captured by a devil named Skarth, i don't know why Skarth wanted him but whatever happened Titorius manage to kill him then went after Abaddon and Avernus, killing both of them and soon he got sealed away." Rias speaks the history in the office room upstairs of the mansion with Sebastian, Ross and Akeno sitting on the couches while she sits on the chair by the office desk "You met him before Sebastian."

"Yeah..." he looks down at the coffee table "I met him once but that was it, i know he possess strong energy, not even Razziel could stand against his power... i don't know why but i felt a different presence all the sudden with him but then it just vanished."

"Yes... he is back again and..." Ross seems to be upset about something as she looks down when she thinks about Titorius

"You seem to be hiding something from us... spill it." Sebastian looks over to her

"Titorius and I..." she looks up at Sebastian "He was the only one who cared about my problems as a Valkyrie. We were even accepted as two to mate."

"Mate with?"

"It means she was supposed to sleep with Titorius but that didn't go well..." Rias said to Sebastian then looks over to Ross seeing her blushing a bit looking away

"What a kill... so how come you want us to help you get him... he's an angel."

"He is different." She looks back to Sebastian "He has changed while he was sealed away, he thinks everyone is an enemy and i can't do this alone and my master and the angels are not doing anything about it, i can't even speak to Michael about Titorius they keep pushing me away and would just let him keep going like the war is still going and there not telling him about the outcome."

"Besides..." she looks back to Rias "Rias promised me..."

"That promise i will keep, Sebastian you would have to confront Titorius since you seen him before, you could at least tell him what has happen between the Slayers and the devils."

"Unbelievable..." he stands up "Fine then... for Rias I'll do it but if he wants to fight me then i will give him a fight."

"But you can't fight him... he has the-"

"I have the Chaos Eater... i can defeat him." Sebastian walks out of the room to return to the bedroom to collect his weapon while the others stay inside the room looking at one another

"He has the Chaos Eater... the Legendary Espada sword?" Ross looks towards Rias

Rias would nod and looks over to the door thinking about the sword "The legendary swords called the Espada, ten swords who have been sent to other worlds and only the true warriors can wield them... Sebastian holds the Chaos Eater, someone else possesses the blades of Decider, and I know someone else who has the Black Flames of the Abyss." She thinks about that sword, seeing a short vision of the man with the black long coat with the black clothes and holds the black sword that is wrapped in black flames. "He has chosen a perfect wife to be with..." she slightly smiles "Clever girl."

Rias would stand up "I should inform my brother about this problem with Titorius..." she looks over to Akeno "You better tell the other members about this, don't want them meeting Titorius out here or in their mansions if he thinks he can take on the devils on his own."

Sebastian prepares himself as he puts on the armor of Abaddon and place his sword on his back, the gauntlets would start to do what it does best, making the armor back on his body except for his head as he turns back seeing Rias coming in the room.

"Did you really have to do that behind my back?" she crosses her arms

"We didn't really go all out you know... but i really don't want to do this right now."

"Then when do we have to talk about this?"

Sebastian looks away, he would think about that dream he had with Rias wearing the wedding dress, thinking it might come true "I don't know..." he looks back to her "I have to go and deal with one of the powerful angels." He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving the mansion and moving outside

Rias looks back "Is he still upset about what happen between the Gremory family and his family?" she thinks then lets a deep sighs and walks back to meet with Rossweisse again to move to the citadel to meet her brother once again.

Akeno would leave the citadel and takes flight while Sebastian searches the North West, out of the devils border trying to track down the one he really doesn't want to deal with at the moment. He would suddenly see a green lightning blast coming from the ground while he was flying in the sky, he looks up seeing no clouds in that area but somehow he can tell this is no normal attack.

Sebastian lands on the field looking around seeing a few trees going down, a few burnt shots to the ground by the lightning and a few more shots to the mountain, the only thing that was around was a destroyed temple but didn't have the damage of the green lightning strikes, this was the only area around so he went on through to see what he can find in there. He was about to set foot in this temple but then he would stop and felt someone standing behind him, Titorius walks out of the shadows behind looking over to Sebastian but not with his sword drawn, the moment Sebastian turns around Titorius would suddenly be gone as he fled the area, flying to the east away from the devils at the moment.

Sebastian walks forward looking at the skies "You are here after all..." He suddenly heard something inside the temple, he would tap the handle of his sword and presses forward to deal with whatever is inside; it could be the one who survived his attacks.

Sebastian keeps moving forward seeing a dark room, the rest of the room was covered up by the earth but the temple can still hold for another few years unless someone comes here to destroy this place but right now it's Sebastian and whoever is inside, he looks around and spots something in the corner what seems to be hiding. A black cat tail was seen in the shadows moving around while someone standing behind the broken pillar was crouching down hurt.

"Come on out... or do i have to drag you out of there." Sebastian said while he grabs the handle of his sword yet again waiting for whoever is over there to come on out.

A woman who had blood covering her left arm comes out of hiding but she wasn't just any woman, she is a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

"You're... a cat?"

She looks over to him while holding her arm "Help me..."

Sebastian walks over to her and was about to grab her arm but suddenly she vanished "An illusion..."

Sebastian turns back and draws his sword but then she threw a poisonous mist over his face, causing him to breathe some of it inside of him as he backs off away and soon he started to fall back on the ground as he somehow started to feel weak all the sudden, the cat like woman would sit on top of him looking down at him with a smile on her face as her arm wasn't covered in blood it just had her burnt mark on the side.

"Look at you... a knight in shining armor come to rescue me?" she moves close to him moving her body against his metal armor "You are so cold..."

"Release me Stray Devil..." he said to her while trying to move but she would grab both his arms to stop him from moving

"But you are Sebastian... i always wanted to see you for myself..." she gets closer to him and licks the side of his cheek, she moved back and blushes "Nyaa..."

"Your insane... get off of me..."

"Oh your struggling... i love it..." she moved close to kiss him but the moment she does she looks over to the entrance seeing someone standing there.

She looked over joined to the man who stands before them, a tall muscular man with brown hair and red eyes and two small scars on his face, two to the left cheek and another one on his chin, long black coat and darker red and black jeans and shirt and no weapon he is carrying. He stands there with his hands in his pocket looking over to her and Sebastian, not saying anything to either of them but then she would get off of Sebastian and runs over towards him.

"Master!" she hugs him and he hugs her back for the moment, she moves to the side of him wrapping her arms around his right arm moving her head a few times to his shoulder like she was snuggling him there. "Nyaa..."

"Kuroka... you are being very naughty to newcomers." He looks over to Sebastian "Hello again old friend... remember me?"

"Cain..." he slowly gets back up "My master who trained me..." he looks back to Kuroka "You should keep your pets where they are... or they will cause so much chaos."

"It's hard to deal with Kuroka when she keeps leaving my mansion many times... this is the first time she hasn't return to me for a month." He looks back to her as she looks innocent to him still holding him "But don't worry Sebastian... i got this under control."

"Cain... did you also see him..."

"Yes... why else did i come out here by myself?"

"Then you should keep an eye on your pet before she gets caught in the mess again."

"Oh i will... come on Kuroka." He turns back with her and walks out of there but he stops and looks back "Oh and... if you try to even get in bed with my woman..." he raise his other hand up, it started to light up in red flames above his hand and started to form a red and black spiked Chakram "I will kill you..."

The two would start walking out of there while Sebastian stays there recovering from her attack, he would notice Kuroka looking back to him giving him a wink then looks forward with Cain. Thanks to Kuroka he got delayed and now Titorius could be anywhere now, he would have to take flight and travel to the east and hope that he is there so he can deal with the problem that has come.

While that is going on Rias and Ross would move to the citadel once again to meet Sirzech and his wife Grayfia as the two were having a normal time together as nothing was happening at the moment, both him and Grayfia sits by the dinner table together but not alone as they have their son by their side and almost ten maids standing on both sides of the room waiting for be ordered while they have a normal dinner together.

A maid would come through the room to speak to Grayfia and Sirzech that Rias is here with her friend, he would let them come in the dinner room then he would stop and get off his seat to greet his sister.

"Welcome little sister..."

"Brother..."


	10. The Nephilim

Cain and Koruka returns to the mansion that lies in the south away from Sirzechs citadel, it was old and looks more of a haunted mansion but the inside feels like completely different, the inside is like any other great mansion, probably better than Rias mansion but the outside looks like no one has lived here before, only Cain and Koruka are the only ones who can live here and both are not really high ranking devils since both of them are wanted beings in the devil society. Cain has been a bloody murderer and also has done something that no one would ever done before and Koruka is also a wanted being but she stays with Cain for the time being but now she stays with Cain most of the time but usually she forgets where the mansion is and causes her to go elsewhere and wait until Cain comes out to find her.

Cain walks inside the mansion and takes off his long coat and throws it on the couch nearby, he walks over to the throne he has in this hallway "Were back... again..."

Koruka stands by the door, closing it behind her and looking away "Are you... upset master?"

"Nah im all fine..." he sits down and looks back to her "Although now you made me see Sebastian again so i can't blame you... but you really need to stop going out there." He looks serious all the sudden "You will be found and killed..."

She walks over to the couch and lies down on it looking over to Cain "I know im sorry... but i wanted to have some fun with that new angel."

"Don't cause trouble with him... he is Titorius... he possess the Decider."

She remains silent for the moment then sits up and looks over to him, doesn't want to be scolded by Cain. "I will not do it again... sorry..." she would stand up and walks over to him, sitting in front of him "But talking isn't going to stop me from going out... you have to do something for me if i want to listen to you master..." she talks seductively all the sudden as she got closer to Cain.

"Very well then... but don't go out there unless i tell you to go out there..."

"More talk... i don't like that..." she pushes down her kimono until it reaches down to her waist "Please have me Cain..."

Cain lets a deep sighs then pushes her close to him, pushing her breast against his chest and started kissing her, she wraps her arms around him as she was enjoying this, she even started to moan when Cain started grabbing her breast and causing her to bite his tongue when they keep kissing, Cain moves his head back and started to feel blood for the moment but Koruka pushes him forward moving his face against her chest.

"Can we go to the bedroom now..."

"Of course..." Cain picks her up and takes her to the other room near them, still kissing her as they move over towards there and soon he closes the door and puts her on the bed.

Back in the citadel Rias would be seated along with Rossweisse in the dinner table with Sirzech and Grayfia and their child Millicas Gremory who walked over to Rias to hug her before she sits down then he walks back to his seat to finish off the food on the plate.

"Titorius... the angel of war." Sirzech looks over to Rias "Are you sure it's him?"

She crosses her arms and legs as she looks over to Sirzech "Yes he's back, someone unsealed him and now he is going off killing the devils at random, i have already instructed Akeno to go after the other high ranking devils about Titorius so right now they already know about all of this."

"And what about Sebastian?" he finishes off his tea then the maids would walk over and take the plates and cups and returns to the kitchen while Grayfia remains where she was "Is there going to be anything between you two?"

She remains silent for the moment but she turns away not going to answer his question. "So your whole future planning... this whole wedding thing... i told you he isn't going for it."

"Just... give me time... ok... maybe after this Titorius problem is blown over he might do it..."

"He isn't going to join the Gremory family after the Gremory family killed his parents and cause him to become a devil... and fell in love with a Gremory..." Grayfia said while looking over to Rias "You might have to embrace the fact that he will soon break apart away from you, i am sorry but that is the truth."

"You two... fell in love during the war... i am not going to end it with Sebastian." She gets up off the seat and moves out "He and i... are meant to be together... after what has happen he saved me... come on Rossweisse.." she walks out of the dinner room and so does Ross, she bows to Sirzech before leaving.

"You're not going to help big sister?" Millicas look over to Sirzech "She looks sad."

Sirzech sighs and looks over to Millicas "I will have to have a talk with Sebastian... but i don't think he will listen, he won't listen to me even if i wanted to..."

"You should darling..." she gets up and walks over to him "It's your mess who started it between Sebastian's family and ours." She walks over to Millicas "Come, you need to take a bath..."

"Alright mom..." she gets off and seat and follows Grayfia out of the room while Sirzech stays where he was thinking about the problem between him and Sebastian.

Sebastian was still in the pursue against Titorius but once it got to midnight he returns home, removing his gauntlets to remove the armour then moves upstairs, knowing that Rias is in the bedroom he would take a deep breath before going inside to tell her the truth.

"Rias..."

"Sebastian." She gets up off the bed and walks towards him

"Stop... Rias... those months i have been thinking..."

"Sebastian." She looks away "Whatever you say... i will accept it... if you don't want to be with me after what my brother did then i don't blame you what happen between you and my brother after what he did and i am sorry for it... if you want to blame someone it's me... i hide it from you and i didn't want to tell you because you would have killed me and went after my brother. I just want you to be-" when she looks back to him he suddenly moved towards her and kisses her, her eyes wide and then she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck.

Sebastian stops and looks at her while she still has her arms around his neck "I will stay with you Rias... but i prefer not to be brothers with him... so i will..." he stops for the moment and looks out at the window behind them

"What is it... what's wrong?"

"He's here..." he turns back and runs outside, taking his gauntlets and going back to his form again, even covering his face and draws his sword the moment he runs outside.

Rias would give chase and Rossweisse was in the office room sensing he is near. Sebastian turns back when he got outside seeing Titorius standing on the top of the mansion, the moon shines down at him seeing only him as a dark form along with his long wings that spreads but they were not feathered wings they were wings of armour or metallic like. Sebastian was ready and then suddenly Titorius stood behind Sebastian, once he turns back Titorius turns back also and stabs him in the chest with one of his sword before Sebastian would swing, stabbing right through his armour with an instant.

"Sebastian!"

"Stay back Rias!" he stares back to Titorius even though he can't see his eyes under that helmet but he can see his green eyes "Hello Titorius..."

"Sebastian..." he looks over seeing his sword coming, he pulls his sword out of him and flies back away from his swing and lands to the ground away "So you are still alive... i would have thought Razziel would get rid of you by now."

"No... I am alive and well, thanks to her." He looks back to Rias

"And now you serve her?" he shakes his head "I guess we knew this would come... prepare yourself."

"Rias... stay back... i got this." He holds his sword with two hands to it.

"Be careful Sebastian..." she started moving back away while Sebastian stands at the ready

"Prepare yourself... devil." Titorius charges towards him; using his wings to fly faster towards him to clash against Sebastian's sword, pushing him back inside the mansion, crashing through the doors and stopping by the stairway.

Rias stood there as they go past her moving away just in case they come back outside. Titorius and Sebastian clash one another inside as Sebastian kicked him back and swings forward, causing Titorius to draw his second sword to clash against his large sword then uses his other sword to cut his arm but didn't go deep enough, Sebastian swings around to push him back and once he got against the wall he charges and stabs through the wall while Titorius moves out of the way missing the stab then he would elbow Sebastian in the face and then swings both swords like an X to cut his helmet, one more punch by him causing it to break a part to reveal his face to Titorius, he moved back away while Sebastian looks away as the helmet parts fall to the ground while he still holds his sword he takes it out of the gap and looks over to Titorius.

"This is my face now Titorius... it changed when i became a full fledge devil... i am not a half devil anymore."

"You could have found a way to remove it completely but you choose them... now i have to kill you."

"Hey you saw my face... why i can't see yours?"

Titorius would lower his weapons and raise his left hand over his face of the helmet then looks back to Sebastian "I do not want to reveal my face to you... you will be crushed if you do..."

"Say what?" he tilts his head and lowers his sword

"Enough!" he charges towards him clashing against his sword again, soon he would go through a window nearby taking flight while Sebastian follows, he grabs his leg and throws him back down but he swings his sword down at him but he blocks it but Sebastian still got the upper hand as he kicks his X cross sword of Titorius causing him to crash down near the mansion.

Titorius gets back up while Sebastian still stays in the skies looking down at him. He gets back up like nothing happen, his armour didn't seem to have any damage to it and was just about ready to attack but then he would hear a voice behind him, a soft voice he hasn't heard for a long time.

"Titorius..." Ross stood behind him all worried and upset to him; her hands were together in front of herself and slowly walk over to him "What happen to you..."

Titorius looks over to her and looks away "Rose..."

She slightly smiles when he said that, she also blushed a bit "That name... never heard that in a long time..."

Once she took another step he would raise his sword to her "That is close enough... don't come near me... it's too late for me and you know it."

"But-"

Suddenly Sebastian strikes above him clashing against his sword again but he can't hold it, Sebastian's strength was better than him and soon he caused him to drive his Chaos Eater through his shoulder, cutting his chest and with that both of his swords would glow green and then engulf by lightning, using his other sword he swings to the side sending a large greenish lightning blast at Sebastian's arm causing him to move back and got his gauntlet broken in pieces. Titorius runs towards him and both his swords were ready to fire, he fires both of them hitting Sebastian's chest sending him crashing through a tree and against the wall near the mansion before he was able to make a move Titorius charges and strikes his chest with both swords into his body, causing the lightning to go through his body, giving him an immense pain to yell out while Titorius stood there holding the swords.

"I was talking to one of my old friends and you tried to break my armour... you have no honour..."

"Leave... him... alone!" Rias would engulf in red and black energy, causing her hair to spread upwards in the air as this energy wraps around her, her hands would get consumed by this and then she would spread her hands sending this strange destructive blast towards the two.

Titorius looks back and would take his swords out of Sebastian's body and swings towards the blast, he manage to block it, soon it would break apart and he didn't take any damage to it. Rias stood there shocked and was about to get attack by Titorius blast but Ross would run in front of her and spreads her arms out stopping him from doing it. Titorius lowers his sword and turns back but then he gets hit the moment he turns his head, getting a punch across his helmet causing him to move his head back then he would take another strike from Sebastian's sword, striking his chest but didn't touch his skin, once he saw his armour breaking he would retreat into the sky, flying above and looking down at them.

Sebastian jumps on the roof looking up at him ready for another attack "Backing off now?"

"Oh believe me... you would wish you didn't break my armour... your leaking out my energy..."

"You're not really making any good sense Titorius."

"His armour is a seal!" Ross would shout to Sebastian then looks up

"Correct... my power is so strong... i can't even control it... why do you think i was sealed?" he spreads his two swords away from one another "Because of what you devils did to me... now i must terminate you all..."

"What is he doing? Creating a giant bomb?" Sebastian thinks to himself as he just watches him

He looks to the left "Both my swords... peace..." he looks to his right sword "And war... if they come together..." he swings both swords together in front of himself, causing a green bright light to cover them up and morph the two swords to become one, creating a longer silver sword with green angelic writing on both sides of the blade "The Decider..."

"The Decider!?" Rias looks at the blade "It's like..." she looks over to Sebastian's sword, it started to glow red

Sebastian looks at his Chaos Eater then looks up at Titorius sword as it too glows green "The Decider... you had it the whole time and i didn't know... the blades of war and peace come together to create the Decider... the legendary Espada blade like mine."

"I have already heard the stories... the legendary blades of the Espada... all of them created by legendary god princes and with that they all scattered, sending their blades in other worlds... you and i possess these blades and with that we are destined to cross blades just like their former masters..." he looks at his Decider. "Here i come... Sebastian."

Sebastian sighs and moved his sword behind him with two hands to it "Come at me bro!"

Titorius charges down like a missile, he swings down at him while Sebastian swings upwards, both colliding their swords and soon both of them would crash through the roof and inside the mansion, causing the inside of the middle of the mansion to explode with both their energies blasting out, destroying the top of the room, damaging the other rooms except for the upper rooms and taking out the front entrance with that large blast, causing Rias and Ross to spread wings and flies away from this.

This blast has been seen miles away, Akeno would see it and suddenly she would feel an immense energy from someone, this energy was somewhat similar to hers, causing her to spread her wings and flies towards the mansion. Cain would be out of bed standing on the top of his mansion looking out hearing some blast going off far away from him, he crosses his arms and looks out then looks to the side as Koruka sits behind him wrapping her arms around him and biting his ear, he slightly smiles then looks back to the blast knowing it's Titorius.

Someone else that hasn't revealed himself yet to them all, someone stood out on the cliffs out of the borders looking out at the blast, this man slightly smiles as he keeps watching the fight, feeling the immense of power those two just did to one another, this is what happens when two legendary Espada blades at their max clash one another.

This man takes out a cigar and started to smoke it "Sebastian... who will soon become a Gremory... and Titorius... the angel who is also a devil..." he slightly laughs "The Decider and the Chaos Eater... i can't wait for the Black Flames to appear again and that other blade that is close by... the Bloodborne.."

Someone else stood behind him, has a beautiful voice of a woman "Master... what are your plans of doing this?"

"Simple." He turns back "Once the user is killed... the blade is useless... once i take it... it will all be over..." he looks back "But if that fails i got another plan ready to go, all i need is all of them in one area... simple as that... now come, we got work to do." Both of them spread their wings and flies out of there. He would look back at the mansion while he flies "I now know your weakness... Rias Gremory..."


	11. Decider Vs Chaos Eater

The battle has just begun as two powerful weapons are calling out to do battle as they were thousands of years ago, with their new masters they are psyched to see each other once again, two strong powerful warriors one from the devils and the other the angels, standing outside away from the destroyed mansion they just blew up, the inside in the middle was destroyed while the rest was still holding and Rias would just shake her head standing in the middle of the room with Rossweisse then turn their attention outside as the two keeps clashing against one another until finally they both land away from one another but stares at one another ready to kill each other.

Akeno made it there on the cliff removing her wings seeing the mansion half destroyed but she was relieved that Rias was fine but she turn her attention to the battle between Sebastian and Titorius but she looks at Titorius for the moment as he had this strange feeling she hasn't felt in a long time, this feeling that she can't describe so all she can do is watch as they are about to clash once again, clashing their swords both glowing their colours then takes flight and swings around the place clashing again and again.

Titorius holds against Sebastian's sword in the sky starring at him underneath his helmet "You are stronger than i thought... you are indeed up to my level, thanks to the powers of the devil and the powers of your Espada weapon."

"Why thank you for the compliment, but i am getting so curious to see your true face Titorius... you can't hide your ugly face forever."

Titorius sighs then suddenly his sword glows bright again, splitting Decider back to War and Peace causing Sebastian to move back then both of his swords aim at him and fires the green lightning at his chest sending him back but he would start to glow for the moment in green then to red as his armour is for absorbing power like his but since he damage the armour much he did sustain some damage but he will fire this blast back at him, firing this red beam towards him but Titorius fuses his swords again to block the blast, striking it in half but then Sebastian appeared in front of him about to swing his sword upwards, Titorius moved back avoiding the cut as it just touched his helmet, jumps back and prepares to charge but then Sebastian was above him charging down to swing his sword with both hands to it, glowing red flames.

"It's over Titorius!" He swings down sending large red flames through him and hitting the ground, burning the trees and the ground, even burning the back of the mansion.

Once the flames dies out in the sky suddenly he would see Titorius wings covering the top of his body, using his wings as a shield to avoid all the damage, once it was all done his wings spread then stabs his sword through his chest yet again, doing what he did last time sending the green lightning through his body yet again then kicks him back causing Sebastian to cover his wound lowering his guard but that was a mistake as Titorius charges towards him yet again all he could do was raise his hand out to block it and with that he lost his arm to Titorius, losing both his gauntlets causing his armour to shatter in pieces.

"You almost got me Sebastian." He lowered his sword the moment he lost his armour "But you don't seem to understand anything... you are just a devil and i am an angel... this fight is mine." His sword returns to two then strikes his chest giving him a deep X on his chest, falling down from the sky and crashing down on the ground while he just slowly floats down near him.

Titorius looks over to Rias as she saw Sebastian on the ground, she ran towards him worried but he aimed his peace sword towards her "Don't even think about it."

"Titorius please..." Rose said as she got close to him

Titorius lowered his sword then looks over as Akeno lands nearby, he raised his war sword towards her "Another devil..."

Akeno looked sad for the moment as she walks close. "Your hurt... we are alike..."

"What are you talking about woman... we are not alike."

Akeno would undo the top of her clothes to reveal her wings, all of them including Sebastian see it, seeing her one wing a devil and the other an angel "I am a Nephilim just like you..."

Titorius lowered his sword "A Nephilim... i always thought i was the only one..."

"I guess were the only ones then..." she looks down for the moment then looks up, her eyes wide as she see Sebastian getting up standing behind Titorius with his Arch Devil form "Sebastian!"

Sebastian had his sword and prepares to swing uppercut Titorius, he turned back but he didn't have enough time to block his sword, that one swing strike his helmet causing him to take a few steps back looking up at the sky for the moment as it slowly started to crack and soon it would break, showing his true face to them.

His face was very young like a teenager but he was an adult, having long black hair but slowly it started to go smaller to short spiky black hair with red horns on his head and his eyes yellow, he would fall on his knees as suddenly they would all feel this immense earthquake all the sudden, causing Titorius to glow in green energy and consumes himself and everyone else for the moment.

The ground was still shaking as they feel the immense power of Titorius that he kept hiding from them; somehow the armour was stopping him from going all out but the reasons were unknown.

Sebastian got back up looking at him slowly turning back to normal but doesn't know that Rias was worried for the moment when he transformed into that again. "So that's what you were hiding from me... not just that handsome look but your true power of the Nephilim... your devil side..."

Titorius covered his face for the moment then looks over to Sebastian; he punched him across the face to send him fall to the ground "I am not a Nephilim!" he turns back "I was forced like this!" he stares at Akeno with a dark serious look.

All she did was take a step back remaining silent as her wings returns back in her body, fixing herself "Then tell me..."

Titorius placed his swords away and looked at his left hand as it started to shake "During the war when it was almost over... i was attack by one of you devils..." he looks over to Rias "You devils wanted to use me as a weapon against my kind... he chained me up and wanted to use me as a harbinger for his task... giving me the blood of the devil and somehow i had the power of both devil and angel..." his wings spread for the moment, they spread wide seeing the devil wings and the angel wings together to become that metallic wings he has now. "I escaped with this power and i killed him..." he looks back to Sebastian "So i went after Abaddon and Avernus... Abaddon was able to absorb energy and use it... i thought i can make a deal with the devils to make me a new armour so i can hide my demonic power from my kind but they gave me nothing so i was force to kill them. I killed Avernus then i killed Abaddon."

"After the war was over i found Kaname and he helped me give me new armour and new wings..." he looks back "In exchange of serving him as a Slayer so i can hunt down the devils and destroy them... but i knew i couldn't do this forever so the fallen angel leader and others sealed me away so i don't have to hurt anyone ever again."

He turns back to Akeno "I am no Nephilim... i am an angel... i serve Michael and his garrison."

Sebastian gets back up but he falls back to the ground after losing too much blood "So... that's what was with the armour..."

Rias would run towards him while Rose and Akeno got closer to him. "I am sorry Titorius..." Rose said to him

"I am sorry too..." He turns his attention back to Sebastian as he draws his sword of War "Get up and let's finish this."

Sebastian slowly gets back up even though he is hurt badly, placing his hand over one of his cuts and using his sword to lift him up "I am ready when you are."

"No you're not Sebastian..." She holds his arm and looks over to Titorius

"You're going to transform again... do it now before i kill you, you can fight if you use it." He walks forward and he takes out his peace sword

"No he can't..."

"Yes... i... can..." when he said that he slowly started changing his skin, turning back to his red form of the Arch devil.

"So you are an Arch Devil... the first ever male... first Grayfia... then Raina and now you..."

"Raina?"

"Raina..." Rias whispered her name for the moment then she started moving away from Sebastian as he slightly pushes her to the side.

Sebastian then charges towards Titorius, he uses Decider yet again to block his swing as he pushes back with him close to the mansion, once Titorius hits the back of the wall Sebastian swings back and his sword glows in red, he swings forward and obliterates the wall and the inside, making it worse to rebuild the mansion. Titorius survived the blast, backing off in the sky looking at his right arm seeing a few cracks on it as he blocked his blast with it, he looks down seeing him flying up towards him faster than before but Titorius still blocked his attack.

"The Arch Devil... didn't think i would ever see it in real life..." Rose said as she watches the fight between the two

"Sebastian..." Rias said as she was still worried as what he could do after the fight.

The two keeps swinging swords, flying around blocking each other's attacks and Titorius keeps defusing his sword to block one attack and strikes his arm or chest then fuses again to block his major swing but Sebastian kicks him back as he fuses then charges forward and clash against his sword. Titorius uses the top of his wings to strike his chest, giving him two cuts on the chest then swings forward at his hand cutting halfway through it causing him to drop his sword but he saw an opening and grabs Titorius neck with his other hand, letting out a loud roar in front of Titorius then throws him across the area, crashing through a cliff then Sebastian would charge a red beam and fires towards him, he saw it coming but didn't have enough time to evade it so he uses his wings to block the blast but he sustain half the damage.

Sebastian charges through the smoke of the blast and tackles Titorius through the rocks, Titorius moves up and knees his chin as he flies up then kicks down above his head, sending him to the ground but he got up as Titorius flies he grabs his leg and pushes him back down to punch his chest in, he spits out blood but he had enough of this fight, defusing his swords once more and tries to stab him in the chest but Sebastian grabs his hands and stands where they are but his wounded hand couldn't hold Titorius strength, causing his War sword to stab his chest while his peace sword still holds between Sebastian's strength. He head buts his face and kicks him back pulling the sword out of his chest and throws it towards Titorius for him to catch then takes another hit to the side of the face making him lean against the rocks behind him, Sebastian was going to finish this off with one punch but then he suddenly ran out of power. His Arch Devil vanished off of his skin and turned to normal, causing all of his wounds to open up and splatter blood everywhere, with that Titorius would hit Sebastian across the face with the end of his sword, sending him falling to the ground half dead situation, causing Rias to run over towards him to save him while Titorius lands nearby looking at the two.

Titorius stands there as Rias tries to help him up, Akeno runs over towards him and place her hands over the critical hits, both hands glows green for the moment to try to heal him, he turns back and thinks to himself for the moment "I wasted too much of my power... if i continue then i might cause this whole land to be destroyed... at least i still have my armour on... the more it breaks the hard for me to contain it while i fight..." He starts to walk off but then a barrage of black and red twisted waves comes towards him from behind, he looks back and blocks them with his wings seeing Rias standing there.

"You hurt him too much... if he dies i will kill you!" Rias keeps sending the same attack towards him but he would keep blocking them with his wings.

"He had it coming... he wanted a fight and i gave it to him... you may love him but i don't think he feels the same thing to you."

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly looking over to the two, eyes half open. "He may not love me the way i love him... but i know he's the only man that can be with me. Not anyone else, only he can be with me." Rias said to him then slowly Sebastian closes his eyes. "I will fight for him if i have to... even if the odds are against me."

"So you wish to die and not be with him... so be it." He turns back, holding one of his swords tight.

He was ready to attack but she would notice that he was feeling pain even though he is trying to hide it but she can see his expression as he took a step forward. Rose was worried as she stood near Akeno "He's hurt... he's going to keep this up until he's..." she looks down for the moment "You devils changed him... he was never like this before, kind and friendly to all but it all changed thanks to him."

Just when he was about to make a move he suddenly felt more people nearby, causing him to raise his wings to block the projectile attacks as Raiden and Xenovia have joined the fight, standing on the cliffs looking down at them. "Did you guys miss us?" Raiden said as he jumps off the cliff firing off a few rounds at Titorius causing him to retreat back keeps using his wings as a shield while Xenovia pulls out a large blue sword and jumps down also chasing after him to clash against his Decider so then Raiden can run to the side to shoot him.

Titorius would block her attack as he moved away but when he saw Raiden running to the side he used his wings to push back Xenovia then turn his attention to him, aiming his sword towards him to send off a large lightning bolt towards him but Xenovia swings her sword forward at his arm causing him to move his hand back and missing the target, the bolt zooms right past him causing Raiden to stop and back off, getting the two to retreat back but they did notice that Titorius is breathing heavily, seeing the blood going down his armour as he can't do this forever, the beat down he took from Sebastian is finally kicking in, the attacks of the Arch Devil took more damage to Titorius than he thinks of it, only thing he can do is just try not to show his pain to the enemy or he will get into trouble.

Akeno shouts out while still healing Sebastian "Titorius there is no need to keep fighting... please just back off... you don't have to sacrifice yourself to kill all of us!"

Raiden looks back then back to Titorius "She's right.. You are hurt even though you're hiding it but you can't keep doing this." He lowers his guns "Back off."

Titorius looks at them all as they had a serious look except for Akeno and Rose, with the condition he sustain the only thing he can do is back off or it will be too late. "This is not over... i will be back..." he defuse his swords and place them both away, he takes a deep breath and they could all feel his energy slowly fading away, his power was still around the area due to that blast he did before when he lost his helmet, he has finally sustain his power even though he lost bits of his armour but he manage to get rid of a bit during the fight, able to finally sustain it for now.

Titorius would turn back but he looks back over to Akeno and Rose, his wings spread and flies out of there, flying towards the west. Rose would stand there for the moment but she would give chase by spreading her wings and flies after him as she doesn't want to lose him again.

The others returns inside of whats left of the mansion, Raiden was in the half destroyed dinner room with Xenovia along with Akeno while Rias was in the destroyed lounge room with Sebastian on the couch still waiting for him to wake up as Akeno has done all she could to heal his body.

"So the angel of war took a major blow to you guys... glad we got there." Raiden said to Akeno

Akeno nods "Because of that Sebastian would probably want answers now since he saw my true form; i am an angel and devil."

"Should have known that would happen." Xenovia said "We were near one of the Devil lords and we heard you were there a while ago, we heard about the situation from Titorius so we quickly tried to regroup with you but we had some delays."

She slightly smiles to Xenovia "I am glad you two made it there, if you didn't we would have been in real trouble."

Back in the other room Sebastian slowly opens his eyes yet again seeing Rias sitting there waiting for him "... R..ias..." he said then sighs feeling the pain still causing trouble.

"Sebastian... don't move, just relax..." she was just crouching down in front of him

"Rias... what you said about us two... was that true?" he said with his eyes half open and whispered to her as he couldn't talk properly yet

"I..." she remains silent for the moment then looks away a bit blushing "I only wanted to be with you... ever since you saved me in the past and you still stayed with me for these months..."

"I heard a rumour around about you Rias... saying you're about to get married... that true?"

She remains silent again slightly nodding to him "It is true..."

"Then i guess there is no problem if i take your hand in marriage?"

"You... you will do what?"

"I know you always wanted me to say it to you... you wanted me to say it to you from the very beginning but then the Slayers and your brother got involved and made things difficult for you..." He slowly raised his hand towards her; she would grab his hand with both hands to it "So right now i am finally asking you... to marry me Rias..."

Rias stood there for the moment, slightly smiling to him as her eyes started to get all watery "Sebastian..." she then hugs him tight, causing Sebastian to moan a bit due to his wounds might start get worse "Yes... i will!"

"Rias... you're going to...arghhh..." he soon passes out once again but he did slightly smiles as he closes his eyes still liking her answer. "I knew she would say yes..." he said in his mind "My little Rias..."


	12. Dinner with Lord Gremory

Titorius made a run out of there after he showed them how capable he is and showed them that he is no ordinary angel, he returned to the north west where he was sealed up, standing alone in the ruins of an abandon area that the angels once defended against a horde of Devils during the war, there was a large obelisk here a small one with names carved on it, probably the ones who died during the war against the other forces in this land and Tirorius was looking down at it memorizing all their names, even some of them were his close friends but now they are all dead except for him as he was captured and taken out of the war but once he got his armour that can sustain his powers he went back into the fight but it didn't last long as the war finally ended and all sides propose a truce between one another.

Titorius turns his head to the side noticing that Rose is standing behind him "What do you want?"

"I thought i can help you heal your wounds..." She notices that all of his wounds were already healed "How did you..."

"The demonic side has healed my wounds... my angel side will soon recover my armour but will take a while before i am ready for battle, it is taking my energy to use it on my protection." He looks back to the obelisk "But right now... i am immortal and i can't die."

Rose walks over standing next to him looking at the obelisk "These names... the heroes who fought in the war."

"They are no more..."

"What are you going to do now Titorius? You are going to fight them again?"

"There is no honour of killing my enemy who i defeated and who cannot fight again, that's a coward's way and i will not sink that low. Real question now is what should i do now, i cannot go to heaven they will think im an enemy even though the war is over, i do not blame them i might as well walk alone in this land and destroy these Stray Devils and other creatures who threaten the human race."

"Titorius i..."

He turns back "There is no need to apologies; you only wanted to save my life and now i am grateful that you still care. Right now i am different so that deal we made long ago... i am sorry but we have to end it."

"I... understand... i know you changed but it's good to see you again Titorius..."

"I as well." He takes flight and travels to the west, close to the vampire and human borders.

Rossweisse would stand there for the moment sad as he flies off, all she could do now is just return to Rias now since she cannot return back to her place where the Valkyrie are. In the destroyed mansion Sebastian finally got up after a few hours of recovering from Titorius, he looks around seeing Rias not around so he walks to the other part of the mansion and notices Akeno sitting down by the table alone, she looks over to Sebastian but she looks away a bit sad as she knows that she revealed her part of her angel to him.

"You hate me now don't you?"

"Hate you? Why should i hate you?" he walks over then goes against the wall behind her looking at her with his arms crossed "Your half angel and half devil."

"You hate angels like me... you have fought angels and fallen angels in the past..."

Sebastian remains silent for the moment thinking back at the time Razziel killed him and the other fallen angel leader taking out Rias right in front of him and then Titorius "You haven't done anything to me Akeno, you maybe half my enemy but you are not like them, you are different... and special to me."

Akeno looks back with a slight joy "Really?"

"Yes..." He said then Akeno gets off the seat and walks over to him "Then... if i am special to you..." she moved her hands to his chest, he lowers his hands down as she presses her breast against his armour "Maybe i can help you recover quickly if you let me..."

"Akeno im-" Suddenly she kisses him, he would try to stop her but he starts kissing her back wrapping his arms around her.

"Sebastian..." Rias stood near them with her arms crosses closing her eyes for the moment "What do you think you're doing?"

Both of them stop and look over to her "Well... i..." Akeno would speak out "I wanted to do something special for Sebastian."

"Oh terrific..." he lets go of her "So much for explaining..."

Rias would walk over towards him and pinches his cheek "You ask or my hand in marriage and then the next day you're having an affair..."

"Ow ow hey... it wasn't..." he sighs as he gets dragged away from Akeno "Later Akeno..."

She smiles at him "Bye bye Sebastian."

"Let's go Sebastian." She keeps pinching his cheek walking with him outside "I do not want you flirting with other women alright?" she lets go of him

"Ok... i swear..."

She crosses her arms looking at him "Just as long as i am there with you..."

"Ok i... wait what?" he raises an eyebrow "What did you just say?"

"I only want you to be happy... and i want you to be with me... so if you are thinking of sleeping with Akeno then that is fine just as long as i am there with you... got it?"

"Sure.." he slightly smiles "So uhm... want to go to bed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we are going to see my family and tell them the news... that also includes Sirzech as well."

Sebastian mumbles to himself "That prick..."

"That is enough Sebastian... i will ask him to apologise for what he has done but right now i need his support in this... i don't want to be stuck in a force marriage situation with another devil... now let's go.." she grabs his hand and walks to the citadel

"But i don't want to..."

"If you don't come with me then i won't be sleeping with you tonight.."

"But i just... oh ok then.." he walks with her and thinks to himself "Did she just become more strict... probably the damn wedding no doubt..." he stands by her side "Alright Rias I'll behave but i will never forgive your brother."

"I know... but just be nice to my parents..."

"Never met your parents before... are they nice?"

"They are fine... my mother is the Brunette of Extinction..."

He stops for the moment "Okay i need to know... those titles even true?"

She looks back "Yes."

"Well... i guess i should go on her side then..." he walks past her "Although you don't seem to be a destructive woman."

"Glad to kno... wait a minute what does that mean?" she walks after him

"Well you're... not really strong..."

"I am stronger than you think Sebastian!"

"Oh your cute Rias.." he looks back while walking "Claiming your strong... you didn't even kill Razziel.. That fallen angel leader and Titorius... you pretty much got your ass kicked."

"Hey i am strong to-"

"He actually has a point there Rias..." Cain stood near them with his arms cross leaning against the wall slightly looking down then looks up back at them "Hey there Sebastian."

"Cain..." Rias stares at him for the moment "The murderer..."

"You know him Rias?"

"Oh the Gremory family knows me well..." he walks off the tree "Let's just say i try to murder one of them..."

"Oh no you tried to murder Sirzech didn't you?!"

"I wasn't gonna murder Sirzech you idiot!" he looks at Sebastian then looks at Rias "I was gonna murder Grayfia."

"You didn't..." Rias said with her arms crossed "I knew Grayfia always hated your name mention all the time... she still wants you dead."

"Yeah yeah... but Sirzech doesn't care... he didn't even care that Sebastian is trying to kill him."

"Sebastian!" Kuroka suddenly appear to the side leaping in the air to tackle Sebastian to the ground.

"Kuroka..." he sighs as Rias stood there with her eyes wide as she snuggles with Sebastian on the ground.

"Good to see you again Sebastian. Shall we finish what we left off?"

"Kuroka get off of me..." he tries to push her off but he grabs one of her breast, causing her to moan a bit

"Kuroka... come here." Cain said and she would just get off of him and walks back to him wrapping her arms around his left arm "Sorry about that... she wanted to come to see you... but don't even think about being with her.." he pats her head and she starts purring to him

"Can we go now?" Rias said looking at Sebastian

"Yeah alright then... but Cain why are you out here anyway?"

Cain would move off of Kuroka and walks over to him to whisper something to him "There has been some problems coming from the west, something is happening out there and whatever it is it can't be good... you might be targeted so you better be careful out there Sebastian, there are people out there that doesn't want you to master the Arch form and the Chaos Eater so watch out for trouble."

"I will be careful."

"Well i guess we should get out of here Kuroka before the devils find us with them." He turns back and walks to the direction where his mansion was. Kuroka would wave then walks back to follow Cain. "We will see them again Kuroka... but just remember you are mine."

She blushes for the moment "I am yours... Cain.." she leans herself onto him while they walk off.

The two finally made it to the citadel but it was well fortify since they heard about Titorius so they didn't want to deal with him coming here after what happen a few months ago. The guards would be station by the door and would allow Rias to enter but they ask Sebastian to discard his sword here, there was a problem but Rias would have to convince him causing him to draw out his sword and stab it to the ground in front of him before they open the entrance to let the two enter.

When they enter inside had more guards, all were wearing heavy plated red armour with their wings spread, holding halberds and swords and large shields, they move on the red carpet until they reach the throne room where Sirzech and Grayfia lies, both were talking to one another and both would look over towards the door as both Sebastian and Rias entered the room, Grayfia was standing in the middle while Sirzech was on his throne, Grayfia walks over to Sirzech and stands next to him watching Sebastian as maybe this time she will fight Sebastian if he tries anything again since she was stuck doing the work of rebuilding the room he just blew up, still crossed but she doesn't show it to them.

"Hello brother."

Sirzech looks over to Sebastian as he just stands there starring at him then back to Rias "I guess i owe you a drink after all."

Grayfia slightly smiles to Rias "Congratulations."

"Well this was easy..." Sebastian said then looks at Rias "Where to now?"

"Before you end it right here... is there something you should say to me... Sebastian?"

Sebastian turns his head towards him, noticing his eyes glows a bit like his eyes are on fire, in a matter of seconds he was already pissed and Sirzech would slightly smile then Grayfia would walk forward the moment he took a step forward with his wings spread forgetting that his sword is outside but his sword did start to bright in red flames, causing the guards to draw their halberds ready to aim at his sword but he could not bring his sword into that room, the moment he takes another step forward Rias would grab his hand to push him back, shaking her head and he lets a deep sighs turning his back to Sirzech and Grayfia.

"I will not apologise... you have to kill me if you want that... let's just go Rias."

"I am just kidding Sebastian." He stands up off his throne "I wanted to see how your reaction goes when you are in the same room as i am. But let me ask you something." He walks towards him "What would you do if you were in my footsteps?"

Sebastian remains silent not turning his head back to him, Sirzech stops halfway "If he was alive... he would have rallied the human forces the Slayers, target all the high level Devils before attacking me and Grayfia, they would have killed Rias, Akeno,, Xenovia, Raiden, Vali and others, he would have killed all of them."

"Let me ask you something... did you know what Rias was doing out there all alone?" he turns back

"You may have to take that to Lord Gremory, come my dear." He walks past him and soon Grayfia follows "Oh..." he stops before going out the door "Congratulations are in order, i have approved this." He walks out of there with Grayfia, she slightly bows to them then goes after Sirzech.

"You shouldn't have done that you know..." Grayfia said to him as she stands next to him while walking

"I know but i wanted to see how he goes."

"You actually are going to forgive him?"

"I will."

Both of Rias and Sebastian walks out of the throne room and goes off elsewhere in the citadel, in another hallway they would notice a group of female maids all in both sides of the room all slightly bowing down as three people walks down the carpet coming towards them, it was Rias parents Lord Gremory and his wife Venelana and Sirzechs son Millicas. Rias would slightly bow to them as they walk over, Millicas would run towards Rias as he was joyful that she came to visit, she hugs him while the two keeps walking looking towards Sebastian as he looks back at them.

"Sebastian... correct?" Lord Gremory stands in front of him with his hands in his pocket, he looks at his armour as it was all fixed then back to him "Well you look strong... especially the Chaos Eater... the Devils most favourite weapon."

"The Devils favourite weapon? Last time i check it belonged to my father."

"Hmn yes i am well aware of the death of him... he was a strong warrior of the human race... i respect that from him."

"And yet you don't care that your enemy's son is marrying Rias."

"Well i should get to know my enemy before i start declaring war on one person. Till next time." He walks past him and so does Venelana then Millicas walks off to follow them, she waves back to Rias

Sebastian looks back to Rias "I get the feeling that if i say no to you Rias... they are going to destroy me..."

"Well i guess you shouldn't say no to me.." she slightly laughs as she walks past him

"Hey that's not funny..." he walks after her "But i will try not to tick them off... i can feel how strong they really are."

"Then you should get to know them well at the dinner... but..." she stops for the moment her face was blushing a bit

"What is it?"

"They can be... they usually embarrass me"

"Now this i have to see." He walks past her slightly laughing

"Hey..."

"The table has turned now Rias."

After an hour later the two still stays in the citadel waiting for the dinner to be waiting, they would be force to have a dinner with all the members of the Gremory, both Rias and Sebastian sits together while Grayfia and Sirzech sit on the other side, both Sebastian and Sirzech stare at one another while Lord Gremory and Venelana sits on both ends of the table but Millicas wasn't there probably elsewhere study.

Venelana looks over to Sebastian "I notice that you have a grudge with my son Sirzech." She looks back to him as he ignores it and started to eat

"Well you already know about the story from him." He takes a sip from his wine cup

"Yes the allied champion sided with the Slayers and then the fallen angels took control... they would have killed him... might as well let Sirzech take the honour of finishing it."

He looks towards her wanted to say something but remains quiet "Can we please change the subject about my family... there dead..." he looks back to Sirzech "Dead."

"Well i knew you two would be stuck in a rival but i have seen worse." Lord Gremory said while holding his wine cup and would change the subject for the moment "I remember Grayfia and Sirzech falling in love in the war, it was romantic and very interesting to see the Arch Devil is the wife to my son Sirzech."

"Grayfia is an Arch Devil?" he looks over to Grayfia

"Coincidence isn't it? Grayfia is an Arch Devil and is married to my son and you are an Arch Devil who will soon to marry my daughter..." Venelana said

"That explains the whole thing of you accepting me a part of the Gremory clan. I don't suppose you had something to do with how Rias was out there alone when she was a child." He looks to Lord Gremory "You knew didn't you?"

"Not really... there was a problem with the transport, i wanted my children safe you know we were at war and Rias had the bad luck but yet the good luck."

"Oh really..."

"Yes... but it would have been more funnier if you and Grayfia-"

"Mother..." Sirzech said looking over to her

She slightly laughs "I am just kidding... but shall i change the subject to the main one?" she looks over to her husband and he nods to her "The wedding... it will begin in maybe a month."

"In a month?" Rias said "I... didn't expect you would just go right into it?"

"The daughter will soon marry the man who possesses one of the legendary blades of the ten Espada not to mention he is an Arch Devil, there are only three of them in this world and two of them are right here in front of us. Both in love with our children, a love at first sight don't you agree love?" He looks over to Venelana

"Indeed, but Rias... you picked a perfect one... i remember my husband being a Harem King like him."

"Mother!"

"Say what?"

"I know you well Sebastian... i know about you with Akeno and Rias together and soon it won't be long before you become a member of the Gremory clan and will be in charge of devils who wish to be your master."

"Hmn well that will be interesting..."

"Sebastian don't get any ideas..."

"I'm sure you will enjoy Sebastian having a good time with you and other women."

"No i..." she looks away blush a bit then looks back to Sebastian as he slightly laughs "Damn it mother... father don't give him any ideas!"

Both of them slightly laughs, soon Rias would get up and walk out of there but soon Sebastian walks after her. "One more thing Sebastian." Lord Gremory said to him before he walks out of there "Watch out for a woman named Azmodeus... also if you find your old friend again ask him to come around, i want to speak to him."

Sebastian walks after Rias as she walks out of the room, the others would continue to finish their dinner. "Well at least Rias isn't like you Grayfia." Venelana said "But i did notice that you have kept a special outfit for him."

Sirzech smiles as he knows what she means, causing Grayfia to pinch Sirzechs hand hard causing him to sighs and try to ignore it. "Grayfia..."

Rias was in her old room that she used to be in when she was young; she sits on the ground leaning against the bed with the curtains shut to make this a dark room, she was crouching down looking down. She would hear the door knocking knowing its Sebastian, she would let him in then she lies flat on the bed with her face on the pillow.

"I don't like them knowing about our... you know... it's too embarrassing to know that they know..."

Sebastian sits on the bed looking at her "Look if you want to be strict on me just like your mother is probably strict with your father... then i don't mind... but this is my fault that..." he stops for the moment as she sits up looking at him "If you want to-" she kisses him, his eyes wide for the moment but he closes them to kiss her back.

She then presses his head down to her breast "I want you to be what you want to be... someone told me something... if you really love someone... you shouldn't change them for what they are..."

Sebastian slightly smiles then hugs her "Ok... for you..."

"But do not try to collect a hundred female slaves... got it?"

"Yes..." he holds her tight and pushes her back on the bed with him on top of him, he would think for the moment "I wonder who Azmodeus is..."


	13. Night to remember

Sebastian walks out of her room as he slept with her for almost two hours, looking back at her still asleep so he slowly walks out of her room and goes off to find something to drink but he end up bumping into Venelana as she was nearby, just herself.

"Hello again Sebastian, i see you are still here after what happen at the dinner."

"I seen weirder... but Rias wanted to go to sleep so i gave her company."

"Hmn well Rias didn't really wish to see us again, i know she still misses us but the way we act with her..."

"I know you two still wish to mess around with her... but that is my job now once she is my wife."

"Of course." She walks past him "You are the next harem king..."

"Well then... it's not my fault women want me, all i have to do is just love Rias and others would lose their mind."

She slightly laughs as she walks away "Of course." She goes off elsewhere while Sebastian stays where he was at the moment then goes off elsewhere while Rias still sleeps.

"Wonder how the others are doing."

In the destroyed mansion some of the devils who are friends with Rias and the others would help rebuild the mansion, Akeno and Rossweisse was there since Ross would like to join them since she cannot return back and Titorius was elsewhere but she keeps thinking either join them or stay what she is because she doesn't want to become his enemy but she would help them out rebuild the mansion and maybe add a few things.

Xenovia and Raiden was there for the moment but the two would go off elsewhere to the north to another mansion controlled by a strong devil like Cain but loyal to Sirzech, both the two goes there for a certain errand before they would go somewhere else private as Raiden wishes to go on a date with her since this is their one year anniversary. They travel to a large mansion, has one kitchen, two beds and two bathrooms and one living room, outside was a large pool with a garden around some parts of it, the one who controls this mansion and his slaves are a devil lord named Mephisto who long ago was the lord of Hatred in the war and killed many angels and fallen angels, most of them were once Titorius friends so luckily he hasn't went after him but he is well prepared to deal with a Nephilim and would really hope that he would come as he hasn't been fighting for a very long time, he and other powerful devils pretty much stay hidden since there is nothing else for them to do, just enjoy the moment by collecting new devils who finish their task in the academy and then they join the high ranking devils to become slaves to fight for them.

Xenovia and Raiden walks to the front entrance seeing a large armoured knight standing there with his large red sword in front of him with both hands to it looking down at them preparing to raise his sword to aim down at them, Raiden would tap the handle of one of his guns but Xenovia moved her hand in front of him and let her talk first.

"Mephisto is here isn't he? We came to see him, he is expecting us."

The inside of that armour was hollow but they would notice some orange light coming through it, causing the guard to suddenly fade away as he was called back by Mephisto since he knows they are finally here, the door would even slowly open for them letting the two to just come right in.

Inside the mansion was more fancier than Rias mansion, the whole inside was bright with lights everywhere, the large stairway was in front of them when they came through seeing a woman coming down towards them, she is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"Yubelluna... the bomb queen." Raiden slightly smiles as he looks up at her, he did notice she was a bit angry when she heard that, turning to the side to stop smiling.

"Where is Mephisto?" Xenovia said but she didn't say anything, she goes past her towards the living room where he is sitting on a large couch with another woman by his side also a devil.

Another woman sitting with him making out with him, she was wearing a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Mephisto who was tall and muscular like Sebastian his hair was darker blue and long to reach his shoulders, his eyes was yellow on his left eye and blue on the other, wearing a darkish trench coat with his white shirt opened and back jeans with a white chain wrapped around the side of his left.

He was sitting next to her making out with her and had her attire opened up by Mephisto, groping on her breast as she sits there, looking back with her face red moaning a bit as he was holding one of them tight and still going but he soon lets go of her and Yubelluna walks over and sits down next to him then notices Xenovia and Raiden standing there.

"Hello Xenovia... Raiden.. Welcome to my home... like it so far?"

"Great..."

"Well if you want another woman in your life i can-"

"No." Xenovia said "We came here for something. Need your assistance with Titorius."

Mephisto lets go of the two and stands up "Titorius... haven't heard that name in a very long time... how is the angel boy?"

"He attacked the Gremory family and now he might return, we need some assistance and we know you faced him before long ago." Raiden said to him

"Yes i have faced him before when he was a normal angel... him with the devil side... will be a problem, after all he was taken and got obtain by the devil side, causing his angelic abilities to counter attack that but the devil side is fighting back, causing an unstable situation with him, he keeps fighting then he will be armed like a powerful warhead and soon he would explode. He wasn't born as a Nephilim he was born as an angel but not a devil."

"If he ever comes back we need some help... your knights are capable of taking care of him if he returns to fight Sebastian again." Xenovia said

"Sebastian." He sits back down "Yes the one who was trained by two powerful beings, his father and Cain, the one who used to be a murderer."

"And the one who tried to pick a fight with Grayfia.

"Yes a shame i wasn't there to see her true form... both Cain and Sirzech are the only ones who have seen it... well there was that other Arch Devil but she isn't here anymore, sent to another world, i can't even remember her name."

"So will give us support if the enemy makes a move on us?"

"Sure... why not.." he wraps his arms around both the devils shoulders "I might as well get fighting again after all since the war is over we strong devils are no longer needed we let our slaves do the work but i do wish to see how the angel and devil boy is doing. I bet he can't wait to see me since i killed many of his kind in the war." He starts laughing then grabs Yubelluna's breast "Yes i will bring some of my guards to defend the mansion and chase after Titorius."

"Then we are done here... come on Raiden." Xenovia turns back and walks out of the mansion and so does Raiden.

Mephisto looks back as they walk out of there "Titorius... will be a problem..."

"I know... but i am sure you can take care of it." Someone said behind him leaning against the wall only appeared when the two left "We have to double our plan."

"I know."

While the two walks out of there Raiden would stop for a moment, Xenovia looks back "There something wrong?"

"Getting sick and tired of helping that guy out... Mephisto is kind of..."

"Untrustworthy?"

"Yeah."

"We have no choice, besides Rias wouldn't want Cain to help us, there is someone else but she would not want him in this unless she got no other choice, Sebastian wouldn't want to know about him."

"I see, yeah i know who you're talking about, Rias first fiancé."

"Come on we should go report to Akeno then she will report to Rias when she returns back from the citadel."

"Alright..." he walks over to her "Say maybe after we are done here how about you and I go on a private date elsewhere."

She starts walking and smiles a bit "I'm sure that would be good to do but after what Titorius did we need to be prepared to protect Rias."

"I know but it's been a while now since we were alone... remember how you met me?" he walks by her side "You come out of nowhere and i accidently shot your leg, causing that stray devil to knock me out and almost kill you but i wounded that beast enough for you to finish it."

"Yeah, those were the good days when we fought and destroy stray devils but now there probably all gone and now we are fighting rebel beings like the fallen angels... humans... maybe devils who wish to rebel to the Gremory."

"Well once we are done here, want to go somewhere else?"

"If we don't do anything afterwards... then we can go."

Raiden wraps his arm around her while they return to the mansion as it was close from finish since some of the Gremory slaves joined from the citadel to assist on rebuilding and Akeno was standing outside looking out it waiting for the two to return. They would return and tells Akeno that Mephisto and his guards will help deal with Titorius just in case if the angels from heaven get involve, they need to act and make sure that they don't make a move as they don't know where Titorius is right now. Akeno would start to think about him time to time about what she can do to help him but if Rose couldn't speak to him then she wouldn't be able to speak to him.

Xenovia and Raiden would go off elsewhere away from the mansion, they go to the east away from Mephisto's mansion somewhere quiet for the two to be alone, there was an abandon shrine area with a short fountain by it, it is said that once someone drinks from this water they will recover from any damage so only a few good people who are worthy enough to drink from these waters but Xenovia and Raiden would like to use this area for themselves as the two would take off their weapons, Xenovia stabs her sword to the ground nearby while Raiden takes off his belt with the two guns and puts them hanging on her sword then would both lie down together at the front of the shrine looking up at the sky as it started to get dark there, seeing the stars shining bright.

"Look at that... i wonder how many worlds are there out there..."

"There could be millions... maybe trillions of them out there... if this Kanis was able to travel to this world and his then i am sure we can do the same." Xenovia said to Raiden

"I heard a rumour that Sebastian once came to that world this Kanis was, this man who possess the Black Flames of the Abyss, Sebastian must have met him in his world but i wonder how Sebastian manage to get to that world to fight by his side and back to this world again."He replied to her

"Rias said that when she was spying on Sebastian he suddenly vanished, back when the Slayers were strong and not controlled by the fallen angels, Sebastian must have travelled to that world once and after a few weeks later he returned, it must have been the time when the angels took over and that's why he never knew they were there."

"The Decider from Titorius who is also a Nephilim... Sebastian who holds the Chaos Eater and is now an Arch Devil... but i do not know who this Kanis guy is..." Raiden said looking to Xenovia

"He must be strong, he was able to take down Sebastian easily but who knows..."

"I wonder how many of these legendary swords are there out there, if these guys got them by now then the others who are good enough to wield them must have found the swords by now."

"Enough of that Raiden..." she then moves close to him the sits on top of him

"Xenovia..."

"It's been so long since we done this..." she moved close to him then kisses him slowly moving her hands up his chest till she reaches both sides of his face while she keeps kissing him.

While she was doing that Raiden would move his hands to her legs then moves to holds her ass then moves to her back and wraps his arms around her tight as she keeps kissing him. She would stop for the moment seeing her blush a bit, she grabs one of his arms and presses his hand to her chest to feel her heart going faster by the minute "You're not the only one who wants to be alone privately."

"Xenovia..." he moves up to kiss her, moving his hand back behind her and started to unzip her from behind, once it reaches the end he started to pull off her skin type body suit, showing her breast to him seeing her smiling as the moment the upper part of her suit is off and goes down to her waist she started to take off his shirt and then pushes him back to the ground, throwing his shirt away and continues going with him, pressing her breast against his chest.

Soon she started to move her hand between his legs and starts to undo his pants and he would do the same to her to push her body suit down further, Raiden then takes over by rolling with her to make him lie on top of her, he pressed his hands on her breast for the moment while she was moving her hand between his legs, she sighs a bit until she started to moan as he started to push between her legs inside of her tight.

Raiden moved one of his hands to the side of her cheek "I love you... Xenovia..."

"And i as well... love you..." she wraps her arms around him as he started to continue going with her, trying not to make noise as he keeps going but she started to smile as she was enjoying every bit of it.

For almost an hour they continue going, both enjoying every bit of it but once they were done both of them lie to the ground breathing heavily looking at one another, Raiden was smiling while Xenovia was laughing a bit, moving her breast against his chest and started kissing him yet again.

"How long has it been... since you and i were together?"

"It's been a year now Xenovia... it's our anniversary remember?"

"Of course i do... thank you for being with me for all this time... back then you weren't even a devil and yet you didn't think of me as an enemy."

"I maybe once a human but now i am a devil and i will stay by your side till the end of my time... as long as you are by my side watching my back i will continue to stay with you Xenovia."

Xenovia gives him a gentle kiss to his cheek "I will protect you Raiden." She moves off of him "We should really go back to Akeno before someone finds us like this..."

Raiden would sit up and moved his hand to her shoulder "I don't think they would mind for us being late... don't you agree?" he said then kisses her neck, she started to sighs a bit

"Oh what the hell.." she turns back and kisses him pushing him back on the ground with her on top of him, she still wanted more from him and will probably will keep going for another hour maybe if Raiden can keep up with her.

Elsewhere Sebastian and Rias was ready to head out the citadel seeing Grayfia and Venelana standing there and Millicas waving to Rias as they walk out of there, she waves back at him as they walk out of there and started to make their way back to the mansion to see how the progress goes with the rebuilding of their new home.

"Just a month left... for the wedding..." she said then wraps her arms around Sebastian "I am excited to see the day finally happen..."

"I know... i will make sure i don't die or betray you Rias."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah... i promise you Rias i won't die..."

"Good... because if you died i will..."

"I know Rias... i know..."

Millicas returns back with Grayfia as Venelana walks behind her "Surprise you didn't complain about Sebastian and his Arch Form... after all he did train him that day... the one who has seen your form..."

Grayfia wouldn't say anything to her, she keeps walking with Millicas, finally she would say something "Please do not mention about Cain, if i do find him he will die."

She slightly laughs "Of course."


	14. The Shadow Fiend

Sebastian and Rias returns to the mansion just when they just finished the whole thing, they sized most of the rooms, made the mansion bigger than last time since now there's a few new rooms for newcomers if Rias wishes to find more devils to serve her and Sebastian, they have also recovered what was lost like the books that wasn't destroyed in the fight, pretty much all the windows of all the rooms were covered by the red curtains like her office room upstairs, the inside was lighted up thanks to Akeno and her magic ability with her magical generator that is underground of the mansion lighting up all the lights inside and could last for two years or more if they wanted to.

"They have finished it." Rias said standing next to Sebastian "It looks better than before."

"Well then i should have blown up your mansion long ago."

"Hey that's not funny; Akeno and the others had to do alot to get this rebuild."

"Well they finished it before we got here, that must have taken two days or something." He starts walking towards the mansion seeing Akeno talking to Rossweisse and other soldiers from Mephisto are securing the inside and outside of the mansion

Rias would go after him seeing the two "You did a good job Akeno, thank you."

"No problem... it was easy than we thought, you should see the inside." She turns back and opens the door for the two to enter showing them the inside as it was dark for now but the lights shine bright

Sebastian walks inside looking up at the chandelier "Good job..." he looks back "Glad someone did alright today... i didn't really go well with her parents."

"They always like to do that... but don't worry they will accept this, i think we should celebrate but i don't think we..."

"Oh don't worry about that i got the wine covered." He walks outside "I have hidden a special cache for myself, been taking some wine and keeping it there if something goes wrong."

"So that's what happen to all the wine we had..." Rias crosses her arms looking at him

"Do you want wine or not?"

"Yes."

"Then get the cups and food ready while i go and get the drinks." He goes off away from the mansion, going to the cliffs to find where he buried the box full of wine and other stuff he kept hidden.

Sebastian comes back to the mansion holding a box full of six different type of wine he took from the mansion a while ago, once he walks in the mansion he goes to the kitchen then froze for the moment as he spots Rias wearing a different clothing for him, she was wearing a pink apron with a red heart in the middle of her chest, she looks over to Sebastian smiling slightly bowing to him lifting her skirt a bit.

"Hello love." She said in a seductive way.

He sighs and starts laughing then places the box of wine on the kitchen cover "Oh you and i are going to have a fun time here Rias."

She laughs a bit then helps him out taking out the wine out of the box and placing them by the kitchen cover "I will look forward to that."

"Say where is Akeno?"

"Oh she went off to have a shower; she did got sweaty doing all the stuff here, also Rossweisse decided to join us as a devil, not sure where Raiden and Xenovia are at the moment they should be here by now."

"A Valkyrie is going to become a devil? Didn't think it would be possible."

"It is possible, high devils like me can reincarnate other people into devils. She wanted this since she was kicked out a while ago so she isn't a warrior to her master so she wanted to join us."

"I wonder how Titorius will react to that..." he said looking back

She goes back to finish cutting the carrots "He wouldn't care, he won't hurt her even if she is a devil and she doesn't mind becoming a devil after all we are all allied now and Michael doesn't seem to care much but if she starts preying then that would be a problem for her."

"That guy..." he leans against the kitchen cover "Say Rias... do you know a person named Azmodeus?"

"Azmodeus?" she thinks for the moment "Don't know that name."

"You sure? Please don't lie to me Rias."

"I promise you Sebastian i don't know who this Azmodeus... why are you asking?"

"Your father asked me to watch out for that name, also to say hi to Kanis again."

"Your friend... who exactly is he? I am good friends with his wife but she never told me much about him."

He smiles and thinks for the moment "Let's just say that he and i used to fight together in his world, it was the time when the Slayers were alright, i went out to another world and helped him a few times against other demons out there... he isn't that bad so i stayed with him for a while then i return back here, knew one day he and i will see again to face again."

"That explains why i couldn't find you... i have been watching you Sebastian you know about that, once you went to another world i couldn't see you again."

"I am sorry about that, at least i didn't die in that world."

"If you did you wouldn't be with me... because of me you are different now."

"Yeah you are right about that Rias... i was a ruthless killer against the demons and devils... now i am with them, siding with you and the others and you know what i am glad you turned me into a full devil."

"I'm glad that you... Akeno!" she looks behind him seeing Akeno wearing only her own apron, a pink one with nothing underneath it, she walks to Sebastian and leans her breast against his back.

"Akeno..." he looks back "Well well look at you."

She smiles then walks over to Rias "Oh come now Rias... you're doing the same thing to him."

"We are soon to be married Akeno, i am allowed to do that to please him..."

"Oh don't start doing the whole marriage thing on me Rias... besides i heard you that you will let Sebastian hang around with other women..." she moves closer to Sebastian leaning her chest against his "As long as your there." She slightly laughs at her

"If this is what is going to be in a few weeks then this is going to be the best..."

"Sebastian you go and wait in the dinner room... we will get the food ready for you..." Akeno said then looks back to Rias

She lets a deep sighs then Sebastian does what she said, going to the dinner room and sits down by the table noticing Xenovia and Raiden coming inside and Rossweisse comes downstairs all walking towards him all sitting down by the table waiting for Akeno and Rias coming in with the plate of food. When they notice both of them wearing aprons Raiden slightly smiles at them but then Xenovia covered his eyes as they come in, Sebastian would enjoy this as they bow down in front of him placing their plate and cup for him then Rias and Akeno would sit down both sides next to Sebastian, he smiles as he looks at the two for the moment then would just enjoy the food they made for them.

During the meal Akeno got up and started to make a desert for Sebastian, coming back with an ice cream milk shake just for him. "Please enjoy this Sebastian, i made it just for you..." she smiles then looks over to Rias noticing her arms were crossed.

"Well sure i guess it does look good." he was about to grab it but he accidently pushes it over sending some of the ice cream over her breast and face, she started to blush and turns her head to the side

"You alright?"

"Sebastian... you went too quickly..."

"Sorry... i guess i have to go get a towel..."

"There's no need Sebastian..." she looks back to him "You can just lick it off of me." she said seductive to him causing Rias to stand up to interfere

"Akeno! go have another shower, i do not want Sebastian placing his face on your breast!"

"You know i wouldn't mind if i..." he notices Rias hands started to glow red for the moment ready to use her destructive powers on him "On second thought... sorry Akeno."

She would look sad for the moment then place the spilled cup on the table and started to go have a shower but she would whisper to him before going "Maybe next time... when Rias isn't here." she bites his ear a bit then goes to the shower.

"That Akeno... say i don't suppose i ca-"

"Your not marrying her also!"

"Damn..."

After a while of finish eating Rias would return to the kitchen to clean up while Akeno returns to her room to change back to a normal uniform clothing as she was about to head out to the academy for the moment, the others would start to head to their rooms while Sebastian walks over to Rias while she was cleaning the plates, he wraps his arms around her kissing her cheek for the moment, she was still crossed at him for what he was thinking but soon she lets a deep sighs and smiles a bit as he keeps kissing her neck then she moved her head to the side to kiss him.

Akeno heads on alone to the academy to deal with something, walking on the path alone but does notice some devils roaming the area, probably either going to the mansions or citadels or going to the academy like she is doing, during the travel she and some other devils would start to hear some howling in the distance, since it was night they couldn't see much out there in the shadows, she presses onto the academy still wondering what that was as it would howl again starting to get close to the road, she did feel someone behind him so she turns back and about to hit him but he grabs her hand before she does hit him.

"Hey there Akeno." Vali said to her "You shouldn't be wondering around out here..."

Akeno lowers her hand "I have to go to the academy, but maybe you can tag along with me if you like."

"Fine then got nothing else to do around here."

"Great." She smiles then keeps pressing on to the academy with Vali behind her.

"Say how come you're going to the academy in the middle of the night anyway? There's no one there."

"My father is going to be there so i can talk to him for the moment; it's been awhile since my father wanted to see me." She would look a bit sad for the moment just thinking about his name got her worried

"Hey you alright?"

'I'm fine..."

"You don't... wait.." he stops as he too heard the howl as it was getting closer "That sound... i heard that before."

As he looks around this thing would finally come out, Vali's wings would spread and was about to put on his armour but then the creature attacked first before he even had a chance to make a move, the figure looked human but was taller, had no wings and wears some strange armour with strange markings all over it, covers itself with a helmet with two long straight horns aiming outwards, shadows would follow wherever this thing goes. The creature grabbed Vali's face and lifts him up in the air, just when his armour was covering his body the creature would strike first, sending this dark strike through his head and through his body, his head would explode causing some to fall on Akeno's body and the creatures hand, blood gust out from the back of his head and his eyes also explode sending blood out and so does his mouth, taking him out without a challenge, his armour would start to slowly break apart from his body then he just lets go of him letting him fall to the ground.

Akeno froze there looking at Vali lying there dead on the ground; she slowly looks over to the creature as it turns his head towards her "The Shadow Fiend..." she started taking a few steps backwards afraid of this thing.

The Shadow Fiend takes a step forward towards her but she would turn back and spreads her wings but it would grab her from behind, grabbing the top of her head and pushing her back to slam her to the ground, after that he punched her right in the gut, causing her to cough out some blood but then she passes out, it would let go of her looking around seeing no witnesses around then it would just pick her up off the ground, three strange black wings spread from its back made of pure darkness, it takes flight with her out of there taking her away from the roads and going to the north to return to its master.

Titorius was in that area in the north, he was walking on the edge of the cliff just killed this stray devil placing his War sword away then stops for the moment, looking out seeing the view to relax as his power is finally back to what it was before, he would look at his helmet as that too was finally fixed, thinking about it for the moment then would have no choice but to put it back on but before he would do that he sense something coming towards him, he turns back then looks up seeing the Shadow Fiend flying towards his way and noticing Akeno with this creature passed out in it's hands.

"The Shadow Fiend... and Akeno..." he thinks for the moment "Guess i have no choice..." he draws his swords and fused to become the Decider.

The Shadow Fiend keeps flying in the sky doesn't notice Titorius coming, it would turn its head back noticing him now then gets hit in the back by one of his lightning strikes, blasting its back and causing it to drop Akeno sending her falling from the sky while the creature moves back to recover, Titorius would fly down to grab Akeno before she hits the ground, crashing to the ground putting her down then looks back to the Shadow Fiend, he place his helmet on and gets ready for a fight.

Akeno would slowly open her eyes for the moment looking up seeing a blur in front of her, soon she would have her sights back seeing Titorius standing there turning his back on her as the Shadow Fiend is coming. She would say something but she closes her eyes again then Titorius would fly back up charging towards the Shadow Fiend.

The Shadow Fiend charges towards him as Titorius charges up at him swinging his sword with two hands to it, it would punch the sword with just one hand holding the sword there for the moment about to punch his face in but he moves his head to avoid that moving to the side he swings his sword to cut its arm but it didn't go that deep to cut its skin or if it even has any skin inside that armour he would back off then it charges again hitting his sword a second time but instead of trying to punch him again he notices darkness coming out of the cut of the arm he just did to him, it would start to swarm out of its arm and gets closer towards his sword, wrapping itself around his sword causing his sword to stop glowing green, he backs off yet again seeing his sword slowly returning back to normal but when he looks back the fiend punches his head in, moving to the side to elbow the back of his head to push him down halfway to the ground.

Titorius stands ready looking back up to the shadow fiend "So darkness comes out when he is hurt... looks like he isn't a human being but something else, and here i thought those things were wiped out in the war, guess i was wrong." He thinks back to Akeno "But what does this thing want with her..." he suddenly got a flash back that lasted a few seconds, seeing himself chained up yelling out in pain thanks to the devil who captured him. "No... i will not let her feel my pain.." he charges back up towards the creature "I just have to back off with that arm but i have to strike it sooner or later."

While those two clash in the sky they don't know that someone is watching them, someone is standing below hidden not close to Akeno just standing there watching the fight "Titorius... i guess my pet can't get one simple job done."

The two keeps going, Titorius got another hit on his other arm seeing some darkness coming out it too, his sword covered in darkness yet again but before it would grab his hand he defused his sword and gave another cut to its head then kicks him back, he fused the swords again and charges but it flies down to avoid his swing then punches his chest with that the darkness finally got onto his armour, nothing was happening but then it would go through his armour like water going in a sponge. He soon started to feel a slight pain to his chest then soon it started to get worse, it would use this to its advantage by punching his chest again and his face, causing more darkness to go in his body, it got higher then kicks him down sending him crashing down from the sky, crashing hard to the ground still feeling the pain of the darkness inside of him.

Titorius got back up and takes off his helmet, he would have black veins on his neck and on the other side it goes to his cheek. "I cannot fall again... i will not lose to the darkness..." he stands back up ignoring the pain he is having, this is hurting him bad but he would have to ignore it but if it keeps spreading then he will be in trouble. He flies back up and fused his swords again to clash against the shadow fiend.

Someone else was there as the two keeps going, it won't be long before Titorius slips up and the other person that was watching the fight would be force to return back before the other man got close, soon Titorius did slip up by missing his hit, causing the fiend to get behind and grab one of his wings, he tries to get him off but he was too late it breaks one of his wings and kicks him in the back to send him falling back and giving him more darkness, pretty much he was soon consumed in the darkness, feeling an incredible pain he crashes to the ground yet again but this time he isn't getting back up.

The figure lands nearby looking down at him, it turns back and starts walking over to Akeno about to grab her yet again but the one who was nearby got into action by sending off this bright lightning strike towards the creature, it turns back and gets hit in the arm, the bright light of that lightning rod caused it to lose its arm and with that it would back off and retreat out of there before it gets hit again.

The man stands in the middle between the two; he was middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body, he had a brown cloak around him covering the side of his armor, a shoulder pad on one of his shoulders instead of two and holds a yellowish light sword in his hand, it would vanish as he walks over to Akeno to help her up.

She slowly opens her eyes yet again seeing the man in front of her "... Father..?" she whispered his name to him

"Rest now Akeno." He said to her then turns his attention back to Titorius noticing the black veins he had started to fade away "Another one... another Nephilim."


	15. Unforgiven

Word started to go out that Vali was killed and is unknown where Akeno went, she wasn't at the academy and soon Rias found out about it, once she heard about those two gone she would go to the bedroom to see Sebastian as he lies there flat on the bed after he had his little fun with Rias a while ago.

"Sebastian..." she tries to wake up "Sebastian get up."

"Hmmnn want some more Rias?" he said as he tries to sleep

"Oh come on get up... Vali was killed..."

"Oh... is that all..." he soon wakes up and sits up "Vali is dead?!"

"Yes... what i have been trying to tell you..."

"Seriously? I was thinking of getting him a part of my group when i become a Gremory... son of a bitch.." he slowly gets off the bed "Just what happen?"

"His head exploded, no sign of Akeno also she didn't get to the academy i am starting to worry now but can you please go find her?"

"Alright Rias... I'll find her for you just help me find my pants; you threw them in some direction." He said as he looks around

She smiles a bit helping him out. Akeno was safe but was somewhere far in the fallen angels territory and so does Titorius was he was stuck in a room with his armour on but no sign of his swords, he would just sit in the middle of the room on his knees closing his eyes and meditating for the time being until someone would come and he started to sense Akeno is coming towards him, she slides open the door on her knees looking over to him with her hair down and wearing a kimono with white at the upper part of her body and red and the lower body of herself.

Titorius opens his eyes and turns his head towards her "This is the Fallen Angels territory. Why am i here Akeno?"

She gets up and walks in the room and someone else would stand behind her, the man who saved them in the first place, she would just sit down next to Titorius not turning her head to him just remains silent as he walks in the room sitting down near the two.

"Hello Nephilim... i am Baraqiel, the current Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels, you have already met my daughter Akeno."

Titorius looks back to her then back to him "Of course i do, so you're the one who got us out of there from that Shadow Fiend."

"Yes i was suppose to speak to my daughter about something but yet i found you saving her life from that Shadow Fiend, you risk your life to save her by taking out that creature, for that i thank you."

He sighs looking down slightly "I didn't really want to save her... but i didn't want her to fall into the enemy hands, after all she is... close to what i am."

"I know... the angel who became a devil also." He looks over to Akeno "The fallen angel who became a devil. To be honest Titorius you two have more than that."

"Father i don't think he would care much about my past."

"Just what are you playing at... why are you saying all this to me general."

"I saw your fight with Sebastian, you almost defeated him but then others got involve, you are something and you two are probably the only beings who have ever became angel and devil."

"Of course." He crosses his arms "First off i am not in love with her, not in love with anyone. My job is to continue my task as an angel to deal with the-"

"The enemy who has already started the attack. I am not asking you to marry my daughter." He looks back to her "But i do not want her to be with Sebastian but that is not the point, someone is controlling that Shadow Fiend and i have also heard that there are spies hidden within the ranks of the devils and the fallen angels, there preparing for something i don't know."

"So you want me to deal with the threat... for you."

"I will deal with the traitors in the fallen angel ranks; you can deal with the devils as i am sure Akeno can cover for you. She will make sure you take out the enemy."

"Just why side with the devils after what happen to the fallen angels before."

"A while ago the Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel caused a real trouble to the Slayers, using the humans as weapons to deal with the devils, after what happen i don't think the devils turning against us; Azazel wants us to stay allied to them no matter what and i don't want to let my daughter get involved in the next open war."

"Well then Titorius... you need to take out their leader and the traitors, do that and i might have ways to get the other angels on your side instead of turning their back on you."

"Yeah whatever." He stands up "Now can i have my Deciders?"

"There in the other room, before you go Titorius... there is one more thing.." he stands up and looks back to Akeno "Protect her... if you fail... to protect her then i will hunt you down... i will kill you and all those fallen angels who are loyal to me you will be fighting them until they will all hunt you down."

"Fine then..." he turns back and walks out of the room "You coming Akeno?"

"Yes." She stands up and was about to walk out of the room

"Before you go Akeno... i think you are allowed to see her, before you go with Titorius."

"Thank you father... i will do that now." She walks out of the room going the other direction while Titorius grabs his swords, he turns back and goes after her to keep an eye on her for now on, going to somewhere by the cliff as there was a grave site for her mother.

Titorius stands behind her while she knees down closing her eyes remembering the times she was with her mother. "I always wanted to be by her side, but then she died and i left the fallen angels. I was hunted down after that but then i serve Rias and i became half devil and half fallen angel... i just wanted to forget that i was born a fallen angel." She looks back to him "I know you feel the same way, you want the devil inside of you to go away."

"I want the devil side gone but now at least i can try to control both of them." He crosses his arms "For now all i can do is just face the fact that i will be stuck like this forever... i rather not use the devil side but if it comes to that then i will be force to use it."

She stands up and walks close to him "I am sorry Titorius; we should go back to the borders to warn the others... before it's too late."

"Very well then, but to be clear Akeno, i still hate the devils so i do not want to fight alongside with them, only to destroy the traitors."

She slowly nods then she starts to smile "Well let's get to it then." She spreads her wings

"She can change just like that?" he said in his mind, he sighs and spreads his wings knowing they are fixed "Let's go." He takes flight with her and flies out of there moving to the south.

Sebastian flies to the north alone after he saw the death of Vali, Rias and the others stay in the mansion for now and secures the area, moving to the old ruins where the Slayers were, there he remembered the time he fought against them. He looks around for the time being but he started to feel someone is nearby.

He draws his Chaos Eater then turns back holding it with two hands noticing a woman standing before him wearing black and red armour and holding a long red spear that the end was glowing red like blood, she had long red darker hair and also red eyes, he can feel she is a devil but she is something else, something he hasn't felt before.

"Why hello there Sebastian, i have been waiting for you."

"Just who the heck... wait... Azmodeus?"

"Well i guess the rumours about me have already started to spread here also... well then i am glad that you know me... but you won't be around to tell the rest about me."

"Is that so?" He said and red skin starts to come out of his armour to cover himself, turning back to his Arch Devil form. He places his helmet on and stands ready "Don't underestimate your enemy."

"If you say so, first i will take you out then i will get the Decider... then i will get the Black Flames..."

"So you know him also."

"Of course i do... i am from that world, not here."

"Oh really... then i guess the only reason why your here is because he kicked you into this world." He grips his sword tight "Kanis... i guess i will finish what you left off."

Sebastian charges towards her and clash against the middle of her spear, she holds his sword back, her weapon was strong enough to block a legendary sword but he can tell her weapon isn't one of an Espada. He lets go of one hand to his sword then punches her face in pushing her back a bit, she charges forward swinging her spear to hit his sword again a few times, he moves to the side and she was about to swing to hit him but he jumps up with his wings knowing she would do that so he grabs her spear and throws her to the side then he was about to stab her but she too grabs the top of his sword with just one hand while she still holds her spear.

"How did you..."

"Surprise." She then does a back flip and her legs lights in flames, kicking his chin and causing both of them to back off from one another letting go of their weapons.

"Guess i have to get serious..." he then place his sword at the back of his body then stands ready to charge at her as his wings spread wide

"So you're going to use melee now huh... bring it."

He charges faster than before towards her, punching her face in sending her falling back and crashing through a bit of the ruins behind her. She slowly gets back up and notices him coming again, she swings her spear hitting his arm to move to the side but he was about to punch her head in but she draws another weapon, a long sword that just hits his arm but didn't go through holding him there for now but he kicks her through the building and jumping back, he raise his hand and his sword glows in red then it started to get absorbed into his armour so he can fire a red beam towards the building sending the whole area falling down on top of her.

"I can now use my sword to absorb some of its power, using my armour to charge it up and fire that energy in a beam towards my enemy." He stands there looking out at the destroyed building "I know you are still alive because i know you can't be killed that easily, if you were killed that easily then you would be dead by now."

She slowly gets out of the rubble standing there like nothing happen "Your right... i just wanted to see how strong you are, now it's my turn to show you what i can really do."

"I'm ready." He takes out his sword

She suddenly was gone, he looks around quickly then he swings back knowing she's behind him about to strike him with her sword, both swords were about to clash but she lowered her blade to give a little cut on his arm before getting pushed back avoiding Sebastian's swing.

Sebastian looks at the cut she gave him then walks forward "That all you-" suddenly the cut would go serious as a gust of blood would spill out of him, the loss of his blood was somehow tripled causing him to lower his sword to the ground but switches to his other hand.

"Now you saw how capable i really am." She shows him her sword that is already covered in blood "With my power i can be able to make the blood spill out o your body with just a single cut, since that was a small cut i was able to take out some of it. You could say that i have a great power the vampires would love to have."

"So that's how you survived against his black flames... Kanis must have given you hard time over there."

"Well i did manage to get a cut to his chest, he lost too much blood but i bet he's still alive and recovering, it won't be long before he comes here to face me once again but you won't be there to see it."

"More like he won't be here to see you die in front of me." He grabs his sword with two hands yet again and charges towards her.

She clash against his sword moving to the side to let her sword land on the ground "Once you are dead... i will go after the other dragon lords then i will order my forces to attack both the fallen angels and the devils, when you die, Rias will die and everyone she cares will die."

He swings forward cutting her chest as she moves back "That won't happen... i promise her not to die and i will not let you destroy this land, i don't care much of it but i know Rias cares and if she cares then so do i."

"Then try and kill me if you can."

He charges again to clash against her sword once more. Elsewhere Rias started to get worried since Akeno or Sebastian hasn't return yet, she decided to head out while the others stays inside the mansion, she did notice more guards are station outside, the only reason was because Mephisto told them to stay here to keep an eye on Azmodeus cause they know she is nearby, causing Rias to head out there alone to fly towards where Sebastian is.

Titorius and Akeno flies towards the mansion but will be a while before they make it there. "We have to tell Rias and everyone else that there's a traitor in the ranks, we need to get over this."

"I know Akeno... but whoever it is i will take care of it myself."

"You don't have to keep killing Devils all the time Titorius, there is always justice in this."

"I know but do you really think this traitor will surrender himself to you devils?" he looks at her "He will probably want to fight to the death and that is what i must do."

"Wish we could teleport there but there's something wrong at the mansion, i can't get there."

"Then we make haste now."

Mephisto and two of his devil slaves stands on top of the mansion looking out to the sky "There coming... Akeno is coming back... once she comes back we can put on a good show." He looks at Rias flying elsewhere "I guess we should get ready to go, signal the men to start the slaughtering."

"Yes master." One of them said then turns back and flies back down

Rias made it to the cliff looking around and spots Sebastian and Azmodeus, he was against the wall covered in blood, his armour was half broken and his arch devil form was no more, he was going to get back up but she kicks him down against the wall.

She looks up seeing Rias standing there "What was that you said to me before..." she looks back to him "Oh yeah... you promised you wouldn't die..." she moved her hand to his chest "I guess you're a liar."

He looks over to Rias as she stood there worried "I lov-" she punches her hand through his chest ripping out his heart out of him, once she pulled the heart out of him blood spilled out covering her face and chest for the moment, she licks the blood off her mouth looking at his heart.

Rias stood there frozen looking at Sebastian's heart, for the moment she then screams her head off and charges towards her, the moment she turns towards her she got hit across the face with her destruction blast, sending her moving back and dropping the heart ending up with a large burnt mark on the side of her face, she covered it up looking over to Rias as her hair rise up covered in her red energy, she was ready to fight her but she decided to get out of there by taking flight she flies back to the north.

She goes on her knees looking at Sebastian with his eyes closed, his head was facing down leaning against the wall, and she started moving her hands to his shoulders starting to shake him to wake up "Wake up... Sebastian.. you promised... you promised you..." she said as tears go down her face looking at him "Sebastian!" doesn't matter what she does he is long gone.

Elsewhere in the mansion Rossweisse was walking downstairs and notices eight armoured soldiers standing there looking up at her, she was confused for the moment but they raise their hands creating a symbol in the air in front of them sending a destructive blast towards her, hitting her chest in sending her falling to the ground then falls down the stairs, with that they started to search for the other two running through all the rooms to find them. Raiden was in the kitchen and heard it, he hits one of them across the face with a bottle of wine then takes out his guns and fires at the other two, taking them out then started to go find Xenovia as she was fighting upstairs taking two of them out but spots Yubelluna standing there and sending out this destructive blast towards her, hitting her and sending her out of the window behind her sending her falling to the ground, Raiden saw that and aims his guns at her but he gets hit from behind by the other one.

"There will be no end to the Gremory now." Mephisto said as he walks through looking at them on the ground wounded but still alive "Get them out of here..." He turns back and moves outside to wait for Akeno and so does his soldiers, waiting for them to come here so they can get rid of them.


	16. Be Strong

Somewhere on the north part close to the Devil's borders, a gateway suddenly started to open up, a bluish portal opened up in this world, inside a battle has been going on inside the portal probably this came from another world, one man manage to get through the portal into this world and then the portal would close, the man with the black coat and black clothes, spike black hair and a chain wrapped around his neck with a glowing round ruby on it, he held a black sword that was lighted in black flames along with a large cut on his chest. He stands up looking back noticing the portal is gone then he walks to the edge looking out at the land that he made it here.

He looks down at his hand looking at his blue with white glyphs around it along with a sapphire in it "Don't worry love..." he said to himself "I will not come back until she is dead." He was just about to make the jump to the ground but then he turns back looking up seeing the Shadow Fiend standing there looking down at him.

"What do we have here?" He said as he walks forward away from the cliff, the Fiend would charge down towards him causing him to swing up at the creature and then an explosion goes off that can be seen miles away.

Mephisto was standing on the mansion yet again looking at his guards dragging the three Devils in the mansion away, he turns back feeling Akeno is finally here. He walks to the other side of the mansion looking down at her "She is finally here, now we can... oh great..." he notices Titorius stands next to her "This is going to be difficult."

"Shall we take care of Titorius?" One of the women said to him standing near him

"No... I will take care of him, you two get Akeno." His wings spread

Both Akeno and Titorius notice the guards spot them and started to make the move towards them drawing their energy spears and creating symbols in front of them to fire destructive blast towards them.

"Guess we lost the element of surprise." He draws both his swords "I got this, go find your friends."

"Thank you... Titorius..." she started to fly off while he stands there looking at the devils running towards him.

"You all make me sick." He runs towards them, he clash against one of them with his left sword then he strikes his neck with his right then spins to the side to clash against the other one but he strikes him down with both of them, he moved his body to the side for the other one to stab through him, he kicks him towards him then clash against the other one swinging forward hitting his sword a few times until he finally took a hit to him sending him to the ground, he aims his sword to the one that was trying to get back up sending a lightning strike towards him from his sword blasting his head off then uses his other sword to do the same thing to the other three charging towards him.

Akeno flies above the mansion but she was about to get hit by Yubelluna's attack, she moved to the side then made a symbol in front of her to block the second attack the other woman did, blocking her spear as the two stand together on the mansion both looking up at her.

"What have you done to the others!" she shouts out to the two.

"There being taken care of, and your next to be with them." Both of them prepare to attack her.

She takes flight and avoids the two attacks, she too sends down a lightning strike upon them but they flew in the sky ready to fight her two against one. While there about to fight Titorius flies above the last group and strikes them down one by one with just one sword at the ready to free the three, they lie on the ground in front of him as they were still unconscious, he was about to crouch down to help but he stops for the moment and looks back seeing Mephisto standing there with his arms crossed.

"You disappoint me Titorius... i didn't expect you would fall in love with the devils here."

He turns back and stares at Mephisto "Mephisto..."

"I remember you did this whole fight here." He looks to the side "The battle between you and Sebastian. You would have killed him but then he had friends by his side and stopped the battle, you could have went on but you didn't."

"Although..." he looks back to him "You really were a troublesome person back in the days... in the war when i was killing you angels... i knew you would become a troublesome angel."

He grips his sword tight then draws the other one "You have killed many angels... and yet you were not hunted down. Now i will do that job for the pride and for the fallen, for those you killed i will avenge them right here right now."

"Well i guess i knew this would happen... after all... you were his experiment back in the days." He smiles "I picked a perfect angel to turn into a devil."

He froze for the moment his eyes widen then turn to anger, he quickly fused his two swords to become the Decider then charges towards him like a missile, Mephisto took step back but then he didn't see the strike coming, Titorius would stand in front of him and strikes a blow to the chest and shoulder sending the blood spill out of his armour and sending it over the front of the mansion.

Mephisto would take flight and flies above the mansion "Damn you... well i guess i shouldn't anger the man who were a fail experiment... but now with you alive i can finally take care of the mess i failed to do long ago." He raises his hands and suddenly red energy spears appear and he grabs them both holding them ready for the fight "I will destroy you Titorius... then i will get that woman Akeno and see if i can-" He stops as Titorius flew up to strike him again, he quickly clash against one of his swords.

"You talk too much you know that." He defuses his sword and clash against the two spears, he notices him flying higher in the sky and he would pursue him clashing against him a few times but missing hits.

Akeno sends a lightning blast down at Yubelluna sending her crashing to the ground, she slowly sits up looking up at her while she flies there, she turns to the side and flying back away as Kalawarner flies over swinging her energy spear missing her but continues chasing after her, soon Yubelluna would get back up and flies after Akeno, she moves away from the mansion knowing she can't defeat both of them unless she sacrifice herself but she wants to live, while they give chase soon Kalawarner would suddenly get hit in the back by a fireball coming from behind, she flies down but she turns back seeing Rossweisse standing there breathing a bit heavily but can still fight trying to at least ignore her conditions since she took heavy damage thanks to Mephisto.

While Mephisto and Titorius keeps clashing he did felt Rossweisse presence fighting alongside with Akeno and he would try to take care of Mephisto quickly by using his Decider to send a green lightning bolt towards him but missed and he charges, he quickly defuses his swords and clash against his spears.

"Don't try that again Titorius." He said as he holds his swords where they are "You don't have enough time to block my two spears if you use your Decider."

He swings against him a few times then he throws his spear as he flew back, hitting his arm and letting it fall towards the mansion, it explodes during impact but then he notice there was a barrier around it thanks to Akeno, she notice it deflected his attack, she slightly smiles then continues fighting against the two.

Titorius quickly charges towards him fusing his swords yet again and striking through his spear easily, he swings forward cutting his chest a bit as he backs off, he would use his wings to distract him for the moment for him to summon two, Titorius would fly up to strike down at him but he decided to throw his two spears towards Rossweisse as she was distracted by the enemy, causing Titorius to mess up his last strike and worry about her.

"Rose watch out!" he yelled looking over to them letting his guard down, he defused his swords to send a lightning strike towards the spears but Mephisto got involved and punches him across the face, pushing him back then lays a kick to the chest.

She would hear his call and turns back, she quickly made an energy shield blocking one spear but the other one stabbed through her left leg, with that Kalawarner charges towards her from behind while Akeno was distracted, she yelled out to watch out, she turned back and she got hit in the chest by her spear cutting through her armour hitting her chest, causing her to lose focus and falling from the sky, causing Titorius to hit Mephisto and flies towards her to catch her before she hits the ground.

Before she hits the ground he finally catches her, the moment he catches her he got hit in the back by one of Mephisto's spears but he ignored it and lands perfectly on the ground while Mephisto stands where he was in the sky, he would notice she was unconscious yet again so he slowly place her down on the ground. He stands back up and notice Kalawarner charges towards him, causing him to look towards her and sends two lightning bolts at her, hitting her chest and sending her to the ground through a tree, knocking her out of the fight then he turns his attention back to Mephisto taking out the spear off his back and starts to move towards him but he felt Yubelluna was nearby and decided to fly towards her while Akeno was dealing with her, she saw him coming so she flies down to protect Rossweisse while he deals with this by striking her chest the moment she turns back to face him, didn't have enough time to act he just strikes her down with a cross on her chest then kicks her down sending her also falling from the sky then finally looking back to Mephisto.

Mephisto charges towards him, he clash against his sword but then he strikes his left arm causing Titorius to move back while he stay where he was "That was low... targeting my slaves who are weak, didn't think you have the strength to protect devils like these two." He looks at Akeno and Rose

"I wanted to end this... you and me in the sky, let's go." He holds his two swords ready looking at him ignoring the strikes he sustain

"Very well then." He holds his two red spears at the ready.

Both of them charge clashing against one another, Titorius used his wing to hit him back then charges forward clashing against his spears and holding but caused his spears to move back close to him, he breaks the clash and swings forward cutting his neck but didn't go that deep then Titorius moved to the side and cutting his armour through but didn't touch his skin.

"Why am i doing this? Titorius thinks to himself as he keeps clashing against Mephisto "Why am i protecting those two..."

He would start to think back of what her father said to him "Protect Akeno for me..."

"Why do i want to protect her... because he threaten me... or is it because..." he keeps clashing and soon he hits his shoulder plate then moves back, noticing his spears are slowly breaking.

Titorius flies towards him fast and clash once more against his spears, they suddenly break apart and then Mephisto would start to make another one while Titorius fuses his swords, Mephisto makes a larger spear and holds it above him ready to strike down upon him while Titorius was about to swing up, this last strike will be the last attack on both of them but one of them will get the hit. Mephisto swings down fast and so does Titorius seeing his sword wrapped in green lightning.

"Game over" Titorius would strike up at him striking the front of his chest breaking his chest plate and also hitting his neck and chin, causing blood to spill out as it was deep not to mention the lightning is blasting through his body, shooting through the blood to make the hit deadly enough to kill him.

Mephisto slowly moves back and then more blood spills out before he started to fall from the sky "I... failed... master..." he slowly said that as his armour started to break and his body was still engulf by electricity, finally crashing down hard to the ground.

Titorius stands tall looking down at him, he would start to feel bad since Mephisto hit him also, his spear went through his shoulder almost close to his heart, he pulls the sword out of there causing him to slowly fall from the sky but lands to the ground alright but he goes on his knees and then falls to the ground letting the blood come out of his armour and onto the dirt he lies on.

Akeno would run towards Titorius while Rose was slowly waking back up, still feeling the pain but she stays where she was. Akeno goes on her knees when she was near him, looking down at him and placing her hands over his would, she smiles at him as he was still awake.

"Thank you... Titorius..."

While there fight was over it wasn't over to the others as Kanis was still fighting that Shadow Fiend by the cliffs, he stands there with his right arm covered in blood, he got that when the shadow fiend took the hit on him before he was able to block its attack, he did strike a few blows at it but it didn't seem to care, with both of them dark beings it's going to be difficult to defeat one another without going full force.

Kanis starts thinking about a right opportunity to strike "Now then... didn't think i have to fight another dark being without going full force." He looks at the Shadow Fiends body "If i hit him with my flames then he would probably absorb it and we would have problems..."

The Shadow Fiend was about to take a step but then it looks behind him and backs off, causing it to vanish back into the shadows. "I won?" he said to himself then he slowly looks back seeing Azmoedous right there with her wings spread floating there off the cliff looking at Kanis.

"I knew you would come here Kanis... here to get revenge on what i did to your wife and you."

"Skarlet..." he holds his sword ready "You're lucky she didn't bring her brother... i would enjoy watching him beat the living hell out of you like he did before."

"That bastard will regret that, no matter i got this world myself since i have already gotten rid of a dragon and an Arch Devil... i will take you and Titorius out, just you wait." She soon vanishes all the sudden.

"Damn it..." he lowers his sword "Guess she spared me... i should be thankful she didn't hit me. Arch Devil..." he thinks for the moment then he jumps down and goes for the chase after Sebastian or Rias out there.

Rias was still by Sebastian's side, looking at his dead body with his heart ripped out and his eyes closed, all she did was sit there next to him tears still going down her face, she was a mess at the moment and she can't do anything to save his life after all he did save her life long ago during the war during the time when those two were just getting used to all of this, both of them met long ago and Sebastian didn't knew that, only because he changed every day and forgotten about her, it was also because of his father that changed him but she still kept watching him.

Long ago her parents wanted her to get out of there, going to a safe place where the enemy cannot find her but yet they found her, she was in a carriage with a few loyal devils by her side transporting her to her safe place while her brother was elsewhere training since she was too young to fight yet. During the half way point they were attacked by the angels, the devils fought them off but it caused the carriage to go off the road and into the wilderness with her inside, both sides were destroyed so she was on her own, she had to drag herself out of the wreckage and crawl into the dirt, all alone in the wilderness, no one around to protect her and with that she started to worry and soon she started to be weak and had tears going down her face, just when she was giving up hope she heard a fight going on somewhere, a fight between a human and a stray devil who are close from her location, she got close and notice the fight, seeing the stray devil won by devouring that man's body, causing her to gasp but she covered her mouth.

It heard her and turn towards her, seeing the little devil lying there covered in mud and all alone, it would start to go after her, she would turn back and was about to run but then she stops as someone stood there right in front of her, a boy younger than her probably the same age as Sirzech drew his sword and runs past Rias, striking down this stray devil with no problem whatsoever.

Rias was crouching down remaining silent as the man looks towards her, short black hair wearing only ragged pants and shirt, a long sword that the sharp parts were blunt but was still able to kill. He would walk towards her causing Rias to be afraid thinking he would do the same to her since her wings were showing, instead of a strike upon her he place his sword on his back and lends his hand down to her to help her off the ground.

"Hey... calm down not here to hurt you." He said quietly looking at her, she would just remain silent looking at his hand then back to his face "You're a devil but you're not like those devils." He looks back at the dead Stray Devil behind him.

She slowly takes his hand and gets up off the ground, he was taller than her as he lets go of her hand and stood back up. "Why is a small girl like you doing out here?"

Before she could even say anything someone in the background would call out his name making that name etched into her mind forever. He would look back hearing his name "Guess i have to go." He was about to walk out of there but she grabs his arm causing him to turn back looking at Rias. "Just... stay here I'll bring food for you ok?"

She nods and then let's go of him, he returns back to his father the one who still holds the chaos eater who hasn't defeated the red dragon emperor yet. After a few hours later he returns yet again as he said he would, giving her some food for her to eat and something to drink, she did remain in the same area but was hidden and only came out when he was near, he just sits there watching her eat most of the food and drinks some of the water, she looks back and smiles at him lending him the water and the rest of the food she left for him.

He stayed with her for a while and kept her hidden from his father or anyone else until that day happen when the devils attacked. Sebastian was going to get her away from where she was but the devils found them and attacked the two, a spear hits the ground in front of Sebastian then two devils appears between the two hitting Sebastian back and pushing Rias away protecting her against him. Sebastian did drew his sword and was about to charge but the devil would just strike his sword in half with his energy spear, all Rias could do is just watch as they were about to kill him, they throw him across the area hitting the rocks nearby hard, hitting his head against one of the rocks making him go unconscious, they were about to finish him off but Rias stood in front of them telling them not to hurt him so they stand down and was ready to escort her back to the citadel, she wanted to help him but she couldn't but will never forget about this day, she will return for him in the future on the right time when this war is over.

Two years later the war still rages on and she got stronger by those years and fought by her comrades against the enemy, but she never forgot about Sebastian, hoping he could be alive so she can see him but there will always be something that stands in her way, something that will change their relationship between one another, it will be between her brother Sirzech and Sebastian's father that will change this, the fight between the Red Dragon Emperor will begin soon.


	17. Resurrection

An hour later Rias was inside the mansion alone in her study room, she locked the door so no one can see her like this as she was crouching down in the corner still sad and heartbroken after the death of her beloved, everyone else was either on their beds due to them unconscious by the attack of Mephisto, Rossweisse was still unconscious along with Raiden and Xenovia but it won't be long before they wake up, Kanis was in the living room leaning against the wall crossing his arms looking at the Chaos Eater that lies on the dining table while Sebastian's body was in the bedroom on the bed.

Titorius would walk forward into the living room while Akeno was waiting for the others to wake up, the moment he walks in his two swords would start to glow for the moment of green, he looks over to Kanis seeing the handle of his sword glowing black for the moment and also the Chaos Eater also, knowing they are being called.

"It's been doing that for a while now." Kanis said looking at the Chaos Eater and soon they stop glowing. He looks at Titorius "Look at you... all high and mighty, you possess an Espada too."

"I got these weapons from the Arch Angels; they chose me well for the war."

"Yes well you better use all you can against Skarlet."

"Skarlet?"

He looks over to the staircase seeing Akeno walking downstairs and Titorius turns back "How is she?"

"She is fine... she wants to speak to you."

Both of them would start to walk upstairs to see Rossweisse in her room while Kanis remains where he was, thinking about Sebastian and Skarlet. With Sebastian dead Kanis would take out a book he had in his coat, he would turn a few pages for the moment finding something.

"Guess i have no choice..."

Rias was still in her room and was still thinking about the past, the time when she finally was capable of defending herself in the war, thanks to that she got company by Akeno and together they fought against many forces while Rias tries to find Sebastian, she would go through the forest and to the area she and he first met but there was no sign of him so she had to go elsewhere with Akeno.

During the travel the Red Dragon Emperor was nearby, he was in his battle armour and he just punches through one of the devils sending him through the rocks. He turns his attention to Rias and Akeno as both of them sends forth their power, Akeno with her lightning and Rias with her destructive powers they both take a direct hit at the Dragon but it did not work as once the smoke was cleared he charge towards them about to punch both of them out but then they got help by another Devil and good friend to Rias.

She looks back at Rias "You alright?"

"Thanks Sona..."

Sona is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing this battle armour of blue and white, covering her body but had a skirt and long steel boots.

The dragon was about to attack again but then it stops and turns to the side. Sona looks back at the two "We have to get out of here now... the fight is going to happen..." she then moves out of there.

Akeno would go while Rias looks over as the dragon was about to do battle against Sebastian's father Skarin the Destroyer who wears this heavy mask covering his face but not the rest of his head, three lines down on the helmet and didn't have any chest plate armour just plated pants, showing his muscular chest and holds the Chaos Eater on his back, ready to draw his sword to fight the dragon as it comes close, before they would throw down Rias would regroup with the others, there she would spot Sirzech standing where they were crossing his arms looking up seeing the two about to fight.

"The war is close to the end Rias... you and your friends should get out of here before the dragon destroys this land and consume you three..."

Both Akeno and Sona would slightly bow then goes out of there while Rias looks back as the two finally clash against one another. Rias would take flight and moves out of there to regroup with the others, during the flight she would notice someone running close to the fight, the man was muscular and holds a great sword and no armour only leather pants and steel bracers, he clashed against two devils, causing her to check this out.

He broke his sword after he strikes the second devil knight, he ditches the sword and looks around, long black hair he had and was Sebastian but was still young but Rias remembers him well but prefer not to reveal herself after what he just did, he must have changed after that time when he hit his head, probably forgot what happen that is why he didn't recognised Rias from the start when she saved him. Sebastian soon takes his head out of there moving elsewhere but keeps an eye on the fight just wanted to watch his father fight, Rias walks out of the shadow watching him leave.

"Oh Sebastian..." she looked worried as she moved her hand to her heart "He has changed you..."

A while later the fight between the dragon emperor and the destroyer raged on for a while and during that time the war was at old for now and would watch the outcome between the Espada and the Dragon but only one survived and that was Skarin who beheaded the dragon emperor and because of that the war was about to go on again but Sirzech agreed to work with Skarin when he becomes the ruler of the devils, giving the war soon to end as Sirzech allied with other forces to stand down and stop this killings, the angels allied with the devils then the angels helped the humans stop the fighting and caused the other factions and races to hold and stop this fight, Skarin would cooperate with those humans who still possess the powers of other races, he would become their leader and soon that is when the humans turn against all of them.

In the citadel Rias was with Lord Gremory and the others who they will meet in their dinner room. They would discuss about the problem with Skarin as they soon start to understand the situation that if he controls them then it will be a problem for future devil slaves who will side with the devils and other races, they would turn against them and it has already started. Sirzech would decide to prepare a kill squad of the devils to eliminate the family, kill Skarin and his wife along with Sebastian in the process, the moment he said about Sebastian Rias would take her leave out of there and soon during the night she would come out of her room and escape the citadel, going into the forest to find Sebastian before Sirzech calls in the kill squad to kill them all.

She knows that telling her family about Sebastian wouldn't do a thing so she has to do something to keep him alive, she would go to one of the devils that could help save Sebastian from the others. At Sebastian's place at his house the devils would be outside ready to make a move, they summon their spears and throws them towards the house to cause an explosion and an accident, the mother would protect Sebastian and tries to get him out of there while Skarin was outside to deal with the devils but he left his sword behind cause he decided to give all of this to Sebastian, Rias was nearby and saw the whole thing about the fight between him and the devils, he rips them to shreds with his bare hands and soon when he face Sirzech he would be force to take Skarin out, the one he decided to work him in the first place. Rias saw his death as the two fought for a while after he lost his soldiers, Rias would go find Sebastian and found him underneath the house, and he had too much smoke in his lungs causing him to pass out while his mother was still inside.

Rias decided to save his life as he saved her life long ago and takes him out of there before Sirzech would find him but he would soon find out since he knows about Sebastian and Rias and the only devil who can save him right now and can hide the secret of his parents death is the one who has rebelled against the devils and who has fought against the Gremory family. Cain was outside watching the fire and spots Rias and Sebastian, he would jump off the rocks and goes towards Rias as she gets close to him.

"So this is Sebastian..." he place his hands in his pocket

"Can you protect him for now? If you do this then i will make sure the devils don't find you, you can be free from their kill squad."

"Do you have your word?"

"Yes." She nods "I give you my word... once Sebastian is ready you should turn him into a devil and send him to the academy, the devils will never know about this... this is between us and maybe Sirzech because i know he will stand by my side."

"Fine then..." he walks towards Sebastian still on the ground "Son of Skarin... looks alright..." he grabs him and starts dragging him away from Rias.

"We will meet again... Sebastian..." she waits for a while then she takes flight and returns home.

Rias opens her eyes and stands up but then a book falls to the ground, must have been on her when she had her eyes closed, she picks up the book and walks to the middle of the room, looking at the door seeing it's still locked so she doesn't know what this book is as it was black and had a pentagram that was red, it looked like it was drawn on by blood.

She would open it and go through some pages reading some of it but she didn't seem to care about it all so she kept turning page after page until she stopped, her eyes widen looking at the title on the page saying 'Resurrection' causing Rias to read every bit of it, finding a way to get him back and there a few ways of getting Sebastian back and one of them involves with her persuading someone really powerful that this could be her only chance of bringing back Sebastian. She would have to make this quick by moving the coffee table away and start to make the pentagram on the floor using her own blood, using a knife nearby to cut herself and place herself on the pentagram and closes her eyes, there she would have to wait until she starts to get a near death experience and then she could contact the man who controls the souls or fallen people who died, the deadly god named Thanatos.

"Alright just what are you planning?" Raiden said as he and Xenovia are in the bedroom where Rossweisse is along with Titorius and Akeno.

"Rias... is going to bring back Sebastian with the Reaper call summon." He said while leaning against the wall by the door crossing his arms looking at them

"Bring him back... is that even possible?" Xenovia looks at Titorius

"Normally it's impossible... if you did you would have to deal with a reaper... but the god of death is something else, you know that right?" Titorius was crouching down facing Rose but looks back to Kanis

"We need Sebastian and his Chaos Eater and with him gone Rias is a mess not to mention your friend is also down. This woman is tough but i don't think we seen all she possess."

"Mephisto was one of her subordinate and that Shadow Fiend is one of them... there could be a traitor in the Fallen Angels but they will be found soon and executed." Titorius said looking up at Akeno

She would nod "I don't like my father and he won't come into this fight, it's up to us to defeat Azmodeus before it's too late."

"Azmodeus... isn't what you think she is..." Kanis said "Guess i have to tell the truth about her... listen up because you will need this information against her."

Rias woke up but not in her room she was in a dark area where no light can be seen, a dark dimension where the people are close from death go to and soon would get reaped by the reapers, she looks around staying in that area but doesn't know there is someone standing behind her in the shadows a tall man with purple, black and gray armour and gray short hair, skin was pale and holds a large scythe that the blade is dark with purple and black.

"Rias Gremory... devil and higher ups of the Gremory clan." His voice would echo throughout the whole area, Rias turns back and spots him "Date of death... Not even close..." he walks forward "You are not supposed to die yet, you are suppose to die in a long time ahead of you."

"You know why i am here, you know what i want but i know you want something as an exchange."

"Ah yes the Arch-Devil Sebastian..." he walks by her not turning his head to her "Died with his heart ripped out, almost died again by a head concussion and again in the fire but yet he cheated his way out of there thanks to you..." he looks back at her "Why should i help you bring back a fallen devil?"

"Whatever you want i will give it to you... i want him back and i will do anything to bring him back."

"You would even kill your brother to do it?"

"..." she remains silent and looks away

"Well well but don't worry Rias..." he walks back to her "I know what you want and i know what i want... i want a soul to trade with Sebastian."

"I can give you Azmodeus."

"Not her... the real one was killed long time ago thanks to a certain someone, she is just using his name to get the others on her side. But she is not the soul i want, there is a soul that is so powerful it's hard for a reaper to claim because they go to the place during death without a reaper so the reaper cannot reap them and claim their soul."

"What is the soul you're talking about?"

He looks back at her "The great dragon."

"You're joking..."

"I don't joke and i am not talking about the one in this world... i am talking about the one that will soon to come to this world in a year. Next year the dragon will come down and will bring the apocalypse into this world, they are the true dragons and i want that soul."

"What do you want with a dragon soul?"

"That is none o your business."

"Tell me." She crosses her arms

He lets a deep sighs "I am a collector you know... i collect valuable souls and keep them for myself, a dragon soul is different, they die and they go to Purgatory but this dragon is much powerful and i want that dragon to come to me."

"I feel like you're not telling me all of it."

"The rest is none of your business, right now i can bring back your beloved but in exchange i want that dragon soul, you will know what to do in a year but fail to deliver the soul to me then i would kill Sebastian in front of you and then i will take your soul also, making you two not able to see each other ever again."

"Now do we have an agreement, will you give me your word you will do this for me?"

She would remain silent for a moment but she starts to think about Sebastian "I give you my word i will do it."

"Good." He starts to walk off into the darkness "He will be brought back and you will give me the dragon soul. One more thing." He stops for the moment "The way you are and the lust for your husband... you remind me of my father who will do anything for my mother, don't forget that." He vanishes into darkness and suddenly Rias would wake up on the ground, her wounds were all healed up.

She looks at her hands and notice the ground was cleaned up when she draw that pentagram on it. "... It worked... Sebastian..."

Sebastian was somewhere in this large space dimension, the background was all red, orange and white while he was floating there like he was lying on the ground, skin covered in white and had nothing on and his eyes were closed.

"Where am i?" he thinks to himself then it echoes through his mind "What happen to me... Rias... where are you... where is my beloved and my friends... where is everyone, why do i feel so cold all the sudden but yet i don't feel like i want to shiver... what is wrong with me... where are you Rias..."

"You are in the depths of Oblivion." A familiar voice called out to Sebastian causing him to wake up and suddenly he had his armour and sword with him, standing tall he was in a different world now instead of the dimension he was in before.

Sebastian looks at him, noticing a large castle in the background destroyed, the sky was burning and the ground was rough of dirt and lava pours out of the cracks of the ground spilling everywhere. He looks back to him "Father..."

"Look at you... strong and mighty, a warrior i made you but yet you abandon my ways and fell in love with that woman, a Devil."

"She saved me father... without her i would have been dead long ago, the devils are not what you think they are."

"They are the ones who killed me and your mother, i rallied the humans to abandon them and yet they were afraid of me and the Chaos Eater so they called their son to kill me and take the throne of the Gremory family to rule the devils and bring peace into this world."

"You were going to betray him anyway!"

"The humans wanted to be free from their control and yet they had to destroy me and then the fallen angels controlled my Slayers... my Slayers!"

"He is dead and so are the ones who did this... but i cannot just fall down and forget about Rias, she saved my life and now we are meant to be married."

"You are a fool Sebastian... i guess i have to teach you a lesson once more." He taps the handle of his sword

Sebastian would do the same thing. "I will not hold back father..."

"There is no need to."

The moment Sebastian takes a step forward he felt someone nearby; he looks up seeing Kokabiel standing on a broken tower sitting there with a smile on his face about to watch the fight.

"You..." Skarin said looking up at him "The one who took my Slayers from me."

"Oh please they would have been destroyed by the devils without me." He lands down "Since both of you lap dogs are here i am going to enjoy watching you scream in pain."

"Actually we have a problem." Thanatos finally appeared near Sebastian "Sebastian will not be fighting... you have somewhere else to be."

He looks up at him "The reaper..."

"Your wife called me... it appears you have one life left..."

"I... Rias..." he looks back to Skarin "At least i saw you again father... thank you for everything."

He would sigh and looks to the side "Just get out of here... son."

Thanatos took a few steps back and swings his scythe through him causing him to fade in dust and return home, after that he too vanished and it was only Skarin and Kokabiel. He looks back to him holding his very large great sword "So... you think im a lap dog huh?" he walks close to him "I'll show you pain that you never felt before."

Sebastian suddenly woke up in the living room, he sits up breathing heavily. He looks down seeing his chest that was ripped open was healed up, feeling his heart beating quickly then slowly goes normal, he looks forward and then his eyes wide as Rias stood there on her knees looking at him.

"Rias..."

She remains silent for the time being then she couldn't take it anymore as tears go down her face. "Sebastian!" she gets up and charges at him tackling back down on the ground wrapping her arms around him tight pressing her body against his "Sebastian..."

"Hmmnn Rias..." he moved his hand on her head "My little Ria-" suddenly she would slap him across the face "... What the hell Rias!?"

"That's for breaking our promise..." she said sitting on him

"Seriously?"

"And this is for coming back to me..." she moved back down to kiss him wrapping her arms around him yet again.

He kisses her back smiling as he feels her body against his, her warmth body made him life again, but soon she moves off of him "You ready to come back into the fight with me?"

"Yes... this time i won't leave you again."

"You better not Sebastian because we got a problem with her... it's not good."


	18. Returning to Fight

Titorius sits near the bed of Rose while the others were downstairs, he tried to heal her wounds while she was still unconscious but the moment he tried Rose moved her hand over his hand and her eyes were half closed. She smiles at him while he did that trying to move but she still feels the pain she sustain by Mephisto and his soldiers.

"Hey... you should stay asleep Rose." Titorius said to her

"It's ok Titorius you shouldn't use your strength on me, you need it against her and the other followers."

"I know..."

She slowly moved her head to the side "I notice you helped Akeno even though you don't care about devils..."

"I just didn't want to see her sustain the same pain as i had to sustain... and that time when i fought Sebastian that was when i still was a soldier in the garrison, i understand the war was over but i still felt like i needed to unleash the rest of my rage on someone and that was him."

"Titorius... do you care for that girl Akeno?"

"I do not..." he said right after she said that sentence, he didn't even think about what he said "She and i maybe the only people in this world who understands one another but right now i know about her, she and i are different and i cannot like someone that has feelings from another. Why are you asking such things Rose?"

"I just thought you would..." she stops for the moment and looks back to him "It's ok... it doesn't matter just as long as you are happy with the one you want to be with or not."

"I choose not to do this, ever since i was the Nephilim i prefer not to fall for anyone, right now you are the only friend i can trust right now, only you." He stands back up "I have to prepare myself Rose... just rest and everything will be alright."

"Just be alright ok?"

"I will." He turns back and walks out the room heading downstairs to the others as they all together in the living room.

Rias was sitting in front of Sebastian on his lap while he wrap his arms around her both looking at Kanis, Xenovia and Raiden was sitting together and Kanis was sitting down on the chair. Once Titorius comes down to join them he starts to finish off his story between him and Skarlet.

"So Kanis you want to explain just who she is?" Raiden said to him.

"Her name is Skarlet... Skarlet Karroth." He replied to him turning his head towards him.

Rias spoke out the moment he said the name Karroth "Karroth... but that's..."

"My wife's sister..." he looks over to Rias "You already know her story."

"Yes."

"Can you fill us in?" Xenovia looks at Rias

She looks back to Xenovia "Alleria has alot of sisters... half of them now want her dead due to her being the strongest and the more love of her parents in the family. I guess Skarlet was one of them that hate her guts." She looks back to Kanis "How come she is here?"

"Because she can't get near my beloved now, my wife's brother came and i wanted him to protect her, her brother is far stronger than i am but she manage to wound me during the first fight..." he slightly laughs "Her brother almost beat her head in hard until there was nothing left of her but she manage to escape by cutting my chest, coming here to recover but now she is doing something else."

"How come you come and instead of her brother... he could have taken care of all of this."

"My wife's brother Artosis is protecting my beloved and i do not want him here, i want to finish this myself but then the war broke out and i got stuck fighting a war but now i am finally here to end her life."

"What does the Shadow Fiend got involve with her?" Titorius said

"I have no idea, probably just a grunt she found and wanted to use it against me since she knows i would come and darkness doesn't go well with darkness."

"I should inform my parents and my brother, they need to know about this before Skarlet acts."

"Then you should... but i don't think that Shadow Fiend is the only thing in her arsenal." Kanis said then thinks for a moment.

In the citadel they were already to go but only Sirzech was going to join the fight, he was already going out the front door but then he spots Grayfia standing there with her arms crossed, he sighs and walks over to her.

"Heading out to fight Azmodeus, you already heard about Sebastian dead so Rias will be next to die."

"Just you and not me by your side husband?"

"Somebody has to be with Millicas." He walks past her then turns back "Besides you do not want to be with the man i am going to meet."

"No..." she looks back "Sirzech-" He suddenly kisses her when she turns back, she stood there for the moment then wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. "Return to me Sirzech..."

"I will don't worry." Once Grayfia lets go of him he turns back and walks out of there heading to the south to meet with Cain.

Cain and Kuroka was having a relax time in his mansion, he was sitting on the couch with Kuroka she lies on the couch with her head on his lap purring a bit when he moves his hand through her hair. He keeps going then suddenly the front door opens and notices it was Sirzech holding his sword, it got his attention now and whispered to Kuroka to leave the room and go far away from here since this will be interesting.

Once Kuroka got off the couch and walks out of there fixing herself Cain stands up "Well i knew one day you would come to take me you would come long time ago..."

"I didn't come here to kill you, besides i would let Grayfia kill you since you tried to murder her and made her transform into the Arch Devil for you to see."

Cain walks forward "Well now i understand why only you have seen it... because seeing an Arch Devil is really... revealing... i bet she used that technique in bed with you."

"We... this has nothing to do with Grayfia this has to do with-"

"Me." Skarlet stood behind the two outside standing there with her hands on hips looking at the two with no weapon on her.

Both of them looks over to her "Who are you?" Sirzech said then Cain walks near Sirzech "I thought Azmodeus was a man."

"Well i guess i should introduce myself." She walks forward "I am Skarlet Karroth, and if you want to see the real Azmodeus then..." she looks to the side and a large red figure walks forward to introduce itself to the two.

It was a large red figure with green glowing eyes from his skin, looks like his whole red body was his armour, a strange helmet with both sides of his head had curved horns like a sabre blade, his body had a few silver rings attach to his skin on some parts of his body, most of it was around his waist like a belt attachment, his red skeleton hands were long and his below waist was black but his feet had the feet of a dinosaur along with a few bandages attach around it and a long red tail with a ring at the end of it. This strange figure had no weapon on him he was ready to fight them with just its skeleton hands.

(This figure is from a picture i found on the internet so i don't own that. Looked bad ass so might as well try it out.)

"Hey it's the real guy... i haven't seen this guy in ages." Cain walks forward drawing his red long sword with a red and black lightning wrapped around it. "Good to see you again but why are you her bitch?"

"THIS bitch is taken care of business, once you are all done i will be finally ready to make the trip back home and finish business with my sister." She turns back "Now go have some fun with these two, don't come back until they are dead."

"Hmn..." Sirzech just stands holding his sword "I guess it's been a long time since i fought in a match like this, i guess i shouldn't hold back."

"Damn this day is getting weirder and weirder." Cain stands ready for a fight.

Cain starts this fight off by summoning a lava ball, soon fire would swarm out of the floating ball from his hand and slowly forms into a shuriken. (I know this could be a rip off of the Rasen Shuriken but don't judge me.) Cain then throws it towards the creature Azmodeus while it just walks towards him, it punches the shuriken and causes it to explode. Sirzechs would charge towards Azmodeus as it comes out of the smoke and clash against his sword by grabbing a hold of his sword. Cain comes to the side with another lava fire shuriken but he swings his sword first to grab his sword also then moves up in the air and throws down his shuriken point blank at Azmodeus.

Sirzech flies out of there when his shuriken blew up right in their faces, he comes out of the smoke looking at Cain as he flies out of there "You did that on purpose."

"Just accept that and move on." He slightly laughs looking out seeing Azmodeus coming out of the smoke and punches Cain to the chin moving back then lands on top of a tree while Sirzechs just stands there looking at Cain with a smile on his face. "Don't say anything."

"Ok then i won't." He looks back to Azmodeus seeing a crack on his arm no blood was spilling out of it "Well now we know it can damage him but doesn't hurt him."

"Skarlet must have done something to him, unless he was always like this i can never know i never face him before."

"I'll distract him while you charge your shuriken." His wings spread and flies towards Azmodeus to clash against his chest.

"Fine." He jumps down and looks at his hand while he stabs his sword to the ground slowly charging up a red ball from his hand slowly getting bigger.

Sirzech hit his chest with his sword but no blood spills only a cut on his chest, he moved his sword back then got hit to the shoulder plate breaking through his shoulder plate because it's fingers were glowing bright with black and strikes through it like it was nothing, Sirzech swings forward cutting it's hand but then it grabs his sword yet again and was about to punch his chest in but thankfully Cain was ready to fire by going on one knee aiming his hand at Azmodeus while his other hand holding his arm. Cain fires his red and black beam towards the two causing Sirzech to jump back while the devil stands there about to grab a hold of the beam, once it grabbed it that soon consumed him along with a few trees and wildlife behind it, obliterating a large area and also cause heavy damage to Cain's hand since he hasn't used his powers for a long time, causing his powers to become unstable to work with.

"Did you get him?" Sirzech moves close to Cain

"I don't think he's dead yet, if he was dead then Skarlet would have brought someone else."

Azmodeus was just standing there once the smoke dies out, Azmodeus was smoking from the inside out raising its hand forward when it was trying to grab Cain's attack but failed but then it stood strong for now and was ready for another attack, Cain lets a deep sighs out then walks forward to attack Azmodeus again this time going melee style.

"Guess we won't be helping Rias and the others anytime soon." Sirzech said just standing there looking at Azmodeus.

"I got this... you go to your sister."

"You sure about that?" he looks back to Cain

"Yeah you will just get in the way, now go and tell Grayfia i said hi."

"Of course." Sirzech takes flight and flies above; Azmodeus was just about to give chase but Cain charges towards it and causes Azmodeus to raise its arm to block his sword.

"Your fighting me now bitch, let's go."

Sirzech flies towards the mansion while Cain fights the real Azmodeus, while he flies off there was an explosion going off back there but he kept on going to see Rias and the others before they start to make their plan to confront Skarlet and defeat her alone but they don't know the rest of her powers.

Sebastian, Kanis and Titorius was about to take their leave out of the mansion but Sebastian still had Rias by his side, wrapping her arms around his arm and her body against it as she started to get worried for him, Sebastian looks at her while Kanis and Titorius walks out of the mansion and waits outside for Sebastian to come when he is done talking to Rias.

"What's wrong Rias everything will be fine now."

"Last time you said something like that you died..." she said while she leans her head on his arm looking the other side

"Come on Rias i can't stay here i have to fight again, there is no choice."

"I feel so useless-"

"Don't say it Rias." He moves off of her and place his hands on both her shoulders "You made me what i am today, you changed me and revived me, i am going to marry you after when this is over and once this bitch and her followers are dead we can finally be together but right now i need you to be strong with me, can you do that?"

"I can..."

"Ok then." He was about to walk out of the door but then Rias hugs him from behind to stop him for the moment "Rias..." he turns his head back.

"Just return to me okay? I don't want to see you die again, please come back to me, i can't live in this world without you."

He looks forward and started to get a serious look "I'll be back." He walks out of the mansion while Rias stays behind, still worried but she wasn't alone as she still has Raiden and Xenovia.

Kanis looks over to Sebastian "Ready to head out finally?"

Sebastian "Yeah let's get this bitch." He said as he draws his Chaos Eater.

"All the war needs is the will of a single person." Titorius said then he draws his two swords and fuses to become the Decider.

"And let's consume this world in darkness." Kanis slightly laughs then draws his Black Flames.

The three make the walk together to the North West there he will confront her and finally end this, they would have to work together but the way the three are they will probably go out against her after what she did to the three, Skarlet getting Mephisto to hurt Rose and Akeno causing Titorius to destroy him, her hurting Alleria and causing Kanis to appear to end this and finally Sebastian the one who was killed by her and was told she would go after Rias and end her life, now he will come for redemption.

While they go out there to find her Cain was still going with Azmodeus as his special attacks could only slow him down, his melee could defeat him but would take longer to do so thanks to its armour strong of skin and has no blood inside of Azmodeus body, probably taken thanks to Skarlet's support. Cain stands there at the front door with a few cuts on his body, he slightly laughs at Azmodeus as it walks towards him while he raise his sword towards him standing ready for another fight.

"Hmmnn with my normal shuriken not working i guess i have to go bigger than that." He stabs his sword to the ground then jumps up on the front of his mansion looking down at Azmodeus "I hope you survive to remember this big man because no one can survive my wrath."

(Ok don't complain about this one...)

Cain raises his hand in the air to summon another lava ball but this time it got bigger. Kuroka was nearby and spots this fight but she started to move back just in case as he was going to form another shuriken but bigger but there was a side effect to it. Fire started to spread rapidly on his roof and on his arm, burning his skin but he tries to ignore it but he has no choice but to embrace the pain for this attack. This was a larger version of his flaming shuriken but more deadly than before, it would be powerful of a warhead that could pretty much blow up this entire area including his mansion and himself.

"Oh well... guess this has to be done." He shrugs whole looking up at the shuriken warhead then looks down at Azmodeus just standing there in front of his sword "Well anyways... catch!"

He throws it towards Azmodeus the two were so close from one another it's going to be hard to miss, the moment it hits Azmodeus he tries to grab it but it would burn through its arm then once the lava ball touches his body it would soon explode, causing a large blast capable of taking himself out and the entire mansion and Azmodeus, the blast was large it made a mushroom cloud in the sky, it even caused Kuroka to go flying back hitting against the tree to fall to the ground. The blast was large it cause Grayfia to look out the window seeing it and Sirzech looks back seeing the blast destroying that area, he just shakes his head and gets out of there to go to Rias and the others.

While the three keeps walking they did hear the explosion, both Kanis and Sebastian looks back while Titorius keeps going, two looks at one another then goes to catch up with Titorius, they finally make it to the place where Sebastian died, he looks around and tries to ignore it but he did get the flashbacks of himself being stabbed in the heart and seeing his own heart pulled out of his body to cause Rias to lose her mind over it.

They keep moving but then they heard a screeching noise from above them, they all look up at the same time seeing a different Shadow Fiend but different and Skarlet standing there but the Shadow Fiend just got different from before, this one was bigger and stronger more muscular like a giant brute, it stands there looking down at them while Skarlet had her arms crossed looking at Sebastian and notice his face turn to anger ready to attack but stood where he was.

"Well i guess you had something to do with this?" she looks at Kanis "Knew i would have to fight you but before i do that i think you three should say hello to my new Shadow Fiend." Skarlet vanish while the large shadow fiend stands there, it lets out this loud screech in the sky then looks down at them as its body gets consumed by the darkness.

"Well then... could be worse..." Kanis said to the two causing them to turn their heads to him. "Shouldn't say that?"

"NEVER say that."

"Ok then." The three draws their swords at the same time "For the ones were fighting for."

"Hmn... very well then but once this is over i will return to heaven with honour."

"Return to Rias as a husband."

"Return to my world where i can be in peace with my wife for eternity." The moment he finish his sentence the Shadow Fiend attacks first by making a large leap down upon them.


	19. We fight as one

The fight was about to begin between the three people who wields the powerful blades against a powerful shadow fiend that has changed, becoming something else, this will be one of their tough battles but they need to work together in order to win but the way they are they will fight separately in order to defeat her and the shadow fiend.

Sirzech finally made it to the mansion seeing Rias running towards him when he came through, knowing he would come to see them "Rias... glad you are still safe."

"Brother... you have to help them defeat Skarlet and the Shadow Fiend."

"I would but they already got that covered." He walks past her.

"Then... why are you here?" she looks back

"You know why i am here Rias; tell me did you sell your soul to Thanatos the reaper?"

She would remain silent for the moment then turns her head to the side "I didn't... he wanted something else."

"And what was it?" he looks back

"A great dragon that hasn't come to this world yet, look it's hard to explain but there is one thing i need to ask you first before you go after Skarlet."

"What is it?"

"Is there a way to transfer Grayfia's power into me for a few hours?"

"Hmn?" he raise an eyebrow "Oh i get it... you want to become an Arch Devil but not fully."

"Yes... can Grayfia do it?"

"It is possible... but Grayfia isn't the only one who has Arch Devil power inside of him."

"What? How did you get Grayfia's power inside of you?" She thinks for a moment then she blushes a bit and he was just about to say it "Don't say it brother! Just... lend me the power you still have."

"So you're going to fight Skarlet for revenge?" he raise his hand to her

"No... I am doing this for Sebastian." She grabs his hand and then she would be consumed by red energy that wraps around her, she blushes more and moans out loud feeling the sensational energy.

Elsewhere the three stands together on the other side of the river path, the shadow fiend quickly charges over the water hitting Kanis back who was in the middle of the two pushing him back away from them with its large claws but didn't grab his body it grabbed his sword that still had a grip on it while pushing. Kanis leans back and falls to the ground but then once he hits his shadow he goes through it then he jumps out of the shadow fiend's shadow, jumping behind it and swings towards the fiend but it turned back and blocks his sword with his hand then uses its other claw to grab his face and push him back causing Kanis energy to suddenly get absorbed a bit the moment he got hit in the face.

"What the..." he said to himself placing his hand on his face "He absorbed it." Suddenly he notice Titorius flying past him using his Decider against the fiend

Titorius sends a lightning strike towards the fiend hitting its chest but that didn't seem to damage it, only made things worse. He swings down at the fiend blocking his Decider with its arm but Titorius defuses his swords and strikes again hitting its arm repeatedly then Kanis runs to the side swinging his sword to join the fight hitting the side of the waist of the fiend but that too only made a short cut on it. The fiend pushes the two back spreading its arms to push them both sides of it but Sebastian jumps into this fight from above, swinging down and sending this red bright flames through the beast, cutting it's skin through the chest and through where its heart is suppose to be.

The three backs off looking at the fiend for the moment then the fiend would be covered in darkness and soon its wound would regenerate slowly. "Damn... i guess it's using my powers."

"What you talking about?" Titorius looks at Kanis

"It absorbed a bit of my energy, it's probably using it to regenerate Sebastian's attack."

"Then maybe you shouldn't get touched Kanis or it will absorb more of your dark power." Sebastian said to him but doesn't face him

"Hey shut up i didn't see you guys helping me out when it dragged me away!"

"I thought you had it under control."

"Hey i can't use my dark power against someone like that, it will just absorb it."

"Then you should have gone after Skarlet." Titorius said then he charges towards the fiend before it finished healing itself

Kanis sighs and charges to the fiend and so does Sebastian, the fiend charges towards Titorius punching his swords that he made as an X to block but pushes him back then looks at Sebastian when he runs to the side, he quickly raise his wing to block the fiends attack but he got pushed back but he moved his wing away and swings forward hitting its arm but his sword manage to cut halfway through the arm then Kanis jumps over and swings his sword upwards to hit the bottom part of the arm to at least cut it a bit for the arm to fall off.

The fiend would turn its arm towards Kanis but he jumps back then Titorius runs over sending a lightning strike towards the arm hitting Sebastian's sword causing the lightning to go through the body weakening the fiend causing it to let out a loud roar causing this symbol below it to become a round shield to stop them from entering it causing them to retreat back a bit.

"Now what is it doing?" Titorius said

The creature would soon start to change, it started t get bigger and deadly, spikes come out from the back and elbows, turning it into a larger fiend. "Now we know what happen to the first one." Sebastian said "It is the Shadow Fiend... it's evolving and getting stronger."

"Then this just got interesting." Kanis said holding his sword ready with two hands.

"Agree." Titorius nods and uses Decider yet again

"I don't think so." A female voice from behind Titorius, Skarlet was there and then she strikes the back of both his elbows through his armour, causing a massive load of blood to spill out of his body before he even had a chance to make the move.

Both Sebastian and Kanis looks back seeing Titorius loses alot amount of blood causing his arms to be numb and maybe disabled, his wings would spread hitting Skarlet back then Sebastian runs towards her to strike her down but then the shadow fiend protected her by appearing to the side to punch the side of Sebastian sending him far away from the fight crashing into the water.

"Bloody hell..." Kanis charges towards the fiend but he jumps up to jump on top of it to strike the back of the neck, the moment he hits the skin it felt like he hit something hard causing his sword to not pierce through its skin and also makes Kanis jumps back before the fiend tries to grab him "These swords... there just like any other weapon but can't be broken."

The fiend turns its attention to Kanis while Skarlet kicks Titorius to the ground then looks back to Sebastian "Finally i will finish you off again but this time i will make sure your body is destroyed so Rias can't bring you back."

Sebastian gets out of the water then notices Skarlet charges towards him, he was about to defend but then gunshots go off behind him, bluish lasers hits the ground in front of her causing her to stop for the moment then looks up seeing Raiden standing there holding his two guns at the ready to shoot her.

"Did you think they are the only ones doing the fighting?!" Raiden shouts out "Were here to help you Sebastian."

"Annoying little people." She said as she summons a red spear in her hand, she throws it towards him while he just stands there but then Xenovia stands in front of him blocking her spear with her sword to use as a shield "Of course... can't go anywhere without the other."

Raiden moves to the side firing off a few rounds at Skarlet but she evades the attacks. Sebastian gets out of the water and charges towards her clashing against her sword with two hands to his sword, he looks back at the two "Help the others i got this!"

"Holy crap is that the shadow fiend?" Raiden said looking as it trying to catch Kanis as he runs through the forest while it's smashing through the trees.

"We have to help him." She places her sword on her back and runs by the side away from the fight with Sebastian and Skarlet to give chase after the fiend. Raiden would also follow her, his guns started to change a bit when he runs with her just to make then stronger since he needs them for this fight.

The Fiend continues chasing after Kanis while Titorius still stays on the ground trying to recover. Kanis jumps on the trees looking at the fiend as it moves towards him "Guess i don't have a choice." He leaps towards the Fiend with two hands to his sword, it lights up in black flames and with one swing the flames gets off his sword and starts moving towards him like a large wave hitting the beast and causing it to back off taking a step back, he did notice that there was a large cut on his attack and no regeneration whatsoever. "Well well... darkness can fight darkness with everything they got... jeez if i knew this would work i would have kicked this things ass long ago."

Kanis goes again firing off a few black flames towards the fiend causing it to move backwards but soon the fiend raise its hand up hitting Kanis head to slam him down to the ground, the fiend was going to step on him but then Raiden charges to the side firing off his pistols this time they went automatic, firing off powerful rounds in seconds at the fiend while Xenovia runs to the side strikes it's leg then jumps back before it takes a step forward.

Kanis slowly gets up looking at the two "Great now i got help... finally..."

Xenovia stands near Kanis "Get up we need you in this, we need your flames."

"Yeah yeah." He stands up and pushes the dirt off his shoulder "Let's go."

The fiend would go after Raiden while he runs back still firing off his pistols at the fiend making things worse, soon the fiend grabs him and lifts him up holding him tight and absorbs his energy. Raiden coughs out blood as he keeps holding him tight but then Xenovia runs up to strike its arm while Kanis jumps up and sends a black fire wave down to hit its shoulder causing it to soon let go of Raiden, he lands to the ground on one knee coughing a bit while Xenovia stands by his side.

"Thanks... Xenovia..." he slowly grabs his guns and stands back up ready to help Kanis

Kanis moves back while the fiend turns back, body was healed thanks to Raiden, both him and Xenovia stands ready while the fiend is ready to kill them. Elsewhere Sebastian keeps swinging his sword at Skarlet while she tries to at least cut him to make things worse but Sebastian keeps evading that and keeps hitting her, he punches her across the face then kicks her chest sending her smashing through the trees.

"I know what you're doing Skarlet so don't try it on me again."

"I guess Kanis already told you my true self." She gets off the ground and walks forward

"I know you're a psycho bitch and you got your assed kicked by your brother and i know you got hurt by Rias." He said looking at the red mark on the side of her face

She remains silent for the moment when he said about Rias and the mark "You have no idea how much i had to suffer because of people like Rias and my sister."

"I don't really care your still a psycho bitch." He charges towards her with his sword lights in red again, swinging down sending this large explosion over this area consuming her

Skarlet comes out of the blast and throws a spear towards Sebastian, he hits it with his sword then she moves to the side to cut his arm before he was able to swing back to her, cutting his elbow a bit causing blood to spill out of his body, causing his right arm to feel numb but he swings his sword with his left hand but misses poorly then she would knee him across the face then she aims her sword to his neck before he could react.

"Shame... if you weren't a devil i wouldn't need to kill you... if i killed my sister then i wouldn't be here."

The moment she was about to touch his neck with her sword she looks to the side and moves her head as she was about to get hit a second time by a destructive blast. "Rias..." she looks up seeing Rias but it wasn't who she thought it was.

Sebastian moves back still holding his sword while his right arm was still numb, he looks back to Rias seeing her new look causing him to freeze for the moment, and his eyes widen just looking at her "Rias?"

Rias stood there in a new look, she was wearing a REALLY revealing clothing, black and red tights covering some parts of her body but her breast and between her legs were covered up as usual but her arms and legs covered more, her hair was darker and had a bit of black along with her eyes being red and black, Sebastian can sense she has Arch Devil power inside of her, feeling Grayfia's power and his.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Holy crap!" Kanis looks over to Rias "Wish my wife could wear something like that..."

"Focus!" Xenovia said to him hitting the back of his back "Help Raiden out."

Rias would land on the ground then slowly walks over to Sebastian not saying anything to him while he just stands there and so does Skarlet but she backs away a bit but when Rias looks over to her she suddenly appear in front of her punching her chest sending her going far back away through another tree and then the rocks.

Sebastian slowly walks closer towards Rias "Rias? Are you ok-" he suddenly got grabbed by Rias, she kisses him right in the middle of the right, she wraps her arms around him and lifts up one of her legs while she keeps kissing him.

He would start to kiss her back holding up her leg then soon she stops for the moment "Allow me to fight by your side... my beloved." She said in a flirtiest way

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"If you let me do this... then..." she moves close to the side whispering something in his ear to cause Sebastian's eyes to wide for the moment.

"Rias..."

She moves back letting go of him smiling at him "I am your treasure am i not?"

"Your more than just my treasure." He looks back seeing Skarlet standing back up "Alright... take her down Rias." He turns to the side looking at the Shadow Fiend, he too started to turn back to the Arch Devil side then charges towards the creature faster than before swinging his Chaos Eater towards it's arm and this time he manage to get a clean cut through the arm.

Rias looks back to Skarlet then she quickly sends a destructive lightning blast towards her but she misses and flies up in the sky causing Rias to spread her wings and takes flight after her, she continues firing her destructive blast towards her but she keeps missing as Skarlet keeps evading her attacks while flying to the side away from the fight but Rias continues to pursue her. Finally Skarlet turns back and flies towards her swinging her sword to at least cut her but she moves to the side just in time then she lays a hit to her chest with her knee then she punches the back of her head hard sending her falling from the sky, halfway Rias would send another destructive blast hitting her back and slamming hard to the ground.

Raiden and Xenovia was still fighting the beast but once his arm was removed they backed off but Raiden continues firing at its face repeatedly while Kanis and Sebastian stands together in front of the beast while Titorius finally gets back up and backs off with Akeno to watch this last attack.

"You ready my brother?" Kanis said looking at Sebastian

"You bet i am." He said while his sword gets engulf with red flames while Kanis wraps his sword in black flames

Both of them swings their swords to the ground hard causing the flames on both swords to fire off out of their blades and towards the creature with all they got, the blasts were strong enough to penetrate through its chest and blasting out from the back causing the creature to yell out loud and soon it would fall back on the ground but it wasn't over yet as Titorius flies above them using his Decider to send this large lightning strike down above the fiend hitting the face of the creature hard and the lightning goes through its body until finally the fiend would explode sending out this dark mist and soon this mist would dissolve through the ground finishing this fight.

Skarlet saw the fiend die "NO not yet!" she looks back then gets hit again by Rias destructive blast.

While she moves back she leans against the rocks while Rias walks towards her, she gets this long curved sword from her arm "You will not threaten my family or this world again... you will not harm my future husband." Her sword gets wrapped by her destructive energy then impales it through her heart causing the destructive energy to go through her body and destroy her heart and her organs from the inside and out causing Skarlet to have a painful death.

Rias pulls the sword out of her body then returns back to her arm, she looks back to Sebastian with a smile on her face while Kanis just stands there looking at her body, Sebastian did notice that then hits him across the head then walks over to her placing his Chaos Eater on his back, she walks over to him then both would hug each other then they seal it with a kiss together.

Kanis stands there placing his sword away then crosses his arms watching the two along with the others, Raiden stands next to Xenovia placing his guns away and placing his arm around her shoulder causing her to slightly smile to him, Titorius lands near Akeno nodding to her and so does her but then she gets close to him holding his hand while watching Sebastian and Rias, he looks down then back to Akeno but he would remain silent.

Kanis looks down at his ring then back up to the sky "We did it... finally my task here is done..."


	20. Filler

(Before i add that final chapter of season 2 i would like to add a Filler since might as well add one here due to reaching almost 3,500 viewers thanks for that it made at the top of my stats, this starts during the events after the first season)

Crazy day at the beach

On the beach of the west far out of the devils territory stands a beautiful beach area for Rias and her followers to have some fun but not just them came to join as some other members comes to join the free time at the beach, both Alleria and Kanis were there along with Cain but Kuroka was nowhere to be seen probably elsewhere since she doesn't like the water.

Rias started to undo her clothing wearing black bikini while Akeno had only a shirt on but she took it off wearing a very revealing green bikini, Xenovia had a slightly revealing dark greenish bikini, Alleria had a white bikini and Grayfia hasn't been seen yet. The guys were wearing swimwear shorts but Kanis had an opened red shirt to match his red shorts.

Rias, Xenovia, Akeno started to go out to have fun in the water while the guys still stayed on the beach watching them. Alleria was about to go in the water but stayed with Kanis for the moment "I bet your loving this aren't you Kanis?" She turns her head to him

"Maybe... who wouldn't?"

"Just to be clear i don't want you starring at them especially Rias you got it?"

He looks to the side "Yeah yeah i got the... Wow..." He looks over seeing Grayfia walking over towards them taking off her clothes wearing a white bikini like Alleria's but shorter.

Alleria crosses her arms looking at Kanis then soon she slaps him across the face then goes in the water with Grayfia while Kanis walks over lying down covering the mark she just did to him, near Sebastian and Raiden while Cain just arrive to join them.

The girls swims around having fun splashing one another, later the day the guys got some ice drinks talking to one another while both Rias and Grayfia was lying down on their towels looking up at the sky letting the sun shine down on them, elsewhere Sebastian goes off to find Akeno as she was elsewhere while Raiden was with Xenovia.

Sebastian walks over to Akeno while she was just sitting on the sand kneeing down, she heard someone and looks back smiling at him "Sebastian good your here... can you do me a favour?"

He walks over towards her "What is it?"

"Can you sunscreen my back?" she said turning back and undo her bikini holding the sunscreen on one hand while she lies on the sand looking back to him.

"Wait... seriously?"

"Please Sebastian..."

"Oh fine..." he takes the sunscreen "Hope Rias doesn't see this..." He pour some of the sunscreen on his hands and started moving on her back, covering her back then goes down to her legs, she sighs a bit smiling at him while he does that.

"Good... now can you pour all that over my chest?"

He would stops the moment he heard that, what she said started to echoed through his mind, slightly smiling at Akeno "Sure... turn around..."

The moment she showed her breast and Sebastian moved his hands closer Rias would appear behind the two crossing her arms under her breast closing her eyes for the moment "Sebastian..." She looks at the two, Akeno sits up seeing her "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Uhhhhh nothing..." he said then Akeno would press her body from behind pressing her breast hard on his back.

"Oh come on Rias you always have your time with him let me have some fun." She moved closer to Sebastian then whispers "You know... i can do a better job in bed if you let me." She smiles then starts biting his ear knowing he would enjoy it.

Rias would blow up a rock behind the two with her destructive power "Enough Akeno, i don't want you giving him new ideas with you... he is mine and mine alone!"

Akeno stands up raising her hand and lightning forms around it "Oh my i haven't seen you this mad about a mad since the time when yo-"

"Don't say it." She sends another destructive blast at Akeno while she fires her lightning style back at her to block her attack.

Sebastian jumps out of the way watching the two fight "Jeez all for a damn massage... give me a break."

While those two were fighting Kanis was walking around looking over to Grayfia while she lies there facing the other way, she took her bikini off pressing her breast on her towel hearing someone coming. Suddenly an explosion goes off nearby causing Grayfia to turn back and sit up looking over to Kanis causing him to look over towards her then looks down at her body before she would cover herself up.

"Looking good Grayfia-" suddenly he gets a kick to the side of the face thanks to Alleria, kicking him far away crashing him through the water.

"Quit looking at other women you bastard!"

Raiden and Xenovia stands together looking over at the group "Wow everyone is having problems to one another." Raiden said looking at Xenovia

"Well at least we are fine..."

"Other than the fact that you asked me to have a baby with you..." he turns to her "You can forget it..."

"Seriously you're going to go there here and now?"

"You started this mess Xenovia!"

Cain would stand there watching the view "Wow i should come here more often and bring popcorn this is fun watching..." he laughs watching the problems they are dealing with.

"You forgot one thing..."

"And whats that..." he turns back seeing Grayfia standing there arms crossed eyes closed "Oh crap i forgot you were here..."

Grayfia opens her eyes and a few minutes she causes a massive explosion at the beach, causing Cain to make a run for it vanishing back home while the others takes the blast causing everyone to be consumed by the blast thanks to Grayfia, it also cause a tidal wave to swept them back on the shores.

Grayfia's Annihilation

Grayfia returns to the citadel after blowing up the beach and ruining the free time for everyone, although it was already destroyed when they were all being stupid to one another. When she returns she already got her maid outfit back on and walks to the bedroom without saying anything to anyone, Sirzech would walk around the corner wearing a black suit, he notices Grayfia walking in the bedroom he soon started to walk back to the bedroom to see her.

Grayfia sits on the bed thinking back at the past during the time when Cain tried to piss her off, the time when she was outside in the beautiful large garden by the water fountain Cain confronted her and fought her in a fight due to his time being a murderer he tried to get his hands on Grayfia while Sirzech was elsewhere.

Grayfia backs off of Cain after the two destroyed the place, suddenly she got grabbed from behind, he stood there grips his arm around her neck "Time to do some experiments on you little Grayfia." He summons his dagger ready to stab her.

Because of that the rage inside of her started to kick in slowly transforming right in front of him, her energy forms around her pushing Cain back he makes his sword longer ready to fight her as she started to transform turning her body to face him slowly, her clothes started to tear apart due to her energy and transformation, her breast slowly expanded a bit and once her clothes were ripped apart she soon started to form her own clothes, covering her parts with this tight revealing clothing, covering her arms and legs in black and white tights revealing only her chest and some parts of her body, her eyes change to a different colour of blue when she opened her eyes.

"Well look at you... no wonder Sirzech fell in love with you." He summons that Inferno Shuriken, summoning the large flaming shuriken with the lava ball in the middle.

Before he was able to throw it he got punched to the chest hard by her attack, suddenly appearing in front of him punching halfway through his body sending him flying far away crashing through a few trees and the cliff causing the shuriken to explode inside causing the whole cliff side to explode along with Cain included.

After the explosion Grayfia stops remembering as Sirzech walks in the room looking over to her "Hey there Grayfia... i take it the beach didn't go well..."

"You shouldn't have let me go to the beach with Rias and the others... Cain wanted to cause trouble to me..."

"Well i didn't think he would come..." he walks closer to her standing near her

"He already saw my body once i do not want him to see it again..."

"You really don't like people seeing your true form in one piece don't you?"

"My family were killed so only those two back then knew... you saw me in my form and i only wanted you to see my form... now Cain knows and he's still alive and still haunting me." She looks up at him "Why are you keeping him alive anyway?"

He thinks for the moment then sits next to her "The only reason is that Cain is one of the old lords back in the old days, he may have retired and became a murderer then given that up after what you did to him... it's because Cain and i used to be friends once... he backed me up and now i owe him to spare his life... even though he tried to kill you... one day he will apologise to you and when that happens the deal is finally done and then you can do whatever you want with him." He slightly laughs

"Well... i do want to let him live... so i can beat him up again..." she slightly smiles looking away.

"That a girl... use your annihilation on him, but you have to admit my dear... you are beautiful in that form."

She slowly looks back at him smiling, she gets up and walks to the door then locks it before turning back "This is the fourth time... i used this..." she walks over to him slowly turning back to the arch devil form but this time her skin stays the same not turning into the red skin type.

She would sit on his lap the moment her true form was complete, he leans back then she pushes him on the bed, she pushes the covering parts covering her breast to the side for him to see them then she lies on top of him slowly kissing his neck then works her way up to kiss him. He would kiss her back moving his hands to her waist while she started to soon get serious, grabbing hold on his clothes and started to tear them a part quickly having fun once again with Sirzech like they did back then.

While they were making out Grayfia would remember the time Sirzech met her the first time in her form, she was going to attack but the moment both of them saw each other they lower their guard to one another, that one sight caused them to fall in love with one another, creating a beautiful love story between them that made them get married and have a child together, finally she could have a beautiful life with the man she wanted to be with.

Night to Remember

With the beach destroyed and the free time over Sebastian would relax in the study room for the moment while others were elsewhere but he knows that Rias and Akeno are nearby in the mansion. Sebastian soon gets out of that room but then he would discover Rias wearing a new look.

"Hello Sebastian." She stood there wearing a teacher outfit, had glasses on and black clothes, he can pretty much see her red bra underneath that shirt and a skirt.

"Rias what are..."

"Stop Sebastian..." she moved closer to him "I am now taking you to detention for being with Akeno..."

"Sure..." he said to her then Rias grabs his hand and walks with him back in the study room, she locks the door behind her and she walks past him lying on the couch not even crossing her legs showing her red underwear to Sebastian.

"Damn Rias... keep this up and I'll be stuck having my way with you over and over again."

"Well i don't care just as long as you don't side with Akeno."

"Sure..." he looks over seeing Akeno coming out of the private bathroom wearing a wet white kimono that can see through, letting her hair go down.

"Hey there Sebastian." She walks closer to them then sits on the other couch looking at Rias slightly laughing "Oh Rias are you going that far to get him to love you."

"Akeno... who told you to use my bathroom?" she gets up

"Well Xenovia was in the shower so i didn't want to join her so i came to use yours." She smiles and looks down "Besides do you think you can have Sebastian without me?" she said in a seductive way

Sebastian leans against the wall looking at the two "Great another fight... why don't you two just share me... jeez..." he walks over towards them taking off his shirt and moved his hand around Rias waist, pushing her close to him to kiss her

She would kiss him back then moves her back a bit smiling "Sebastian..."

He looks over to Akeno asking her to come over, she would and he pushes her close to him so he can kiss her, she wraps her arms around him when he does that "Sebastian..."

"Happy now?" he said looking at the two.

Both of them looks at one another then they push him to the couch, Akeno raise her leg on the couch next to him and slowly started to undo her kimono revealing her wet body while Rias opens up her shirt showing her breasts to him, both of them would sit on his legs and started making out with him, he was enjoying this and so do they, they move back a bit looking at one another than to Sebastian both smiling as both of them started to kiss one another right in front of him, as they were going Akeno moves her hand to start grabbing hold of Rias breast while Rias sighs a bit but continues kissing her.

They continue going with one another then started to have fun with Sebastian, they were about to pull down his pants as they got off of him both kneeing down but suddenly Kanis stood behind them holding a bucket of water inside of it.

"Kanis?!"

"Time to wake up!" he chucks the water over him and suddenly he woke up still at the beach with the others, he was knocked out thanks to Grayfia and her attack.

"There he's finally awake." He drops the bucket and moves back while Rias and Akeno moves forward looking at him

"Are you alright Sebastian?" Rias said to him "You were moving her head it looks like you were having a dream."

"I was having a beautiful dream... but then..." he stands up looking at Kanis "... Kanis..."

"Hmn?" he takes a step back seeing this red aura around Sebastian

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouts out loud causing him to transform into the Arch Devil form. Few minutes later the beach would explode a second time causing a large mushroom sand cloud in the sky, with that they are about to rumble once again.

Problem in the dinner room

Kanis and Alleria wearing noble clothes go for a visit to see Sirzech and Grayfia at the end of the day after he had his fight with Sebastian, Kanis wearing a black suit while Alleria wears a long white dress and they see both Sirzech and Grayfia coming out of the bedroom wearing their proper clothes but did notice Sirzech had a couple of scars on his face smiling a bit but he stops and his scars started to heal quickly looking at the two as they come in.

"Welcome Alleria and Kanis... the one who possess the black flames." Sirzech said looking at Kanis for the moment "Come... we already got the dinner waiting." Both of them turns back and walks to the dinner room while Kanis slightly laughs as they walk off

"They so did it."

"Shut up." She whispers to him then follows them

He goes after her standing by her side as they walk through noticing almost a hundred female and male maids on both sides of the wall, Kanis looks at them all especially the maids seeing some of them hot while the rest he didn't care.

Alleria looks at Kanis while they walk then she started to pinch his cheek moving his head close to her "Focus..."

Grayfia looks back at the two while walking in front of them "You remind me of me when i have to discipline my husband for slacking off."

Alleria stops looking at her "I have to stop my husband for going off speaking to other women... he still has a thing for women that are somehow hotter than i am."

She looks forward "I don't blame you for beating him up..." she looks at Sirzech "Maybe you and Kanis are alike."

He slightly laughs "Of course dear."

They make it to the dinner room where the servant's stands by the wall waiting to be ordered, some would start to place food on the table before they got in the room, the dinner was ready and they started to sit down together and started to eat.

"Well then... lets at least have a normal dinner... and not blowing stuff up..." he said looking at Grayfia, she was drinking then raise her eyes up at Kanis "That's right I'm talking to you."

"The only reason..." she puts the cup on the table "Why i did that because of Cain, it wasn't my fault you went flying through the water because you saw my breast and then got attack by Sebastian."

Sirzech raises an eyebrow "You saw my wife half naked?"

"Well..." he leans back while Alleria just continues eating ignoring this "She at the beach okay... Women always wear their bikinis. It's just like women wearing their underwear."

"There's a difference." Grayfia said

Kanis froze for the moment "Okay if you're going to start doing the whole thing between women and their underwear and women in their bikinis then..."

"Are you saying Im dumb?"

"I'm not saying that..."

"Actually you kind of are." Alleria finally gets involve

"Seriously... look the only reason you women sometimes have this weird logic..."

"Great now he's making this worse."

"Can we please change the subject i prefer not to have another dinner fight... remember last time we had a problem here Grayfia." He looks over to her, she sighs and keeps eating.

"I'm curious i need to hear this." Kanis said leaning close to Sirzech

"Well-"

"Don't say it husband... and don't encourage him Kanis... or you will lose an arm."

Kanis moved his head back "There is a reason why she is called the queen of annihilation." Sirzech said drinking the rest of his drink

"I thought it was a title to scare off women who try to get you..."

"No... Although people are afraid of her either way..."

"Is it because she is an Arch Devil?" He looks back to her

"Don't push it or else..."

"Okay okay, let's just finish eating."

After that dinner both Kanis and Alleria walks out of there, he had a burnt mark on his left arm thanks to Grayfia when they walk out of the dinner room, Alleria looks at his arm then looks back to Grayfia, she nods at her then she looks back to Kanis and stops outside of the citadel.

"You have to love only me you got it?"

"Yeah..." he raises his burnt arm "I know... I'm sorry."

"Good... because the next time you try to flirt with any women... that dress you bought for me... it will be on fire." She then walks off

"Oh no... Not that... oh come on." He walks after her "Okay I'll behave."

Sirzech stands next to Grayfia "It appears that alot of people have problems between one another..."

"They will figure it out."

"Yep... come on dear lets go back inside." He turns back and walks back inside and soon Grayfia would follow him back inside.


	21. Season 2 Final

Finally peace came back to the Gremory family once again after the death of Skarlet and her supporters who betrayed their kind to side with her they are now either dead or sealed away somewhere no one will ever find them. The Devils and the Fallen angels recovered during the fight against Skarlet but in the end the superiors did nothing to fix any of this, instead they leave this to the man who possess a powerful weapon in this world.

At the fight they started to return back to the mansion to recover the battle, both Raiden and Xenovia stands behind Sebastian and Rias while Kanis stays behind the four looking at the wedding ring then soon he decided to stop for the moment. He looks at Rias and Sebastian, Rias was still in her arch form while Sebastian wasn't.

"Hold on guys..." He said to them and they turn to face him "I have to return home now." He slightly smiles "She is waiting for me..."

"I suggest congratulations are in order? She's pregnant isn't she?" Raiden said to him

"Yeah she is... that's why she isn't here."

"Then get out of here you idiot we will meet again." Sebastian said

"Actually... we won't Sebastian. This is our last time fighting together, i am having a family and i need to protect them back at my world so it will be a long time before you see me again."

Sebastian walks over to him "Then it was fun... fighting by your side again." He raises his hand to him for a handshake

Kanis shakes his hand "Farewell brother... Rias." He looks at her then turns back.

Rias takes a step forward "Kanis... what you did... with Thanatos and all..."

"Don't worry... Thanatos only listens to family so you're lucky i came here with the book." He raises his hand and it started to turn in darkness, it goes out of his hand and creates a portal like before.

"Wait a minute... Kanis... are you... Erebus?"

He smiles then looks back and does a salute to them as he takes a few steps back heading through the black portal then it would close, his last farewell to them as he will not come back anytime soon.

"Farewell... Kanis..."

Meanwhile Titorius was still at the battle scene standing there looking up at the sky while Akeno was standing nearby looking at him, she was about to say something but then Titorius speaks out first "I decided to return back to heaven." He looks back at her

"Are you sure you want to do that Titorius?"

"Yes i have to face heaven sooner or later." He walks over towards her "I can't keep staying here all the time i must face it just like you must face your father."

She remains silent the moment he said about her father she turns her head to the side "I... don't want to..."

"It's what the humans say, you have to face your demons sooner or later." He walks past her then his wings started to spread.

She turns back to him and walks over tapping on his shoulder "Will we see you again?"

"I will return don't worry but it will be a while before that happens." He looks back "If you need any help i will come just as long as it's important. Farewell Akeno Himejima." He takes flight out of there flying to the sky going through the clouds then vanishes back home.

"Farewell Titorius." She smiles as he flies into the sky, soon she decided to do what he said and must face the demons by confronting her father once again. She takes flight and returns home.

Meanwhile back at the destruction of Cain's mansion Cain was still alive after he blew up his whole area but he sustain heavy damage of his body as he was not suppose to fire that close range. He tried to crawl himself out of the crater but soon he stops and turns back looking up at the sky then notices Sirzech walking towards him and Kuroka was nearby.

"Well then... i guess... my time is up?"

"No Cain... i will not kill you yet..." he stands in front of him "But you do owe me now."

"Great..." he slightly smiles "What... do i have to do... to live again."

"Go apologise to my wife." His wings spread and both of them gets consumed by his red energy, teleporting them out of there but then Kuroka was about to pursue them but she decided to use this free time for herself by going to the human lands to pay them a visit.

The group would return to the mansion but Raiden and Xenovia decided to go elsewhere alone time just to relax, Rossweisse was still in the bedroom feeling Titorius left this world and returns back to heaven, she smiles looking out at the window thinking about him then she closes her eyes to sleep some more since her wounds haven't been healed yet.

Rias would go to the bedroom still in her form while Sebastian goes to the bathroom to wash away the blood off his body in the shower, staying in there for a while having a nice hot shower but soon he would have to get out of there by grabbing a towel he walks back to the bedroom only wearing a towel, he opens the bedroom door seeing Rias lying on the bed showing her hot body to Sebastian when he walks in.

He smiles walking in the bedroom closing the door behind him and locking it before walking close to Rias "Well hello there..." He lies on the bed next to her looking down at her body then back to her

"You like what you see?"

"Damn right i do Rias..."

"You like me now better than Akeno?"

He nods "Yeah... your better."

She would push him down for her to sit on top of him holding down his hands "Damn right i am." She smiles closing her eyes turning herself back to normal, removing the red skin but she did kept the Arch Devil clothing on her body. "For you... Sebastian."

"I love you... Rias..."

"I love you too Sebastian." She moves close to kiss him, her hair was covering their faces when they kiss, still holding him down as they keep locking their mouths together but Rias would break it and grabs his towel throwing it away letting go of his arms placing her hands on both sides of his face still kissing him getting a little rough by biting his lip and tongue.

"Rias..."

"Shhhh..." she keeps kissing him then slowly goes down, kissing his neck then to his chest seeing many cuts and scars on his body "You sure have alot of cuts on your body."

"They were battle scars... i think some belong to you..."

She smiles for the moment slowly kissing the scars she did to him in the past, kissing three of them before kissing one of his nipples and placing her tongue around it, after that Sebastian would grab her throwing her on the bed with him on top of her, placing his hand over her neck but not choking her while his other hand he moves down between his legs to push inside her while her legs were spreading. She moans a bit when he did that she wraps her legs around his waist while he started going, moving his hand up to start groping her breasts she turns her head to the side while he started going fast on her but she was enjoying this, smiling at him when she turns her head back to him.

He continues going for a while now, as he started going faster Rias started to moan loudly causing her voice to be heard outside the room but Rose and the others didn't hear it since they were elsewhere. He continues going until he cannot take it anymore, later on Rias would take over by moving him back on the bed, pushing him down then fixes her hair to move it back while she keeps moving her waist back and forward still feeling him inside of her, Sebastian raise his hands up grabbing her breast playing around with them tight as she keeps going, she smiles and moans more while she keeps going.

Soon she moves he body close to him so she can whisper something to him "Tomorrow... i want to get married tomorrow... then we can go wherever you want... you and me..." she said as she keeps going with him.

"I will go anywhere with you... Rias... you are my treasured woman..."

"Thank you... Sebastian..." she kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck as she keeps pushing a little while longer until finally she couldn't take it anymore causing her to moan out loud and so does Sebastian slightly moaning, she soon just drops on top of him but she pushes once more, breathing heavily to him.

While they were doing that Raiden and Xenovia stands together somewhere else. "I can't believe were finally done..."

"Raiden... with everyone doing their thing and their... stuff... what are we going to do?"

He looks back "Maybe we should leave."

"Leave?"

"I was thinking... maybe we should go to that world Kanis went to... it could be full of life and peace, maybe we can be together there."

"But... our powers as devils..."

"Were not exactly full fledge devils... Rias can remove our bond to her and we can do whatever we want, what do you say Xenovia?"

"Are you... sure you want to do this and how are we suppose to get to Kanis and his world anyway?"

"I know a way, before Kanis return to his world..." he takes out the book he gave to Rias when she wanted to summon a reaper "Summoning the dead isn't the only thing in this book... we can travel to the world Kanis went to, what do you say Xenovia, a new life together?"

"This is... a lot to take in but can we at least tell the others before we do this?"

"Ok but if you want to stay here then that's fine we can stay here."

"Thank you Raiden, i now know why i fell in love with you." She said walking close to him to kiss him and he would do the same.

An hour later Akeno would return and Rose would get out of bed, her wounds recovered and ready to get to work, Sebastian would have gotten out of the shower putting on some normal clothes while Rias was still in the bedroom asleep covering herself with the blanket and both Xenovia and Raiden just walks inside the mansion looking over to Akeno and Rose.

Sebastian walks to the living room while Rose walks over to Akeno "So Titorius has return back home..."

"He has... and he wanted me to face my father just so i can clear my mind..."

"I see..."

"So what are you going to do now since Titorius is gone?"

"Well i am still loyal to Rias but i don't really have the powers of the devil yet so maybe if Rias still wants me around i can help her but if not i can leave and maybe take a job working for the fallen angel academy, maybe help reason with them that we don't have to be enemies all the time."

"I can help you with that if you need it." She looks over to Sebastian then back to her "We should put on a dinner for all of us."

"That would be good, i can help you with that." Both of them walk to the dinner room while Rias just slowly wakes up.

Rias gets out of there putting on her normal clothes then goes downstairs to check up on the others, Sebastian and the others were all together by the dinner table having a big feast for a celebration, Rias smiles at them and walk over to join them by sitting next to Sebastian.

While they were eating the preparations for the wedding is starting in the Gremory citadel, Grayfia was organising the place while Sirzech was talking to some of the leaders who wishes to be a part of this wedding, speaking to Azazel and Michael outside the citadel in the gardens just for a normal talk and also having some drinks while Grayfia isn't looking, this wedding will all be complete before dark and when it is finish Lord Gremory will go to find Rias to bring her to the citadel while Sirzech goes to see Sebastian and take him elsewhere for the two to prepare themselves for their best moment ever.

After the dinner Rias goes to have a shower while Akeno goes to put on something formal for the wedding, Sebastian stays in the living room for a while and both Xenovia and Raiden started to clean up before heading to the citadel early. Once they finish and head outside Sirzech would appear at the door looking at the two, he heads inside and spots Sebastian.

"It's time Sebastian." he said that to him he quickly gets up looking over to him.

"Already?"

"Yep... Grayfia finished it all early thanks to the maids."

"Well then... i..."

"Excited?"

"Not the word i want to put it."

"Better put on your armour, it's usually a custom for the man to wear the armour they used for battle." He turns back.

Sebastian looks at the coffee table in front of him and takes the two black and red gauntlets off the table and puts them on then looks over to Sirzech "I am ready..." his gauntlets glow for the moment then his energy would consume his whole body except for his head, turning the energy into his armour.

"Good... This is going to be the second time a wedding occur in that citadel, you know who the first two was." He slightly smiles then walks out of the mansion

Sebastian would go after him to the citadel while Grayfia goes to see Rias but then Venelana would also appear before the two smiling at Rias. "Ready my dear?"

She was sitting in the bedroom looking up at them, she gets up and smiles also at her "I am ready... can you please drop the jokes during the wedding."

"I will..."

"Come on Rias." Grayfia said "Your dress is ready."

The three walks out of the bedroom and goes for the walk to the citadel while Akeno and Rose get out of the mansion last. All of them move to the same place where the moment that they have all been waiting for will happen here in the citadel, some members of other races like the vampires, fallen angels and angels would appear to this place to see the wedding who know about the Gremory family.

The whole room was packed full of people from other places from around the world who wishes to see the wedding happen. They would all stand up and looks back seeing Sebastian walk towards the front with his armour and this long red cape he got from Sirzech, once he reaches to the end he stands to the side looking back waiting for Rias to appear.

She and Lord Gremory would appear and started to slowly walk towards him, Rias wearing her white dress, the moment Sebastian saw it he started to see a flashback of Rias wearing the same dress he saw in that dream he saw long time ago before all of this happen, he would smile looking over to her smiling with her eyes closed walking with her father.

"She is the one..." he said to himself in his mind "She was the one i was supposed to be with..." he would start to think back during the start when he met her in the forest "I saved her and then she saved my by bringing me back and making me stronger." He remembers the time he got killed by Razziel then got thrown into the water "She saved me... and now i am about to marry her, because of her... she made me feel love... so this is how love feels like..."

The two finally made it to the end; Lord Gremory lets her go and shakes Sebastian's hand "Take care of her... you know what happens if you don't..."

"Father..." she looks back to him before moving to her place

He slightly laughs "Of course..." he turns back and takes a seat next to Venelana.

Both of them stands together and then they would all sit down while the man in front of them would say like any other priest says but tries not adding the whole heaven thing, only the words for the devils of the Underworld. While he was talking Akeno sits next to Rose, she would felt something familiar noticing her father nearby sitting next to Azazel, she looks forward and then spots Sirzech sitting next to Grayfia and Michael next to her but then she spots Titorius sitting there with his armour on, she smiles and soon Rose would spot him too, he would smile knowing they are watching him.

For a while later the man would look over to Rias "Rias Gremory... would you take Sebastian to be your beloved husband... now and forever?"

"I do... now and forever." She smiles looking at Sebastian

He looks to Sebastian and says the same thing to him "Would you Sebastian take Rias Gremory to be your beloved wife... now and forever?"

"I do now and forever."

"With this Sebastian is now part of the Gremory family, the true leaders of the devils of the underworld... now Sebastian... you may now finally kiss your bride."

"Gladly." He moves closer to her moving his hands to touch both sides of her cheek to kiss her while she just stands there closing her eyes raising her head high to kiss him back. With that everyone would applaud to this final moment for the two causing both Rias and Sebastian to spread their devil wings while they keep kissing.

This moment will stay with them and the others who have seen this forever. Soon everyone would hear the word that Rias Gremory is finally married to another devil that stood by her side during the Great War and against so many people who wanted to cause trouble. The end has just begun as this isn't even close to the end yet, there will always be something out there that will involve with both of them to face together as husband and wife, but now with Sebastian a member of the Gremory family he will also have the privileges to find the ones who will be perfect to join him as slaves and warriors who he will use for battles against the enemy.

With Rias friends started to go their separate ways, both Xenovia and Raiden gave up their devil powers but they did kept the whole immortality causing them to keep their age at hold for a while until the devil powers fade away when they stay in the other world for a few years, the world where Kanis and Alleria have their lives set in this large kingdom, some say they haven't seen the last of the man who claims to be a god of darkness and who possess a powerful Espada, married to a special woman who others claim she could be the god of the night. Rose would take a trip to the fallen angel academy just to assist Azazel for now then she would stay there for a while then goes to the devils to visit Akeno a few times as she was the only one who stays with Rias since they are like sisters to one another but sometimes she couldn't see her that much when she always go with Sebastian.

This is far from over as what Thanatos said was true that day, the day that Rias and this world must deal with the danger that will soon come in one year, that one year something will come and when it does it will hit hard and will cause a devastating blow to this world.

One year later the sky turns red and black as one large meteor comes from the sky, impacts on the ground close to the fallen angel and the human borders, creating a giant crater in the ground, soon that strange meteor would form of a being, something no being has ever seen before for a very long time. This large being would raise its armoured arm to climb up out of the crater, it stands up out of the ground wearing this heavy bluish and gray armour with large armoured wings but these wings were large, large like dragon wings, the helmet had the shape of a dragon head. This large beast lets out this large dragon roar causing the whole area in that area to hear it, creating the next battle that would soon come to this world.

THE END... of Season two


	22. Born

Darkness has spread through the mind of the champion Sebastian as he was being force to walk with two fallen devils who was destroyed long ago. His arms bound behind him with strong chain that he cannot break free so the only thing he can do is keep walking with Yubelluna and Kalawarner to a dark throne room where he must face judgement.

Lights have been lighted up through this dark throne room but was still hard to see but soon he stops in the middle noticing a few people by the throne but still cannot see their faces until finally torches light up both sides of the throne seeing Rias sitting on the throne crossing her legs wearing a red and black lingerie before him.

"Rias...?"

"Are you ready for your punishment?" She snaps her fingers and the rest of the room would light up, showing the other people in that room seeing Kuroka, Akeno, Rossweisse and Xenovia all by her side wearing lingerie with different colours.

"Wow... didn't see this coming..." he looks to the side seeing both Kalawarner and Yubelluna also wearing sexy clothing before him. He looks back to Rias "I didn't think you were that naughty."

She would get off the throne and walks closer to him "I thought you wanted to be impressed?" She whispered seductively to him "Well now you got it." She turns back and started to undo her bra and throw it to the ground and soon so do the others as they started to get closer to him. She looks back at them "Have at him." She smiles and they would do their thing.

Both Akeno and Kuroka would go on their knees and started to use their tongue and mouth between his legs while Rossweisse and Xenovia both presses their breasts to his chest, both moving up and down while using their tongues to lick his chest. He started to moan a bit as they give him pleasure, when he looks to Yubelluna she would kiss him while Kalawarner started to lick the back of his neck.

Rias smiles watching them pleasuring him before her, he was enjoying this as he couldn't stop this at all, letting them do whatever they want to him and soon she decided to join in kneeing down looking at Akeno and Kuroka as they keep going with him, continues going between his legs until he couldn't take it anymore.

Sebastian keeps moaning looking down at Rias while Yubelluna started licking his neck too. She would look between his legs then looks up to Sebastian "Come on Sebastian... i am waiting." She said seductively again and started to join in with Kuroka and Akeno.

Sebastian looks up feeling he would soon release. He started smiling looking down seeing the ones in front of him still going and started going a bit faster and so do the two behind him, Rias could feel he can't hold it anymore, the moment he couldn't take it anymore however...

He moans out loud and finally the great dream had ended, he sits up from his bed still felt so real. He lets a deep sighs and looks down "Son of a bitch... not again..." he would look to the side seeing this large lump underneath the blanket next to him, he pulls the blankets away seeing Rias lying there naked and asleep with her wings spread out behind her. "At least your real..." he whispered to her then he started to get off the bed, putting on his pants and walks to the window that was covered by darker red curtains. Sebastian opens it up and opens the large window and walks through standing on the balcony looking out at his new home.

Ten months went by since the events on Skarlet and her destruction on this world, many things have happen here now for example Sebastian now controls the citadel with Rias that used to belong to Sirzech and Grayfia but since they are out with their son on an anniversary in the dimensional world the Underworld where the Devils live, they decided to give this to Sebastian and Rias so they can keep an eye on this world from any danger but nothing challenging hasn't arrived yet and those that he fought alongside with have went their separate ways as Raiden and Xenovia are no longer in this world anymore and only Akeno comes by to see Rias and this time she will be staying around here along with Cain and Kuroka although Rias doesn't wish for Kuroka to be here due to her somehow appearing in their bedroom naked and Rias always kicks her out and complains this to Cain but right now a new day has come to this world.

While he stands there looking out at this large beautiful view of this land Rias slowly got out of bed, covering herself with the blanket and walks over to him from behind, he felt her presence and started to smile. Rias moves her arms around him and leans her head at the back of his body.

"Hello love..."

He would turn back and she looks up with a smile on her face "Hey Rias." He wraps his arms around her to kiss her and she kisses her back "Sleep well?"

"I did... i know you slept well."

"Have you been in my mind again?"

She looks at his chest slowly moving her hand over his muscular body "Maybe..."

He slightly laughs "Rias..."

She kisses his chest then turns around and walks back to the bed to take off her blanket and put on her underwear. Sebastian walks over towards her and started to move his arms around her while she tried to put on her underwear "Are you sure you don't want to have fun real life?"

"Hmmnn not right now Sebastian... i need to have a shower and need to get things ready tonight."

"Tonight?" he lets go of her

She turns back "I knew you would forget; this is the day when the Arch angel Michael comes here to meet with you along with Azazel and Baraqiel. Cain will also take the seat after all he is a high ranking devil like my brother."

"Oh yeah..." he sighs and started to scratch his hair "This will be a problem." He turns back "They probably want more of the territory and i think the angels would want us to pull back from that human city that used to belong to the fallen angels."

"The only reason why you took control of the city was because of what happen... you still do not trust the fallen angels don't you..." She puts on her underwear while Sebastian remains silent and once she puts on her underwear and her bra she got close to him "It was been months since that happen... it doesn't matter what we control, i just want peace in this world."

"Hmmnn fine then but if they want more then they can forget it. Is there anything else i should know about?"

Rias fixes her hair "Yes... i think your servants are in the lounge room and are expecting something from you, another training i guess."

"Ah yes... Beatrice, Aleroth and Lucius."

"They have been getting strong ever since you got them out of the academy." She turns back and started to walk over to the cupboard to get some clothes on "I will be around and preparing for the meeting for you, it will begin in two hours so you better be here when they are here."

He lets a deep sighs and looks at his ring for the moment, he snaps his fingers and suddenly his ring would glow and this red energy would swarm around him so quickly covering him until once he is covered by this energy it would vanish quickly, covering Sebastian with his black and red armour but no helmet or weapon.

"I will be there Rias... take care now." He turns back and walks out of the room and closes the door.

Sebastian would walk down the halls heading to the room where the three would be. Sebastian is now a Gremory and right now he was offered to have servants just like Rias had, servants who will fight for him and he has chosen three strong fighters who are strong enough to do his work. The three would be in the lounge room both Aleroth and Lucius sitting on separate couches while Beatrice would be standing behind Lucius waiting for Sebastian to come by.

(Just to mention something the appearance of these three characters are based on three anime characters that i found from anime character database. I do not own those anime shows or know about them i just thought of adding some cool anime characters into this but their names have been changed except for Beatrice.)

Aleroth who has the long blonde/yellow hair, showing his muscular body who he doesn't wear any shirt but had a chain wrapped around his neck and wears brown long pants and black boots. Lucius who seems to be older than the others who had long white hair and red horns on his head, he wears a darker red opened shirt showing his chest that had a scar over it along with a scar on his face above his nose. He has a black coat that the arm parts seems to be ripped, two belts wrapped around his gray pants and shirt along with long black boots and a large sword that was in front of him on the table that the front of the blade was opened a shape of scissors and had a round circle at the front of the blade.

Beatrice who had long blue hair with white curved horns and white pale skin, she wears black coat around her chest and a strange ornament like a belt with silver and a blue sapphire at the front attach around her coat, short red skirt and long stockings along with red heel shoes that has little wings at the back of it.

Aleroth leans forward looking at Lucius "I don't believe this he is two hours late... is he going to be here or what?"

"Calm down." Lucius said crossing his arms "He will be here and when he does we will not hold back against him."

"Do you two really have to go all out just to impress him?" Beatrice said walking around the couch close to the door entrance

Both Lucius and Aleroth look up at her "Yes." They said at the same time then both would look at one another.

"Just how long are we going to continue this rivalry Aleroth; i am far stronger than you."

He stands up "Oh so were doing this again?"

"Can you two please –" She hears the door opening from behind her, she looks back seeing Sebastian "... Master..." She blushes for the moment and moving her head away before he looks at her, looking over to Aleroth and Lucius.

"Sorry i am late i just woke up."

"And we were just about to burn you while you sleep." Aleroth said looking over to him

Lucius stands up and grabs the handle of his sword, placing it over his shoulder "We are ready Sebastian."

"Alright then... let's go." He started to walk through another door and heads through the corridor to head outside, there they would have to go far away from the citadel because if they cause damage to the place then Grayfia will cause trouble with Sebastian.

The three stands behind him while they walk towards outside and move away from the gardens, they would have to keep walking through the short forest behind the citadel until they reach a large cave, a perfect place for a fight there isn't need for the cave to go crashing down on them because the ceiling of the large round room already has a hole in the ceiling making the sun shine down in this area.

Sebastian would walk to the round room and keeps walking until he reaches to the end while the others stand in the middle of the circle. Sebastian turns back and then his helmet would suddenly appear, making the energy wrap around his face and vanishes like before showing his helmet that covers his face except for his hair that made his hair go down behind him.

"Attack... all you got... hit me with all you."

"Alright then..." Aleroth walks forward "Allow me to go first." He fists his hands and punches them together in front of him, soon his arm would slowly light up in flames but doesn't hurt him. He charges towards Sebastian while the two just stand there.

Sebastian walks forward and he would grab hold of his fist, his flames take no effect on Sebastian as Aleroth tries to punch his face in but failed badly "Sloppy... like always Aleroth." He throws him behind him then looks back as Lucius swings forward, he raise his arm and blocks his attack using his right arm as a shield. "You always loved to fight me one on one Lucius."

"Yeah..." he holds his sword with two hands trying to push his arm back but slowly tries "I was one of the few who have survived your Chaos Eater."

"That is why you are always good." He looks to the side seeing Aleroth kicking his right arm causing Lucius sword to move back then tries again and stabs below his shoulder but didn't go deep enough due to his heavy strong armour.

Sebastian would grab the blade of the sword then punches Lucius to the chest with his left arm still holding his sword he swings the back of the sword to Aleroth but he grabs it but not for long as Sebastian punches his chest with his left arm hitting him hard and causing him to let go of the sword and takes a few steps back.

"You are not dead yet, what did i say about using everything." He suddenly took a hit behind by a lightning bolt causing him to take a few steps back but felt that flowing through his armour and body for the moment; he looks back seeing Beatrice floating there with her wings spread aiming both her hands at him. "Good girl."

"Thank you." She smiles for the moment then looks back to serious, she would summon this strange orb in front of her that had black in the middle and purple lines around it, looks like a dark rift and started getting bigger "Now it's my turn." She fires it towards Sebastian and Aleroth would punch the air sending the flames off his right arm to go towards it, making the flames wrap around the orb to make it stronger.

Sebastian stood his ground and once it got closer he lays a punch at the orb causing the orb to explode during impact, sending the flames and the strong energy through him and the others causing the three to go flying back while Sebastian gets consumed for the moment.

The two stands together while Lucius was behind Sebastian couldn't see anything due to the smoke covering the area once the blast was over. Sebastian walks out of the smoke standing there looking at the two as his armour was smoking up and not a scratch on him.

"That wasn't good enough." His right arm glows red for the moment and punches the air sending this red beam towards the two, both would move out of the way but once it hit the wall behind them it explodes pushing the two forward but Beatrice would try to fly away but Sebastian would run over and grabs one of her wings "Nice try..." He pushes her down and causes her to hit the ground.

Lucius sword started to glow inside of it on the circle and once it glows bright in yellow he aims his sword towards Sebastian and fires like a crossbow, hitting him in the back with this yellow flash, after that he charges towards Sebastian and he walks out of the smoke he moves his hand towards him but he ducks and swings upwards knocking his helmet off his head and sending it falling back behind him to the ground.

While his helmet was off Lucius aims his sword at him and Beatrice would fly above him and prepares to send a lightning blast down at him, he grabs Lucius sword then looks back and aims his other hand sending this red beam towards her due to him absorbing Lucius attack and fires it back at her, hitting her chest and ripping off parts of her clothes sending her fall to the ground. He looks back to Lucius and punches his face in then lays a kick to his chest to send him fall to the ground as well.

"Not good enough around here guys..." he crosses his arms looking at them as they try to get back up "True you did a little teamwork but it isn't good enough to wound me." He looks forward noticing a maid walking over towards him. "I guess we have to wrap it up here."

Lucius tries to get up but crouches there "No... let us keep fighting."

Sebastian walks over to him and taps on his shoulder and walks over to the maid "I would but i don't want to keep my guest waiting for me. We can do this another time ok?" he looks back to the three seeing them getting back up "And also sorry about your clothes Beatrice."

She was on her knees looking to the side covering herself and blushing a bit "Don't... worry about it."

"Tend to their needs." He walks past the maid and returns to the citadel there he will be force to be stuck in another boring meeting with the other lords of this world who controls over their territories and also some of the human territories.

The three would go out of the cave with the maid to fix themselves up while Sebastian walks through the door coming to this large room with a few chairs around this square looking table noticing two of his party members are here, both are Azazel and Baraqiel. Both of them looks over seeing Sebastian enters the room and the three would sit down and have to wait for Michael and someone else to arrive.

"Well and here i thought i would be the last person to arrive... where's Michael?"

Azazel speaks first to Sebastian "Michael won't be here at the time, he is busy with the heretics in the far western city who manage to do something stupid, i am sure one of his followers will be coming here to replace him. I'm sure you know who he is." He looks over seeing Rias "Rias Gremory."

She looks over to him and remains silent and walks over towards Sebastian to sit down next to him, another one would enter the same door she went in, a young girl black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes and wears a dark green shirt and a black skirt, Serafall Leviathan who is in charge of foreign affairs.

She sits down to the side and soon the door behind Sebastian opens up and someone he knows well comes through, Rias looks back seeing him "Titorius..." The man who still wears the same armour but covers his face with his helmet, once he entered the room he took off his helmet and was about to take his seat but looks at Sebastian for the moment.

"Well it's been a while Titorius." He looks at him "Still serving Michael?"

"Of course i am still serving Michael what else would i be doing?" he sits down and places his helmet on the table

"Hitting it off with Akeno?"

He sighs looking forward "Shall we begin the meeting now?"

"Sure change the subject."

"We haven't exactly got all of us here we are still missing the Valkyrie's" Azazel said

"The Valkyrie's... you're referring to –"

Suddenly behind the group a bright light covers the ground creating a type of teleporting spell on the ground, forming the person who has come to this meeting, the man with the darker blue and black tight clothing underneath himself and his silver and blue armour covering his chest and legs, long gauntlets and boots, a long black and red cape that reaches to the ground and a helmet with wings attach on both sides of it, his hair was long and blonde and had yellow eyes. He was also with Rossweisse who stands by his side wearing her light blue clothes.

"Joseph." Titorius said then looks over to Rose who she looks over to him to but she slightly smiles and remains silent.

"Shall we now begin the meeting?" he walks forward taking his seat and placing his helmet on the table while Rose stands behind him.

"Fine then let us begin."


	23. Trouble in Paradise

The territories of these powerful races the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels would begin with the Fallen Angels of the north who controls two cities but under control of the humans, the north eastern part of the land is controlled by both the angels and the Valkyrie's, with both controlling the sky and also controls some of the churches in some places in the far west and north of human territories. The Devils controls the whole south creating their citadels and mansions and also have a one of the largest cities in this world that is so close to Fallen Angel territory. The humans controls the rest of the land that lies in the west, they also have a few islands in the west along with another continent close to the islands all under that control, right now the humans have been losing some of their territories as they kept trying to expand but they have got the privileges to at least stay in their cities and homes while they let the supernatural beings roam the streets keeping an eye on the situation and finding some people who wishes to become like them but they can only do that in their own borders, if they start going into other territories and find people and turn them then it would become another great war again just like last time they did this.

The meeting preparing to go underway outside of the citadel Akeno was just about to head on through, walking down the path towards the citadel wearing her white and red kimono outfit along with a basket of flowers, she came from the academy a while ago just to deal with something but now she finally returns to the citadel but someone else was out there watching her move.

She started to feel she was being watched and turns back, she look curious as she looks around but couldn't find anyone, she did started to see a shadow moving aver her as something was flying in the sky and was big, once she looks up she only see a shadowy figure over the sun, once he flies out of the suns ray it shines down on Akeno causing her to lower her head and cover her eyes for the moment but that certain someone would fly down behind her and wraps his black feathered wings around her. She smiles looking back seeing who it was.

"Sosuke..." she smiles turning her body around to kiss him and he kisses her back. He wears black robes that reach the ground, gray pants with a chain wrapped around the side and a blue shirt. Long black feathered wings of a Fallen Angel and short blue hair with black streaks in it.

Sosuke was one of the few who looked up on Akeno when she return to the fallen angel territory to meet her father, she bumped into him in that place and there he started to have a crush on her and soon she would feel the same way to him. He followed her most of the time when she is here and when she comes to the academy he sometimes go there to meet her again. This has been going on for four months now since Akeno started to stop missing Titorius because she hasn't seen him for months now, not a sign or anything.

"Hey there Akeno." He looks down noticing the flowers and his wings would return back inside of him "Are those for me?"

She slightly laughs "No there just for decoration for my room, someone gave them to me in the academy so i couldn't say no to them."

"Oh so someone is trying to get a shot with my girlfriend." He moves to the side of her and wraps one arm around her shoulder.

"You're not getting jealous right?" she said seductively whispering to his ear

"Of course not... but i will not let a man get between us."

Both of them would start to head inside of the citadel together, walking through the corridors to meet with Lucius and Beatrice as they walk by heading to the kitchen for something to eat while Aleroth was taking a shower.

Few hours gone by and finally that meeting are put to an end; this whole talk lasted longer than they thought but finally they would all take their leave out of there, Rossweisse was about to go see Titorius but the Valkyrie General Joseph would interfere and orders her to activate the teleporter to take their leave, all Titorius did was watch as they vanish out of the citadel. Azazel and Baraqiel would get up and walk out of there along with Serafall while Sebastian sits there leaning back on his chair while Rias stands up and looks over to him.

"Well that meeting was ok." Rias said to him

"Are you kidding they want our damn city..."

"Just for the record that place did belong to us." Azazel said looking over to Sebastian

"Yes well... your fault for starting that whole Slayer problem in the first place."

"That was Kokabiel and his angels."

"Yes but i know you had something to do with it."

Azazel lets a deep sighs and would grab a seat to sit down "Look Sebastian if there is going to be a problem between us fallen angels and devils then i suggest you get over it. But if you still think we could be trouble then allow us to give you some intelligence on a situation that is going on in my area."

"I don't really care about the situation going in –"

"It involves with Skarlet."

He turns his eyes over to him and leans forward close to the table "What about Skarlet?"

"Now i got your attention. It seems that one of the traitors who was in my land have been captured ten months ago before he joined Skarlet."

"Yeah so?"

"He's escaped a month ago."

"What?!"

"It seems that a fallen angel named Raynare was the one responsible for releasing him, my reports said that Raynare was killed in your territory last year by the woman in white hair who was no angel or devil."

Rias slightly smiles "The woman in white... yes we know who she is."

"Well we thought Raynare was killed by her but somehow she was still alive and manage to hide from us a while ago. She finally made a move on releasing the prisoner so you better watch out."

"Oh we will..."

Azazel stands up again and walks out of there with Baraqiel "Oh and your welcome."

Sebastian lets a deep sighs "Not again..." he stands up and was about to walk out of the room while Rias would sit on the table looking at him.

The moment he was about to open the door he suddenly got tackled as Kuroka was on the other side, tackled him to the ground wrapping her arms around him while Rias looked shock to see Kuroka again, her breasts was over his face and body over him, she was smiling moving her body over him.

"Sebastian it's good to see you again!" She said then felt he was trying to say something but it was tickling her and blushes "Oh Sebastian... keep going..." she meows.

"Kuroka!" Rias stands in front of her with this strange red aura around her "Get... off..."

Kuroka would sit up still on him but he sits up also looking at Kuroka while she looks at Rias "Awww you're no fun Rias... why can't i have him for a while?"

"Because that's my husband!"

She lets a deep sighs but she would whisper to Sebastian "I will be waiting." She licks the side of his face and gets off of him and walks out of there.

When she walks out of the room Rias would send a destructive blast towards her, she turns back and raise her hand to summon a strange symbol in front of her to block the blast, once it made contact with it her blast would break and so does the symbol. She smiles looking at Rias then turns around and walks away.

Sebastian gets back up off the ground slightly smiling but when he looks over to Rias noticing she was angry arms crossed looking at him he would stop and remains silent. Titorius would walk out of there shaking his head and putting on his helmet, heading through the halls and then he notices Akeno with someone else, he stops for the moment but he would keep walking towards them. Akeno looks over seeing him she stops and so does Sosuke, she was about to say something but he would look at her as he walks past her doesn't say a thing to her knowing he is upset.

"Titorius..." she mumbles to herself

"You alright?" he looks back to Titorius "So that's him..."

She looks down for the moment "He didn't say anything to me..."

He looks back to her "Are you ok Akeno?"

"We should go." She walks forward to find Rias and Sebastian and soon Sosuke would follow, he looks back for the moment but he would keep moving.

Rias would be going to the lounge room to take a break while Kuroka walked off elsewhere, Sebastian stays in the meeting room waiting for Akeno and Sosuke to arrive along with his servants also while Kuroka went off elsewhere for the moment but if Kuroka is here then Cain is probably around, closer than Rias might think.

"So how's Sebastian going?" Cain stands behind her wearing his normal clothing.

"Cain you have got to keep an eye on Kuroka or she and i will have a problem here."

"Now now Rias she is just interesting in other people, we are not really married or anything but she always likes to get outside of the box now and then." He walks to the side grabbing a book that was on the table in front of Rias "She has now chosen Sebastian to be her mate so you may want to keep an eye on those two."

"You should be the one keeping an eye on her."

"I can't really do that, she is hard to control but she will stay around me if Sebastian isn't around." He would walk out of there "But i am sure Kuroka won't do anything when we all go on that trip."

"Trip?"

Cain started to walk over to the meeting room seeing Sebastian standing on the other side while his three servants sitting around the table and Akeno and Sosuke would be nearby standing together looking over to Sebastian but they look over to Cain when he enters the room.

"So Sebastian you called all of us here except for Rias and Kuroka." He looks back and closes the door

"I want to do a training exercise in the Underworld." He looks at the three "Akeno and the others with Rias went on this training course and it would be good to get you guys stronger than before. I do not want to deal with casualties of war."

"If it's another one of those then i am in anytime." Lucius said.

"Of course you have to say that." Aleroth looks at him

"Please can we do our fight when we get to the Underworld." Said Beatrice

"So i take it you want me to train these little kids for you." Cain crosses his arms "Just like old times right Sebastian?"

"Yeah yeah, i thought of heading out either tomorrow or later on this week." He looks over to Akeno and Sosuke "Your friend there Akeno... he's staying here."

"Aww why can't he come?"

"Oh it's alright Akeno; i don't really belong in the underworld anyway."

"But..."

"I am a fallen angel you know, i am sure we can go on a date elsewhere." He looks over to Sebastian "You better keep her safe down there. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"She will be part of this so of course there will be fights."

"Have you told Rias yet?" Cain said to him slightly smiling

"No..." he started to scratch his head "Don't know what to say to her, she will be upset to find out that she has to stay here while were all out going to the Underworld."

"I am sure if you slowly explain the situation i am sure she will understand." Beatrice said

"Hmmnn yeah that could work..."

After that they all know what they have to do, they all leave the room and started to prepare themselves. Cain returns to his room and notices Kuroka lying on the bed trying to sleep, once he enters the room she got up and smiles at him signalling him to come to bed with her so he does and lies on the bed with her while she lies next to him placing her head over his chest to try to sleep. Sosuke would walk with Akeno outside of the citadel just so he can take his leave, he would give her a goodbye kiss and would take the skies releasing his wings and flies out of there while Akeno stands there watching him fly out of there.

Later that night the three returns to their quarters preparing themselves for maybe one of their toughest training ground in the Underworld, Sebastian would return to the bedroom where Rias will be at the moment and would try to talk to Rias about this trip and has to tell her that she will have to stay here but that would not go well either way.

"What! What do you mean you're going to the Underworld?!" She was wearing a cute pink nightgown, saying in a cute way

"Oh come on Rias..." He looks to the side and his armour would vanish and return to his ring, wearing only brown pants and boots "I am just going to the Underworld for a few days an –"

She would hug him "Why can't i go with you? I want to come."

"Someone has to keep an eye on the place here Rias, i don't want to come back and this place is destroyed."

"But will you be fine sleeping on your own because i won't be able to sleep."

"Rias this isn't the end of the world i am sure you can stay here by yourself on your own."

"No i can't..." she leans her head on his chest looking to the side "I want your warmth body next to mine."

"It's only a few days..." he place his hand over her head and she would look up at him "I will come back and..." he lets a deep sighs "I will let you do whatever you want to me."

She smiles "Really?"

"Yes... really..."

She gives him a gentle kiss and let's go of him "But you better come back home soon Sebastian... Ok?"

"Ok."

"So when will you leave?"

"In either the morning or maybe the next day."

"Well then..." she turns back and started to walk over to the bed "I guess we have enough time for a night." She would take off her nightgown while facing the bed, throwing it on the bed showing she only was wearing black and red underwear but not wearing a bra.

"Alright..." he walks over to her and would wrap his arms around her body, pressing one of his hands over her breast while he looks down at her and she looks back up to him to kiss each other. "I will come back for you... don't worry about me." He whispered to her

"Ok." She turns around to face him and she sits back on the bed and lies back, letting Sebastian crawl on top of her to continue making out with her, she moved her hands back above her head while he keeps going then once he started to grab hold of her breast again she blushes but closes her eyes and wraps her legs around his waist while he continues kissing her.

Later on Beatrice would slowly open the door as they were waiting for him to tell the group whats going on but she did not expect those two are already hitting it on. She looks over seeing Rias sitting on top of him fixing her hair and moving up and down while Sebastian lies on the bed moving his hands over her waist while she continues moaning feeling him inside of her. Beatrice would slowly close the door without them noticing, Sebastian slowly moves his hands up to start playing around with her breasts while she continues going and going faster, she soon goes on top of him to kiss him making Sebastian moves his hands down her waist again grabbing her ass tight while she keeps pushing inside of him faster, pressing her breast on his muscular chest and continues kissing him but the moment when Sebastian couldn't take it anymore she wraps her arms around him stops kissing him and moans louder when he released inside of her, digging her nails in his skin when she feels a lot flowing through inside of her when he released.

Sebastian slightly smiling and so does Rias; she moves her hair out of the way to kiss him again, biting his lip and tongue a bit. "I will be waiting... for you... Sebastian..."

"I know..." he pushes inside of her once again letting her moan once more.

In the morning everyone was ready outside of the garden, the three were there early all at the ready and Akeno would come through alone wearing a type of uniform they wear at the academy, wearing a white shirt and a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a red skirt with white stripes at the edges. She would prepare to make a symbol on the ground that can take them to the Underworld but they still need to wait for Sebastian thinking he is still in bed but he has left the bedroom a while ago, instead of going to join them he goes somewhere else in the citadel to retrieve something.

Sebastian with his armor on walks inside a room that appears to be a study room, he looks over to the side of the wall seeing his blade, there it was inside this large glass case but this glass was protected by a strong field that only he or Rias is able to unlock it but instead of him unlocking it he decided to punch through the case and grabs the handle of his sword, pulling the sword out of the case with one hand to it looking down at it.

"Ready for another fight?" He places the Chaos Eater on his shoulder "I know you want to."

"Please stop talking to your damn sword." Cain said leaning against the door looking over to him crossing his arms

"Hmn." He covers his face with the helmet "Ready to move out."

"Good..." he turns back and walks back outside to join the others and Sebastian would follow him "I think i can tell why you want me to really join the group... it's because of Aleroth isn't it?"

"Aleroth needs more power, he always rely on his flaming arms than just strategy. He has never touched me and if he keeps this up then i will just replace him with someone stronger."

"What did you see from that man anyway?"

"I thought he was good so i took a shot, isn't that what you did to me?" he looks at him "Thought of training me to become one of the powerful devils."

"Don't go that far Sebastian you're not really a powerful devil yet even though you have that sword." He looks back to the blade

"Whatever... let's go for a round when we get there." He pushes the door open and walks outside seeing the group looking over to the two.

Rias would be walking over standing next to Akeno looking at Cain and Sebastian then she would look back noticing Kuroka who is also coming. "She is not coming with you..." she looks back to Sebastian

He looks at Cain for the moment and he just sighs "She... can stay here i guess..."

"Awww what i have to stay here with... her?"

"Yeah if there is going to be a fight between the two can you at least wait until i get there." Sebastian slightly smiles

"He's probably imagining those two fighting in a pool of mud." Aleroth whispers to Lucius

"I am sure alot would love to see –"

"You said anything?" She looks at the two and they just shake their heads

Kuroka lets a deep sighs and turns back to walk off "I hate you guys..." she looks at Rias and stares at her for a while but she would turn back and keeps walking away.

"Anyways..." he walks closer to the others and looks back to Rias "We will return in a few days. Stay here my treasure."

"I will... come home safety." She smiles and moves back watching Akeno do her magic to surround them all in that symbol, brighten the area and then they would be gone. Rias would stand there seeing them gone still looks worried.

"I love you..."


	24. To the Underworld

Into the world of the Underworld where devils and half devils live together in this huge kingdom that the population stands over tens of thousands of them and maybe more, this large place is a dimensional world that the sky is red and the clouds were black covering the bright sun over this large kingdom in the middle that the ocean surrounded the place and only a few islands can be seen from above, one of them was the largest citadel in this world bigger than the one in the human world that Lord Gremory and his family lives there watching over the devils of this world while the other islands had castles for high ranking devil families who serves the Gremory family.

High above the sky is where Sebastian and the devils he called upon will be on a train heading over invisible tracks but becomes visible when the train goes over it, slowly heading down to the large kingdom in the middle. The group was in a luxury room on the train with food on the round table and a curved couch around this large table, this train was bigger than they thought knowing they can fit more people inside this luxury room which had bathrooms for the males and females a few beds and plenty of food that can be shared upon with twenty people.

Courtesy Sirzech Gremory for allowing Sebastian and his group to use this place for comfort before they head to the kingdom, Sebastian stands close to the window looking out seeing the large view of the kingdom knowing this isn't the first time they came here because half a year ago he and Rias went out there to see the kingdom and had a long night together before taking their leave. Cain and Akeno and Lucius was sitting on the couch with Cain eating an apple while Akeno sits there remaining silent, Beatrice just walks out of the bathroom after taking a shower having her clothes back on and had a towel covering her hair since it was still wet and Aleroth started to walk over towards Sebastian looking out at the view too.

"The Underworld huh... this is my first time being here."

Sebastian turns his head to Aleroth "I thought you devils were born here?"

"I was born here but not these two." Beatrice said looking at the two "They were born humans but became devils and came to the academy with me."

"Indeed." Sebastian looks back looking over to Cain "So Cain since your woman isn't here anymore you will be backing up on Aleroth and his training."

Cain sighs leaning his head back looking at Sebastian upside down "You're still asking me for that flaming shuriken don't you Sebastian..."

Aleroth looks over to Sebastian "I thought i was going to be trained by you?"

Cain gets off the couch and turns around to face the two "Not really... Lucius and Beatrice will be training this guy while you and I will have a private fight."

"At least now you don't need to go murdering people and having your way with Kuroka." Lucius said drinking some wine

Cain sighs once again looking over to him "Hey i am not the murderer anymore and also Kuroka isn't the only woman around."

"So you have another woman?" Sebastian said

Cain looks back to him "That is a secret that only me and the Gremory family knows... not for all of you." He started to walk out of the room heading to one of the bedroom quarters

"Well now..." Akeno looks over seeing him leaving "I think he is talking about his wife."

"He has a wife?!" Sebastian and Lucius and Aleroth said at the same time all looking at Akeno

She shrugs "That's all i know."

Sebastian turns back and suddenly the train stopped halting its position causing everyone to go flying to the ground Akeno falling on the couch while Beatrice falls on top of Sebastian as he and the other guys fall to the ground. Sebastian looks up noticing Beatrice on top of him with her chest over his face once she notices this she quickly got off from him covering her chest kneeing down blushing a bit looking away.

"Thanks... for the rough landing Beatrice." He sits up looking over to Lucius and Aleroth getting up off the ground.

Cain slowly comes out of the room leaning against the wall "Who the hell did that?"

"How should i know i didn't see that coming..."

Cain turns back "I'll see the driver..." he walks out of the luxury room

"I am coming too." He walks after him then looks back "Watch them Akeno." He goes after Cain

"Well this sucks." Lucius walks over to the couch

Few minutes later a large red symbol started to glow on the ground where they stand, they all suddenly got consumed by this red energy causing them to teleport them all out of there sending them somewhere else somewhere away from the kingdom on rough terrain of rocks and cliffs around the area. The group all appears together all safe for now but doesn't know where they are at the moment but does know they are still in the Underworld.

Akeno looks around walking forward while the three stands together but suddenly something would fall from the sky crashing down right in front of her causing this heavy wind to go blasting past Akeno causing her skirt to go flying up causing both Lucius and Aleroth looking at her when that happen. This was a gigantic dragon standing at fifteen meters tall, whose bodily majority is covered with dark, purple scales. The dragon's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. The dragon has a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, sharp eyes with lavender sclera and also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp yellow nails and large wings resemble a bat's, with rigid tips. Additionally, he wears black armored shoulder pads that extends down to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metal accessories.

Akeno turns into her fighting gear removing her clothes and replacing with her kimono clothing, taking flight and flying back to the others while they stand ready, Aleroth engulfing his arms in flames while Lucius draws his sword and Beatrice takes a few steps back aiming her hands forward ready to cast some spells against that dragon.

The large dragon crosses its arms looking down at them. "I am Tannin the Blaze Meteor Dragon."

"A dragon... oh great it's another one."

"First the red died then the white." Akeno said looking back "You guys better get ready for a fight i will draw its attention." She started to fly in the air preparing to channel some lightning attacks

The dragon looks up and prepares to spread its wings but Beatrice would start to send a large water blast towards the dragon hitting the chest but that didn't seem to make it go well but Akeno sends lightning down hitting the dragons arm as it raise its arm above to block her attack but Tannin still became a lightning rod over the dragon. Aleroth would charge towards the dragon with his arms on fire taking a leap in the air to punch the dragon to the chest hard making the dragon take a step back but Lucius would leap too landing on the shoulder of Aleroth then makes a bigger jump to leap higher to the dragons face, he swings down with tow hands to his sword causing a strike to the face but it didn't seem to go well due to its skin is strong as ever.

Tannin would fight back by punching Lucius to the chest sending him flying away past Beatrice crashing through the ground causing that punch to break four or five ribs of his body. Aleroth lands to the ground and jumps back before Tannin slams its foot to the ground but missed but sends a breath of fire down upon Aleroth while he backs away he raise his arms to make a cross above him to block the flames getting consumed by it while Akeno flies around and Beatrice sending more water towards the flames to try to die them out but doesn't go well. Tannin would stop and kick Aleroth back closer to Beatrice while Akeno sends a lightning strike down hitting the back of the dragon but it turns back and prepares to punch her but suddenly Tannin stops the moment his fist was close to her body.

"That is enough everyone." Cain stands on the cliff next to Sebastian looking out at the fight causing the dragon to lower its arm.

"This was a fight." Akeno started to fly towards the two while Beatrice helps up Aleroth then runs towards Lucius.

Sebastian lands in front of Beatrice "That is alright Beatrice i got this." He looks over noticing Lucius trying to get up with his hand over his chest. "I will be training with you Beatrice while Lucius will be fighting that guy." He looks to the side to Tannin.

Beatrice looks back to Tannin "HIM!?"

"Oh don't worry if i can beat Tannin then i am sure Lucius will find a way to beat him." He taps on her shoulder "You and i are going to have a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Right after Lucius is healed and all that." He started to walk over to Lucius "Now then let's restart the situation."

Few hours later everyone was getting ready for this; Sebastian gave Aleroth to Cain where he can learn new fire type ability but not the all powerful destructive ones like what Cain did last time. Beatrice would go with Akeno to the kingdom where they can relax and let the guys do the rough training while Beatrice joins Akeno on one another's training with magic and while they are off to wonder the city Sebastian is with Lucius and Tannin back at that place again where Lucius must fight Tannin in order to become strong like Sebastian.

Akeno who had her normal clothes back on walks with Beatrice through the streets of this kingdom surrounded by devils who walks past the two, she looks back and forth seeing so many devils in one location Akeno would signal her to go check at this clothes shop that was nearby, she was ok with this heading inside with her to the shop but once they got inside they notice Grayfia who was standing by the counter in her maid outfit and holding almost four beautiful dresses.

"Akeno... Beatrice... i knew you were coming to the Underworld but i didn't know this would be your training." Grayfia looks at the two as they walk in

"We just wanted to get into a normal type training while all the guys are off fighting each other."

"I see."

"Miss Grayfia i didn't expect you wear different dresses you always wear the maids outfit." Beatrice said looking at the dresses she holds "Some are really pretty."

"My husband talked me into it; this is our year anniversary and he really doesn't want me still wearing this so i was force to choose something else to wear for him. Now if you don't mind." She walks past the two heading outside but stops and looks back "If you are interesting in training then you should come to the castle where me and my husband is at the moment i am sure he wouldn't mind more company." She leaves the shop.

Akeno slightly laughs once she leaves "Oh my lord Sirzech wouldn't mind more company."

"I... don't think that's what she really means."

"Or does she..." she looks back "Now let's see if we can find some new clothes for you."

Beatrice looks down "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing..." she grabs her hand and walks to the dresses "Come on."

"And i thought we were training."

Elsewhere Lucius was preparing to fight Tannin that they have already started; he jumps away from his punch still holding his sword with one hand crouching down looking up at the dragon while he started getting closer towards him and Sebastian was standing by the cliff with his sword stab to the ground in front of him crossing his arms watching this.

"Come on Lucius that sword is still sharp enough to cut me you manage to cut me before but this time your friends are no longer here." Tannin said standing in front of him ready to punch the ground.

Lucius would roll to the side to avoid the slam then he would run towards the leg to take a leap to strike the leg once he hit it his sword only made a little cut to it making Tannin move his foot forward to get Lucius off from him sending him back but ha lands safely to the ground still standing tall.

"Lucius that sword of yours maybe powerful but it isn't as good as fighting a dragon." Sebastian yells out to Lucius. "I manage to beat this guy so if i can do it then so can you."

"Hmmnn..." He stood ready holding his sword with two hands while Tannin started to get closer. He clothes his eyes for the moment trying to unleash his energy inside of him causing his hair to start moving and his sword started to glow a bit making Tannin hold his position.

Sebastian stopped crossing his arms looking over to Lucius noticing that energy; Lucius finally opens his eyes showing his yellow bright eyes then his whole body started to glow in this yellow energy (He is not a Super Saiyan) He aims his sword to the side then charges towards the dragon spreading his wings and flying towards the head, the dragon sends fire down upon him but suddenly Lucius wasn't ready yet as his power suddenly turned off before he got consumed by the flames.

Sebastian lets a deep sighs after Lucius comes out of the flames with his clothes a bit on fire he started to take off his coat and shirt throwing it to the ground while he tries to do that move again but Sebastian would jump down with his sword near to Lucius while Tannin backs off a bit.

"Alright Lucius... you tell me what do you really want to fight for?" He gets closer towards him

"What i want to fight for..." he turns his head to Sebastian "Well that's a stupid question you already know that."

"Yes you want to become my rival but to be honest you will never become my true rival." He looks over to Tannin and started to walk over towards him. "You maybe one of the people who wanted to fight me but there is someone else who isn't here who is getting stronger who i want to fight the most."

The dragon would start to take a step forward and tries to punch down to Sebastian while he stood there not doing anything, he looks up at the dragon and started to see a flashback seeing his opponent Kanis charging towards him with his sword engulf in black flames. Just before the dragon punches Sebastian he holds his sword with one hand raising his sword up aiming his sword down in front of his body to block his fist with one hand to it causing the ground underneath Sebastian to break apart but he still stood his ground in front of Tannin.

"Woah..."

"Impressive Sebastian." Said Tannin "You are one of the few who manage to stand their ground from my punch, just like what you did long ago but now i know why you didn't kill me on that day." He started to move his hand away from him. "But you are not the first to try to fight me, don't forget it."

Sebastian lowers his sword and looks back to Lucius "That's a wrap for today Lucius we can continue tomorrow."

"No way let me go another round to Tannin."

"No."

"Until next time." Tannin takes flight flying out of there while the two looks up watching him leaving.

Lucius lets a deep sighs while placing his sword away. He looks back over to Sebastian as he walks over to him "Where is your rival friend anyway?"

"He's..." he looks up in the sky "Out there... being a father. I will meet him again." He looks back to Lucius "Until then you have to try to beat me before he tries to take me on."

"I will not stop... until i defeat you Sebastian."

"Good." He taps on his shoulder "Have that fire inside of you i need that..." he walks past him "When you fight me i will not hold back."

"One more thing i have to ask you Sebastian." He looks back over to him while he keeps walking "Just... how exactly did you fall in love with Rias?"

He stops when he said that turning his head back to him "Just where did that come from?"

"I know you're not exactly a lover you're a warrior who enjoys the next battle, why else do you possess that sword."

He looks at his Chaos Eater then back to him "True..." he walks forward "Me and Rias are differently but somehow she manage to give me something i never thought i would ever have and that is love..." he slightly smiles "Can't believe i actually fell in love with her and i don't know why but still... one man did tell me something important. He told me that love maybe a weakness but at least you have someone to be with when you return home safe, someone who will always be on your side and will never back away from you and will always help you when you are down. That i owe Rias everything after what she did to me and what i did to her."

"Hmn... of course."

"Now enough of that lets get the hell out of here were going to round up the team and go have a long chat with the Gremory family for a while." He turns around again and starts walking with Lucius walking behind him.

"When this is over... i am coming for you my treasure." He said in his mind while he keeps moving


	25. The power within

Sebastian who is stuck in a dark room yet again sitting on a throne wearing his battle armour but once he woke up and looks around he can tell this is a dream yet again, he tried to move but couldn't he was stuck there. He lets a deep sighs looking around to see something but couldn't see a thing only the two torches near him can see only a little bit around him.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of Sebastian seeing Rias standing there in a revealing clothing it was a type of belly dancing outfit that was red and pink, she stood there hands on hips and started to move her body in front of him causing him to raise an eyebrow then turn to laughter towards her. She moves her arms outwards while she started to move her hips fast and her breast jumping up and down while she dances for him, moving closer towards him spinning a few times doing her thing to impress Sebastian but he is already impressed when he saw her.

She started getting closer towards him and stood in front of him moving her arms above her head as she still moves her hips and her chest she turns back moving her arms down she walks but she turns back and spins around in front of him. He smiles looking at Rias and finally she would stop smiling back at him.

"Love it?"

"Damn right i love it."

"There's more where that came from." She whispered to him moving her head closer to kiss him, after that she would sit on his lap while he can't move wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him yet again.

"Love you my husband..."

"I know Rias... i know..."

She lets go of him and started to undo her bra "Don't have enough time so let's make this quick." She takes off her bra and throws it away showing her nice breasts to him, she places her hands on both sides of his face and pushes his head forward placing them between her breasts "Feel me Sebastian..."

He smiles closing his eyes feeling her soft warm breasts to his face while she smiles holding his head. "I will do anything for you Sebastian... anything..."

While he keeps feeling her body the torches started to slowly get darker, Sebastian moves his head out of there looking at one of the torches noticing the torches are dying. "What's going on Rias..." he looks back to her and suddenly blood gusts out splattering over his face "..."

Rias stood there her mouth opened also covered in blood. "Se...bas...stian..." she looks down seeing an arm coming out of her chest from behind.

The figure behind her would throw her off of Sebastian throwing her across the room while Sebastian stood there trying to move but couldn't do anything he would try his best and his strength to break free but couldn't do anything to save Rias. The figure in front of him looks back to Sebastian he couldn't see his face as the torches were soon dying out but he can tell he was taller like him and muscular he even held his Chaos Eater in front of him, he took a few steps back then aims his sword to his chest he struggles to move but he still couldn't do anything he looks over to Rias seeing her on the ground blood spilling out of her chest her head looks over to him eyes opened and dead. He stops struggling and looks back to the man in front of him.

"You are weak Sebastian... you will sacrifice anything including yourself to be with that woman..." the sword got closer to his chest "And now... i will show you what you should have become before you met her." He pulls his sword back then he stabs through his chest causing Sebastian to suddenly wake up from his slumber.

Sebastian jumps up out of his sleep sitting up on his king size bed breathing heavily and sweating over his chest. He places his hand to his chest feeling no blood or any stab wound. "It was just a dream..." he said to himself then gets off the bed looking over to his Chaos Eater that was leaning on top of a small round table in the corner the blade was glowing for a second before it returns to normal.

Sebastian started to put on his clothes then someone would open his door then enters the room seeing it was Grayfia in her maid outfit looking over to Sebastian. "My husband is waiting for you Sebastian, come to the living room when you are ready." She turns back and walks out of the room to let Sebastian fixes himself.

Sirzech was in the living room with his son Millicas sitting together playing chess and right now Millicas is winning at the moment, just when Grayfia enters the room Sirzech looks over to her then Millicas made his move. "Check mate."

He looks back to Millicas then to the board "No... you cheated..." he slightly laughs at Millicas.

"Hey i am a better chess player than you father." He stands up "So are we doing that training you promised me?"

Grayfia walks over standing behind Sirzech by the couch "I thought we agreed that we won't be training Millicas until he was old enough."

"Well..." he looks at Grayfia "I didn't think he would beat me at chess..."

She sighs "You are not ready for that Millicas."

"But mother..." He notices Sebastian walking through. "Hello." He slightly bows to him "We met before."

He looks over to him "Millicas right?"

"Yeah..." he looks beck noticing his sword attach behind him "That's the Chaos Eater... one of the legendary Espada's."

"And you are not ready to wield an Espada." Grayfia interrupts a second time then walks over to Millicas

"Hey i thought we also agreed you don't need to wear your maid outfit this is our week anniversary."

"I will wear it when we go to dinner together."

"Fine." He gets off the couch "Please take Millicas to his studies."

Millicas look over to Sirzech "I thought we were going to spend more time together?"

"We will Millicas just when i am done talking to Sebastian."

Sebastian walks past him and taps on his shoulder "I bet you will become a powerful ruthless killer in the future." He slightly laughs once he goes past him then sits down on another couch but places his sword over the table then looks over to Sirzech.

Millicas would think about that but Grayfia interrupts yet again "Don't give my son any ideas Sebastian." She walks with Millicas out of the room he waves to Sirzech before going out the door.

Sebastian looks at Millicas then to Sirzech "I feel like that kid might be nice and all but when he is older he will be a killer."

"That will not happen... but i do wish to see your son in the future." He smiles at Sebastian

"Pfftt..." he starts laughing "Oh we are not going that far..."

"Well i know you keep sleeping with my sister i am sure one day she will tell you that she is pregnant."

He looks to the side "Me a father... well that sounds so weird." He looks back to him "I am not exactly father material."

"Yeah i seen how that went."

"Sirzech we are not here to talk about child hood just what do you want from me can't you see i am getting ready to train those three devils?"

"I notice you are having problems with the Chaos Eater."

"How did you know?"

"That sword maybe powerful but we have are senses... a while ago i checked that sword and notice that sword is bouncing... that power is increasing then decreasing."

"Yeah i know... but somehow i am decreasing my powers too... something is wrong with that sword it feels like..." he looks at the sword "It's rejecting me."

"Well you could ask Titorius about that and maybe that other figure what's his name... Kanis... the man with the sword the Nightmare."

"I can't speak to him i don't just go around asking for help." He leans back "Besides Kanis isn't there anymore... he vanished before he had a chance to become a father."

"So he's dead? And where's his sword?"

"He isn't dead... actually i have no idea where he is, his sword now belongs to his wife."

"Of course."

"I bet you know something about this... you somehow know a lot of stuff about all this so you better spill it."

"Well in my point of view maybe those swords maybe something than just random swords... The Nightmare has the black flames and of course controls darkness while Titorius has lightning and his power of light and dark from his angelic and devil form."

"That leads to me... which i have the chaos power of increasing my powers and my swings of my sword."

"Exactly but there are other swords out there... and i bet they will all be dealing with someone you have right now."

"Yeah yeah... tomorrow i will return to Rias and then i can find some action i am sure that will shut my sword up." he stands up off the couch "There anything else you want from me?" he grabs his sword

"I think that's it... also make sure Cain doesn't give your friend more powerful 'destructive' powers."

"I will think about it." He walks out of the room placing his sword on his back before leaving the room.

"Hmn..." he leans back and looks at the chess board for the moment he takes the black king chess player and looks at it for the moment. "The Devil King..."

Sebastian keeps walking through the corridor and notices Beatrice and Akeno walking over towards him noticing Beatrice laughing at what she said to her then she looks over to Sebastian. He keeps walking and they would soon turn around to join him heading out of there to regroup with the other two while Lucius and Aleroth have already started their training a few minutes ago without his approval. Both of them heads to the locations they were before and would continue knowing they won't be doing this for a while once they leave.

Beatrice and Akeno would head towards Cain and Aleroth who they just notice the whole area was destroyed, this whole mountain side had many craters and holes through the rocks along with some fire here and there causing Beatrice to send some water through the area while both of them walks forward but soon they stopped and notice both of them. Cain stands where he was not a scratch on him while Cain was on the ground facing the sky breathing heavily sustaining a few burns over his chest but not fatal but Beatrice would run towards Aleroth to help him while Akeno walks next to Cain.

Cain places his hand into his pockets looking at Beatrice "So how is her training?"

"She doesn't need my magical training she has already completed them before we got here. I haven't seen anyone who has completed different types of magic in the academy; she has become better than i could have done."

"Looks like you got a competition."

"By the way... are you really marri –"

"That book is sealed..." he turns back and walks off "Let me know when Aleroth is healed."

Akeno walks over to Beatrice to help with Aleroth while Sebastian stands on the cliff looking down seeing Lucius running from the dragon while he keeps flying above him. Lucius would slide down the slopes of the cliff then looks back and aims his sword sending this yellowish beam towards the dragon hitting the chest before he would land nearby but that attack didn't make a scratch on him.

The dragon lands down near him and looks over to Lucius "Your attacks will not damage me Lucius you know that."

"Yeah yeah." He sighs and holds his sword ready causing the blade to slowly consume with yellow energy and soon his body would start to get that causing his hair to move and his coat moving upwards also.

"Well then he's finally going to do it." Sebastian said walking to the side of the edges looking at the fight.

(No on Super Saiyan...)

Finally Lucius was able to control his energy standing there with his sword in front of him holding it with two hands his energy would soon increase even more it even caused Sebastian's sword the Chaos Eater to glow bright too, Sebastian looks to the side looking at the sword then back towards Lucius. The dragon would prepare to attack about to punch Lucius but he just stood there and took the hit making the dragon punch through the ground but then out of the smoke Lucius would be running up his arm and runs towards the dragon, once he got closer he jumps off and takes a leap towards the face and swings forward sending a strike across the face sending this yellowish strike to the dragon causing him to take a few steps back while Lucius falls to the ground his energy is still going active for a while but once the dragon held its ground placing his hand over his face feeling he gave him a short scar then lowers his hand and looks down to Lucius seeing his glowing energy finally stopped.

"Impressive you actually took a cut to me." Tannin said to him then looks over to Sebastian "He is nearly complete."

Sebastian nods and flies down near the two but walks over to Lucius "You're doing a good job right now."

"Well if we didn't stop i would have been finished."

"So you want to keep going?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." He looks up at Tannin "Keep going until he is complete, this time don't hold back." He spreads his wings and takes flight out of there returning to the castle.

Before he would go through the door he did notice someone walking out of the door seeing Sirzech and someone else who was a devil but had great power inside of him that Sebastian can sense. The man was a devil an adult like Sirzech and Sebastian but different ages, this man with short blond yellow hair and blue eyes, covered in simple knight armor which was red and a few gold lines on some parts on his armor on his shoulders and chest along with a few red feathers attach to his shoulder plates and long red cape that reaches the ground making the bottom of the cape ripped up. He walks with Sirzech but they stop and look over to Sebastian.

"Oh... hello you must be Sebastian." The man walks closer to him and lends a hand to him or a handshake.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alistair it's a pleasure to meet the man who is married to Rias Gremory."

Sebastian shakes his hand then looks over to Sirzech. "Well i guess Rias never really told you about him."

"Told me about what?" he looks at Alistair then to Sirzech again letting go of Alistair's hand "What didn't she tell me about?"

"You weren't the first one to fall in love with her." He walks past him tapping on his shoulder leaving the castle while Sebastian stood where he was for a while.

Sirzech would turn back and was about to walk back inside but. "Sirzech!" Sebastian took a step forward looking at him in a serious look and won't be long before that turns to anger.

Sirzech looks back to Sebastian "Alistair is Rias first fiancé." He returns to the castle while Sebastian stood there yet again frozen from this all the sudden. He looks back to Alistair as he flies away then back to Sirzech.

"Rias couldn't keep watching you Sebastian in the real world." He said to him while the two walks together down the halls towards the dinner room. "My father only wanted what was best for Rias since i was married to Grayfia and i made sure she stays as my wife. Alistair was one of the good friends to my father and soon he introduced himself to Rias."

"How long has this been going on between the two?"

"For a few months... once you vanished and went to another world she couldn't watch over you so she had her time with him, few laughs here and there she enjoyed the company of Alistair. Few months later my father and Alistair's father wanted to make a deal and that's give Rias proposed to Alistair." He walks through the door walking over to the dinner table seeing Millicas sitting on his seat while Grayfia was wearing a dress in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin black dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front and red lipstick.

Grayfia walks over to Sirzech then looks over noticing Venelana coming through another door, causing Millicas to get off the seat and walks over to hug her. She smiles placing her hand over his head then looks over to Grayfia and Sirzech.

"Glad you are here to take care of Millicas for us." Sirzech said while Sebastian sits on a seat by the dinner table. Sirzech looks over to Sebastian "You can stay here with them while we go on our dinner, come darling." He turns back and walks back where he went while Grayfia stands by his side.

"Well now i am sure you know what you will be doing." Venelana looks over to Sebastian then walks closer to him.

"What was this about Alistair and Rias?" he looks over to her

"Oh you heard of that." She sits down while Millicas sits next to her "Well don't worry about that Rias did declined to that. Now i know why."

"Me."

"Yes. I guess she still chose you after all even thought she could have had a nice time with Alistair but she chose you after what you did to her long time ago, saved her life."

"Yeah i know..."

"Well now good thing she chose you or you would have been dead."

"I liked Alistair..." Millicas said to her then looks over to Sebastian but once he looks at Sebastian he would have this strange red energy around him giving Millicas this dead look. "..."

"Now now Sebastian... you should talk to Rias about this."

"Fine then i will..." he gets up and walks out of the room "But if i find out you wanted her like this then I'll be back." He walks out of the room and returns to bed.

With his group elsewhere and Sirzech and Grayfia on their date together Sebastian stays alone for a while in his quarters placing his sword away and taking off his armour leaving it on the ground before jumping into bed to try to sleep. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes knowing he will be stuck in another dream and might be worse than before.

"Guess i have to deal with you later Rias..." he turns to the side and closes his eyes

Meanwhile back in the real world elsewhere close to the devils borders someone was walking by the road holding a blue energy sword in front of him, he wears darker blue pants and an opened dark blue shirt and no sleeves short blue hair and black strikes. He keeps walking and would stop looking up at the citadel he would smile as he looks at the front entrance seeing two soldiers.

"Well well... this is going to be a challenge." He said to himself then walks forward ready to do some killing with his sword. "Let's see what you are made of Rias Gremory."


	26. An enemy on the run

The day has come for the team to finally return back to the real world to finally see how much strength they have accomplish in the past few days and Sebastian can finally reunite with his love once and for all. Sebastian is already set and ready to go leaving his quarters and moving outside waiting for the others to get out of bed, when he gets back home he has alot to talk about to Rias especially her ex fiancé who appeared out of nowhere and he hasn't heard from anything about him from Rias.

While the rest were getting their gear ready Cain was already outside with Akeno saying something to her probably about that whole problem about her spilling the news that Cain is already married with someone else. Sirzech would go after Sebastian before he leaves the citadel while his wife checks on Millicas and the other three.

"Listen Akeno no one must know of this about my wife it's... complicated and i want to at least keep it a secret."

"How come is she going to be mad that you're sleeping with another woman?" she slightly laughs

"This isn't funny Akeno..." he looks at the sky for the moment "Right now she is in another world finding something important and she will return after her task is done."

"How long has it been?"

"Two years..."

"Is she even alive in that world?"

"I hope so because she is an Arch Devil."

"An... Arch Devil?!"

"Shhh not so loud..." he whispered to her looking at her "She is the third Arch Devil and she is on a little adventure i bet she is in the same world that man with that black sword that came here last time."

Akeno looks forward and thinks for a moment before saying anything. "So that's why Grayfia hasn't killed you yet... she kills you then Grayfia will be fighting your wife."

"Two Arch Devils are a bad idea i think they might make a crack across the land destroying everything especially when Grayfia is the queen of annihilation that's what people call her but Grayfia already knows i apologised to her long ago but she will always have that grudge on me."

"Very well i will keep your secret..."

"Good..." he turns back "And i won't mention anything about what you and Rose did to Titorius on that day." He walks off

She froze for the moment blushing then looks back "How did you know that?!"

"I have eyes everywhere..." he looks back at her and his wings would come out of his back "Later." He takes flight flying out of there having his own way to return back to the real world.

"If he finds out that we..." she shakes her head "I mustn't remember..." she looks down for the moment smiling "Although it was good..." She looks around seeing no one heard her she would go after Sebastian while she is still blushing.

Sebastian finished talking with Sirzech just when his group was ready to go. He just left the lounge room with Sirzech who stands behind him. "Remember Sebastian... try not to upset my sister."

"I won't." He said and keeps walking out of there heading outside with the others waiting for Akeno to arrive.

With everyone all together both Akeno and Beatrice would prepare to teleport all of them out of there while Sirzech stands there crossing his arms, soon Grayfia would appear next to him before they teleport back home, all of them vanishes back to the citadel the same place where they teleported into the Underworld.

"There goes them." Sirzech said

"Well with them gone... where were we?" she moved her hand over his chest and moves it away slowly as she turns back smiling returning back inside to go to the bedroom.

Sirzech looks down smiling then turns back walking back inside closing the door to join Grayfia in bed. With them still in the Underworld Sebastian and Rias still controls the citadel in the real world... for now.

Sebastian walks through the citadel opening up the door entering the living room "Rias were back!" he yelled out but didn't get any response "Hmn... where are you Rias..." he keeps walking with Akeno going through a few doors.

Beatrice would go elsewhere while Aleroth and Lucius walks off together elsewhere too. Beatrice walks through a few rooms until suddenly she stopped seeing blood on the floor, she stood there for the moment then runs over to see where the blood is coming from just when she walks behind the corner she spots three male devil grunts dead on the ground with a couple of stabs through their bodies.

She gasp looking at the bodies looking around seeing two more bodies further away also have the same fate, she isn't the only one seeing this as both Lucius and Aleroth tried to open up a door but was somehow jammed, they notice the blood on the floor coming from the other side they were force to kick the door open seeing some dead soldiers in front of them three of them dead.

Sebastian would keep walking but stops noticing something is wrong "Where is everyone?" he looks at Akeno "There should be guards around and Rias is nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe she went out?"

"Nah she wouldn't do that she will wait until i come back." He keeps walking and opens up the door to the library once he walks in he would spot Rias in a bloody mess "..." she was leaning against the office desk looking over to the two she was still alive but barely she was trying to heal herself just to stop the bleeding.

"Rias!" Both Sebastian and Akeno yelled to her they both run over to help her. Sebastian quickly crouches down to wrap his arm around her while Akeno tries to heal her, once he grabbed her she passed out due to losing too much blood.

"Rias... come on stay with me Rias..." he looks at Akeno "Can you heal her wounds?"

"It will take a while but luckily she was able to heal herself."

Once Akeno stopped healing Sebastian picks her up off the ground "I gotcha Rias..." he turns back and started to move to the bedroom.

"You're unbelievable..." An echoed suddenly appeared in Sebastian's mind causing him to stop for the moment looking around but saw nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought i... never mind." He would run with Rias to the bedroom with Akeno by his side.

An hour just went by and this whole area was pretty much put in a lockdown the moment Sirzech came with almost a hundred devils Rias would still be asleep and still alive in bed while Sebastian stood by the side of the bed with Sirzech while Sebastian's team was in the living room waiting for Sebastian to get out of there.

"We have reports that someone walked into this place and left after he killed everyone... he is unknown to us but we know he isn't in our territory he is either in the Fallen Angels or the Angels. Azazel has already found out about this and has given us a theory; he believes it's the same person who got chained up by the Fallen Angels you know the man as the one who served Skarlet."

"I want him dead... no matter what happens." He walks out of the bedroom while Sirzech looks at him not moving.

"Just to remind you Sebastian... if he isn't in this territory then you will not be able to do anything about it. If he is in angel territory then they will take care of it."

"Whatever." He opens the door and started to head to the living room.

While he walks out of there Akeno would walk over towards Sebastian seeing he has a serious look. "Is she fine?"

"She is resting... but the attacker is long gone..."

"Is there anything i can do?"

"Yeah... go call your boyfriend." He walks past her heading to the living room.

"But..." she looks back to Sebastian "Sosuke is back home doing missions for Azazel –"

"I am not talking about him." He looks back "Call Titorius."

"..."

"What?"

"He is... he doesn't want to see me." she looks away her voice goes lower

"He will come just call him and tell him that he might have a Fallen Angel in their territory. If they find him i want him dead." He walks to the living room.

"Hmmnn... but he won't come..." she silently said it looking at Sebastian leaving; she would take her leave out of the citadel and would do as he says.

She would fly out of the citadel while Sebastian tells the others what has happen but elsewhere that man would indeed be in the territory of angels that man named Dark who is a Fallen Angel but left after siding with Skarlet but he didn't last long due to being betrayed in the Fallen Angels and was captured by Azazel ended up in prison. Now he is hidden in a house that used to belong to devils but is under the control of the angels but Dark was able to hide his presence from the angels stopping them from finding him and Raynare too who stays by his side.

Dark was sitting on a couch in the dark room with no lights except for his sword that was on the table nearby glowing blue energy, Raynare would appear walking over to him removing her wings and placing her hand on her hips smiling at him.

He looks up at her "The Devils got what is coming to them."

"I take it you didn't kill Rias?"

"Not yet... killing her now would be the death of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sebastian... he still possesses the Chaos Eater... the blade that makes him stronger with every kill and anger he holds. Killing his wife will make things worse."

"So what the hell was the point of hurting Rias and the devils in the first place?" she walks closer to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stands up "To show them a message that the fallen angels can destroy them so easily."

"Hmn... it's always hurting the enemy..." she looks to the side "I want to destroy them... especially that white haired woman... if she ever returns i will –" once she looks at Dark he suddenly grabs her pushing her close to him to kiss her. Her eyes widen for the moment but she places her hands on both sides of his face and kisses him back.

"They will get whats coming to them... all i need is a better weapon." He said still holding her while she smiles at him.

"Understood..." She pushes him back making him sit on the couch for her to sit on his lap in front of him still smiling then kisses him yet again.

Later that night they ended up in bed in the next room with Raynare on top of him still making out with him pressing her naked body against his later on he would take control holding her and rolls over with her for him to be on top of her while she lies on the bed, Dark would turn her around and ravage her from behind while she would just enjoy this with him. He continues going with her hitting her ass a few times while she moans loudly holding the cover of the bed tight while he continues pushing inside of her and continues going for a while now until he couldn't take it anymore making her moan loudly feeling him releasing inside of her, after that he lets go of her while she lies flat on the bed looking to the side smiling and slightly breathing heavily to him.

"Want more?"

She sighs "Sure..." she turns her body around facing him and he does this all over again to her spreading her legs and pushing inside of her yet again while she would just moan and enjoy this.

He was holding her legs while he keeps going rough with her looking at her hot body while she sweats seeing her breasts jumping up and down while he keeps pushing and her smiling all he would do is just slightly laughing at her while he keeps going but for a little longer he releases a second time inside of her making her yell out loud but Dark would lean closer to her placing his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling just to stop anyone from ruining this moment with them. He slowly moves his hand away from her while she remains silent then he finishes this with a kiss.

Elsewhere Akeno was close to the angel territory she lands nearby looking around to see if she came alone, her wings returns inside of her while she sits down closing her eyes and would try to prey for him but she lets a deep sighs before preying and speaking in her mind. "Titorius..."

"Titorius i need your help at something..." she would speak silently like she was shy "Something has happen and we cannot do this without you... can you please come?"

She opens her eyes looking around seeing no one around she waited for a minute but she knows he wouldn't come here she got up off the ground and turns back about to take flight and return to the citadel but then she heard something from behind she looks back and there he was Titorius who flies towards her landing in front of her with his helmet vanishing to show his face to her.

"You called me..."

"I..." she looks down "I didn't expect you would come."

"Like i said long ago i did agree to come to see you if you are in danger i will not break my word on you Akeno even though you are with someone else."

"Oh..." she looks back to him and nods "Thank you."

"So what do you want from me Akeno. More importantly how come you don't ask your friend Sosuke?"

"It involves with the angels not the fallen angels."

"Hmn?"

"Someone attacked Rias and the citadel while we were gone... we believe the attacker went into the angelic territory."

"No..." he would think for the moment placing his hand underneath his chin "We angels have safe havens here and strong boundaries in this region if an unknown Devil or Stray Devil or any other being enters our territory we would have found out about that and detain the suspect."

"Has there been anyone?"

He lowers his hand looking at her "Maybe but they never reported to any of us in the garrison, look sometimes people would run through our boundaries and then leave we don't have time to detain them when they escape into someone else's territory all we have to do is just report this and deliver a message to the other territories."

"I see..."

He walks closer to her "I can check on the area just in case but if someone is in our territory we will find them and detain them but if they have committed a murder then we will either execute them or deliver the suspect to the other race."

"Titorius..."

"Yes?"

"Are you... upset about..." she looks to the side "About us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what i am talking about... since we used to be close on the field i know you are upset about me dating Sosuke..."

"Listen Akeno i know you started to have feelings for me but i just cannot do that right now." He turns to the side "I wanted to be with Rose but it all changed because of this damn accident that made me what i am. I only wish to be alone and just obey my superiors that are all i have to do."

"Titorius you can't just be alone forever."

"I know but..." he started walking off "I am not exactly alone i still have you and Rose... and of course my garrison of angels. I will never be alone... but i will make sure you all stay by my side." He spreads his wings and takes flight and hovers in the air looking back to her "I will make sure that enemy of yours is captured... for justice." He flies out of there full blast back to his territory.

Akeno would watch as he flies out of there she tilts her head slightly smiling watching him flying out of there "You tease... you just don't want admit it to me Titorius..." she turns back and prepares to fly out of there.

Just when she flies out of there someone else was nearby and saw the whole thing and that was Sosuke; standing on the high ground looking down crushing his hands tight looking at that sight in a sad look thinking Akeno is with someone else.

"Akeno how could you..." he said silently "I thought you enjoyed being by my side... but it appears you were with him the whole time." He looks out to where Titorius flew off "Titorius... i won't let you take Akeno away from me... i won't let you..."


	27. Forgive Me

In the citadel Rias has finally awaken from her slumber while Sebastian was watching over her for the whole time waiting for her to wake up, slowly opening her eyes seeing only a blur for the moment but slowly turns her head to the side seeing Sebastian standing against the wall with his arms crossed looking outwards to the wall thinking about something then turns his head to Rias seeing her finally wake with a smile on her face.

"Sebastian..." she said it quiet with her eyes half shut

"Rias.." he walks over to her then kneels down in front of her placing his hand over her cheek "Your alive."

"Sebastian..."

"How are you feeling... what happen in here?"

"I... don't..." she looks up at the ceiling "Got attacked from behind but..."

"Rias..."

"I am sorry..." she looks back to him "I just –"

"Relax Rias... just rest a bit more then we can talk." He got back up and walks out of the room.

"Sebastian..." she said before he leaves the room, he turns his head back to her "Thank you... for being here with me..."

"Hmn... just get some rest Rias I'll be outside." He walks out of the room and closes the door.

She would sleep a little longer and Sebastian walks off seeing Lucius walking over to him with his sword on his back "So how is your love?"

"She is fine." He looks back to the door then back to Lucius "Something happening?"

"I thought of heading out. We can't stay here all day long."

"Alright... go and maybe take Beatrice and Aleroth with you."

"Beatrice is outside but don't know where Aleroth is."

"Hmn... alright go I'll find him."

"Ok." He walks past him and the moment he walks past him Sebastian did felt a spark in his mind for the moment causing him to look back to Lucius while he keeps walking.

Beatrice would be waiting and looks over noticing Lucius coming she would look back and notices Akeno landing down nearby with her kimono outfit still on. "Welcome back Akeno." Beatrice said while Lucius walks over but doesn't say anything.

"Thanks and how is Rias?"

"I don't know you have to ask Sebastian."

"Ok."

"We should go Beatrice it's just us two now." Lucius walks past her and about to spread his wings to fly out of there.

Akeno would whisper seductively to Beatrice's ear "You could take a shot with Lucius if you know what i mean." Then slightly laughs and returns to the citadel while Beatrice blushes a bit looking back to her.

"Come on Beatrice." He takes flight and moves to the north

"Uhm.. yes..." she takes flight as well and flies with him out of there but shakes her head a few times to stop blushing.

Akeno would go to her bedroom to change clothes, removing her kimono and started to wear a normal school uniform with a white shirt and a red skirt, undoing her ribbon to let her hair go down her back then would walk out of there to the kitchen to cook something up for herself but puts on a white apron on while she starts taking some foot and putting it on the kitchen bench then started to cut some stuff up.

Sosuke would return to the citadel to see Akeno heading to the kitchen while she started to take out a glass bottle of water out of the fridge then started to open it up but doesn't know that Sosuke is close to her "Akeno..."

She jumps surprised to hear Sosuke's voice she looks over to him and causes the water in the bottle to spread out and splashes over his chest causing him to move backwards looking down seeing his wet shirt. "Sosuke..."

"I... thought i could... see you..." he said looking at his shirt.

"I am so sorry... Sosuke..." she grabs some towels and started to get the water off his shirt but she would stop due to seeing through his shirt.

"Bloody hell..." he would take off his shirt right in front of her while she stood there blushing a bit then started to smile. He looks up at her "Akeno?"

She started to undo her apron to let it fall to the ground then would grab him to kiss him, placing her arms around his neck while she kisses him, pressing her chest against his wet chest. Sosuke was bit of a shock but he kisses her back using his tongue against her.

Sosuke would move his hands down her waist and grabs her legs to lift her up off the ground and walks over to the kitchen bench and makes her sit on while he keeps kissing her, he helps her take off her shirt showing her dark green and black bra he throws it behind him and keeps kissing her placing his hands on both sides of her cheek.

Akeno would break their kiss still smiling and leaning her head against his "We... shouldn't do this... here it's too naughty..."

"Does it really matter you wouldn't care if Rias was nearby..."

"True..." she keeps kissing him.

While they continue going for a while Sebastian returns to Rias who she was sitting in bed waiting for him to appear, the moment Sebastian walks through that door she looks over and smiles at him. He closes the door behind him and walks over to Rias knowing she has recovered from that stab.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great now... but i do need a massage right now." She looks up at him still smiling as he walks by the bed.

"Maybe not right now..." he sits on a seat "I need to know what happen to you?"

"I..." she looks forward "Can't really remember... all i know is that i heard some screams and saw death, i thought i could fight but they got me from behind and left there to die..." she looks down and hugs herself "I almost died..." she whispered

"You know i will not let anything like that happen to you again."

She looks back to him "Thank you Sebastian... i am glad you are by my side."

"Yeah... after all i am your second love."

"Hmn?" she tilts her head "Second? No you're my first love."

"So who is Alistair?"

"..." she remain silent when he said his name, eyes widen for the moment but looked away "... Sebastian.."

"You were about to marry someone else... you never told me that you were in love with someone else. I just knew there was someone else in your life that you loved."

"Sebastian..." she looks back to him in a sad look "I didn't want you to know about Alistair... when you left this world i wanted to go after you but i wasn't allowed. I waited for a month for you but you never returned and by that time i was force to be wed with someone else."

"I know you actually loved him."

She slowly nods "I wanted to be happy but when you returned i was glad." She smiles "I was glad that you came back so i can finally –"

"Keep watching me and never reveal yourself to me?"

"..."

"Hmn..." he got up off his seat "I will be in bed... go to sleep Rias..." he walks out of the room

"I'm sorry..." She said before he walks out, he did stop when he opened the door but he still walks out of there closing the door behind him. All Rias would do now is lie back and try to sleep.

While he walks off to go to bed Akeno and Sosuke would be in Akeno's quarters lying in bed together with her on top of him while he lies there in the middle of the bed with the cover over the two. Akeno was sitting there placing her hands over his chest while Sosuke had his hands on both her waist, she started to move her hand down between his legs to push it inside of her making her moan a bit and blush, smiling seductively and started moving up and down feeling it inside of her and continues going and started getting faster.

"Akeno..." he sighs while she keeps going slowly moving his hands up to both sides of her chest.

"Shhh don't say anything keep going..." she looks up while she keeps going for a while longer "Just... a little more..." She soon moans out loud as Sosuke finally couldn't take it anymore releasing inside of her making her stop for the moment but she keeps pushing it inside of her to let more go inside of her.

"Akeno..."

She looks down and lies on top of him to kiss him and to bite his bottom lip a bit but he didn't mind, once she breaks the kiss and looks deep into his eyes still smiling at him while he smiles back at her. She started to lie to the side next to him then moves her head to the side of his shoulder looking at him while he moved his arm around her making her breasts pressing against the side of his chest, she did started to get naughty for the moment by moving one of her hands down between his legs slowly playing around with him while he sighs and lets her.

"Hmmnn... Akeno..." he said it quiet when he slowly moved his hand over her hair then looks up at the ceiling still worried about her and Titorius but after what happen today he knows she has chosen him over Titorius.

In Sebastian's bedroom he lays in the middle of the bed with just wearing his underwear and covers the bottom part of his body underneath the blanket, he places his hands at the back of his head looking up at the ceiling still thinking about the whole fiancé thing with Alistair and Rias, wondering if they ever had a really close relationship between one another.

His bedroom door slowly opens up and he turns his head towards it seeing Rias coming through the door then closes it and locks the door. She wears a white kimono when she entered the room then once she got closer she started to slowly take it off revealing she wore a black and red lingerie underwear letting her kimono fall to the ground.

She still had a sad look when looking at Sebastian. "I am sorry Sebastian... i just wanted you back, i don't want to fight and i don't want to think about the past about Alistair. I didn't marry him i called it off so i can marry you."

"Hmmnn..."

"Can i please come into bed with you?"

He looks away for the moment then back to her "I can't really say no to that after what your wearing.." he moves his hands off the back of his hand and pulls the blanket over to his side for Rias to climb into bed.

She smiles and goes into bed with him he covered her body with the blanket and she started to snuggle with him placing her hand and head over his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She would look up to him and started to give him a gentle kiss to the lips but once she moved away Sebastian wanted to kiss her back and both would lock mouths together causing Rias to move her body on top of him so she can keep kissing him, pushing her hair back to see him she continues making out with him placing her hands to both sides of his face and he wraps his arms around her. He started to move his hand down over her ass then through her underwear to pull them back making Rias sighs and smiles a bit when she stops kissing him but would let him do whatever he wants but when he started to pull down her underwear Rias started to move back and tries to undo her bra, took a while but throws it across the room then continues kissing him pressing her hot breasts hard against his chest.

Sebastian moved his hand through her hair to get to the back of her head while he still used his other hand to pull down her underwear and started to move his fingers between her legs making her moan and breaks their kiss once again making her move her head to the side while he keeps playing around between her legs but was force to stop when Rias started going down kissing his chest a bit while she keeps moving her head down to pull down his underwear also making Sebastian lift up the blanket to see what she is doing, she pulls down his underwear and started to use her breasts to wrap between his legs then started to use her tongue then mouth to make his sighs a bit.

She keeps going for a while pushing her mouth further in while she keeps going and getting faster by the minute, he sighs leaning back and smiling enjoying this naughty thing with Rias."Rias..." he looks back down to her "There better not be any more men in your life..."

"No..." she said while she keeps going "It's only you Sebastian... i want you..."

"That's... good enough..." he soon couldn't take it anymore causing it to release over her face and breasts and through her mouth causing her to close her eyes then slowly opens up.

She started to lick around her mouth and cleans herself up then started to lie on top of Sebastian placing her head over his chest pressing her breasts against his chest. She looks up to him and thought of going for another round by spreading her legs and he pushes inside of her making her moan a bit then he continued going making her moan more in front of him.

While they continue going Titorius was still on the pursue on the enemy who took care of Rias by flying across the territory of the angels and was force to return to one of the citadels where Michael has called him to be there. He cannot be able to help out Akeno at this time but someone else will replace him in this fight so he must obey this order and returns to Michael.

The citadel of one of Heaven's strongest fortifications in this world and home to the Arch Angel Michael along with five hundred angels and a couple of hundred Valkyrie's will be here to this party that Michael hosted and called for Titorius to be here by his side and even the Valkyrie leader would come through the same time Titorius did with Rose standing behind him, appearing in a bright cyan light a teleportation they did before in Sebastian's citadel.

Joseph takes a few steps forward and notices Titorius coming to the door. "Titorius..." he started to walk over towards him when he turns back to face him and Rose would walk over and stays behind Joseph. "He called you too."

"Is there a problem with me being here?"

"Just saying... thought Michael wanted angels and Valkyrie's... not a Nephilim."

Titorius takes a step forward "I maybe that but i am still servant to Michael and all you have to do is deal with it."

"Hmn..."

"Joseph shouldn't we be seeing Michael right now?" Rose said

"Very well then." He walks past Titorius "Until next time." Then walks through the citadel to go search for Michael.

"I hate him..." he said looking at Rose while she walks past noticing she was smiling a bit when she walks behind him

He finally walks through to see other angels and notices Azazel was even there with two other fallen angels in this party causing Joseph's attention and Rose was finally able to walk away from Joseph and goes over to see Titorius who was leaning against the wall looking out at the crowd but doesn't wish to get involve.

"You upset about Joseph?" She asked

He sighs and crosses his arms "Not really."

"You sure?"

"Can't really blame him but whatever this is i will take my leave once this is over, sometimes i hate coming to these sort of places."

"Because of what you are?"

"Yes."

"I am here with you." She moves closer "And i don't think you are a problem."

He slightly smiles to her "Thank you."

Michael finally started to get this show underway and would explain to them all about why they have all been summoned to this place. Michael would stand on the top of the stairs looking down at them all and both Rose and Titorius started to walk closer to the crowd to get a closer look at what is going to happen.

"Everyone... i have called you all here for not a little get together... not for a normal party... but a toast to a promotion that has never happen for a very long time." He looks around as he speaks then once he finishes he looks over to Titorius "Titorius... please come up here."

He started to leave Rose side and started to walk up the stairs looking back to the people who started to wonder and whispers to one another when looking at him but he looks forward to Michael and stands next to him then he would speak the rest.

"I have called Titorius here because he is a unique and perfect soldier and will always serve god and his will. He is also the first to actually be promoted from angel... to an Archangel."

"What?" Joseph said to himself taking a step forward and causing the crowd to have a bit of a shock to hear this.

"Me... an Arch Angel?" Titorius looks at Michael "You can't really be serious right?"

"We always wanted to find someone to become the fourth Archangel and i gave you those two swords the Decider for a reason and that is to use them to protect all of us from evil like what Skarlet has done."

"Sir... are you sure about this?"

"I am sure." He looks out to the others "He is with us even though he is a Nephilim i will allow this... God will allow this to happen."

"Then... i will accept this Michael." He nods to him "It will be an honour to become an Archangel."

Joseph stands where he was crossing his arms looking at the two; Rose walks over standing behind him. "Something wrong Joseph?"

"I didn't really think that Heaven had it in her to actually let someone like him become an Archangel."

"I think he will be a perfect Archangel." She looks back to him smiling

Joseph looks at her noticing her smiling "You should stop falling for him Rossweisse... since he's an Archangel he doesn't have time for that type of feelings."

"..." she stops smiling and looks away "He... could still be him."

"If you continue then you will end up what you were before Rossweisse." He turns back and walks out of there.

She looks back eyes widen for the moment then looks back to Titorius "Titorius..."


	28. The Original

Inside the citadel where Sosuke and Akeno lie in bed together asleep but Akeno was awake and slowly started to get off the bed and puts on her clothes while Sosuke sleeps, sneaking out of the room once her clothes were on then slowly closes the door but Sosuke opens his eyes just when she leaves knowing where she is going but remains where he is. Once she makes it outside she takes flight and returns to the same area where she spoke to Titorius before, waiting for him to return to find out if he has anything about the one who almost killed Rias.

For a while later Titorius returns in a type of golden and silver armour, white metallic wings and not wearing any helmet showing his face to her. He lands down near her "Hello Akeno."

"Titorius..." she looks at his armour then to his face "You look..."

"Got promoted to an Archangel."

"Really? That's... that's amazing." She walks closer to him "Congratulations."

"Thank you Akeno... but i am sorry i cannot help you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't help because i have my new orders now so i cannot help you find the one who attacked Rias. I can ask someone else to do it for me but will be difficult to find someone to hunt a devil for you."

"I... understand Titorius."

"I am sorry again Akeno but maybe when i have time i can find the one who hurt your friend."

"It's alright Titorius." She smiles to him "Thank you for helping me though."

"I didn't really do much to help you Akeno."

"But you did say yes to help and i thank you for that." She turns back and started to walk away

"Akeno... you should ask Sosuke if you really want to track down the enemy. He is your boyfriend after all."

She stops and turns her head to the side but remains silent, she takes flight and returns back home and so does Titorius he returns back home but elsewhere Sebastian lies with Rias in bed, both covered by the covers but Sebastian only had his lower body covered up and Rias places her head over his muscular chest looking at him while he faces the ceiling, he looks back down to her and started to kiss her.

"Were still good right?" Rias asked

"Yeah were fine Rias... however whatever happened here i will find the one responsible for this and i will kill them."

"I know... don't fail me."

"I won't but i should go out there however you're in the way."

She slightly laughs and slowly sits up and covers her front but shows her back to him "Very well then i will be around... maybe training and making sure i don't slip up again." She looks back to him smiling "Maybe i could use a trainer... i am sure you can teach me how to get rough." She winks and gets off the bed and walks to the wardrobe with the blanket around her to find something to war.

Sebastian smiles as he gets off the bed and puts on his clothes he walks over to grab his sword that was leaning against the wall but the moment he got his hand on it he started to see a vision causing him to gasp out loud looking at the wall seeing only a bit of it but was hard to explain. The view where he was looked like he was on the ground facing the ceiling but someone or something stood nearby for his eyes to see, seeing a strange muscular shadow figure holding his Chaos Eater with one hand to it, eyes glows with red along with his sword but it ended when he let go of his sword.

"Sebastian..." Rias walks over wearing just a blue bra and underwear "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He looks back to her "I am fine..." Then back to his sword "Sorry Rias i have to cancel that training with you." He grabs the sword again but nothing happened "There's something i have to do alone." He places his sword on his back then walks out of the bedroom to head outside to the back where he can do this alone for no one to see or get hurt.

Rias had a worried look but she walks back to the wardrobe to put on her clothes then decided to o after him to see if everything is alright but Akeno appears and made her stop, she went over to see her seeing as the both of them had worried looks all the sudden about their love ones so the two heads to the lounge room where the two can speak in private for Sebastian and Sosuke unable to hear them.

"Glad you are feeling fine now Rias... especially after you recovered and got into bed with Sebastian." Akeno said sitting on the couch crossing her legs and smiling to Rias

She slightly smiles as she sits on the other couch looking at Akeno holding a cup of tea "Well we... had a problem so i fixed it with that." She started to drink while she still smiling

"Of course."

"So what's on your mind?" She places the cup on the table in front of her

"After what happen to you i thought i could get Titorius to help me... but i don't know why i ask for his help and not my beloved Sosuke."

"Isn't it obvious? Even though you are with Sosuke you still have feelings for Titorius although you pretty much slept with Sosuke in the other room."

She blushes for the moment "We..." Then she looks away "Just got into a moment."

"Were you thinking of Titorius?"

"NO!"

"Well then you still care for Sosuke since you and Titorius can't really be together."

"Yeah... Rossweisse seems to have strong feelings for him and i don't want to be in a love triangle just like you and Sebastian and Kuroka."

"DON'T... add her into this..." She had an angry look thinking about Kuroka "She just wants to have a fun time with my Sebastian but she isn't going to get near him."

"If you say so. Right now i am not sure what to do."

"Well just stay with Sosuke and he will love you, eventually you will love him back and Titorius will finally love Rossweisse if he even has love in him."

"He is just a discipline soldier... doesn't have time to fool around and find someone to like even though they would confess themselves to him." Akeno looks down slightly sad thinking about it. "Titorius..."

"Well didn't you and Titorius had a moment in your bedroom?" Rias smiles thinking about it "I heard you and Rossweisse had a –"

"..." Akeno blushes more "Don't... mention that... to anyone..."

"But it did happen and yet Titorius doesn't seem to remember it... don't tell me that you and Rossweisse force of –"

"DON'T... talk about it Rias!" She said in cute tone still blushing and looking away, placing her hands on her legs "It was... Just something.."

"Well care to tell me or do i have to tell Titorius about the –"

"It was a... helping situation... Titorius and Rossweisse fought together during a fight against some woman who had this ice ability and frozen most of the land in the north..." She stops for the moment "I... shouldn't really speak of this."

"Please do this is interesting." Rias leans forward.

"I am leaving now..." She gets up and is about to walk out of the room

"Akeno wait!"

She kept going she leaves the room and returns to the bedroom where she can see Sosuke again before he takes his leave since he has already got most of his clothes back on and thinks Akeno isn't coming back. Elsewhere Sebastian heads to the caves that lies behind the citadel where he can deal with a problem alone as the Chaos Eater seems to be communicating with him but he doesn't seem to understand what's wrong with it however he thinks the sword maybe losing its connection with Sebastian because he cannot be able to control most of the Chaos Eaters abilities anymore they seem to rejecting him and only he and Sirzech and Cain are the only ones who know about this and doesn't want anyone else to know because if people find out that the Chaos Eater is rejecting Sebastian making him weak then others will try to get their hands on that sword and kill Sebastian and anyone else he holds dear to him.

He stands in the middle of the room stabbing the sword in the middle of the ground and walks forward leaving it there while he thinks for the moment, he turns back looking at the sword. "Okay... i may sound crazy about this but..." He walks closer to it "Are you alive?"

The blade just remains there nothing really is happening "Well now i really am crazy." Just as he turns to the side suddenly the whole room changed into a darker red area. "..." He looks around seeing a few torches attach to the stone red and black walls stuck in this large room that is unknown to him but he had the feeling he has been here before.

"Sebastian Gremory." A dark voice echoes across the room even whispered in his mind.

"What the hell..." He looks around noticing his sword is gone he still looks the same but he looks out in the dark area that isn't lighted up seeing a dark figure standing there. "Show yourself now!"

Only red glowing eyes can be seen on this figure. Sebastian stood where he was looking at the man but thought of something. "Chaos Eater..."

"No..." the flames on the ground started to light up the rest of the room showing a large muscular man probably more muscular and taller than Sebastian, he sits on his throne wearing a skull like mask covering his face but the rest of this helmet looks similar to that of a Japanese samurai helmet along with his attire usually consists of spiked shoulder pads, similarly designed kneepads and gauntlets, and a skull medallion embedded in two straps that intersect across his chest. When his helmet is removed, he appears to be bald with a slightly demonic face featuring red eyes and small spikes protruding from his head. His skin was dark red and the Chaos Eater was leaning on the side of his throne.

(Okay the guy looks like Shao Kahn but in a dark red skin version but don't complain.)

Sebastian looks at Chaos Eater then back to him "That sword belongs to me."

"You sure?"

"The Chaos Eater has been in my family for a long time... it belongs to me."

"Is that so?" He slowly stands up and grabs the sword with one hand "I could have sworn this sword belongs to me..." He raises the sword with one hand aiming it towards Sebastian "Because i used this before any of you whelps got your hands on this."

"So what... you're the original user?"

"Yes."

He sighs "I don't believe you..."

He raise the sword higher above him then he swings down sending that red and black energy wave towards him, it got Sebastian by surprise taking the hit of that blast and sending him falling back on the other side of this room making this large crack on the wall of that blast but Sebastian stood intact thanks to his armor which is able to absorb energy like that. He sits there leaning against the cracked hole in the wall but he slowly walks forward looking back to him.

"I am the conqueror of this sword. I killed millions of people with this blade and only I can wield it..." He walks forward with the sword place on his shoulder "I could have conquered all but i was defeated... by my brother..." He stops as he said his brother.

"Let me guess..." Sebastian's body slowly started to glow in red "Is his sword black and wields black flames?"

He stares at Sebastian when he said that. "That man... Kanis... you should have killed him but you were defeated... how pathetic of you Sebastian. You couldn't defeat him and you failed to defeat Skarlet. You let a woman take control and let her kill your target, which is so pathetic."

"So this is what this is... i am in love with a woman and i came back to fight with your sword the Chaos Eater. I am still powerful than i was before and i can prove it!" He punches both hands in front of him sending that blast he absorbed back at him but he aimed his sword in front of him sending the blast cut in two sending them blasting through the walls behind him removing some of the fire in the area.

"Is that all you got." He started running towards him aiming his sword to the side with one hand "I can do better than that!" Just as he gets closer he swings forward, Sebastian moved back but he took a strike through his armor making a deep cut on his armor and also cutting through his skin letting the blood gust out of him. "I am Kahn... i am the ruler of the Chaos Eater."

"Yeah..." He looks at his wound then back to him "Then how come your not dead yet?"

"I am stuck in the sword but i can choose which one can control this blade." He aims it in front of him looking at the sword letting the blood go down of the blade. "You have been lost ever since you died... you stopped fighting and you gave this power... for a woman."

"Hey!" He stood his ground "Without that WOMAN i would have been dead and you would be stuck in that hole!"

Kahn swings forward but missed on cutting his neck "Someone would have found me... Cain could have done a better job..." He moves closer to Sebastian but he moves back "Sirzech could have taken the sword since your father died by his hand, maybe Razziel or Kaname could do a better job than you could have done... you have gotten soft!"

Sebastian's wings spread and move them forward sending the wind to push Kahn back slightly a bit then Sebastian raise his hand in front of him charging a red beam hitting Kahn back but the blast didn't seem to hurt him only push him back. Kahn stood his ground but Sebastian spread his wings and leaps towards him laying a punch to his face but he grabbed his hand with his other one, moving to the side to throw him over letting him fall to the ground. Kahn was about to swing down but Sebastian charges again and tackles him hitting him against the wall, moving off of him he punches him across the face then lays another punch to the chest then again to the face. Kahn took the hits but didn't seem to hurt him well he leaves his sword against the side of the wall and grabs both his arms to head but his face, making him dizzy for the moment while Kahn lays a punch through that broken part of his armor then grabs his shoulders and throws him through the wall smashing through it and landing on the ground.

While Sebastian lies there trying to get up Kahn walks over holding the Chaos Eater yet again moving around him and aims the sword to the side of his neck "You will kneel be –" Sebastian pushed the sword away from him then lays an uppercut punch to his chin then Sebastian tackles him and keeps running, smashing him through the wall and then to another wall and again and again and again until finally they reach to another wide open room when both the two lies there on the ground, leaving the Chaos Eater on the ground also away from the two.

Kahn tries to get up but Sebastian got up quickly, he takes flight for the moment and once Kahn looked up Sebastian falls back down and lets a strong punch down at his face letting him look back down on the ground but once Sebastian moves away Kahn slowly looks back up with a smile on his face then spits out a tooth thanks to that punch.

Sebastian stood there remaining silent "... Uh oh..."

Later on Sebastian was flying and Kahn quickly leaped higher than him getting above him and landing on top of him making him land down on the ground hard, once he got off of him he grabs Sebastian and smash him against the wall then lays a punch through his chest once again then lets him fall to the ground since he punched hard Sebastian couldn't breathe much from that he just kneels there in front of Kahn. Kahn moves away and returns to grab his sword to finish off Sebastian.

"I am done with you now..." He is halfway to the sword "After you are dead... Lucius shall take this sword. He is getting stronger than you Sebastian and once he gets this sword." He goes down to pick up the Chaos Eater "I will make him kill anyone and no one shall get in his way." He looks back to Sebastian. "I think i might ask him to kill Rias."

Sebastian stays where he was but he slowly looks up to Kahn showing his eyes glowing red just like his and seeing his skin slowly turning to red becoming the Arch Devil he is meant to be, showing his horns coming out of his head, his wounds heal up as he stands tall in front of Kahn and is ready for another round. Kahn smiles there looking at him then he charges to swing his sword at Sebastian.

He quickly ducks and moves behind so once he looks back he would take a hit across the face again by Sebastian then he kicks his chest pushing him against the wall. Sebastian keeps punching his chest then his face faster than before he moves back then charges again to smash him through the wall yet again but Kahn moved out of the way to let him head first through the wall. Kahn walks through the wall stabbing the sword through the ground near Sebastian, he started to wrap his arms around his neck just when he tries to get up he started to choke him and tries to snap his neck but Sebastian held his hands over his arms trying to stop him from ending him here, he needs to win to stay with Rias or many people will die by his sword and by Kahn.

Sebastian started to increase his power from his Arch powers trying to become stronger than him but since that isn't going well he looks over to the Chaos Eater and tries to get his hand on it but since it was too far from his grasp he tries to slowly stand up to fall back with Kahn landing on the ground. Sebastian was on top of Kahn facing upwards but finally broke the hold he looks back and elbows his face in and tries to grab the Chaos Eater by rolling and grabbing the sword then looks back at Kahn while both crouches there looking at one another.

"So you have my sword... so what... it won't change anything Sebastian. I will always find a way to kill you."

"Yeah... that maybe true... but i own you." He swings down at the ground creating three cuts on the ground penetrating Kahn's chest letting his blood gust out in front of him. He lays a kick to his chest sending him back into the room by the hole in the wall.

Kahn slowly tries to get up while Sebastian walks over to him. "You may have your fighting styles but i got mine." He aims his sword at Kahn "But i still owe Rias my life. I will always be by her side."

"You... are a fool Sebastian..." He said just laying there looking at the sword "You will die... if you don't release those killer instincts of yours."

"I will work on it... that's why i have Rias and the others by my side." He raise his sword up and strikes down at Kahn causing this reality to finally end, ending up where Sebastian was standing before with no wounds like nothing happen however the sword he still holds started to glow bright. "Well now... about damn time..." He looks out at the exit and lets a deep breath "Were working together now Kahn. Deal with it."


	29. The Returning

Sebastian returns to the citadel after having that weird dream about fighting the original Espada Kahn who wielded the Chaos Eater before his father did, he returns to tell Rias what has happened but he found out she was in the shower but he went to the bathroom anyway, going to see her even though she just got out of the shower and cleaning herself with a towel.

Sebastian knocks on the door first before entering but could only hear the shower turning off. "Rias... you in there?" He asked but heard nothing. "Hmn... forget it I'm going in." He opens up the door and there she was Rias who quickly covers herself up before he could see anything making her gasp when she looks towards him.

"Sebastian!" She slaps him across the face all the sudden making him stand there looking to the side then slowly back to her. "Uhm... I'm sorry..."

He places his hand over his cheek "Okay then... ow..."

"Hey..." She turns her body to the side "It's your fault that you entered... now can i please put on some clothes?"

"Maybe..." He walks closer to her "I thought i could have a shower too... but i might need someone to wash my back..."

"Oh really..." She leans her head closer to him close to kiss him "Well..." She moves back "Go wash your own back.." She smiles then walks past him going out of the bathroom but she stops before she goes out the door "Although..." She closes the door and looks back at him while leaning against the door, smiling at Sebastian before locking the door "I might need a massage."

"Of course you do." He smiles back and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her kissing her while she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Later Rias took off her towel and throws it to the ground, then the two ended up lying on the bathroom floor together with her on the floor still kissing Sebastian with her arms around him. Sebastian was on top of her naked before he got her on the ground, as he keeps kissing her he soon moves his hand down between his legs and started to push inside of her making her gasp a bit and started to smile, she leans her head back while he started pushing inside of her hard but she likes it.

She smiles and moans a bit as he keeps going, placing his hand over her leg moving his hand up slowly to feel her soft legs while he keeps pushing inside of her, moving his other hand at the back of her head through her hair he keeps going and she keeps moaning a bit. Took a while as he keeps going and she keeps loving this he soon couldn't take it anymore releasing inside of her making her moan loudly but Sebastian placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up, her eyes widen for the moment but she calms down and he lets moves his hand away from her seeing her smiling at Sebastian.

"I love you... Sebastian..."

"I know Rias... i love you too..." He kisses her for a while and she does the same but finally he stops for the moment. "I... have something to tell you about the Espada."

"And you just... tell me now after we do it?" She asked

"Well i wasn't gonna say anything before we do it..."

"Oh Sebastian..." She laughs "Well... can you please help me up off the floor?"

He got off of her and lends his hand to her to help get her up off the ground, once she got off the floor he pushed her close to him pushing her body against his chest and kisses her. "You may need another shower Rias..."

She slightly laughs and moves away from him "Yeah... I'll have a shower later thanks to you... now what is this about the Espada?"

Someone knocks on the door. "When you two are done in that bathroom i would like to have my citadel back." It was Sirzech.

"Sirzech..." He looks back to the door.

The three goes to the lounge room after Rias and Sebastian got their clothes on and Grayfia enters the room with a plate with three cups of tea on them and places them on the table in from them, she then walks over and sits down next to Sirzech crossing her legs and looking at Rias and Sebastian while Sirzech gets a cup of tea and starts drinking it.

"Hmn... lovely tea dear, so anyways i would like to have my citadel back now my little sister."

"Hmmmnn..."

"Yeah and push us outside again." Sebastian crosses his arms

"You two live in a mansion and i like i told Rias this is temporary and you knew i would come back after me and Grayfia are done on our honey moon right dear?" He looks at her

"Yes... now we're back and Sirzech needs to work."

"It's not exactly a honey moon if you bring that kid of yours with you." He grabs a cup of tea but when Grayfia looks at the cup of tea it suddenly shatters to pieces sending the tea over his hand. "Seriously?"

"Oh dear... and that kid is Millicas."

Sirzech slightly laughs "Grayfia..."

"Anyways... You know about Kahn and the Chaos Eater?"

"Well not really."

"Really? Because you usually know a lot of things... or does Grayfia tell you this stuff behind the scenes?" He looks at Grayfia but she says nothing.

"Why don't you go and ask your friend Kanis?" She grabs a cup of tea "He is an Espada."

"He can't right now..." Someone else interrupts this conversation, the four looks over seeing Alleria the first time this year since she has been gone for a long time. "Hello Rias... Grayfia."

Rias got up off the couch "Alleria..."she walks over to give her a hug and she hugs her back "Good to see you again."

"What do you mean Kanis can't be here right now." Sebastian stands up.

Both Rias and Alleria moves away and both looks at him. "Hello again Sebastian... and Kanis isn't around right now. Besides he doesn't have time to deal with your battles."

"Of course... so why are you here?"

"Well since he is doing battles and is watching over my baby girl right now. I thought of coming here to see Rias again and catch up."

"You have a baby girl Alleria that's wonderful." Rias said "What's her name?"

"Kyrie."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you... she has my looks but has his powers. She will not possess the Espada since it belongs to him, and i also notice you finally got to understand the Chaos Eater."

"I guess Kanis has already mastered that." Sirzech said leaning back on the couch.

"Shut up Sirzech..."

"Hey don't talk to my husband like that." Grayfia said "It's my job."

"Yeah thanks..."

She sighs "Can we just..."

The five started to sit back on the couches to relax, Grayfia went to get more drinks for them again and place the tray of tea back to the kitchen. Rias and Alleria sit together while Sirzech and Sebastian sit together on the couch.

"My husband battled against the Nightmare long ago and won and uncovered the true secrets of the sword." Alleria said "He was able to kill a certain someone i waited a long time to kill... but with that done i can finally have a family with him just as long as everyone who hates us are dead."

"Good story..." Sebastian said

"So does that mean you have retired being an assassin?" Grayfia asked walking over to the group.

"I'm afraid so but if my husband is out of action then i will take over..."

"Yeah... unless she can do something for him." Sebastian slightly laughs trying to drink.

"For your information Sebastian, Kanis was able to complete the training before you did so in other words he did a better job than you ever done."

Sebastian stares at Alleria for the moment then Rias interrupts "I know Kanis is strong but i am sure my husband is stronger."

"I don't think so Rias..."

"Excuse me?"

Both looks at one another. "I guess you got a rival going on." Sirzech said.

"You know Rias if he was here he can defeat your husband in battle he did it before, besides he killed more strong beings than what Sebastian has killed."

"My husband was able to –"

"Die twice by Razziel and Skarlet my sister."

"..." She remains silent after that then looks at Sebastian.

"Hey it wasn't my fault i died..."

She sighs and while the two start going at it Grayfia returns but felt something she hasn't felt before for a long time, she started to sense a devil being in this world. She walks away from the group and looks over to the door seeing no one around but when Sirzech turns his head to Grayfia he calls out her name and she quickly looks back to him.

"Grayfia dear are you alright?"

"Yes..." She looks back to the opened door "its fine..."

Elsewhere in one of the mansions belongs to Cain he returns to it and notices all the lights were on but didn't seem to care thinking it could be Kuroka, just as he walks in he goes to find the closest bottle of wine to get a drink however before he had a chance to drink from his cup he stops and slowly puts the cup back down on the table sensing someone standing behind him by the door.

"Well i didn't expect you would come home so late." Cain said not turning around to face whoever is behind him.

"Sorry i returned home late dear... things changed." A female voice it was. She was tall and wears a darker red type business suit along with long black boots, she has a short skirt and her shirt with her chest opened showing her cleavage and doesn't seem she is wearing a bra but her breasts are larger than Rias or anyone else that has been seen. Her hair was long and darker red it almost reached to her waist, eyes glowing red for the moment then to blue. "It's been a while my love..."

Cain finally turns back "Raina..."

Raina had her hand behind her waist and when she shows her hand to Cain it was a type colt gun that was silver, she aimed it towards Cain and fired hitting him to the side of the shoulder sending him falling back sitting on the couch. Cain lets a deep sighs when he took the shot and somehow he couldn't really move.

(Going to do a bit of Supernatural here.)

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" He yells at her as she walks closer to him.

Raina places the gun on the other couch and started to sit on his lap, placing two of her fingers through the bullet wound making the bullet go deeper. "That... is for sleeping with someone else."

He slightly laughs "Oh that... well we –" He gets slapped across the face "..."

"And that is for not coming with me... i could have had you with me but you chose to stay here in this world."

"You're the one who said you will come back... jeeeez... at least i didn't kill your sister Grayfia."

"Yes i notice she is still alive... thank you for that."

Cain slowly tries to move his head to the side looking over to that gun "So that's... where my gun was... you had it the whole time..."

"Well i was going to take your blade but that only works when you have it... so the gun can do if i fight any rebel demons..."

"Of course..."

"Now then... as i was saying..."

He sighs "Oh come on Raina it wasn't my –" Suddenly instead of a slap he gets a kiss from her, she had her hands to both sides of his cheek and kisses him.

Raina slowly leans her head back looking at Cain with her eyes half closed and has a naughty look. "I am glad you didn't forget about me or remarry after all these years..." She said seductively.

"If i did... you would have returned and killed us both... so i waited... but was it necessary to stay out in another world for a few years?"

"Well i got into trouble for a year." She gives him a gentle kiss "I needed to get what i wanted and i finally found it... i have found the book."

"You found it... where is –" She places her finger over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Hidden... the book is safe don't worry i will share it with you... for a price..."

"Oh jeez and i just had a shower..."

"Then have another one..." She leans closer to whisper in his ear seductively "This time we share." Then she bites his ear a bit and leans back.

"Well... i am not going anywhere so i don't have a choice here."

"No... You don't..." She leans her chest back away from him, she looks down moving her hands over his chest then opens up his chest ripping it right open, placing her hands over his muscular body "Oh i wanted to do this to you for so long..."

"I know Raina... i know..."

She moves her hands to her shirt and started to undo the buttons on it until she undid them all, opening up her shirt showing her large breasts to Cain, she throws the shirt to the ground then started kissing him again pressing her breasts against his chest hard. She keeps kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck since he can't move due to that bullet in his chest he is now stuck there sitting there while she does whatever she wants to him but when she started kissing his neck then to his chest he does smile enjoying this and enjoying that Raina finally returned.

"You haven't changed... a bit Raina..."

"Now why would i change?" She stops for the moment and leans back "You love what i do for you. Since i am an Arch devil and i can pretty much kick your ass if you hurt Grayfia..."

"Actually if i went full force and used my blade then i can defeat you... but since that never happened this fight is still an inconclusive."

"Oh whatever..." She started to get off his lap "You're just upset..." Then she started to move her hands down to his pants to undo his belt "That you can't control me now... i control you."

"If... you say so..."

"Now you be quiet..." She started to pull his pants off him while he just sits there, looking down between his legs then started to kneel down. She licks her lips then uses her mouth and tongue between his legs making him lean his head up facing the ceiling and sighs a bit.

She kept going and even biting him a bit making him look down at her as she keeps going and started going faster between his legs, since he can't stop her she kept going until he couldn't take it anymore. For a while she started to use her breasts and once he releases he sends it over her face and her breasts, she had her eyes closed and she swallowed before moving back away from him.

She started to lick her lips and cleans herself before trying to help take the bullet out of his body "Do you want the bullet out?"

"Yes..."

"Awww you just want to say that..." she moves her hand away from it "You love it like this..." She stands up and started to pull down her skirt, she goes to knee on his lap and moves her hand down between his legs so she can push it inside of her making her moan a bit but smiles looking at Cain.

"Oh Raina..."

She leans closer to him placing both hands on both his shoulders as she started going, moving her body and making her breasts bounce in front of Cain as she keeps going and started going faster, she keeps moaning but keeps going while Cain only sighs as she keeps going.

"By the way Cain..." She said as she keeps going "What has been happening?"

"You... really want to know right now?"

"Yes..." She moans a bit

"Well... Vali is dead, the Chaos Eater is on our side... and Rias is married to that guy, Sebastian."

"Oh really... well about time... and i always make fun of her... so –" She moans loud as he couldn't take it anymore, releasing inside of her making her sit there for the moment then leans her body against Cain, pressing her breasts against his face "Oh Cain..."

"It's... not my fault..."

She moves her body off of him "So... about this Sebastian guy... what's he like?"

"Well he is an Arch Devil?"

She froze all the sudden when he said that then she had a serious look "An Arch Devil?!"

"Hey you wanted to know... he is an Arch Devil, part of the Gremory Clan and now possess the Espada the Chaos Eater."

"A... An Arch Devil?!"

"Well.. i guess the moment is over now can you get the bullet out of my chest?"

She sighs and finally she did what he said, digging her nails through the bullet hole and finally got the bullet out of his body and throwing it across the room. 'Better?" She looks away when she said that then started to get off of him.

However Cain didn't really want to end it here once he got free he got off the couch and wrapped his arms around Raina. "Oh were not done yet... let me tell you about Sebastian more... after i have my time with you."

"Oh Cain..." She kisses him and he kisses her back.

He started to take her to the bedroom where they can get serious in this, he gets her on the middle of the bed and he goes on top of her to continue kissing her and even started to push inside of her yet again, making her smile and she started to wrap her arms around him and lets him continue letting him push harder inside her and started going faster making her moan more.

Cain kept going then grabs her arms and places them above her head, holding them there with one hand while using his other hand to grope her breasts. letting him do this to her as she keeps moaning but is enjoying this and will be a while before he releases but when he does she does moan again, Cain covered her mouth with his mouth however she did try to bite his tongue a few times when he released inside of her yet again, Cain kept kissing her ignoring the pains she is doing but once she stopped they had a normal kiss together before he backs off, looking at her smiling he lets go of her hands and he pushes out of her to let her catch a break.

Both the two lies together in bed with the blankets covering them up, she lies next to him placing her breasts and her head over his chest while he lays there with his hands at the back of his head smiling while she sleeps for a bit. Raina did wake up a while later and moved her hand down between his legs making him move his hand down to move his hand through her hair.

"Another Arch Devil..." She whispered as she moves her hand back up to his chest "I never thought it would happen again..."

"Yes... there used to be almost four of you but the other two are dead in that war."

"Yes... the one before this war... died fighting that beast..." She said having a sad tone all the sudden "I am glad i have returned."

"Yes however i don't think you are needed Raina... there are others out there that can put up a fight against that beast... Kane is looking for it and when he finds it..."

"The war will begin again..." She holds him tight "Cain..."

"We will be alright... but if we are needed then we will come, leave it all to them and especially to Sebastian. Sebastian hasn't let anyone down yet."

"Then..." She slowly gets off of his chest and looks at him "We have time for ourselves then." She smiles then started to sit on top of him again.

"Oh not again Raina..."

"No man would say no to this Cain... now shut up and let me..."

He lets a deep sighs "Here we go again..." he sits up so he can kiss her and she does the same to him.


	30. Blue Dragon

Raina and Grayfia ended up meeting together after so many years split apart after she had a mission that involved with her leaving this world and going to another to hunt rebel devils down and destroy them, leaving Cain and everyone else she holds dear behind. Raina was ordered to hunt the ones who stole a powerful book that kept in the devils vault but got broken through and stolen, Sirzech wanted Raina to go after them and retrieve the book called 'the book of the damned' and after so many years later she finally got her hands on it and has return to her family again, bringing the book to Lord Gremory himself in the underworld she returns to the citadel to chat with Grayfia, Rias, Akeno and Alleria while Sirzech chats with Sebastian for a while and Cain still in his mansion having a shower.

"So your one of the Arch Devils of this world?" Alleria asked

"Yes... i was one of the few rare Arch Devils and there was only four females who became Arch Devils, me and Grayfia was one while the other two were dead. They were killed by a powerful dragon." Raina looks over to Rias "So tell me Rias... how does it feel to get in bed with a male Arch Devil?"

Rias remains silent. "Not a talker huh... well at least Sebastian didn't take a look at me before he met you."

Rias turns her eyes to Raina but still remains silent "Raina..." Grayfia said looking at her.

"Don't worry... Cain is mine only... although it would be interesting having two Arch Devils in bed."

"For your information i became an Arch Devil once..." Rias said "But now that's gone."

"I see."

"So there wasn't any male Arch Devils?" Alleria asked again

"Well there was one..." Raina thinks about it first "But he was destroyed a long time ago, so now it's just three of us now."

"Yes... but i can't believe you chose Cain."

"Oh i just knew you would bring that up Grayfia." She looks at her "At least i stopped him from murdering any more devils, if you still hate him i can give you a gun that can make him stay away."

"Maybe your breasts kept him in check."

She slightly laughs and leans back on the couch crossing her arms underneath her breasts "Of course there's that..." Then she started to get up off the couch "Now enough of that... let's have some fun together."

"What do you have in mind?" Akeno asked

She turns around and walks behind the couch and grabs two bottles of wine "Wine." She holds them both and places them on the table.

"Raina... i really don't..."

"Oh are you still a troublemaker when you drink?" Raina asked

"..."

"Just have a sip that's all..." She started to pour the wine in a few cups that was on the table, everyone else started to grab one.

"It will be alright." Alleria said and starts drinking.

"I... guess i can have a sip." Grayfia grabs her cup and starts to drink a little.

"Now then... let's see what i missed in the past few years. Rias tell me more about Sebastian..."

While they talk for a few hours Sebastian decided to take a walk out of there, he flies towards the location where Beatrice, Lucius and Aleroth are who are training together in secret. The three stays somewhere hidden so no one can see what they're doing and they are getting good with their powers just to impress Sebastian and the others to show them they are strong, strong enough to fight by their side if they are force to fight someone strong.

Beatrice took a break and sits on the ground watching the two colliding together in the air, flying around and clashing their sword and their fire together until finally Aleroth is the one who crashes on the ground while Lucius stands tall in the sky holding his blade, he slowly lands down near Aleroth while he starts to get back up and lights his arms on fire yet again but he started to light his legs up too.

"So you finally light your whole body on fire?" Lucius asked

"Maybe... but that would look silly." He charges again to punch Lucius but he blocks his fist with his sword.

"Well you guys look fun." Someone else was nearby who was Raynare, standing on the high ground looking down at the three.

The three turns their heads towards her and Beatrice got up and walks over to the other two. "Who are you?"

"That's Raynare." Aleroth said "I thought she was killed by the woman in white hair."

Raynare summons her energy spear "If you say that woman in white hair yet again... you will regret it." She aims it down at the three.

"Hey there's three of us and one of you, no way can you take us."

"Your right... good thing for me i got some friends." Two explosions go off destroying parts of the mountain showing two large wolves with cyan and black fur. "I like you to meet my pets."

"Dogs huh..." Lucius said "There easy to kill." He charges first towards one of them.

"Wait Lucius!" Beatrice calls out and notices the other one charging towards her so she spreads her wings and takes flight.

The wolf charges at Lucius but he takes flight in the air and charges down to swing down at the wolf, the wolf charges up but he strikes down at the side of it with his sword with two hands to it. Raynare would throw her spear towards him but he saw it in time and avoided it but took a cut to the left arm feeling a bit of a sting there, Aleroth would charge towards Raynare when she did that though, punching the air and sending this flaming nova towards her consuming her in the flames, with that Lucius can clash against the wolf yet again when it tries to bite him but instead it bite his sword, holding each other at bay for now.

Beatrice stood in the air looking at the wolf she started to summon a few symbols in the air and sends forth large ice crystals down at the wolf impaling the creature many times but it continues to let out roar for more action. "I guess you want more huh..." Beatrice said then summons more "Then more you will get!" She keeps summoning more sending more large ice crystals down at the wolf.

Aleroth stood where he was waiting for the flames to die out but Raynare would fly behind him and was about to swing her spear at him, he looks back and moved his arm that was on fire and clashes against her weapon, pushing the two back and standing where they were. Aleroth charges towards her when his other arm lights up again, using his arms and legs to start hitting her but she manage to block a few while the rest hit her chest and burning a bit of her clothes. Aleroth lets a kick across the face and sends her crashing down smashing against the cliffs hard.

Raynare slowly gets up out of the debris while Aleroth lands down near her crossing his arms at her. "You're not doing a good job at killing us."

"I wasn't... really intended to kill you... however..." She smiles at him.

Aleroth had a curious look but suddenly someone stood behind him. "Aleroth!" Beatrice calls his name out but was too late, he took a punch from behind by someone impaling through his chest.

"..." He stood there in a shock he looks down seeing a hand through his chest.

Dark stood behind Aleroth and pulls his hand out of his chest letting him fall to the ground. "Well good job distracting them... now i can take care of the others." He turns his body towards Beatrice.

Before he could try to fly towards her he raise his hand and blocks it against Lucius attack, he swung his sword hard at him but he only made a dent to his skin. "You son of a bitch... you killed Aleroth!"

"Get over it..." He lays a kick across his chest pushing him back.

He draws his sword and the sharp end glows in blue energy and charges towards him instead, clashing against his sword while Raynare slowly gets up, using a ring she got from Dark to start healing herself before confronting Beatrice, it only lasted a few seconds but she was ready to take flight, charging towards Beatrice while she flies back away and stands ready for a fight.

Beatrice summons more symbols in the air and sends forth flaming projectiles towards her but she started avoiding them when she flies towards her, she avoids them and got closer to her and Beatrice quickly summons one big one in front of her that was yellow, sending a lightning strike out of it to hit Raynare but she threw her spear to make that a lightning rod then summons another spear and flies to the side of her and strikes the side of her chest cutting through her clothes and giving a cut across the side of her chest making it sting seeing her eye closed but not the other, she would fly back away after that and places one hand over it.

Lucius clashes against Dark's attack and notices Beatrice in trouble. "Beatrice!"

"Hey quit looking over to her!" He lays another kick at him hitting his chest then swings upwards cutting his arm that was holding his sword sending him moving backwards. "Unless you want to die early like your friend."

Aleroth was lying there but was trying to move trying to ignore the wound and still wants to fight. "You bastard." Said Lucius and he started to glow in that yellow energy again.

"This guy..."

While back in the sky Raynare and Beatrice keeps fighting firing projectiles at one another and missing a few times but Beatrice did started to get slow and firing less attacks than before, since she is holding that wound with one hand and using the other hand to hold off Raynare's attack, she fires again a spear at her but she moved out of the way but she appeared near her and lays a strike across her chest, causing her to have a large cut over her chest showing her breasts to Raynare. Beatrice blushes and covers herself but Raynare would grab her neck and hold her there while she looks at her body.

"You're a strange devil you know that..." She started to place her hand over her breast to make her squirm and sighs "A blue skin devil is new... but you will never have someone in your life." She holds her breast tight making her moan a bit.

"Screw... you..."

Raynare sighs and lays a punch at her chest hitting her hard and making her gasp, after that she started punching her repeatedly across the face while Lucius keeps fighting Dark and notices Raynare is winning.

"Beatrice!"

"Not again... focus!" Dark lays another strike to his chest and about to do again but Lucius somehow grabs the blade with his hand, still in yellow energy and started to swing upwards cutting Dark in the chest but wasn't deep enough.

"Damn you..." Lucius said then hears an explosion in the air, both would look towards Raynare and Beatrice and notices Beatrice slowly falling from the sky head first aiming to the ground. Beatrice had her eyes closed and Raynare just floats there looking down at her and started to fly towards Dark. "Beatrice..."

"Well there goes her..."

As Beatrice is about to hit the ground someone would come flying towards her and grabs her before she hit the ground, Sebastian grabs her and lands down to the ground, slowly placing her on the ground to let her rest and let him deal with this mess. Sebastian flies up to join Lucius and floats above the three looking down at them seeing Dark and Raynare together while Lucius stands there a bit injured.

Raynare looks back seeing Sebastian floating there. "Sebastian!"

Dark turns back looking at him. "Sebastian..."

"Now who isn't focus?" Lucius charges while he's looking at him, he swings his sword but Dark jumps up and spreads his wings flying upwards in the air but he did take a cut to his left leg. Lucius floats above him and aims his hand at him charging this red energy and fires at him, Lucius didn't have time to avoid it so he uses his sword and his yellow energy to block it and trying to cut it in half but he gets sent flying back and landing against the cliff wall.

The beam would explode and consuming Lucius but can't tell if he is dead or not cause the explosion destroys the cliff behind Lucius and consuming that area in smoke, after that Sebastian lands on the ground near Aleroth and looks down at him seeing he isn't going to make it, he looks back to the two and taps the handle of his sword that is on his back, feeling the power flowing back through him yet again.

"Hmn... thanks Kahn..."

"Don't disappoint me Sebastian or your dead." Kahn said in his mind

"Yeah yeah... round two when i come back in there." He draws the Chaos Eater and holds it with two hands aiming it at the two.

"So... let me ask you a question... which one of you..." He looks at Raynare then to Dark "Hurt my wife?"

Dark takes a step forward "It was me... the names Dark please to me –" He suddenly took a punch across the face hard as Sebastian stood in front of him while his sword is stuck in the ground. That punch sends him flying back and crashing against the wall.

Raynare looks back "Dark! –" Then she took a hit across the face by Sebastian's arm sending him flying back and crashing against the cliff wall too, pushing her out of this fight.

Dark slowly comes out of the smoke, walking towards Sebastian as he started to pat himself to get the dirt off him. "So... Sebastian... you're the famous Devil i have been hearing about, the great Arch Devil."

"That's right." He moved his left arm away from his body and his Chaos Eater started to glow red, it breaks out of the ground and goes flying in the air coming towards him, he grabs it without looking back and holds it forward then swings to the left side of him where the cliff is, making a deep cut through it and causing an explosion sending the smoke covering half the area but they just stare at one another. "And i will use every bit of it to kill you... that simple."

"Well now..." He flaps his wings sending the smoke away from him. "I will enjoy this... but let me tell you something." He takes a step forward. "Have you ever faced a dragon before?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Oh no reason..." He smiles and places his sword away "Your Arch Devil powers intrigues me... i want to see it."

"What?" He lowers his sword

"Let me show you what i mean..." he closes his eyes for the moment slowly looking up at the sky and when he opens his eyes they turn pure blue and then looks back to Sebastian "My name isn't really Dark... i only use that just to blend in but i have no idea why i called myself that... my real name is Malek and i am a dragon emperor." He suddenly started to get engulf into blue flames and smoke covering his whole body.

Sebastian stood there watching this whole thing and he looks back seeing Beatrice crouching down at Aleroth. "Beatrice... be a good dear and get Aleroth and Lucius out of here... get as far away from here and make sure you don't look back."

"But... master..."

"Don't look back Beatrice... i will be fine." He raise his sword towards the flames holding it with one hand "It's him and me now."

"Just... good luck master." She spreads her wings and flies out of there with Aleroth for the moment then tries to go after Lucius.

Once the smoking flames dies out Sebastian can see the true form of a dragon just like the red and white dragon, this one shows the blue armour with a few silver on some parts of the armour, spreading his draconic wings and showing his blue energy sword coming out of the right arm of it, he stood there looking at Sebastian while Beatrice helps up Lucius who became conscious during the transformation.

"Arch Devil... let's see how you go against a dragon!" He takes flight in the sky and so does Sebastian.

Both the two floats in the air and he charges towards Sebastian with his energy blade on his arm, he tries to punch Sebastian and he swings his sword forward hitting one another and once colliding Malek moves past him and turns around to clash again, while there fighting above the area Beatrice looks back up seeing the two clashing each other around in the sky.

"Unbelievable..." Beatrice said watching the two flying around clashing swords together in the sky "I have never seen something like this before..."

"Then you should have..." Lucius lies there trying to lean up to watch "Sebastian and Titorius fight... two Espada's fighting each other. I never saw it but i can tell it was brutal."

The two in the sky looks at one another before they clash yet again and when they fly back from one another Malek charges, he gets closer to Sebastian and lays a punch across the face sending him flying back and landing on the ground, he looks up at him seeing him taking a dive at him so Sebastian flies back at him and moves to the side, both of them swings their weapons at each other and Sebastian manage to move out of the way for him to strike through his arm making this large cut over his armour but didn't touch his skin. Malek lands on the ground and Sebastian flies back in the sky, trading places for now but when they look back they charge back down again and clashes yet again.

Malek keeps going and soon he lays a strike over his chest below his left shoulder and flies higher but he lands nearby on the cliffs and looks back to Sebastian while he flies there. "Good killer look Sebastian... although i want to see you..." He aims his hand at him "At your max!" Then he started to charge this red beam from his hand.

Sebastian looks back and places his sword on his shoulder "You think an energy blast can work on me?"

"I got news flash for you buddy." He said as the energy ball gets bigger "This energy ball... its good for one thing... damaging your body from the inside and out so go try and avoid this."

"Idiot!" Kahn said to him yet again in his mind "That thing will devastate your armour; your armour is no good against it!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

Sebastian sighs "Well that's just great."

Malek finally had it charged up and fires it towards him, Sebastian turns back and starts flying to avoid it but instead it becomes like a homing missile, it targeted him and is chasing after him across the area. Sebastian keeps flying to avoid it but sooner or later he has to face it so he does, placing his sword away on his back and spreading his arms to try and grab this energy ball, he gets consumed by this and for a few seconds later that ball explodes in the air.

Malek flies towards the explosion seeing a smoke covering the area and waits for the smoke to die out, suddenly he looks through the smoke and he can see red eyes gusting out of it. "Well well... it's about damn time."

Sebastian stood his ground in the sky but without his chest plate covering him now but instead he has his new look back again, showing his red skin body and his large horns, floating there in his Arch Devil form starring at Malek in his red eyes and holding the blade with one hand, he breaths out a bit of blue fire probably because he manage to take care of that without getting hurt. Sebastian places his sword on his shoulder yet again and is ready for round two, an Arch Devil against a blue dragon emperor.


	31. Arch Dragon

In the citadel where the group of girls finished their drinks and Grayfia started to come out of the room first who is drunk but she only had half of the wine, causing her to start walking not straight and heading to the hallway until she stops and spots Sirzech walking to the study room while Millicas is in bed. She started to do hiccups while she walks to the study room to see her husband who is working on there.

Sirzech sits by the office desk reading something and was wearing his formal clothes for the time being, when he looks up he notices Grayfia standing by the door leaning against it smiling at him for the moment then closes the door and started to walk up to him.

He leans back while she walks over until she stops in front of the table "Your drunk aren't you?"

"No... of course... not..." She places her hands on the table leaning closer to him. "Is Millicas in bed?"

"Yes... he is in bed... but Grayfia i thought you didn't want to... be..." when he slowed down she started to undo the buttons on her maid outfit "Uhm... Grayfia..."

She started to walk around the table as she started to take off her maid outfit showing her white bra and stands in front of him. "Every time when i keep getting..." She hiccups again "Mad at you... i sometimes..." Then she sits on his lap and wraps her arms around him, hiccupping again "I always... love you husband..."

Sirzech slightly laughs looking at her "If i knew you would confess i would have gotten you drunk long ago."

"I am always strict to you... but now... i want... you to take me now my love..." She moves her hand through his hair.

"Grayfia..."

She leans closer and started to kiss him and he kisses her back, Sirzech grabs her legs and lifts her up when he stands up making her laugh a bit then started to place her on the table making her lie back on the table while he started kissing her chest and works his way up to her lips. He continues making out with her but when the door opens up someone walks in seeing the two; Sirzech looks up seeing Venelana standing there along with Raina.

"Uhm... she..." He looks at her then back to Venelana "She's drunk..."

"Yeah sure you had no choice..." Raina said and turns back and walks away

"I am... going to see how everyone else is doing..." She turns back and leaves the room and closes the door.

"Oh jeez... this is not going to go away now..." He said then Grayfia grabs his head and pushes him back down to continue kissing him. He couldn't do anything to stop this so he continues making out with her.

Alleria sits with Rias and Akeno in the lounge room leaning back on the couch and holding the half cup of wine. "You know... with Rias married... Raina married, Grayfia and I are married... there's only one person left who isn't engaged." She looks at Akeno "Akeno."

She remains silent and started to keep drinking. "Akeno..." Rias said and looks at her "You and Sosuke are getting serious but are you actually in love with him?"

"Of... course i do... but i just... ever since we shared a moment in bed it felt..."

"Weird?" Rias asked

"Not good?" Said Alleria

"He didn't do it right?"

"Oh no he forced you didn't he?"

"NO!"

Rias leans back "It's Titorius isn't it?"

"No..."

"It is isn't it?" Alleria drinks the rest of the wine and places it on the table and looks back to Akeno. "Look Akeno if you love someone you go after that person... if someone loves you and you don't really love them back then you rather break up before this goes too far... although you should have really broken up with him before you got in bed with him."

"It's just... Sosuke did help me and i liked him... then Titorius... he's..."

"Like you but in a different way?"

"He... look i don't know..." She shakes her head "I like Sosuke and Titorius doesn't want a relationship and besides Rossweisse wanted him but he just..."

"Akeno... you need to relax and restart." Rias said "Just... tell the truth to Titorius before you lose your mind..."

"Yes... i should do it now... before it's too late..." she got up and started to walk out of there but she turns back and drinks the rest of the wine from the bottle then walks out of there.

"Well then... this was fun." Alleria gets up off the couch

"You're leaving again?" Rias gets up too

"I have to go Rias... i have a baby girl who loves me and wants me to come home to her." She smiles "I am a mother now and i have to stay with her and my husband's side."

"Kanis really did change your life around didn't he?" She smiles also

"Yeah he did, he changed me from a lethal assassin to a mother who loves her daughter well. But i am not the only one who got their life changed around... Those two boys."

"Yeah... well it was good to see you again Alleria." She walks up to her to hug her and she hugs her back.

Suddenly Alleria backs off and looks down at her belly then back to her. "I think Sebastian really did change your life just as my husband did too..."

Rias looks down then back to her quickly "... No..."

"Congratulations Rias." She started to walk out of the room and looks back to her. "Maybe next time when i return your husband can finally fight my husband in an all out fight, i am sure we know who's going to win." She smiles at her then she suddenly vanishes.

"..." She stood where she was but she places her hand down to her belly for the moment and thinks about this. "I have to see Sebastian..."

On the field where Sebastian and Malek are floating in the air while Aleroth lies dead on the ground next to Beatrice and Lucius, forcing them to take him and fly back to the citadel to warn the others what is going on. Sebastian floats there in his Arch Devil form, holding his Chaos Eater while Malek floats there in his dragon form, for only a few minutes they float there and finally the two flies towards one another like missiles hitting one another hard with their weapons, causing a shockwave across the air as they clash. Both these two continues to clash against one another and Sebastian seems to be pushing him back more than Malek striking as he is struggling to fight him in that form.

Both continues clashing against one another over and over again until they break off and stays away from one another. "So fighting a male Arch Devil is a good way to get strong... just look at you..." Malek said as he looks at Sebastian "The great male Arch Devil." After that he started to think about something. "What's worse is that he has the Chaos Eater... terrific."

Sebastian simply floats there remaining silent in his form but when he aims his horns at him he began to charge a red beam from them, firing this red and black beam towards Malek and he stood there aiming his hand at it with the sword attach to it, getting consumed by the beam and manage to cut it in half as he flies backwards. It was hard for him to break the blast but he used two hands and breaks it but it causes an explosion covering the whole area, Sebastian flies towards the blast and charges through it swinging his sword to where Malek is but he only hit the air, floating there while Malek comes from behind and lays a strike through the back of his skin, pushing him forward and seeing how that goes but he notices that when the blood spills out and drips down his body he notice that he didn't cut deep enough as his skin is stronger than he thought.

Sebastian turns back and swings his sword back at him but he vanishes out of the way and appears in front of him, he turns back and uses his arm to hit him across the face but Malek grabbed his arm and tries to stab his arm however Sebastian swung back and tries to strike him, hitting the side of his chest and causing them both to fly back away from one another. They come back clashing once again at one another but Malek notices that his weapon is slowly breaking and can't hold much longer but one more strike from Sebastian's sword he manage to break it in half then lays a last strike through his chest breaking his chest plate armour. Malek sends this red beam right in front of Sebastian to blind him for the moment for him to land on the ground, Sebastian stood there and he too lands hard on the ground in front of him, stabbing his sword through the ground he charges towards him and lays a punch across the face then another one to the chest and again to the face, finishing this with a kick to the chest and sends him hitting against the rock wall behind him.

Sebastian grabs his neck and grips him tight slowly lifting him up. "You hurt my woman..." He said in his demonic voice "You are going to die... Malek!"

Malek tries to punch his chest a few times and suddenly his sword got repaired quickly and he stabs through him, making Sebastian look down at the blade then back to him and started punching him across the face a few times before grabbing him with two hands and lifts him over him and slams him to the ground, making a hole in the ground and was going to get worse as he lays a kick down at his face but he moved out of the way but Sebastian walks over and lays a kick across his face.

"Malek!" Raynare comes back with her energy spear and throws it towards Sebastian from behind.

Sebastian looks back and grabs the spear holding it with his bare hand and feeling the sting from that spear; he shatters it with his hand and started to walk over towards her slowly as she walks backwards. Malek tries to recover and gets back up seeing Sebastian running towards her, raising his hand to the side of him and his Chaos Eater returns to him in the air and Malek thought of something new by charging towards the Chaos Eater before Sebastian gets his sword back, he grabs the sword before it got to him and when Sebastian turns his head to Malek he lays a swing through his right arm, removing it from him then lays another strike on his waist before he falls back to the ground.

Malek looks over to Raynare "Go now!" He prepares to take flight and flies out of there "Until next time Sebastian... thanks for the sword!"

Both of them flies out of there while Sebastian sits there looking at his arm but he slowly gets up and started to growl at them both as they flee with his weapon, the Chaos Eater didn't really like this and started to light up, making the handle heat up hotter by the second he flies away from Sebastian and after a few seconds later his hand would suddenly explodes thanks to the Chaos Eater, causing him to stop and yell out loud after losing his hand while the sword goes falling down from the sky and stabbing down at the ground waiting for Sebastian to come back.

He lets a deep sighs "Forget the sword..." He turns back and flies out of there with Raynare into angel territory, heading to the north east.

Sebastian flies towards his sword to pick it up off the ground and while he does that he slowly returns to normal, causing more blood to spill out of his body due to the arm removed and his cuts going deeper than before. He lowered himself on one knee but he used the sword to get back up off the ground, looking up at where Malek could be.

"The dragon was clever to use me..." Kahn said to him in his mind "However he cannot use it for long, only i get to choose who uses it."

"Yeah yeah... thanks for cutting off my arm." He places his sword on his back.

"That's what you get from not killing him early."

"Oh so it's my fault... screw you Kahn!" He looks back and notices Raina standing nearby "..."

"Oh... hello Sebastian... talking to yourself out here with only one arm?"

Sebastian looks away for the moment then looks back at her, for only a glimpse second he could see her true form, showing her skin red and wearing a black looking revealing clothing like Raynare but more hot looking. She turns back and started walking away, taking flight and flying out of here.

"Nice seeing you Sebastian... liked your battle. Come chat with me when you're fine." She looks at him when she said that then winks at him before flying out of here returning to Cain.

Sebastian lets a deep sighs "Great... another Arch Devil..."

"Hurry up and get your damn arm before you lose too much blood..." Kahn said to him

"Oh shut up..." He started to go back to his sword.

He returns to the citadel after he got back his arm and while he returns there Titorius got the sight of both Malek and Raynare and started to go after them, staying away from their sight and seeing what they're doing and as he goes after them the Fallen Angel Azazel comes to the citadel to see Sirzech while Grayfia and Rias are together with Sebastian in the bedroom trying to sow up his arm while he sits there feeling a bit pain everything they use the needles but he had a bottle of wine and started drinking it a couple of times while they keep going.

"I can't believe you got your arm removed again." Grayfia said to him

"Oh shut up... i had a bad day alright."

"Did you kill Malek?" Rias asked

"No..." He looks away "He got away..."

"Good job Sebastian."

"JUST... get to work..." He keeps drinking out of the bottle

Grayfia sighs "Can't believe i have to do this again."

"Okay are you even a maid?" He looks at her then looks at the door hearing it opening up seeing Azazel and Sirzech together. "You..." He got up and causes the two to stop sowing the rest of his arm

"Sebastian wait..."

"Now hold on Sebastian..." Azazel takes a step back as he comes towards him.

He grabs his shirt when he got closer "How come you got a dragon in your ranks?! You didn't say anything about a freaking dragon!"

"You fought a dragon?" Rias asked then looks at Sirzech "Is this true?"

"It was a blue dragon named Malek." Sirzech said to them

"He's not a fallen angel." Azazel said then pushes Sebastian off of him "Don't want to lose your arm again. Look i didn't know he was actually a dragon, he was a fallen angel that is true but the blue dragon vanished long ago."

"What do you mean he vanished?"

"He vanished during the start of the great war... thought he was dead."

"Yes but he must have lay lowed in the fallen angels territory." Sirzech said "But is he –"

"Not dead." Sebastian moves back to the bed to sit back down for them to continue "He's still alive but i think i saw Titorius going after him, they're going to the north east."

"Then you have to get out there before he does something stupid. However since he is awake i now know what he's after in the angel's territory." Azazel said

"You're talking about that Draconic aren't you?" Sirzech asked

"Draconic?"

"What the hell is that?"

The two walks inside the bedroom then closes the door, Azazel explains to them while they keep sowing up his arm. "A Draconic or a Draconian are one of the deadliest dragons in the world, elites or you could say an Arch Dragon if you like. They are the first beasts to be created in Purgatory and before this Great War happen there was a war between angels and dragons."

"Really i have never heard about this." Rias said

"Yeah... but you need to understand something these beasts are stronger than you think, long ago this meteor comes out of the flaming skies and crashed in the land. Archangels and Arch devils fought against that beast but it was difficult to destroy it, especially when it controls all dragons in this world."

"Controls all dragons?" Rias asked

Sirzech looks over to her "A Draconic can pretty much 'brand' another dragon being the moment it comes to a planet. A Draconic can order them all to attack and they are force to obey, that is why the dragons almost destroyed this world long ago and because of the red dragon emperor we were force to destroy that beast due to still being servant to that beast."

"So how did you defeat this beast?" Sebastian asked

"We were force to seal it away." Azazel said "We couldn't really destroy a Draconic but there were ways of defeating it but was difficult to do so when there were other dragons with it so sealing it was the last resort."

"So how do we kill it?"

"You can't really suggest on killing it Sebastian... a Draconic is different than anything you have ever faced and even if you have an Espada you will still die."

"I think i can take care of a dragon with my form and my Espada."

"Sebastian..." Grayfia stands up off the bed "Killing a Draconic involves a sacrifice."

"What?" Rias said and looks at Grayfia.

"Grayfia was going to sacrifice herself that time." Sirzech said and looks at her "But i denied it, when a Draconic comes to town and if you try to kill it, the soul of a Draconic will go inside the one who killed it and it will try to merge its soul with that being. No being can survive its power but maybe a higher up power like an archangel and an arch devil could maybe survive its power from within, but if you can't control the power you will likely implode and the soul of the beast will return to Purgatory."

"So in a way only a few can destroy it and live but those who can't, will die with the beast."

Sebastian moves his arm feeling its back to normal "Well... only one thing to do." He stands up "Go and kill Malek before he summons the beast, just where exactly did you hide this stupid dragon anyway?"

"In the angel's territory." Sirzech said "In a dark place where only a few who knows about this."

"One thing i don't get." Rias stands up "Malek is servant to Skarlet and how come Skarlet killed Vali and she never thought of bringing the dragon into this world?"

Azazel shrugs "Beats me i am not Skarlet." He turns back and leaves the room.

"Time is running out Sebastian and Titorius is already on his way to battle against Malek so you better get over there before it is too late. If the dragon is free then-"

"I know whats going to happen." He walks over and grabs his Espada "I will kick its ass... al for my treasured wife." He looks over to her

"Sebastian..."

"I might live so when i come back you better go heal me fast."

"Sebastian..." She walks over to him and places her hands over his chest "Come home... i don't die out there..."

"I won't." He kisses her forehead "I will return for you."


	32. Suffer his Wrath

Akeno takes her flight away from the citadel to return to the territory of the fallen angels where she can find Sosuke, will be a while until she gets there but Malek and Raynare are the real target as Titorius is on their tail pursuing them in the shadows and waiting for them to land down so he can take them out. Titorius could feel Akeno nearby but he couldn't worry about that now he has to kill Malek at all cost, stopping him from summoning the Draconic.

Akeno travels to Sosuke's place where he's eating some food he got from Akeno, she lands outside of her place and before she enters the room she changes her clothes to her kimono priestess clothing. She walks in and notices he was eating but when he looked over he stopped and invited her in his room.

"Akeno... i didn't think you would come here?" He said and places his plate on the table.

"I... need... to tell you something Sosuke... I am sorry." She walks over and sits by the table in front of him.

"Sorry... what's wrong what happen?"

Malek and Raynare ends up coming to an underground cave entrance where the two must stay together as they move through the catacombs, Titorius stays outside for the moment and watches them enter the catacombs, knowing that they know where to find the gate. Malek summoning his dragon armour while Raynare stands behind him placing her hand around his arm while they move, continue going for a while until finally they found the gate. This large gate was huge and red, black line going down the middle and this black circle in the middle, Malek walks closer to the gate as he can feel the power of the Draconic flowing inside of him.

"At last... the arch dragon is here... finally i have found you."

Malek stood there pacing his hand over the door then looks at the middle at the circle; he moves back and started to charge his gauntlet making it glow bright in blue, consuming his gauntlet with his power. Raynare stands there watching him but suddenly Titorius finally interferes, fusing his swords and stabbing right through the back of her neck. Malek turns back hearing her in trouble seeing that Raynare stands there with a sword through her neck, Titorius pulls the sword out of her and lets her fall to the ground dead with the blood going out of her body.

"NO..."

"That's what happens when you use pawns for your work." He said and walks forward around her body.

"You son of a bitch..."

"You're insane Malek... summoning THAT dragon into this world... it will be the death of all of us."

"You're wrong... the Draconic is the deadly super weapon in the world, the other dragons maybe weak but i am not, nearly all of us dragons are all dead except for this one." He looks back "I will make sure that he will bring forth the day of the dragon."

"You will doom all of us just to get this stupid ego?!"

"Yes!" He lays a punch through the circle of the gate, punching halfway through it.

"NO!" He swings his sword forward sending a lightning strike towards him, hitting the back of his body pushing him against the gate.

Malek turns back and looks over to Titorius "Oh you want a fight now huh..." He pulls his arm out of the gate "So be it!" He takes flight a bit and charges towards Titorius, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back to the larger area away from the gate.

In that area Malek started punching Titorius across the face three times, consuming his gauntlets with his blue energy to make the punches harder on him, he crushes his hands together and makes an uppercut hit to his chest pushing him against the wall. Malek charges to lay a punch to his chest but he moved out of the way letting the wall take it, he stands to the side and swings down cutting his arm but didn't go deep enough however he did touch his skin, allowing his lightning to flow through his arm to try and make his arm numb.

Malek turns back to face him seeing his right arm falls and lies numb; couldn't control it anymore for a period of time. "You little bastard." He said then uses his left hand to punch the air hitting Titorius to the chest and pushing him back against the wall yet again.

Titorius looks over an defuses his Decider and charges to swing both swords both sides of him, he ducks both the swings and lays another punch to his chest but this time he brings his sword out of his gauntlet and stabs right through his chest, causing him to gasp and froze for a few seconds looking down at the sword through his body. Titorius wasn't going to let this stab kill him he lays a knee hit to Malek then swings both swords forward cutting his chest plate but didn't touch his skin but at least he got the sword out of his body.

Malek finally got his arm back to normal he charges again and uses both gauntlets as swords, swinging forward and clashing against Titorius two swords the War and Peace, clashing against each other until Titorius moved back and returns them to the Decider, swinging upwards sending the green lightning wave at him but he had enough time to raise his arms in front of him to form an X, hitting his arms and pushing him back a bit but he quickly charges again and swings forth again. As they continue fighting one another the gate started to slowly crack up thanks to Malek, the Draconic is slowly waking up and it won't be long before it starts punching out of the damage gate, finally be free from its prison.

They continue fighting each other and as Malek keeps swinging his blades against Titorius he started to move to the side and lets his wing take a few hits for him to duck down and switches back to his two swords, swinging his swords hitting his left leg and his chest gusting his blood out and using both wings to push him back. Malek stands his ground seeing he just fused his swords again and charges, making an X yet again with his blades and tries to lay a stab through him as he charges, both of them charge against each other and both went past each other standing where they are for a while until Titorius slowly turns back while blood gusts out of Malek's right shoulder causing him to walk forward but doesn't fall yet.

"Hmn... still wish to keep fighting... you id..." He stops and looks down feeling something was wrong, seeing that Malek has his energy blade through his chest yet again, leaving it inside his body. He looks up at him then goes on his knees while Malek looks back seeing Titorius like that.

Malek walks over to Titorius and quickly lays a kick across his chin sending him falling to the ground. Suddenly he started to hear the quake of the catacombs hearing the dragons roar knowing that he is coming. "He's here..." He said and his helmet vanishes as he walks towards the gate, seeing it glowing in red and heating up. "He's finally here... the great dragon is coming to this world once again!"

Titorius suddenly appeared behind him wrapping his arms around his head trying to snap his neck, Malek tries to stop this by placing his hands over his arms to try and break it. Titorius places his wings around Malek and keeps going as Malek tries to elbow his chest making the blade go slightly further within him making him weak and hurting him he continues going to try and break his neck.

"You will... not be there to see the end of this beast..." He said it to him then finally he snaps his neck, letting go of him and letting him fall to the ground dead.

Titorius slowly backs away about to crouch down and tries to pull the blade out of his body, causing more of his blood to fall on the floor but he needed it out of his body, dropping his swords as he tries it and looking up at the gate as it's slowly breaking three. Titorius finally got the blade out of his body and throws it to the ground, grabbing his two swords and forming the Decider yet again, placing his sword away and quickly started to take flight and flies out of there before the dragon comes three and before this whole area explodes in flames.

He escapes out of there alive but the moment he got out of there an explosion like an atomic bomb goes off in that mountain, completely removing the mountain as the dragon is finally free. This large Draconic takes flight and flies into the sky finally feeling the fresh air once again, letting off a dragon roar in and sky and looking down at the ground seeing the view of this large place and seeing Titorius standing there with his hand over his chest looking up at him. This beast shows it's large Draconic metallic armour covering chest and leggings except for the arms and face, showing its black skin to him, this beast was larger than Tannin and more powerful than him, it is possible that Tannin could be a Draconic however he isn't as powerful than him.

Titorius moves back watching the beast starring down at him. The beast flies down and lands right in front of him causing a crack on the ground from that slam and stands there looking down at him, speaking in his Draconian language to him that Titorius would know what he's saying. "Angel... Archangel... must be incinerated..."

Titorius spreads his metallic wings and quickly fuses his swords to the Decider, before he could react to the beast it charges and grabs his face of his helmet, lifting him up in the air a bit and moving him forward until he slams him to the ground hard like a basket ball through a hoop, making a hole in the ground.

Elsewhere back at Sosuke's place he remains silent looking down at the table as Akeno sits there on her knees in a sad look, telling him that they need to break up. Sosuke remains silent for a while longer until finally he said it. "It's because of Titorius isn't it?"

"I just... don't want to bring another man into this thing, i can't do it. I know Rossweisse loves Titorius and i still have feelings for him." She looks up to him "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Well you just did..."

"I know... you can get angry at me if you want." She looks away 'I can take it."

"No." He stands up "I am not going to yell at you Akeno, there is no point of that. You wanted to end this before this gets serious however we did got serious when i slept with you that day, i pretty much went too far in this relationship and i didn't want you to think about Titorius, i wanted to stop him and you but i couldn't... i can't control you it's up to you to decide who you love the most."

She looks up at Sosuke while she sits there still in a sad look with a tear going down her face; she closes her eyes for the moment while Sosuke takes his leave from that room, giving him time alone and time for her to take her leave from this place.

Elsewhere Titorius lies on the ground while the Draconic has his foot on his chest, he tries to reach out for his sword but when the Draconic moves its leg off of him he grabs his leg and throws him around, letting go of him and sending him crashing against a few trees and against the wall. His armour can't take much more of this and his helmet is pretty much cracked up he has to ditch his helmet and try to stand up and fight, looking up as the Draconic starts walking towards him he tries to punch the beast but that didn't go well because the beast lays a punch down at him before he could hit him, sending him back on the ground then lays another stomp on his back, hearing a few cracks on his bones breaking him slowly and painful.

"You cannot stop what is yet to come." The Draconic said in his dragon tongue "They will return to me..."

Titorius slowly looks up then he gets grabbed by the neck slowly lifting him up in the air and moving his hand back ready to punch him, he just dangles there while the Draconic stands there raising him up until he faces each other. As he was just about to punch through his body a beam of lights appears behind the Draconic hitting his chest a couple of times until he soon drops Titorius on the ground, he looks back seeing Rossweisse floating there with her hand towards him with a couple of symbols in front of her.

The Draconic started to take flight and leaves Titorius on the ground and started to fly towards Rossweisse while she keeps shooting her power towards the beast, the dragon simply goes through the beams like they weren't there and once he got closer he grabs her to the neck hard and floats there with her, starring down at her while she floats there defenceless, choking her neck since she can't do anything.

The beast soon takes a few hits yet again from other projectiles of red and blue causing the Draconic to let go of her and moves back, looking up seeing both Michael and Sirzech floating there asking for a fight with the beast.

"You two..." The beast said in his Draconian language. "You will all face the apocalypse." He takes flight and flies through the clouds vanishing from their sights.

Both Michael and Sirzech looks up knowing he is gone for now. "Well i guess we just made him mad."

"He's always like that." Michael said "He will return and he will face judgment on everyone..." He flies down to help Titorius while he lies there hurt; Rossweisse was walking over to him to see if he is alright. "I see he couldn't defeat him." Michael said once he lands in front of them "With or without the Espada you cannot defeat that dragon."

While Sirzech floats there looking down he looks back as Grayfia appears behind him. "Sirzech... Tannin is free again. He is back under his spell once more."

"Of course that had to happen." He turns back "Very well... go call Sebastian and if it comes to that ask him to kill Tannin while we go after the Draconic."

"Very well."

Sirzech looks back down to Titorius "I wonder who will be the one to make sure that beast stays down..."


	33. Season 3 Final

In the underworld the dragon Tannin started to get branded by the Draconic and its power, mind controlling him to do what he was suppose to do as a dragon, to destroy everything. Tannin was in prison due to the devils thinking the Draconic could get free soon and would start by turning Tannin on his side, they were right to do it however he broke out so quickly and started going on a rampage across the city, attacking everyone and destroying everything. Sirzechs heads into the fight to deal with Tannin but soon Sebastian ends up appearing nearby to help assist him on dealing with Tannin.

"I know Tannin is meant to be on our side... but if he is on his side then we have to put him down." Sebastian said and draws his chaos eater.

"I am well aware of that." He said looking out at Tannin who's walking through the buildings. "I will not let that dragon terrorize this city." He started to create eight red large symbols in front of him, appearing in the air and once he pushes his hand forward he sends forth eight large lightning red and black blasts towards Tannin.

Tannin was busy destroying a building but when he looks over seeing this light coming at him, seeing Sirzechs attack he didn't have time to avoid so he raise his arms and tries to block them, taking the blasts and sending him falling back through a building crashing hard on the ground. Sebastian takes flight and flies over to Tannin to deal with him himself, holding his sword ready and once Tannin started to get up off the ground Sebastian's sword glows red and swings down sending his destructive blast towards Tannin hitting his chest hard and causing another explosion in the area.

Sebastian flies up in the air looking down through the smoke seeing if Tannin is still alive, knowing he's alive and waits for him to appear. Tannin appears out of the smoke charging towards Sebastian, punching towards him he makes his sword a shield to block the attack, hitting Sebastian and pushing him back into the sky but he ends up taking another hit by Tannin from above, raising his other arm above Sebastian and punching him hard down, sending him falling from the sky and almost smashing on the ground but he flies up to stop the fall, looking up to Tannin while he started circling around Sebastian above him.

"Well this will be difficult." He said to himself

"You said it." Azazel appears in this golden type armour, floating above Sebastian with his arms crossed.

Sebastian looks up and flies higher to level with him. "Azazel?"

"Yep... like my armour?"

"You look like one of the dragons."

"Yeah but i am not one of them so you don't have to see me turn evil." He looks over to Tannin who lets off a roar. "If he continues attacking he will end up calling for the Draconic to come here, which we cannot have or the underworld will be destroyed."

"That's not going to happen." He looks back at Tannin.

Azazel slightly laughs under his helmet. "Didn't think someone like yourself cared about others."

Sebastian looks back to him. "I don't really... but Rias cares and i don't want to see her upset, besides." He looks back to Tannin "Would be good to show my master how strong i am when i defeat this dragon." He then flies towards Tannin.

"Hmn... well then... let's get started." He too goes after Tannin to assist Sebastian.

Both of them charge towards Tannin as it turns towards them, he sends his flames towards the both of them but Azazel moves out of the way and Sebastian flies through it as it didn't seem to hurt him, flying through the flames and wearing his armour then swings forth laying a cut to Tannin while Azazel punches down to that wound to make Tannin feel the pain better causing more blood to spill. Tannin roars and felt that damage they did to them, hitting Azazel and trying to punch Sebastian but he blocked it with his sword however he did get sent falling and crashing through a building hard, Sebastian ends up coming out of the building and charging up his armour thanks to the fire he absorbed, punching the air and sending this red flaming blast towards Tannin hitting his face and distracting him while Azazel comes to the side preparing to attack. Tannin turned its head to him seeing him coming but before Tannin could attack he takes five hits to the back by Sirzechs who floats nearby firing more destructive power against him, leaving the last hit for Azazel to do by flying towards Tannin and striking the side of the neck of Tannin with the yellowish glowing spear piercing through his neck deeply then flies back before Tannin could get him.

They fly back but Sirzechs comes around and sends one more destructive blast through the wound of the neck of Tannin, hurting him badly and eventually he ends up falling from the sky smashing through a few buildings but no one got hurt in the process. The three stands there looking down at Tannin then to one another, they nod and started to fly down to the ground standing next to Tannin who lies there still alive but barely.

"Well that takes care of that." Azazel said and returns to normal, sending that armour back inside of this little weapon he holds.

"Should we kill him?" Sebastian looks at Sirzechs seeing him shaking his head "Seriously? He just blew up some parts of this city."

"It wasn't his fault... once that Draconic is dead Tannin will return to normal, if we can't stop him then Tannin will be the next dragon to die in this world."

"Alright then." He turns back and places his sword on his shoulder. "So where is this big Draconic anyway?"

"Elsewhere... probably going to attack the humans no doubt, he always wanted to exterminate them first, Tannin was just a distraction." Azazel looks at Tannin then to Sebastian.

"Well I am heading out there then."

"That won't be necessary." Sirzechs said "I sent someone out there to deal with the Draconic for a while until we figure something out on who should kill it."

Sebastian looks back "Isn't it easy to just chop its head off?"

"You do know that if you kill the dragon that soul will get inside of you and will crush your soul, killing the host in the process..."

"Oh..." he looks away

"Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself for Rias?"

"Maybe... if no one will do it." He looks back and stares at Azazel "Why don't you do it?"

"Me... oh i don't really have time for that... i am not ready to die just yet."

"Well if i died Grayfia will probably find a way to bring me back then would probably kill me for sacrificing myself."

Azazel laughs at Sirzechs "Yeah that's women for you..."

"Well anyways i am out of here, going to see what Rias is up to." He takes flight and leaves his world to return to Rias to see if she is already, she was pretty much sitting on the bed waiting for her love to return to her.

Titorius was still in the battle site where he fought against the Draconic and failed to kill him, sitting there with his chest plate removed and had his swords near him looking at Rossweisse healing his wounds and seeing her blushing a bit as she was looking at his chest.

"Uhm... Rose?"

"Uhm..." she stops and looks away "It's all good... all good..."

"You know Rose... it's alright..."

"Hmmnn..." she stands up and turns around "You got me worried... i thought it was going to kill you and i would end up being stuck with that Valkyrie forever..."

"But your pretty much stuck with him anyway." He stands up

"Yes... but if you died i wouldn't be seeing you again..."

Titorius place his hand over her shoulder "It's going to be alright Rose... i won't die but if i do die against that Draconic then i will do it for you."

"..." she slowly looks back at him "Titorius..." she turns her body and looks at his chest then to him, placing her hand over his chest and the other to the side of his face to finally kiss him.

Titorius kisses her back and wraps his arms around her having a moment with her but it wouldn't go well as Akeno was nearby, seeing the two having a moment but she didn't say a word she was about to walk away but Titorius stopped and looks over seeing Akeno flying out of there, knowing what she just saw.

"Akeno..."

Rossweisse moves back "You... should go see her, i will go back and... report." She turns back and flies out of there to return to her Valkyrie's

Titorius takes flight and goes after Akeno where she will be sitting somewhere alone in a sad look, picturing what she saw in her head over and over again after she just dumped her boyfriend and ends up being alone now, knowing that he will be with her and not with her but she gets the feeling she is being a bit selfish right now.

Titorius soon flies down near Akeno; she looks up at him then looks away scratching her eyes before looking back to Titorius with a fake smile on her face. "Oh hey Titorius... what are you doing here?"

"You can quit the acting Akeno... i know what you saw."

Her face turns to normal then looks away being sad again. "I... broke up with Sosuke."

"You did?" he walks closer to her "Why did you do that?"

"Because i love you."

'..."

"I know..." she looks back to him "Yeah that was a bit too quick wasn't it?"

"Uhm... yes..." he turns to the side "You... love me?"

She shakes her head "Oh i don't know... Rossweisse loves you and i know you care for her." She stands up "I just..."

"Want to be there with me." he looks back to her.

"Yes... i do."

"I understand what you're going through Akeno and i don't know just how to solve all of this, all i know is that you two really care for me, and i will make sure you two are to be protected by me at all costs."

"But... do you love Rossweisse?"

"..."

She moves closer 'Tell me... who do you love?"

Suddenly they hear an explosion echoing in the distance knowing it's coming from one of the cities. "The dragon..." he looks back to Akeno "I am sorry... i have to go."

"Titorius..."

"I have to go." He turns back and takes flight, flying towards the location where that explosion went off.

Akeno decided to go after him a minute later, soon others like Sebastian and Rias, Azazel and Cain and Raina will be flying towards that location as the Draconic started burning down a city to bits, showing it's inferno wrath upon the world and he will not stop here, he will go to the next city and destroy it, removing all existence and any resistance that stands in his way.

The Draconic takes flight looking down at the city, he opens his mouth and sends forth this large red destructive blast down at it, obliterating what is left of this great city while he floats there laughing while the city is destroyed. "Come... fallen angels... angels... devils... leviathans... the time for us dragons to finally take back what was stolen from us!"

"You dragons are so annoying." Cain floats behind him crossing his arms, making the Draconic to turn its body towards him. "Your kind is always a nuisance to me and the devils."

The Draconic flies towards Cain while he floats there, about to lay a punch at him but suddenly Raina appears behind Cain making him vanish out of the way, revealing her Arch-Devil form showing really revealing but made her skin dark red, making her hair longer than before she manage to block the fist of the Draconic with two hands holding it at bay.

Cain slightly laughs looking down at her "I would like to introduce you to my beloved wife Raina. She's a rough one."

"Not right now Cain..." she flights up and jumps on his arm, flying towards the Draconic and lays a heavy punch across his face pushing him back.

The Draconic opens his mouth to try to bite her however Raina lays an upper cut kick hitting the teeth of the Draconic, chipping one of his teeth then she lays another kick to his chest hard while Cain summons a flaming shuriken throwing it towards the Draconic causing an explosion for Raina to fly back to Cain next to him.

"Well it's not over yet." Cain said looking at the Draconic that comes out of the smoke, sending this red flame towards them making Raina create a shield in front of them to block the attack, seeing her shield slowly cracking up as she can't take much more of this.

Cain ends up placing his hand around her waist behind her and flying her out of the flames, letting the shield break when he flew up in the sky. He holds her tight making her slightly laughs "Cain you know i can fly as well right?"

"Yeah i know..."

Just as they fly up Cain finally lets go of Raina and turns back seeing the Draconic appearing behind them, it was going to get Raina but Cain moved in front of her, summoning another shuriken but was too take he takes a heavy punch sending him flying down hard smashing through the ground while Raina flies back away from the beast.

"Cain!" She looks down seeing if he survived the hit. She looks back to the Draconic creating this red aura around her. "Don't... touch him..." she charges.

The Draconic flies towards her and lets an elbow hit above her, hitting her and sending her flying down there but she got control before she hit the ground, landing on the ground and looking up seeing the Draconic floating there looking down at her as well. Soon Sirzechs appears behind and sends a barrage of red and black destructive blasts towards the Draconic, he turns back and absorbs the blasts by his chest not making a scratch on him, just as the smoke clears Sebastian appears swinging down at his chest creating only a little cut on his chest.

"Damn..." he said and looks up at the Draconic.

"Weak." He lays an elbow at him; he blocks it with his sword but still took a hit down smashing into the buildings on what's left of the city.

Sirzechs sighs "Get back up here Sebastian." He crosses his arms looking at the Draconic when it turns his attention towards him. "This will be troublesome."

Rias flies towards Sebastian landing on the ground and running towards him, seeing him slowly coming out of the debris and standing back up, cracking his neck a bit and looks up at the sky seeing the Draconic battling against both Sirzechs and Raina then Azazel gets involve.

"This son of a bitch is strong... this will be fun."

"Sebastian... please don't die out there for me..." Rias said having a worried look.

"I won't Rias... i will stay with you no matter what."

"Just... be there when he's born."

Sebastian turns his head to her "What?" he looks down at her belly seeing her placing her hand over it. "No..."

She slightly smiles "I am pregnant Sebastian... it's a boy." She looks back to him.

"Rias..."

"Please don't die on me..."

Sebastian looks forward and lowers his sword, he started to get red aura around him then slowly his armour started to change, showing his Arch-Devil armour and his skin red. He looks up at the Draconic "I will return to you... my treasure." He takes flight like supersonic, causing her to move back with her skirt lifting up.

Sebastian charges back up swinging his sword up at the Draconic, the beast looks down at him and sends a flaming wrath upon him, he simply goes through the flames absorbing most of it and keeps flying with his sword with two hands to it reaching through the other side of the fire sending this red destructive blast through his sword and striking the Draconic in the face. The Draconic moved back when he did that falling back and crashing against the cliff where Raina was before, Cain got up shaking his head and flying back away from the Draconic when it was leaning against the cliff just sitting there.

Sebastian flies back while Sirzechs stands behind him. "You cannot defeat a Draconic with mere strength; your attacks can only nick him." He looks at the cut over the Draconic Sebastian did to him. "See."

"Then we hit harder that's all." He said in a darker voice.

"Sebastian... you can't kill the Draconic with the Espada... if you kill it, it will go inside of you... your devil powers won't hold it inside of you it will destroy you."

"Then what can i do?" He looks at him. "I can hold his power inside of me."

"No one can survive the soul of a Draconic; the last Draconic that came here thousands of years ago got killed by an Arch-Devil... he died with it in the process."

"My brother was weak..." The Draconic said and started moving off the cliff, landing on the ground and looking up at them. "I am not weak... i will unleash the cataclysm over this world and succeed where my brother have failed." He then takes flight into the sky where he will unleash his ultimate weapon upon them.

"Then I'll sacrifice for this world." Raina said and was about to take flight however Cain appears behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Cain!"

"Do that again Raina and this time i won't be waiting for you again..."

Raina sighs and looks back "Cain..."

Elsewhere Titorius lands on the cliff looking up seeing the Draconic flying through the clouds. "It has come to this..." he looks back to Akeno when she flies towards him, landing in front of him. "You must go Akeno."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to kill the Draconic."

"But... if you do that then... no." She shakes her head "No i will not allow this."

"I have to Akeno..." he looks at the others "They all can't do it because they all have a love one that they wish to stay with." Then back to her "I on the other hand that can do it."

'But... what about Rossweisse... and me? Are we not good enough for you?!"

"That is why i am doing this myself... for you and her." He took a step close to her "You said who do i love... you or her... well i choose you... you were the one to help me get through till the end."

"... Titorius... we jus –" She suddenly gets kissed by him, her eyes widen for the moment then returns to normal, placing her hands over his face and kept kissing him for a while.

Titorius had to stop while she had her eyes closed, feeling his soft kiss for the first time she opens her eyes seeing him spreading his angelic wings and flying into the sky while she stays there looking up at him. "Titorius!"

The Draconic flies above the clouds preparing a large destructive ball above him, creating this large lava looking ball like a small sun, preparing to rain this down at them while Titorius flies fast like a supersonic into the sky. He places his two swords together for one more time becoming the Decider, making his armour glow in blue and green as he is ready to face his end at the hands o the Draconic, using all of his power including the devil power in order to use this one attack against the Draconic. It looks back to him seeing him coming he didn't have time to create the ball but this is enough to destroy the planet, throwing it down at Titorius so he can get consumed by it however he simply flies through using his aura to protect him inside, feeling his skin is burning and his armour is melting as he can't hold out for much longer. He keeps going until he makes it to the other side where once he comes out of the other side the ball explodes due to Titorius.

"Impossible!"

"Goodbye..." Titorius charges towards the Draconic, coming towards his face to strike through his face thanks to Sebastian for giving him a target to hit.

His blade pierces through the Draconic using everything he had on this attack, stabbing through and flying past him but laid a critical hit on the Draconic, leaving his blade inside of him and slowly causing him to start falling from the sky while Titorius floats there slowly his aura started to fade away. This was not over yet as the Draconic slowly disintegrate itself slowly burning up as it falls from the sky, as it was half burning Titorius could see this essence coming out of him knowing it's his soul coming towards him. Titorius floats there raising his hand at it knowing it's time for him to take the pain and destroy the Draconic, sending the essence inside of his body merging it with his angelic and devil powers, feeling the flames inside of his body like his body was about to explode which it will, his power of the Draconic fusing with his power becomes unstable for him as he cannot hold or much longer.

His skin started to crack up showing this flaming light through them, looking up at the sky and spreading his wings and spreading his arms, closing his eyes. "Akeno... Rose... Thank you..."

On the ground they see what is left of the Draconic before it disintegrate seeing only a skeleton and Titorius' blade Decider still on the head of the beast, when they all look up, Akeno holding her hands together when she looks up seeing this large explosion like a reactor blowing up seeing this blast spreading throughout the sky consuming the clouds and nothing else, seeing this bright blast causing them all to look away for the moment and once it's cleared they look at the sky seeing the sun shining down at this field seeing no trace of Titorius.

Akeno falls on her knees feeling his presence is gone and he has taken out the Draconic with him, looking down and started to have tears going down her face. She covers her face and just when she looks back up seeing this white feather coming down at her, she fixes herself up seeing more feathers of white falling down the sky making her smile a bit seeing his white feathers for the first time.

Both Raina and Sebastian turns back to their normal selves and lands on the ground, Raina turns back to Cain and hugs him back and Sebastian runs towards Rias to hug her too, giving her a kiss and leaning his head against hers.

"Sebastian..." she had her hands on both sides of his face. "I love you..."

"I know Rias... i love you too..." he got his wings around her while she started to hug him.

While Akeno stays where she was watching the feathers falling she looks over seeing Rossweisse appearing before her, seeing she too was crying when she felt his presence gone. Both of them walks over to each other and gives each other a big hug, feeling he is gone and when Rose looks over to his Decider seeing it glowing green for a while it started to crack up then shatters to pieces, revealing that he is dead and will not be returning to take that sword back so Decider decided to not allow anyone else wield it's power only him.

With the fight finally over and wounds have to slowly heal again everyone returns to what they were before, pretending like none of this ever happened but they will always remember this, with the Draconic finally dead after all these years all dragons in this world will return to normal and will go on what they were before, even help rebuilding if they can however there was one more thing that needed to be done and only Rias can do this.

While everyone was in the citadel except for her who went out in the night Rias went out in the forest where she will come across Thanatos, the man who help brought Sebastian back long ago standing there with his arms crossed with four people behind him wearing black robes and covering their faces. He stands there looking at Rias who comes towards him.

"The Draconic is dead." Rias said to him.

"I am well aware of that." Thanatos responds "So you didn't give me what i wanted... the soul of that beast..."

"A Draconic can only go inside a beings body; it will explode with the body so how was i supposed to do all of that."

"You could have thought of something..."

"So what about my husband will you kill him and what of Titorius."

Thanatos turns back "If i kill him now... you will go after me... i will deal with my father afterwards because of that... he can stay alive and as for Titorius... well... he's not in this world right now."

"What's that suppose to mean? He's alive?"

"Perhaps... i don't know... who knows what happens... although i am meant to know but somehow his soul went elsewhere."

"So he can return?"

He stops and remains silent then soon he vanishes out of there with his men. "Thanatos!" Rias shouts and looks up in the sky "Damn it..." she turns back and started to return home to see the others and to tell both Akeno and Sebastian that Titorius could be alive but elsewhere.

Akeno ends up heading alone walking on a porch and leaning against the end looking out at the night sky at the view, thinking about alot of things but most of it was Titorius, thinking of the time when he first appeared battling against Sebastian and unleashing his power, revealing he had devil powers inside of him fused with his angelic powers. While she stays there Rossweisse appears behind Akeno, wishing to join her while everyone else was inside celebrating the defeat of the Draconic.

"So... you think he's still alive?"

"Angels have to go somewhere." Akeno said looking out at the view "He might return and we will be waiting for him."

"But his Decider... it was shattered that means that he will probably not return here..."

"I am well aware of that... but i will not let him go, i will continue and wait for him to return but if he doesn't..." she looks down "I'll just keep living."

"I hope he returns..." Rose said "He always comes back..."

"While he is gone.." she turns to Rose and leans her back against the edge "I need to know... tell me about Titorius and his past, can you please tell me?"

She slightly laughs a bit and looks out "Of course... it started when i met him for the first time... when i was with Odin..."

Elsewhere Sebastian was with Rias standing in front of her while she sits on the bed; he looks out seeing Sirzechs and Grayfia appearing along with Venelana as well. Sebastian moves out of the way while Venelana comes towards Rias smiling at her and sitting on the bed next to her, she gives her a hug and she hugs her back.

"So... do you have a name for the future Gremory?" She asks her

"I am not sure yet..." She looks up at Sebastian. "What do you think?"

"May have a few but not sure yet..."

"Well this will be a great change for the Gremory clan." Venelana said and looks back to Grayfia and Sirzechs "My children are finally bringing more children into the family..."

"I've... don't really know much about childbirth... or even how to raise him..." Rias looks down moving her hand over her belly.

"It will be fine Rias..." Grayfia said "I can help you with the details..."

Sirzechs looks at Sebastian and walks over standing next to him. "Well then... i guess you will be getting alot for this Sebastian... you had Beatrice and Lucian and Aleroth, but how are they anyway?"

Sebastian looks at him then to Rias "Aleroth is dead... Lucian is with Beatrice for the meantime but they will recover from this..."

"And how will you go with your first born son?"

"I will work on it." He walks to Rias and kneels down to her "I have to keep an eye on you Rias now..."

She slightly smiles at him "Just don't die out there for me... i am not raising this kid on my own while you fake your own death."

"I am not faking my death just to get away from my kid... unless..."

Sirzechs slightly laughs "Don't try it Sebastian... i tried that..." he looks at Grayfia seeing her arms crossed "Just kidding..."

"Hmmnn..."

"We are here Rias." Venelana said "We will all be there for you..."

"And will you Sebastian?"

He slightly laughs "I will be there for you Rias... always..."

And so a year will go recovering their wounds and forgetting about what happen however some of their wounds will never heal, but on one of the days a new born child will be part of the Gremory clan. A boy who will be part of their lives forever, just as Rias comes out of her room where Grayfia and Venelana comes out showing those who came to see Rias' son. Those like Cain and Raina, Akeno, Beatrice, Lucian, Sirzechs and Sebastian included here to applaud on Rias and her new child with Sebastian. Sebastian walks over to Rias looking down seeing his son the first time while Rias still holds him, he slowly moves his hand down to the side of the head then looks up at Rias, smiling at her while she smiles back at him, kissing her while she kisses him back.

There should be a happy ending but with so many deaths and problems and hurt, there are those who will wish that there would have a better life with someone but since the ones they love are dead but they do believe, they do believe there could be a way for them to return but for now this is all they could do.

However... as they worry about if they will ever return but will they ever return as what they were before... or will they return as something else, something new. In another world in a dark place where the sun is half destroyed, causing the whole surface to have this flaming nova across the land and someone who has black angelic wings that the edges of it was burning, there he was Titorius the angel of war who wears broken pieces of his armour, standing out there alone looking at the view and slowly turning his head to the side showing his glowing green eyes and his dark pale skin, showing the return of an Espada.


End file.
